


Protect the sun

by letterGrettel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Angst, But gonna reach adulthood, But no romance for the moment, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Healthy Relationships, Heartbreak, It's normal, Kneeling, Let them grow and learn slowly, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Not gonna rush things, Polyamory, Remember the title says "protect", Sex, Slow Burn, Slow learning, Subdrop, Subspace, Teenager's drama nothing bad, They are teenagers for the moment, Wholesome, confused teenagers, embarrasing moments, just a little bit, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 90,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letterGrettel/pseuds/letterGrettel
Summary: This is a Dom/Sub AU, but the story does not focus on sex, but on how is the personal growth and development of our characters in coexistence with their dynamics.Hinata has a special condition that will make everyone help him in one way or another.They will grow little by little, and sex is something that will end up appearing, but also something that they will discover slowly and according to the curiosity of each one.Or also...A fluff-filled Dom/Sub AU that revolves around Hinata and how everyone wants to protect him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nishinoya Yuu/Yaku Morisuke, Rareships - Relationship, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 149
Kudos: 630
Collections: Basically Kagehina





	1. Hinata's condition

In this world in which we live, there are interpersonal dynamics that differentiate people into three main groups: Dominant, Neutral and Submissive.

These terms do not refer to a role or behavior of people in their daily life. In fact, you do not have to rebel to which group you belong, which is determined in adolescence when the body undergoes the normal changes of puberty.

These categories cannot be differentiated with the naked eye and each individual can live them in very different ways.

Dominant people have, due to their instincts, the need to protect, command and dominate the submissive. Submissive people, in turn, feel for the same reason the need to be protected, commanded, and dominated by dominant people.

Both groups have complementary capacities that allow them to carry out what their instincts ask them to do, an activity called "exchange", because their health is negatively altered if they spend a long time without carrying out said activity, so in addition to being a vital necessity , is considered a solidarity act in many cases. Exchanges must always be consensual, respectfull and safe, even when these involve extreme sexual activities.

Dominants can give "orders", called "glares", and this they do by releasing their hormones. At a silent command, the instincts of a submissive can be awakened.

One of the basic orders is "kneel". The submissive kneels silently in front of the dominant, and this can lead him into subspace.

The subspace is the state of mind in which a submissive enters when he is in an exchange. It is a state in which you are barely conscious, and your body is relaxed and receptive. It is also a state of vulnerability, so a dominant has to be careful with a sub in the area and, of course, always provide aftercare for the sub to return safely.

Both a dominant and a submissive who spend a long time without making an exchange can get sick. Submissives can also "drop". When a submissive drops, he enters a state similar to the subspace, but in a harmful way that can, in extreme cases, leave them in a coma. It can also occur if a dominant abuses a submissive in an extreme way, without protecting him and without providing aftercare.

Neutral people do not have these instincts and they do not see their health deteriorate if they do not make occasional exchanges, however, since a few years ago, they can take totally safe hormones to ensure healthy relationships between neutrals and submissive or dominant. By ingesting these hormones, they can both help each other make an exchange, and can provide their partners with an essential need. Although they do not suffer from the negative effects, these hormones can make them feel the instincts of the ingested medication during an exchange.

This has been a great advance in health and also in equality, by solving a problem that stigmatized the relations of submissive or dominant with neutrals. Nowadays, good results are being obtained in the experiments to allow the dominant and the submissive to take supressants that can not only alleviate negative effects, but also allow relationships between individuals of the same group with all the guarantees of health. This would suppose the total disappearance of a stigma of homotypic relationships that are increasingly accepted.

Each individual lives all this in a different way, just as each one has both different needs and sensibilities. There may be people for whom going years without an exchange is a normal thing that does not affect their health. There may also be more or less sensitive submissives to glares (which is why you should not make exchanges in public, since some highly sensitive submissive can be dragged inadvertently) and dominants who need hormonal reinforcements in order to generate more effective glares.

Yes, each individual experiences the effects of their group in different ways. And Hinata's case is quite unusual.

–Is it one of those days?– Daichi asked, entering the gym, and seeing Suga on the floor with Hinata on his lap, hugging him.

Suga nodded. He put an arm around Hinata and the other hand rested on her head. He did not speak until Daichi was by his side.

–It started when I greeted him in the club room, but he didn't drop until we got here.

Hinata was crounched against Suga's body, head resting on his shoulder, and tensed a bit at the sudden rumble Nishinoya and Tanaka caused when they entered the gym, full of energy. Suga hugged him tighter and whispered something in his ear with patience and calm, making him relax.

When Tanaka and Noya saw the situation, they turned down the volume and started helping prepare the gym for training. Suga waited until two people were missing before starting call Hinata back, who barely protested the first time Suga called him.

–Are you okay, Hinata?–He asked when the boy opened his eyes. The orange-haired one took a few moments of small strokes on the back to wake up and return, recovering its characteristic energy.

–Yes, thank you very much Sugawara! Sorry for the inconvenience, I will train twice as hard today! –Hinata exclaimed, standing up and waiting for a response from his teammate before starting to warm up.

The entire Karasuno team was already used to Hinata's sudden and strange drops. He had decided to hide it, pretending to go unnoticed, until a week after joining the team Tsukishima had suddenly hugged him, to the surprise of everyone, in the middle of cleaning up the gym. The blonde had instinctively reacted, as much as that embarrassed him, just before Hinata experienced a drop. And also, as much as he didn't like it, he was relieved to have protected the sub in his arms (even if it was all instinctive).

What had surprised everyone the most was, once the situation was understood, the speed with which Hinata had entered the subspace, immediately leaving the drop state he was in a few seconds ago.

The situation for the next five minutes was worth seeing. Tsukishima had taken Hinata to a corner of the gym, suspicious, driven by his instincts that screamed at him to protect this vulnerable sub.

When he felt Hinata was better, he started to make him come back.

–Hey midget, you have to come back now– he said in a much kinder tone than his words showed.

–Hmm ... Tsuki ... shima?–Hinata murmured, half-opening his eyes, still down. He blinked several times until he returned completely, and jumped up, separating himself from the blond -I'm sorry! I hugged you? God, forgive me, I thought I could control it. Sorry!

The entire team had been watching the scene, and Hinata had been unable to say anything else, embarrassed and a ball of nerves.

–Well, everyone go home for today! - interrupted the captain, clapping his hands.- Everything is done, so go change and rest well for tomorrow's training. Hinata –he said, addressing him– Would you mind talking with me for a moment?

Hinata nodded uneasily, and Daichi waited until they were alone.

–Hinata, can you explain what happened a moment ago? – He asked in a serious but kind tone.

–I have a lot of drops– Hinata replied, quietly.

-What do you mean?

–My body… I begin to feel very weak and tired, as if my mind cannot work…

–I know what a drop is, Hinata–Daichi interrupted him gently.–What I want to know is what you mean by saying that you have a lot.

The spiker looked at the other boy with embarrassment and some fear, but answered anyway.

–My period between exchanges is very short and irregular –he started– practically every week I have a drop, sometimes two. My consciousness stops working and I hug the first person I meet.

–It was Tsukishima who hugged you today.

–I had been noticing for a while that I was going to fall, but I hoped I could hold on until we were all done and call my parents to come find me. Tsukishima maybe noticed, I know there are doms very sensitive to drops...

-Have you gone to the doctor?

-Yes, he said that everything is fine and that it is normal for me ... And that it is still too early to take supressants.

Daichi looked at the boy thoughtfully.

–Why didn't you tell us?

–I was afraid you wouldn't accept me on the team because of this... I promise it will not interfere, I recover very quickly, I would just have to go to the bathroom to drop without disturbing anyone and at most in half an hour I would be back ...

–Hinata, tomorrow we will talk to everyone and look for a solution. We'll have to talk to the teacher and coach Ukai too, okay?–Hinata nodded.–We're not going to kick you out of the team because of this, and we're not going to let you drop that many times. We will find a solution. Now go change and rest.

The next day everyone agreed that Hinata could turn to any of them for their exchanges, especially knowing that they did not have to be with doms, that the act of protection of anyone prevented his drops almost always.

Until then he had turned to his parents, both neutral. Only on a few occasions had he had to go through just one heavier-than-normal drop that required the care of a dominant.

And now he had the entire Karasuno volleyball team to help him.


	2. Protection and glares

–Hi-Hi-Hinata, are you okay? Oh, god, what do I do? I have to call a teacher or something, Kageyama, what do we do?!

A very nervous Yachi newcomer to the volleyball club was in a very unfamiliar situation for her. She had met with the first-year duo to photograph Hinata's jump and make posters for the team. After getting the photo and just when Kageyama had gone to put the ball away, Hinata had suddenly knelt on the ground.

Yachi had approached him to ask him if he was okay, and she got scared when she realized how with a lost gaze, the boy grabbed the corner of her jacket.

–Easy Yachi– Kageyama said to her when he returned and saw the situation.–He is dropping. Do you remember what that is?

–Hey?! Shouldn't we call a teacher?

Kageyama shook his head.

–This dumbass doesn't need that. Do you see he has grabbed your jacket?– He said, pointing it out–He is asking you for help, Yachi. An exchange.

–B-but if I ... I'm neutral, I can't help him, Kageyama! – Kageyama silently shook his head and told her to try.– Are you sure? Then... What do I have to do?

–Protect him.

Yachi wanted to ask more questions, but preferred to leave them for later. Protect Hinata? She didn't know exactly how to do that, and tried to remember everything she knew about exchanges for classes. He needed to feel safe, so she stepped closer and put a hand on the boy's orange hair, stroking it gently. She felt insecure until she felt Hinata's body begin to relax and lean toward her, toward her touch.

–Wow ...- muttered the girl, focused on the reactions of the orange-haired boy, who after just a few seconds had passed from a great tension and the lost look to a state of tranquility and eyes closed placidly. His hand relaxed and he reached for the girl's one, bringing it to his head next to the other in a gentle gesture. Yachi blushed, stroking Hinata's hair more confidently, who seemed to enjoy that touch very much. – Wow ... Is ... Is he...–Yachi didn't finish the question when she noticed Hinata's cheek lean against her hand as soon as she lowered it a little. Yachi, embarrassed and fascinated at the same time, lowered her other hand and Hinata ended up resting his head on her hands, with an expression of comfort. Yachi guided Hinata's head until it was on her lap. The boy was totally prostrated in front of her, enjoying the position and the caresses on his head, letting out slight sounds like purrs at times. - Is he really in subspace? 

Kageyama was crouched to the side, so Yachi knew he was there and she wasn't nervous. He watched everything calmly and quietly, a little pleased to see Hinata enjoying himself so much, although he would never recognize it. He looked at the girl and nodded at her question. It was the first time that Yachi had witnessed (and of course, participated in) an exchange, she had always thought that it was something that was done between couples and that it was too intimate, despite what was taught in class. Now she understood that yes, it was intimate, but it could be a simple act of kindness or friendship. Could she consider herself friends with the boys? They had accepted and helped her despite her continuing insecurities, and now this situation told her that they trusted her.

Yachi smiled and returned her attention to Hinata.

–You can start calling him, he's an idiot who inly taked 5 minutes to recover –Kageyama indicated.

–Don't they need about half an hour or an hour normally?

–Hinata no. Bring him slowly.

Yachi felt a little sorry for getting the boy out of that state that seemed so nice, but decided to do it. She stopped stroking him and patted him gently on the cheek.

–Hi-Hinata... can you come back?"–Hinata nodded slightly, in response.

The subspace allows submissives to answer direct questions, verbally or through a (sometimes) agreed code when they are unable to speak.

–Perfect, are you coming back with us then, Hinata? No-no rush!

Hinata began to breathe more consciously, and soon his body was recovering tone, until his eyes slowly opened, looking at the girl from her lap.

–Welcome back– she said, smiling. Hinata sat up slowly, holding one hand of the girl, until, blinking several times, he came back fully.

–Hello– he said, releasing the girl's hand and somewhat embarrassed–I'm sorry, Yachi. Thank you very much for helping me, I was not very careful and I dropped just when there was nobody else, I hope I did not scare you.– he apologized, with a slight smile.

–N-no, I ... I was scared because I didn't know what was happening ... But Kageyama helped me!

–Dumbass, you're lucky that Yachi was there, a few more minutes and you would had to spend it alone.– Kageyama scolded him.

–Sorry, I really don't control almost anything– said Hinata.

Kageyama stroked his head in a somewhat brusque but kind gesture.

–Don't apologize for it. Just trust others more and ask us when you need it.

–Mm ... Hinata, can I ask you something?– Yachi asked tentatively. Hinata nodded, smiling.–Does this happen a lot?

Hinata explained about his irregularity and also about his quick recoveries and the particularity of being able to make exchanges with anyone most of the time.

–If you ever need my help again ... Don't... Don't hesitate to ask me!

–Thanks Yachi. Most of the time I end up approaching someone without thinking, but if I know that person is willing to help me, it's easier. Thank you very much.

–T-that's what friends are for, right?

Hinata looked at Kageyama and smiled, getting up energetically and shaking Yachi's hand to help him up.

–Well of course!

This is how the last person missing from the team finally learned about Hinata's situation.

Hinata had the ability to make everything normal and even enjoyable at times. His teammates got used to occasionally exchange with the boy, and the day a practice match against Nekoma arrived, Hinata made a decision.

–Kageyama– Hinata told him, before the opposing team arrived, in a corner of the gym.–Can you make an exchange with me now?

–Hmm? I don't sense you dropping.

–No, it's just that ... I want to make sure that nothing gets me off the court– he said confidently.–If you submerge me, I won't have to worry about it!"

Kageyama looked him up and down thoughtfully. It was true, if they did it before a game, they made sure that Hinata wouldn't have to go out in the middle of it. There was only one question.

–Are you okay with it? I think submerging you with a glare is not the same as taking you out of a drop...

–I'll be fine! And come on, Kageyama, you will be in shape after finishing the exchange.

–I'm already in good shape.

–I mean... you will feel even better. Doesn't it fill you with energy like it does to me? I suppose it really is different for everyone ...

–Yes, of course it is not going to be a problem for me. Do you want to do it now?

–Yes! If we do it quickly we can go back to make a couple of passes before the Nekoma arrives.

Kageyama hid a smile and looked at his partner. It was the first time he would use a glare on someone. He endured quite a long time without needing exchanges, and his sister used to ask him to do them with her when she began to need it. And lately he had done some once in a while with Hinata, on some of his drops, so he had never needed to glare.

He looked at the boy and came closer.

–Kneel.

Hinata felt a chill run through his body before falling to his knees. It was the first time he was ordered, and it was totally different from dropping. It was... More than nice, it was also... It was...

He had submerged faster than he expected, and a tickle ran through his entire body. It was nice and at the same time it was as if an unknown energy ran through his mind and made him enjoy it in a way... a new way.

It was exciting.

Kageyama then sat next to him and placed him in his arms, so that he was more comfortable. Hinata instinctively put his arms around him, fully protected by Kageyama's body.

The setter, for his part, was also in a soft trance. It wasn't the same instinct that led him to protect Hinata in his falls. No, it was an instinct that not only screamed "protect", but something else that he did not fully identify. He wanted... wanted to order more, but didn't have to, so he didn't fully understand that need.

–Kageyama.

Coach Ukai interrupted his trance. He was next to them, crouched down.

–Dis you just glare?

Kageyama nodded, confused by the other's expression, and tightening his arms around Hinata a little, protectively.

Ukai sighed, scratching the back of his neck and glancing at the training area.

–Why?

–He asked me to do it... to not have to leave the game.–Kageyama replied, noticing how the fog in his mind was dissipating.

–I see, it's not a bad idea. But do you know that it should not be done in public?– Kageyama cocked his head.– You can affect more people inadvertently, each one has a different sensitivity, and you never know when your glare can hit someone else.

Kageyama understood and looked at the training area, concerned. They all seemed fine, and he looked back at his coach.

–No, you have not submerged anyone, but Asahi and Yamaguchi have noticed, you must be careful, okay?

Kageyama nodded softly, noticing his body relax as he watched the coach leave. He realized that he had surrounded Hinata with his whole body much more than he thought. Why was it so different from the other times? He knew that it would not be the same to give a glare, but he did not imagine how much.

Hinata for his part was totally submerged, in a very different way than he was used to. His entire body was prepared to do what Kageyama ordered. No, actually what his whole body was yelling at him was that he wanted Kageyama to order him something. He had noticed the sudden protection from the dominant and that had made him feel so safe in his arms that he just wanted to please him...

–Hinata... are you okay?–Asked Kageyama. He tried to answer, but was surprised that he was so submerged that his body barely answered him.–Hmm... I'm going to bring you back, okay? I think it's okay like this ...

Hinata felt for a moment that he didn't want to go back yet, and cringed. His body screamed at him to enjoy more of that...

–Hey, dumbass. We have a match with Nekoma, remember?

That was the key for Hinata to regain control of his instincts, slowly starting to return with the help of the caresses on his back.

–Mmmm– he opened his eyes and felt a tickle in his nose, as the hair at the nape of his partner brushed against his face. He protested with unintelligible sounds and Kageyama undid the hug slowly, until he had the spicker in front of him.

–Are you okay? –Hinata nodded –Well let's play.

Hinata gave him a huge smile and got up, heading to the court with renewed energy and looking forward to playing the game.

Kageyama for his part walked slower, stroking the back of his neck where moments before he had felt Hinata's breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~ Here you have chapter two~
> 
> I hope you enjoy and like it. Again, sorry if there are any odd words or there are strange ways of express things, it is somehow difficult to me to translate to english a full chapter previously written in Spanish ^^" 
> 
> Please, comment your thoughts, it will me very happy!!
> 
> Also, I hope I can make wednesday the day I'll publish from now on. 
> 
> Thank for reading~♥


	3. Sincerity and friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and Hinata talk about the recent exchange they had, and more things~

Kageyama had been waiting for Hinata next to his bicycle, thinking. The Nekoma had long since left, and they had already received directions from Coach Ukai.

After finishing the match, the setter had been thinking about the exchange before it. He didn't know what he meant, but he wanted to talk to Hinata about it.

When an orange head of hair entered his vision, he looked up, and found Hinata looking at him.

–Hi, Kageyama…

–Can I accompany you?

–Hey, you never ask– Seeing the setter's embarrassed expression, Hinata started to speak nervously.–Don't be so serious, it does things weirder than they are, dumbass!

–Hey! I am not the dumbass here, you are.

–Ah? Just so you know, I didn't know...

–I invite you to meat buns– Kageyama interrupted, starting to walk.

Hinata was silent for a moment before smiling and following the boy with his bike beside him.

When the paper bag of hot food was in their possession, they sat down in a nearby park to eat. It was getting dark.

–Thanks!–Hinata exclaimed before taking the first bite of his bun.

Kageyama looked closely at his friend and felt calmer seeing him eat so happy and carefree.

–Hey, Hinata –He started, after biting his own curry bun–Do you still think that it's a good idea to make exchanges before games?

–Hm?–Hinata swallowed before speaking.–Sure! I have been able to play without distractions thanks to this, in important games it will be very helpfull.

–And don't... don't you mind that I glare you?

–Not at all– Hinata's response was immediate. –It was a totally new experience, if I'm honest. No one had never... ever knelt me down. It is a totally different feeling than when you protect me. –He took another bite and chewed silently, looking at his feet.– The subspace after a drop and the one after a glare are very different.

They were silent for a while eating, until Kageyama spoke.

–I has never glared either. All my exchanges so far had been... Like the ones I've had with you, out of necessity for the submissive... And it's very different. – He looked up and saw that Hinata was looking at him closely. He took another bite and swallowed before continuing–I don't know if I was right to use "kneel", they always teach us that it's basic and all that, but...–He looked at him–Are you sure it's okay?

–Yes, it is true that outside the context of an exchange I would never kneel before you, oh, king of the field–he joked, laughing at Kageyama's withering gaze.–But seriously... I don't know how it looks from the outside... In fact I know that I have more experience than average in exchanges, although they are out of the ordinary... I mean, I have made exchanges with many people for my age. I've only been like this for two years, damn it!–He sighed and started to look at his hands, grabbing what was left of his bun. –What I'm trying to say is that I liked it. The exchanges that I have had have always been pleasant, and I am lucky not to have falls as serious as those of most subs... But today's exchange... I liked it. It wasn't just nice, I really liked it.

–Me too.–Kageyama whispered.

They looked flushed and finished the meal in silence.

–I used to wonder what it was like. Get glared, dive into subspace from the beginning. They always explain how dynamics work, but we never know anything until we start living it. Today was like... Like the day you set the ball for me the first time. It was new, it was great, like... Ffuaaa! – He opened his arms wide with emotion –And I had been waiting for it for a long time. This has been similar. It was brand new, cool and... Wow. It was as if my body was longing for that and I didn't know it.

He finally looked somewhat embarrassed at Kageyama, who was watching him closely.

–The same happens to me. I think it is the first time that I noticed that my body really enjoys an exchange. Normally I don't notice anything, I know that they feel good, that they make me be in better shape, but I don't notice it like today. Today it was as if from the first second...–He stopped for a moment– It was the first time that I felt my mind numb–Said, more serious.–I didn't know it was so... strange and nice.

–It happens to me all the time, although the subspace does that by definition. How much?

–What?

–Your conscience, how far did it shut off?

–It didn't shut off... But I did stop thinking clearly for a moment, until Coach Ukai arrived.

–What did he say?

–That we can't do exchanges like that in public, I could have dragged someone into subspace.

–Oh I'm sorry.

–It was not your fault.

–So you knew what was going on around you all the time?

–Mmm… Yes. It was more difficult to know what was happening inside me, in my head. I wanted... I wanted to glare and order more, Hinata. I wanted to...

–Me too –Hinata interrupted blushing– I also wanted more.

The sun had set, and it was beginning to get dark, so they got up quietly, embarrassed, and kept walking.

–I didn't just want to protect you.

–I didn't want you to just protect me, Kageyama.

The moment of separating came and they looked at each other in silence, until Hinata reached out and drew her friend to his side to hug him without letting go of the bicycle.

–Do not worry. I didn't know it was like that, they explain it to us all the time in classes, but it's not easy to understand what they mean...

Kageyama was relieved by that gesture and those words, and gently returned the hug.

–Thanks, I just wanted to make sure we were... on the same point. I didn't want to make an exchange like that again without understanding what does it make you feel or without you knowing what does it make me feel...

–Well, now is settled, dumbass!!– Hinata giggled getting on the bike–See you tomorrow.

They said goodbye and went home, weighing less on their chests knowing that they had both experienced the exchange in the same way. They had both discovered something new and they were both willing to repeat it knowing the other agreed.

No, Kageyama didn't want to repeat such an exchange without Hinata knowing that he not only felt the need to protect him. He felt that he would be betraying him, somehow, if he didn't tell him. Now that they had spoken, he was relieved that Hinata felt the same way.

It was normal.

So those were the real exchanges ...

Both, before sleeping, realized the same thing.

Would they repeat those same sensations before each game?

They had spoken, they had clarified everything and they had been very mature explaining how they felt, but they had not realized what that detail really meant until then.

They really were fools.

The next day, Hinata wrote to Kenma before going to class. After the exchange he had been somewhat distracted and had barely spoken to the Nekoma setter, and by the end of the match the team had left early.

That week passed normally and Hinata enjoyed one of his very rare weeks without drops. He felt in perfect condition and each training day without wasting a minute was a gift to him.

The following week, during recess, he was in class with his classmates when he began to feel bad. He knew right away that he was about to drop, even though his classmates couldn't tell.

–I'm going to the bathroom,–He said, getting up quickly and leaving the classroom. He walked quickly to one of the nearby classes, looking for Kageyama, but after peeking out he saw that he was not there. He cursed internally, changing direction to go to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi's class, hoping to find the blonde. It was going to be a heavy drop, and he needed a dom, he knew that. His body was screaming at him to find one. He got to the other class and after peeking out he didn't find any of his teammates, and he started to get nervous. He would have to come back, he did not want to drop in the middle of the hall, in front of everyone ...

–Hinata?

He jumped and turned, dizzy. Yamaguchi was returning to his classroom and when he had saw him he had worried.

–Hey, you're about to drop, come with me, let's go somewhere else,–he said, holding him down to give him stability.

They made their way to the hallway near the gym, which was nearby, and Yamaguchi noticed that his teammate was getting worse. He helped him sit down against the wall and Hinata hugged him urgently. He didn't know where they were, nor was he able to think anymore, there was only a dense fog on his mind and a discomfort that hurt.

Yamaguchi tried to do the usual thing, but after a moment he realized that Hinata was not improving, only getting worse.

–Hinata, can you hear me? Nod if so–He whispered, stroking his hair and holding him tight. Hinata nodded weakly, starting to tremble, and his partner understood what was happening. –I cannot help you, you need Tsuki, or Kageyama... I can go find...

Hinata then clung to him much more tightly and began to sob. His body trembled, tense, and his breathing was labored. His instincts told him no, not to let go, not to be left alone. It hurt and he had never had a fall like this before.

Yamaguchi decided to call them. He picked up his cell phone and wrote to both Tsukishima and Kageyama, hoping that one of them would see the message. Although it was possible that they could no longer do anything, Hinata had already completely drop.

–Ssshh... Don't worry, I know it hurts a lot –he whispered, caressing him after putting the phone away. –You're not alone, I'm here, you'll recover very soon, you'll see.

He was talking to try to distract the boy, although he knew he probably wasn't listening to anything anymore.

Five long minutes later, his teammates appeared, both alerted to Yamaguchi's message.

Tsukishima was very sensitive to drops, and before he knew it he was crouched down in front of Hinata, stroking his back reassuringly.

–I don't think he can make an exchange anymore– Yamaguchi murmured, but Kageyama also approached, less affected than Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi decided to release Hinata, but Hinata clung to him, trembling and sobbing. The two dominants had to slowly undo the embrace with reassuring words and soft caresses, until they managed to be the ones hugging him, protecting him.

–I can do it myself, Tsukishima,– Kageyama said, stroking Hinata's hair.

–Are you an idiot? –He answered –The more protected he feels, the sooner it will be over.

–Guys, I don't think it's time to argue –Yamaguchi interrupted, knowing that if they continued like this it would get worse. –You should focus on him, it seems like a strong drop.

As if to confirm it, Hinata shuddered, shrinking and sobbing, clinging to Kageyama.

The others fell silent, giving in to their instincts to protect.

After ten minutes, Hinata was no longer crying, and after another ten minutes, he began to open his eyes.

The first thing he saw was his hands gripping a shirt tightly. He looked up slowly and met Kageyama's blue eyes. He gently stroked his head.

Tsukishima in turn stroked his back and Hinata turned slowly, seeing how he was also looking at him.

–How are you?– Yamaguchi asked.

Hinata blinked several times and tried to speak, but he had to clear his throat to make his voice clear.

–Dizzy...

–It's normal, you still haven't come back completely –Tsukishima said. –If you had warned us before, this wouldn't have happened –he added, in reprimand.

Kageyama reacted by hugging Hinata tightly, surrounding him with his body.

–Mmm… I did.

–What did you do?–The setter whispered softly.

–Look for you... No ...–He still trembled a little–You weren't ... None.

–If something like this happens again, write us. Or call us –said Tsukishima. The others nodded, agreeing with him.

–Sorry,–Hinata stammered. –I don't want to be a bother.

–Idiot, you are, but what can you do?–Tsukishima said sarcastically. But Hinata didn't understand it that way, since he was in a delicate state.

Kageyama felt the boy tremble and snatched Hinata out of Tsukishima's arms, sitting him on his lap.

–You are not a nuisance!–He said seriously.–And if you believe that again or even think about it, I will stop setting you the ball until you are the dumbass you always are.

At those words, Hinata stopped shaking and began to breathe calmly.

–Thank you–he murmured, finally back.

They all returned to their classes, having to apologize to their respective teachers. Although Hinata was in poor shape the rest of the day, Kageyama's words had helped him stay upbeat.

He had very good friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Wow, thank for all those kudos, I'm super happy to see that many people liking my story :') That gives me a lot of motivation!!!
> 
> I hope you like thia chapter. As always, sorry for all the English mistakes. 
> 
> Also, this chapter has a lot of Kagehina subtle references because I'm soft for that ship, but even if I will develop some relationships, don't worry, it will take time. And also, not only there will be a multiship with Hinata, but also ther will be other relationships~ Hope you like it!!!


	4. Training camp (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The training camp starts, and we now see more characters. Also, we understand a bit more about this universe dynamics.

Training camp was something everyone had been waiting for a long time. They had worked very hard in their studies so that it did not interfere with the activities of the club!

There were plenty of new teams and people to meet, and Hinata kept going back and forth, taking advantage of the opportunity to practice with as many players as possible. He admired Bokuto, and since he was one of those who stayed up late practicing, Hinata took advantage and stuck to him and the other players who did extra training. He managed to drag Kenma with him, even though the Nekoma setter was no friend of doing more than necessary.

–I want you to set the ball for me, Kenma! I want to try more sets in addition to Kageyama's.

–Well ... Just for a while, then I'm going to play video games– Kenma said, visibly tired.

Still, Kuroo watched him and noticed that he was not reluctantly going to practice as he tried to appear. He knew that the number 10 of Karasuno's motivated his setter with all the energy he gave off. Was he never tired? Whenever he had seen him, he was a waste of energy. Even in games he moved from side to side more than anyone and did not seem to lose steam.

–Hey, shrimp– Kuroo called, with a mischievous tone. He was funny how the number 10 bothered hearimg that nickname - Do you want to practice against my blocks?

What was funny, actually, was the change of expression from annoyed to enthusiastic.

-Sure! Thank you very much, Kuroo-san!

Kenma looked at his partner sideways, knowing how much fun he was having at the cost of Hinata's reactions.

Kageyama had decided to go practice at another gym, and Hinata set out to play a 3-on-3 match with Bokuto and Kenma on his team, and Akaashi, Kuroo, and Tsukishima on the other.

The match went normally, full of excitement for the most enthusiastic ones, and Bokuto proclaimed himself Hinata's master, who from that moment was his supposed disciple. Akaashi narrowed his eyes at that.

–Do you really want to teach your rival so many things?–He murmured, seeing with a slight smile how truly entertaining he looked.

–We should pick up –Tsukishima said, tired and thinking about going to shower and sleep. –It's too late.

–You are right, Tsuki –Kuroo endorsed – Rest is also important.

Tsukishima hurried away as soon as he picked up his part, while the others lagged behind, entertaining themselves by talking about plays and ... Uff, too much volleyball in a row for his liking.

It was then that Hinata noticed it, while putting away the already folded net. He was going to drop, and soon. He looked around, somewhat nervous, seeing that Tsukishima was gone. He didn't have his mobile with him, so he had to go looking for his companions in the bedroom, but would he have time? Gyms and bedrooms were separated by the patio and dining room, if he left at the time...

–Hey, little one, are you okay?–Kuroo said. Hinata jumped and turned around, seeing the Nekoma captain looking at him. It took him a few seconds to react.

–I am tired –he answered –I should go now.

–Oh, it is the first time that I see you with so little energy, I am relieved to know that you also get tired, little one.– Kuroo said smiling.

Hinata began to notice the familiar numbness of the drops, and went to the door of the gym, intending to run as soon as he crossed the threshold.

But Bokuto was full of energy.

–Hey Hey hey! Hinata, do you want me to teach you a new trick tomorrow? We can do late raining again. What do you think?

–Of course! –He replied, with little energy but with sincerity. – But Bokuto-san ... Now I have to ...

Before finishing the sentence, he felt his legs failing and he fell to his knees, his eyes lost and barely able to think. Everyone present was shocked, but Kenma ran to him, to his teammate's disbelief, and crouched down in front of him.

–Shoyo ... Is it a drop?– He asked, in a soft voice. Hinata nodded, before losing himself completely in the fog that numbed his mind.

Akaashi approached, concerned.

–Is it a drop?– He asked, and Kenma nodded.–Do you know what happened to him? He seemed to be fine until just now.

–He told me something …– he murmured –He didn't give me details, he just said that he didn't like to waste so much training time with his drops…

–Let's call a teacher– Akaashi said.

Hinata began to tremble, reaching out a shy hand, unconsciously seeking help. In his head he didn't know who was in front of him, but he was certain that they knew nothing and maybe they didn't want to help him. That was increasing his nervousness, making him drop faster.

It was Kuroo who approached almost automatically at that gesture. The instinctive reaction of a dominant to a submissive asking for help.

Kenma watched calmly as his captain took Hinata by the hand and pulled him to his own body in a hug.

The boy stopped shaking at that protection. He began to breathe more slowly, this time beginning to enter subspace, relieved to feel safe.

–What exactly happened?–Bokuto asked, not fully understanding the situation.

–Hinata started to deoo –Akaashi replied.- And now that Kuroo is protecting him, they have started an exchange.

–Oh, but Akaashi, exchanges don't usually need glares?You always...

Akaashi interrupted him by hitting his leg and speaking louder.

–When a sub begins to deoo, he can make an exchange if a dominant protects him. Let's say it's like an exchange that prevents dropping, it's not voluntary, it's ... Well, the way to avoid a hard time.

–But he has submerged very quickly– Kuroo said, from his position. He had placed Hinata on his legs, hugging him tightly.– It is not normal to enter subspace so fast, let alone be so submerged. At most, I was hoping it would give him time to come out of the drop, but ...

Hinata made a sound like a purr when Kenma stroked his head.

–Hey, what are you doing, Kenma?–Said the dom, reacting protectively on instinct.

–I usually... I figured he would like it.

Hinata let out a slight protest, moving into Kuroo's arms, feeling that the caresses had stopped. The dom tried to pat his head, but then stopped and hugged him again.

His protective instinct complained if he released him.

–I din't feel confortable letting go of him– he admitted, somewhat embarrassed.–Can you do it?

Kenma sat next to him and started stroking Hinata's hair, receiving the same sound like a purr from before.

–I want too!–Bokuto exclaimed with perhaps too much enthusiasm.

Hinata flinched in shock, and Kuroo turned to the Fukurodani captain with a murderous look. Kenma and Akaashi seconded that glance with one "sshhh" each at the same time.

Hinata felt comfortable, protected with the pair of arms that separated him from the world. He was in a dream and felt the little caresses in his head as if he were told that he could immerse himself more and more in that feeling of peace.

Akaashi stepped aside so that Bokuto could duck in front of Hinata, behind Kuroo. He devoted himself to observing it, fascinated by the calm that reigned in number 10, generally full of energy.

Kenma laid his head on Kuroo's free shoulder, still stroking Hinata's hair. He knew how nice that was being in subspace. He glanced at Kuroo out of the corner of his eye: he had his chin resting on Hinata's shoulder, and seemed to be enjoying the exchange.

–Wouldn't it be better to bring him back now?–Akaashi suggested, after a while of silence.– It's late and I don't think it's a good idea for any teacher to find us like this.

Kuroo tensed a little, opening his eyes. He didn't feel like it, he was enjoying this unexpected exchange, and his instincts told him not yet, that Hinata sure was better like this.

And why did he care that Karasuno's number 10 was better this way? He mentally cursed that instinct and, somewhat numb from the exchange, looked at Kenma. Did he feel confortable with him making an exchange with someone else? It was not the first time this had happened, and it seemed that his setter was enjoying the situation.

Indeed, Kenma was enjoying watching Kuroo make an exchange with clarity and awareness. He was liking to see from outside that protection he was so used to, and it was with Hinata, so he didn't care. They were helping a friend, weren't they? At least his friend. He looked up at the movement, and caught Kuroo looking at him.

His gaze was warm and calm, and he felt his cheeks warm before he noticed that heat begin to envelop his body, slowly and in a very pleasant way. He closed his eyes pressing against Kuroo.

Akaashi realized what was happening when neither of the two Nekoma players answered him. He put a hand to his head, sighing, and looking at Bokuto.

–We should watch them while they're submerged.

–"They"?– Bokuto asked, not understanding.

–Kenma is also in subspace– he whispered in his ear, so as not to disturb.

–But that can be… Exchanges can be between more than two people, Akaashi?

Akaashi nodded, looking at the clock. It was getting late, and they had to finish before a teacher came looking for them. He had known Kuroo for a long time, and he knew that his instincts were beyond him when it came to protecting. In fact, the previous year he had helped him with a fall in the middle of the camp.

He looked at Bokuto, who seemed between excited at what he was witnessing and jealous at not being able to participate. He rolled his eyes to see him start to frown, and leaned toward him, not before checking that the other three were not paying attention to them.

–Did you bring a pill?– Bokuto jumped and looked at him, not understanding, before nodding to his question. –Then we can do one later, if you want.

A smile from ear to ear lit up the boy's face, happy about the proposal.

Since the previous year Akaashi had had a sudden fall, and he had not been able to help him, Bokuto had arranged to go to the doctor so that he could have dominant hormones. He wanted to be the one to help his boyfriend in situations like that, and not have to depend on other people. He only took them for exchanges, and he always carried them with him in case that emergency recurred.

Akaashi had told him that he did not have to do this, but in reality he had been very excited to be able to live with Bokuto the dynamics of his instinct.

While his boy fantasized about what they would do alone later, Akaashi approached Kuroo and gently touched his forearm. He opened his eyes and looked at him somewhat lethargic.

–Kuroo, you should bring them back, it's late– he said softly.–They'll be fine–he assured, before the boy's defensive gaze. –We all need to go to the dorms.

Kuroo nodded slowly, and started calling the boys under his protection.

–Kenma ... Little one, you have to come back.

Kenma opened his eyes first, used to Kuroo's call. It took him a few seconds to realize that he had immersed himself in that situation, in front of others and next to Hinata. He slowly removed his hand from the orange hair and looked at Kuroo, who upon seeing him wake up had called him back with a loving tone, to make sure he was okay.

–Hello ... Sorry, I didn't realize– he said slowly. Little by little his mind was gaining clarity - Shoyo is not coming back?

Hinata reacted to his name, opening his eyes and seeing Bokuto and Akaashi looking at him calmly. Why did they look at him?

–Mmm ... is it night already?–He murmured, and realized he was being hugged. He deduced then, still with difficulty, what had happened, and slowly separated from the hug, still without getting up - Kuroo-san, I'm sorry - he apologized, nervous - Thank you very much for helping me, sorry for not explaining anything ...

–Don't worry, it can happen to anyone– Akaashi said, trying to calm him down. –Are you okay?

Hinata nodded, and when his consciousness returned fully, Kuroo released him, letting him go. He no longer needed protection.

As if it were a spring, Hinata jumped up and bowed apologetically.

–Thank you very much for helping me! I'm sorry for the inconvenience and for not saying anything to you.

–You had told me something, that's why we didn't worry– Kenma explained him.

–Thank you very much to everyone!

–No need to thank us, now ... We should go to the dorms– Akaashi said, finally getting the whole group to leave the gym.

Once in the dorms, each one went to the section for his team, and Hinata was the last one missing from Karasuno.

–Sorry for being late, I had a problem at the gym, but Kuroo-san helped me! And Kenma, Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san too, so I'm fine. –He apologized to Coach Ukai and his teammates.

Tsukishima laughed at him for falling just as soon as he had gone. Everyone knew that he did it to play down the subject, although in a somewhat twisted way. Hinata, embarrassed, tried to excuse himself, and when everything was clear he ran to the bathroom to relax.

–Hey, Hinata –A voice called once he was submerged in the water –Are you okay?

Kageyama entered the bath by his side, silently, and Hinata nodded, his head half submerged in the water. He was blowing bubbles, more relaxed.

–If I'd been there, maybe you wouldn't have had to depend on other people– Kageyama murmured, looking at the wall.

–Don't worry! They were very kind to me, luckily I had told Kenma something, so they didn't worry too much. And Kuroo-san protected me right away, so everything went well.

Kageyama frowned, looking away. He didn't know why, he felt a little annoyed at the idea of other people making exchanges with Hinata without him knowing. When someone from the Karasuno did it, it didn't bother him, although he did feel that he would have liked to do it himself. But he didn't understand what he was feeling now, a kind of ... Envy?

–Damn instincts– he thought, before noticing something on his shoulder.

Hinata was falling asleep, and Kageyama felt the need to hug him, but instead shook him.

–Dumbass, don't fall asleep in the water– he said, preparing to leave.

The two returned to the room yawning, and entered silently. Some companions were still awake, others were already asleep. They got into their futons, side by side, and soon the entire Karasuno was sleeping.

Meanwhile, in the Fukurodani's toilets, Bokuto and Akaashi entered in silence, with everyone already asleep.

–No noise, okay?–Akaashi warned, knowing his partner–We don't want to be caught.

Bokuto nodded in agreement, and looked at the sub. He had taken the pill early enough, and he was beginning to feel the instincts. He was very sensitive to them when he took them.

–Kneel– he glared, in a whisper, and his partner instantly fell to his knees. He leaned closer to him, and kissed him softly.

Bokuto was always outrageous, but as far as Akaashi was concerned he could became the most caring person the submissive knew.

The two boys kissed calmly, Akaashi submerged, enjoying the contact with Bokuto in full exchange.

They did not need to take pills to enjoy each other, not everything was based on exchanges and instinctive dynamics between them. But for both of them it was something special since they could do it. And having seen his friends do it before had made them a little envious.

Bokuto was happy to be able to plunge his boyfriend into the drunken state he was in, knowing that it was possible thanks to the trust between the two.

Akaashi was happy to be able to abandon himself to the arms of his boyfriend, to his kisses, his caresses... The submissive he carried inside purred with pleasure and felt not only safe, but tremendously excited.

And he didn't care about the situation, just Bokuto and the need to please him.

They had exchanged countless times since they had acquired the ability to do so. And still, they didn't dare to do certain things that they were dying to do. They knew it was normal, that many submissives enjoyed a certain degree of pain, exposure ... They knew that it was safe, that even if their instincts overpowered their consciences, the safe word kept them safe. But Akaashi was afraid to ask what his inner submissive asked. And Bokuto did not want to harm the other. He feared those instincts that were not his, but above all he feared that the safe word would not work with him, because he, as a neutral, not because the dynamics effect, wanted to bite every inch of Akaashi's body and turn him into a beautiful mess full of pleasure. 

No, they were still too young to dare more than shy orders of submission, hugs, caresses, wet kisses, and sometimes touching each other with some embarrassment, but longing for more and more.

What did matter that other people did things like that? Sometimes they heard classmates talk about sex and they looked at each other.

They had their own rhythm, and there was nothing wrong with it. They did not lack desire, but they preferred to go slowly. They knew they would end up doing those things that they didn't dare to do now. For now, that's how it was.

– love you, Akaashi–Bokuto said, when the other fully regained his consciousness.

Akaashi smiled and kissed him.

–I also love you, you fool.

Everyone has their own rhythm to do things. And to realize them.

And then there was Hinata and Kageyama, who just didn't think too much about anything else than volleyball. And things just happened.

So the next morning, the team found the two sleeping together, hugging each other.

Something totally unconscious that would result in the usual discussions between the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! I'm SO happy for all the kudos, love you all :') Also, I'm exited because the number of hits, I know it doesn't mean that many people has read this, but still, it is such a big number for me, and I'm very motivated writting and writting.
> 
> That's why this chapter si longer, and I can tell you that the next one is even longer xD
> 
> Thank you soooo much for the love, I hope you like this chapter. I'm starting to explore more characters and relationships, because I love all the characters and since some weeks ago, I started following a lot of artists who made fanart of very different ships, and now I love all of them.
> 
> But don't worry, I'm just exploring, (although my favourite one is cofcofkagehinacofcof) and having fun.
> 
> Comment your thoughts, it will make me happier!!!!


	5. Training camp (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not only Hinata has issues with his dinamics. In this camp, everyone has their own story.

-Where are Hinata and Kageyama? -Nishinoya asked, seeing that the first year two boys were missing. -We are going to start soon!

–They must be on arrival– Asahi said, noting that the libero was somewhat upset.–Are you okay, Noya?

–Hey? I'm fine–he replied, looking at him.–I suppose I'm nervous... it happens to me whenever we play against the Nekoma.

They were halfway through training camp, and had already had matches with all the teams. They were already used to lose, while learning many useful things from others.

It was already the second day that everyone had noticed that Nishinoya was weird.

-Sorry for being late! -Hinata suddenly exclaimed, entering the door happily, followed by Kageyama.

–At last!– Exclaimed Noya, without thinking, –You took a long time, Hinata–he said, looking at him, and the spiker stopped with a chill, looking at the others.

–Sorry... I just wanted to make sure I didn't cause trouble and Kageyama helped me ...

–Noya ... Why are you doing that?– Asahi said, touching the libero's shoulder lightly. –Hinata has arrived on time, relax.

The libero was going to apologize, but Daichi called them to meet. They were going to start the game.

Everything went normally in the development of the game, and when finished, they went out to start the punishment of the losers. They were already accustomed to it: practicing receptions and run.

When they finished, they returned calmly, as it was time to eat. Hinata chatted with Tanaka, and Kageyama kept jogging, ready to train until the end.

Nishinoya felt tense. Not only that, but he had noticed his body heavy body for two days. He was uncomfortable, and he felt more and more tense about things that normally wouldn't bother him. And the others noticed it.

-Hey, Noya-senpai. Later in free practice would you help me with the receptions? -Hinata exclaimed, during the break after eating.

-Sure! I can show you my magnificent movements, although you still won't be able to do them -he answered, feeling a little calmer after having eaten.

-Thank you!

However, just a short while later, everyone knew why Noya was upset lately.

It was when Asahi approached the boy to wake him up from his nap and felt paralyzed. He realized that Noya was unknowingly releasing hormones. With effort, he managed to move to try to wake his friend, but Noya woke up earlier.

-Hey, Noya, you are releasing many hormones, our teammates are going to end up noticing it, you have to be more careful ...

He couldn't finish the sentence because of the dominant guy's glare. Suddenly, his knees buckled and he fell onto them, panting. Without realizing it, Noya was forcing him to submit, activating his instincts.

He was not the only one to notice: Hinata and Yamaguchi, who were nearby, also fell to their knees, surprised, not understanding where that silent order came from.

-Hey, Nishinoya! -Tanaka called, accompanied by Ennoshita -What are you doing? You shouldn't joke about this. You are dragging some people down.

–Are you angry?–Ennoshita asked. But none received a response. Despite being neutral, they noticed Noya's hormones, and were concerned about their submissive teammates, who could barely fight them.

–Noya!– Asahi exclaimed, refusing to dive into subspace. –Stop it, if you need an exchange so much, tell us, damn it! You know we will help you, but you cannot let yourself be carried away in such an immature way. It is not like you.

The libero looked at him, and saw him get up with difficulty, approaching him. After all, he hadn't received an order, only the pressure of his instincts. He could resist with effort.

-Hey, Noya. - Said the ace of the team, in front of him, looking into his eyes- Be calm, we can help you, but you can't get out of control so much, yes?

He took his hands gently, and Noya blinked, regaining consciousness and looking at the spiker in front of him, hanging on him.

–Asahi-san? What has...?

Then he saw Hinata and Yamaguchi getting up with the help of their friends, looking at him, and he understood.

His expression went from confusion to concern. He looked back at his senpai, this time nervous.

–I... I'm sorry, I didn't want... Never... Have I done something to you? OMG I didn't notice a thing...

–Hey, that's it–Asahi said, squeezing his hands. –Are you okay?

Noya nodded guiltily. But after a few moments without looking each other in the eye, he spoke.

\- Actually, it's still there. The feeling of before. It has never happened to me, I always make regular exchanges with my parents, I should have no problems ...

-It is normal at our age - Asahi replied, reassuringly - Hinata is a somewhat extreme example, but it is always normal that there are changes. Still need an exchange?

-Yes... But I don't want to disturb.

-You don't bother, we all help each other, remember? How many times have you helped Hinata with his drops? I can help you with yours. I know that anyone who can will be happy to help.

–Sorry ... Can you make an exchange with me, Asahi-san?–Asked the libero, somewhat embarrassed.

Asahi smiled and brought the libero's hands to his head, knowing that this gesture would serve as a request for protection. Before finishing, he looked at Daichi, Tanaka and Ennoshita, who had gotten closer in case they needed to help. The boys understood the situation and walked away, calmer.

–It happens to the doms too...– Hinata said, observing his companions from a distance. Asahi was lying on the grass, his head in Noya's lap, stroking his loose hair slowly.

–What?–Kageyama asked, at Hinata's comment.

-That ... You also have drops.

–Not exactly– Suga interrupted. The boys turned to look at him, including Yamaguchi, Tsukishima and Yachi. -It is not the same as a drop. Of course, it worsens physically and can have health consequences if it lasts long, but, to point out a clear difference, a sub with a very strong and prolonged fall could die. Dominant "falls" can never do that.

-Wow, Suga-san, you know a lot about the dynamics of doms-Yachi said, with admiration.

Suga smiled, sitting next to his first-year classmates.

-A submissive can awaken the instincts of a dominant with a drop, but they cannot force it. It will depend on whether the dominant is more or less sensitive. Like the first time Hinata had an exchange with Tsukishima- He explained. -But a dominant can force a submissive to have an exchange. Obviously, it is something avoidable, since it is not suitable or good, forcing anyone to do something they do not want. But in the last case, the dominant would become violent, apathetic, without energy and very irascible... But they are in no more danger than that. It can pose many problems for daily life, but not for living.

-Why doesn't it happen more? -Asked Yamaguchi thoughtfully -I mean, I know that with our age it is normal that there is a lack of control sometimes ... But how do adults avoid these situations? It would not be unusual for accidents related to dynamics to occur regularly on the street.

-Suppressants-Tsukishima replied-Adults can take them to control the dynamics.

-Exactly-Suga stated, getting up-Although there are incidents from time to time. It is normal and nothing happens as long as no orders and glares are given. If exchanges based on protection are made, they are considered emergency situations. What criminals do ... giving orders, glaring without consent is illegal. The other thing is simply embarrassing.

He got up and saw Daichi indicate something to him.

–Good! I think that today we had enough explanations. Shouldn't you know this from the classes?

–We haven't studied some things yet -Yachi said -Thanks for explaining it so clearly, Suga-senpai.

-You're welcome. Basically I have told you all this to tell you that, like Hinata, or in this case Noya, if you ever need help do not hesitate to ask for it. Now let's train!

Everyone headed to the gym with energy, while Asahi opened his eyes and saw Noya. Above him was the blue sky without a single cloud.

–Hello–he said–Are you better?

–Yes, thank you Asahi-san – he replied, calmer and with a wide smile –I just needed this... I'm sorry for causing so much inconvenience.

–Hey, the next time you need help, ask for it.

He got up and started walking towards the gym.

-It only happens to me when we play against Nekoma. I feel like my dominant inside wants to get out. And today it was... Especially intense.

Asahi looked at him thoughtfully.

–There may be someone who triggers that reaction, right?

–I don't want to think that–... Wouldn't it be like blaming someone else for my lack of control?

Asahi sighed and clapped the libero on the back.

–I like your sense of responsibility!

However, a face and a name had come to Nishinoya's mind upon hearing his partner's words: Yaku. The Libero of the Nekoma team. A person whom he greatly admired and who often stole his attention during games.

He shook his head, sighing. Why was he thinking of him? And especially the way he was doing it right then. Did he know if he was a submissive? No, he did not know. What right did he have to point him out? Even if it was just a thought, Nishinoya didn't even want to think about holding another person accountable.

However, for the rest of the day he couldn't help but notice Yaku as long as he wasn't submerged in a match.

He was an excellent libero, Noya was very lucky to see him in action from so close.

Nishinoya did not want to listen to the sensations that invaded him when looking at the boy. Surely it was hunger. Or fatigue. Or both. Whatever it was, he was wanting to have dinner and go to rest to stop thinking strange things.

And indeed, night came.

–So you know a lot about the dynamics of dominants.

Sugawara looked at Daichi, rolling his eyes. It was night, everyone had dinner and he had gone out to look at the stars. It was a very hot night.

–I thought the captain had to control the team– he said, with a playful tone.

–They are behaving well, so I guess I only have to watch over you– Daichi replied, sitting next to him on the grass.

–Oh no, you're going to find out about my crimes– Suga dramatized, before laughing.

–Fool...

–I just want them not to be surprised by some things.– Sugawara spoke seriously - I mean... We were surprised by things that we now consider normal. They are only two years apart, but I would like them to learn more than we knew.

–And still you hardly said anything about it.

–It was not the right moment! Also, I know they don't know my dynamics, so... Well, it's not that I'm hiding them, if someone tells me, I won't deny it, but ...

–I know, Suga–Daichi interrupted.–Don't be nervous, you know I agree.

Suga breathed and layed down on the grass, arms outstretched and sighing.

–I do not really care, but the mere fact of hiding makes me want to say it. – The setter complained.

Daichi layed down beside him and they were both silent for a while.

-You're ok?

Suga turned his head, noticing the grass tickling his nose. He looked at Daichi and nodded.

–They don't make me so sleepy anymore.

Daichi turned on his side and reached out to brush a strand of hair from Suga's face.

–I'm glad.

–And you?

–You know I can last a long time. And in a way, occasionally exchanges with Hinata have helped.

–Hinata's situation has normalized exchanges in the team ...

–That's why I think we don't have to worry. I don't think any of them will ever discriminate based on someone's dynamics.

Suga closed his eyes, also lying on his side.

–Do you think that if they knew, it wouldn't seem strange to them?

–Of course not, we are a good handful of dominants in the team, but I doubt one more will seem strange or intimidate them -Daichi replied with a smile.

–I do not mean that...

Suga opened his eyes and their gazes met. Slowly, he took a hand from Daichi and brought it to his lips, without taking his gaze from that of the other.

–But this.

Daichi hugged Suga, with a mixture of sadness and joy.

–You don't have to worry about that, it is becoming more standardized, and these people did not deserve you... I know that you find it difficult to trust that others are going to be respectful, but I promise you that our teammates are the most understanding ones. I knew it when Hinata shared his circumstances and everyone decided to help him.–He parted and combed the setter with his hand–You don't have to say anything. We don't have to tell anything. But I want you to trust that they won't hurt you if you ever decide to.

–I know... It's... Despite knowing, I'm still afraid.

–Little by little it will disappear. But believe me, even the most unruly and immature one is a good person.

–I know, I trust them. But ... I don't dare yet.

Suga squeezed Daichi's shirt and looked at him after a moment of silence.

–You are always vigilant against all evils, mm?–He murmured, smiling.

–I already knew something was wrong with you. I just came to accompany you.

–Mmmm... Someday I would like to do it with you–Suga whispered, playing with Daichi's shirt– I know it's difficult, and I'm happy as we are, but... I know that the feeling with you would be wonderful, Daichi.

The captain blushed and looked away at the starry sky.

–I mean an exchange. What are you thinking about? You are a pervert, you know? –Suga joked, laughing.

–I want to do an exchange with you too, Suga. But it's already heavy enough for your body to take suppressors while in high school.

–If we tried hormones, I could surely leave them ...

–You know that only neutrals can take them.

– know but...

Daichi gently kissed Sugawara's lips.

–Hey, take it easy. Let's be patient, when we are adults they will surely offer us more options. We barely got them to give you suppressors.

Both Suga and Daichi knew that their relationship was complicated. Both were dominant. Daichi was very resistant to his dynamics and his father was submissive, so he had never had any problems. Suga, on the other hand, had considerably less resistance, and nobody in his family was submissive, so he had to resort to friends or colleagues. And for a while it had worked, until it stopped.

He was not able to actively enter any exchange. It worked for the submissive, but not for him. By the end of freshman year of high school, he was no longer able to trade with anyone.

The doctors had decided to give him suppressants despite his age, because he couldn't keep his body on edge. Since then, his hormones and instincts have been neutralized to the level of a neutral.

During the second year of high school, he continued to go to the doctor, looking for alternatives to his condition. The suppressants made him very drowsy, but he preferred to fall asleep in class or be late to spend his days undergoing his dynamics.

One day he forgot to take the pills. That day, in his second year, he was playing video games at Daichi's house. He barely remembered what it had been like, but when he regained consciousness, he had Daichi underneath, trying to calm him, calling his name.

He had tried to glare him. Daichi had not reacted, of course. But he had noticed the strong surge of hormones directed at him, and he had realized that Suga was not well. The following was order after order, glare after glare, trying to submit him in order to make an exchange, all from the unconsciousness of the drop of a dominant.

Daichi knew that without submissive hormones he could do nothing, but he had tried to obey him, hoping to calm him down. A few minutes later he had had to glare him with all his might to make him react.

The doctors then knew the answer: Sugs had imprinted on Daichi.

His instincts only reacted to him, but it was not possible to make an exchange without taking hormones due to their homotypic relationship.

And it was not yet allowed for non-neutral people.

–Suga-san, Daichi-san –Tanaka called them -Coach Ukai wants to review plays.

-Let's go! -Suga said, getting up quickly.- Are all the others already?

-Well, I think Hinata and Kageyama are still training.

–I'm going to look for them–said Daichi.

And yes, Hinata and Kageyama had been training their quick shot a bit after Bokuto, Kuroo, Kenma and Akaashi had left. But at that time they were not training.

-Hey, Kageyama. I know we did it this morning and you can say no if you want – Hinata started to say, after they picked up. – I mean, I don't even know why I'm asking you for this. It occurred to me and I thought we could make an exchange before going back to the dorms ...

The volume of his voice had gone down as he spoke, and Kageyama looked at him from across the warehouse, one eyebrow raised.

-Hey? Speak louder, I can't hear you!

Hinata blushed and turned around.

-It doesn't matter, Dumb-Yama! We have already made an exchange in the morning! Why would you want to do another one now?– He started to walk toward the exit, his cheeks puffy.

-Wait!

Hinata shuddered, noticing a subtle order in that word. Completely unconscious on Kageyama's part, but there it was.

–Do you want to make an exchange again? But you're okay, right?

Hinata nodded. He felt a little guilty for making him think he was wrong.

–Before you held two or three times a week, but now we make exchanges almost every day, maybe you do not need as many ...

-No... It's that ...–Hinata looked away, embarrassed- Mmmm... I said it in case you wanted ... But it doesn't matter.

Kageyama grabbed his arm, firmly but not tightly. They looked into each other's eyes in silence, not quite understanding the situation.

–Do you want me to give you an order again?–Asked the dominant, seriously.–To glare you?

Hinata swallowed hard. He felt his submissive inside scream yes.

He nodded.

And Kageyama felt his dominant pleading with him to take control.

–"Kneel"

The word made Hinata kneel, but the taste of that order made them both shudder. Hinata, for the first time, not only knelt, but crawled on all fours to Kageyama's feet.

He looked up when Kageyama's hand indicated, and the dominant's gaze made him sigh. His cheeks were hot and he felt ... wonderful.

-Are you okay? -Asked the setter, still master of his actions. This submission was so incredibly pleasing to him... New to him.

Hinata nodded softly, and rested his cheek on Kageyama's hand, his eyes closed and sighing.

When he opened his eyes and looked at Kageyama, it was when everything started to go wrong.

–"Offer"

The order came from his lips like something natural, never done before, but learned. Surely they had taught it to him in class. But he had never used orders before with Hinata, let alone more than one.

Hinata's body moved on its own, plunging him into the subspace with a shiver of excitement at Kageyama's command.

Closing his eyes, he tilted his head to reveal his neck. Offering it to his partner.

By the time Kageyama kissed Hinata's exposed skin, they were both fully immersed in the exchange.

They shuddered. A gasp came from Hinata's mouth and then Kageyama bit him.

-Ah! It hurts!–Hinata felt the pain of the bite and opened his eyes, still down.

–"Lay"-Kageyama gave the order to lie down, and Hinata did it without offering resistance. However, the moment Kageyama bit Hinata again, this time on the shoulder, Hinata reacted, despite remaining submerged.

-STOP Kageyama! Hey, Kageyama. Ouch! Don't bite me anymore, it hurts a lot, stupid!

But Kageyama was completely immersed in his instinct to possess.

-Kageyama! Stop!

The order came from abroad, and made Kageyama out of his state.

He was on top of Hinata, who was looking at him scared, with teary eyes. Kageyama felt a hand on his shoulder and turned abruptly, looking at Daichi.

-Kageyama, come back. You have to get up.

He looked at Hinata again. It was under him, and he had a reddish mark on his neck.

–What have I done?–He muttered, horrified, feeling a sudden need to protect Hinata, to stop whatever it was he was doing and hug him.

–Kageyama, step aside– Daichi repeated calmly.

He dropped down next to Hinata, who began to tremble silently, breathing hard.

Daichi bent down and looked at them seriously.

–Kageyama, do you think you can do the aftercare that Hinata needs?–He asked slowly.

Kagayama had not looked away from Hinata. He thought he understood what Daichi was asking him, and he looked at his hands. He was trembling. He looked at Hinata and then at his captain, with tears in his eyes.

-Please, Daichi-senpai... Show me.

He didn't understand what had happened, but he wanted to help Hinata. However, he did not trust his instincts, which although now they asked him to protect the submissive, until a few moments ago they pushed him to possess him in a way that he himself did not want.

Daichi tried to slowly tell him what to do. They weren't through with the exchange yet, and when a sub endured more than he was able or wanted while in subspace, he needed aftercare, a more comforting and peaceful way to close the exchange, or he might drop.  
As Kageyama hugged Hinata carefully, as if afraid to break him, he let out his thoughts as Suga had tried to command him.

The feeling of panic that had flooded him when he realized what he had done without being able to control himself. He didn't want that for Kageyama.

Hinata was hugging, huddled, to Kageyama. He was shaking and his body didn't seem to relax.

–Sorry, I'm not going to do that again, sorry, Hinata ...

–Mmmm ... I asked you to stop, stupid.– Hinata said, when he started to relax, still holding Kageyama tightly.

–I did not hear you. I don't know why, I could listen to you but it was as if I... I couldn't listen to you ...- Kageyama bit his lip, scared of himself. He was afraid, it was the first time that his dynamics scared him.

–Guys, now it's better that we go to the bedrooms, okay? – Daichi suggested, interrupting them, when he considered that it was enough to avoid a drop. -We should talk to Takeda-sensei.

Slowly, he helped them up. He knew they had mixed feelings, that they were confused.

And he himself did not understand how this had happened to them. There was an essential difference between him and Suga: Hinata was a sub, he was supposed to be able to stop Kageyama.

It was not the rarest thing in the world that in his first exchanges through glares a dominant lost control, he knew it. The hormonal changes caused by these exchanges were very intense the first few times and it was common. But precisely for that reason the safe word said by a submissive was so effective.

One second.

He looked at the two, who were walking together but without looking at each other, only holding hands.

Daich thought he had the answer.

–Daichi, what's wrong?–Suga asked, seeing the three arrive with a negative aura around them.

–Mmm... We need to talk to Takeda-sensei.

–Wait, I'm going to call him–said Suga, understanding that it was important. He entered the room where the meeting with Coach Ukai was being held, and soon his teacher left.

–Sawamura-kun, what's wrong?–He asked, concerned.

-Professor, Hinata and Kageyama need to talk to you.

Takeda looked at them and understood that something was happening. He went to a more empty room and called them.

-Come, we will be calm here. Can you come with them, Sawamura-kun? They will feel more comfortable.

Daichi entered with them, thinking that they were lucky to have a teacher like Takeda-sensei. He was sure that he could clear up the doubts that surely flooded the head of those two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! Sorry, I'm late updating this time, I had internet issues and had a problem translating the chapter, it was too long T.T
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes, I try to write it the best I can, but I know there are mistakes. 
> 
> Ok, now, good things: 
> 
> Thank you everyone for your kudos!! They are a lot and I'm so happy!! Also, thanks for the comments, they mena a lot to me :')
> 
> I hope you like this chapter, tell me what do you think!! What is your favourite HQ!! ship? Do you draw Haikyuu fanart?? Let me know, I would love to se your love for Haikyuu!!!
> 
> See you next week!!!


	6. Training camp (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk about everything, and let others help them. As it should be.

Daichi explained the situation to Takeda-sensei. Kageyama and Hinata, still a little nervous, were sitting next to each other, unable to look each other in the eye.

–Kageyama, Hinata – called the teacher. They both looked up, in silence –I am not going to ask you why you were making an exchange at that moment. It is something that belongs to the privacy of each one. But I would recommend that in the future you take into account the place. Common spaces are not suitable places, do you understand?

They both nodded firmly, fully understanding that part. Then the teacher relaxed his face and gave them a small smile.

–Do you have any idea why you were not able to stop the situation that was being generated? –They both shook their heads, and Daichi interrupted.

–I think I know why, sensei.

–Oh, what do you think it could be?

–The safe word.

There were a moment of silence, when both Kageyama and Hinata did not seem to understand what he was referring to.

–Hinata, Kageyama …– the teacher called them, and they tensed – tell me that you had an agreed safe word.

–N-no… We never agreed to any–Hinata said, embarrassed and as red as a tomato–I thought that it was only necessary when the exchanges are… For… For adults.

Kageyama watched Hinata speak, realizing how ridiculous souded what he himself thought.

–You have to understand that the safe word is for any –Takeda-sensei remarked that last word –exchange with glares. It must always be agreed. Only the emergency or protection exchanges do not need it, and still it is recommended. Now you have it clear?

The boys nodded, embarrassed.

–Well, you can go to rest. You better sleep early today.

They all left and Daichi accompanied them to the common room.

–Go to the showers before the others come, and sleep early, guys.

When they were alone, they went to the bathroom in silence, and did not exchange words until both were in the water.

–Sorry.–Kageyama apologized.–For that–He said, pointing to the red marks on Hinata's neck and shoulder.

–Don't do that again, Stupid-Yama–Hinata replied, covering with his hands the marks.–It hurts. A lot. I do not like it.

–Sorry– Kageyama repeated, feeling guilty.

–But well, I didn't think about the safe word either. It's also my fault, isn't it?

Kageyama had looked away, and it wasn't until Hinata splashed water on him that he looked at him.

–Hey! What's that for?

Hinata then rested his head on his shoulder.

–Volleyball–he muttered. Kageyama looked at him without understanding –I think that safe word would be the best with you.

–Do you think we need it now?

–Have you heard Takeda-sensei or not!? He said it was always necessary, and you have already seen what has happened to us ...

–Hinata, stupid, I know it's necessary. I mean... Do you think we'll do it again? After today... Aren't you afraid of me?

Hinata was going to reply to Kageyama's "stupid", but upon hearing those words, he was silent.

Was he afraid to repeat that? Yes, he did. Although he now knew there was a way to keep it from happening again, it scared him. Still, he kept taking it for granted that he would make excyanges with Kageyama again, and not just protection ones. Wasn't that the way it was in volleyball? How many times had he fallen and hurt his arms? How many times had it gone wrong? If he had even hit Kageyama in the neck! And none of this had stopped him from continuing to try. Neither alone nor with Kageyama. Every day they struggled to improve, despite failures. It didn't occur to them to give up, to stop doing something they liked so much.

And it didn't cross Hinata's mind to stop exchanges with Kageyama out of fear.

–I'm afraid it will happen again, but now we have a way to avoid it. And I know you didn't do it on purpose... I liked it until you bit me. –He acknowledged, embarrassed– And before today I always liked it. I don't want to stop doing something that I like and that is not bad just because it has gone wrong once.

Kageyama separated from Hinata a little and looked at him thoughtfully. The marks he had left on his friend's neck and shoulder were still somewhat swollen and pink, standing out. He felt guilty, but mostly scared.

Scared?

–Hinata, I'm afraid of my dominant –he recognized aloud, looking at the water– I'm afraid of the possibility of losing control again. Despite having a safe word, what I'm afraid of is not being able to control my own thoughts. Not my body.

–Welcome to my world, Kageyama– Hinata replied, looking at him with a smile and open arms.

–Sorry...

–I don't say it for you to apologize, I say it to encourage you. Don't you see that I am the example that you can lose to your own instincts continuously, and have a normal life?

–What if we repeat this?–Kageyama murmured, brushing his own neck with his hand, looking at Hinata's neck. – I do not want to hurt you.

–I trust you, Stupid-Yama!

Kageyama did not respond to that for two reasons. The first: he was speechless.

The second: Tanaka had entered just then.

–Hey, shouldn't you go rest? Daichi asked me if you were in the bathroom to send you to sleep.

They both got out of the water and said goodbye to Tanaka, heading silently to the common room.

–Good evening, Hinata– Kageyama murmured, getting into his futon.

–Good evening, Kageyama.

When their companions arrived, they were both fast asleep.

Meanwhile, in the Nekoma room, two people were still awake in the dark: Kuroo and Kenma.

Their futons were side by side, and Kenma was hugging Kuroo, who was stroking his head gently. It had been a tiring day, and they had waited for everyone to fall asleep before making a protection exchange.

It wasn't really necessary for either of them, but it was both relaxing and helping them sleep. Kenma loved feeling Kuroo's hand caress his head. From the subspace everything was even more pleasant.

Kuroo loved burying his nose in Kenma's hair and breathing in his scent. And so they both fell asleep.

That night served to relax everyone who was nervous about something. Nishinoya woke up in a good mood the next day, with no trace of the state he had been in the previous two days. Suga and Daichi also woke up less worried, and Hinata and Kageyama regained all their energy to stay up all day.

–Hinata, do you need help?

Two days after the incident with Kageyama, Hinata had not dared to make an exchange despite what he had said. Why? Because he felt embarrassed and insecure asking Kageyama. After all, he hadn't gotten an answer. Yes, he trusted Kageyama. He trusted that nothing bad would happen again. But maybe Kageyama did not want to do it again, and in trainning time he had not dared to ask him.

So now Kiyoko asked him, with clean towels in her arms. Hinata was washing his face at the outside taps, and the water was running down his neck, wetting heis shirt. The weather was very hot and he didn't care.

But Kiyoko approached him.

–Kiyoko-senpai! I'm... fine? Honestly, I don't know if I'm feeling hot because of the weather or if it's me not feeling well–Hinata answered.

–Need help?

Kiyoko set the towels aside and approached Hinata with one, offering it to him. Hinata picked it up and thanked her before starting to dry.

–If you need an exchange I can help you, unless you need me to call Kageyama, or Tsukishima, or ...

–N-no need– he interrupted. Then he looked at the towel thoughtfully and spoke, somewhat embarrassed –I really think I do need an exchange, Kiyoko-senpai.

Kiyoko smiled silently, knowing that the boy felt somewhat embarrassed. She approached him and opened her arms.

–But… I am soaked, and I have also sweated a lot…

–Hinata, don't worry. Whatever is most comfortable for you, but I really don't care.

Hinata then relented, knowing that he really needed that and that the sooner he did it the better. He approached his partner and she hugged him. She was taller than him, and immediately Hinata felt hid instincts awake, slowly pulling him into subspace. He was really about to start droppinh, if Kiyoko hadn't been there, he would have had to go to the gym to ask for help feeling himself dropping.

Kiyoko smiled softly as she noticed her teammate's body more relaxed. She had noticed him very tense, and that was a strange thing for Hinata. Although it used to happen to him before he needed an exchange.

She stroked his back gently, silently, until she noticed that he was already completely relaxed, even letting out slight purrs.

–I think you can go back now, Hinata. You should be fine the rest of the day –she whispered, noticing that he was already completely calm. –A new game will start soon.

Hinata opened his eyes and parted, still somewhat numb. Kiyoko patted him gently on the head, rearranging his hair in its usual neat mess.

–Thank you, Kiyoko-senpai!– Hinata exclaimed with a quick bow.

–Don't worry, Hinata.

The boy ran back to the gym. Meanwhile, Kiyoko gathered up the towels to continue her chores.

It was the second time she had made an exchange with Hinata. The truth is that everyone on the team had done it even once, due to different circumstances such as closeness at the time, instincts ... But Kiyoko, despite being neutral, had a sixth sense when it came to feeling the dynamics of others.

The first time she had helped Hinata with his dynamics had been on a training break, a couple of weeks after explaining to everyone his circumstances. The boy had sat down instead of continuing to train with Kageyama (or chasing him to continue) as he usually did. She had quickly realized that he was not well and had approached.

–Hinata, are you okay?

And Hinata had taken her by the sleeve without responding, somewhat shaky and nervous.

–Calm down, come, you will feel better.

Even under the effects of the drop, Hinata had felt somewhat embarrassed. Kiyoko had still hugged and protected him until he felt better.

Then Tanaka and Nishinoya had asked for their respective hugs, and she had ignored them, hiding the tender laugh that made her seeing them always so excited and insistent to get their attention.

It was better not to answer them so they would stay focused on training.

The girl came to the gym, and saw Hinata chat and laugh surrounded by his teammates. Everyone seemed to smile more in the presence of number 10, and Kiyoko thought it was as if everyone was working to protect the small sun that illuminated the Karasuno team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for all the kudis, I'm super happy :')
> 
> Also, happy birthday (I'm late, I know) to our no-more-baby-boy Hinata Shoyo, our precious sun :D 
> 
> This chapter is shorter because I could not afford to make longer chapters after last week one. (It was so hard to translate for me T.T)
> 
> It was difficult, I lost inspiration midway, but somehow I finished it, the last training camp chapter~
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!!!


	7. Teen love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, we pay close attention to Yachi and Yamaguchi, to see how they start to live their first teen love.

Yachi admired Kiyoko.

Since the day she had spoken to her to recruit her as team manager, Yachi had discovered herself almost every day silently observing her senpai.

She still remembered that at first she didn't know what she was talking about. She was simply looking at the most beautiful girl she knew talking to her with an elegance that seemed unattainable to her. She knew everyone was looking at her, and she herself couldn't look away.

Sometimes she felt ashamed remembering how she hadn't heard a word of what Kiyoko had said. However, the smile when answering positively had burned into her memory.

And that was how she, such a shy girl, had become part of the wonderful Karasuno volleyball team. And she had made friends who had made her realize she was no less than anyone. Although she still felt awkward at times talking to unknown people, Hinata and the others had shown her that she too had something to contribute.

Already used to seeing Hinata making an exchange with a partner or even helping him herself, Yachi had felt strange seeing Kiyoko in an exchange with the spicker during the camp. A couple of weeks had passed and she still thought about it from time to time.

She had felt guilty to see it, even if it was something normal. To see Kiyoko hug Hinata so gently. She had felt guilty for witnessing it, and somewhat jealous of Hinata. He was very lucky to be able to interact with everyone that way, but especially with Kiyoko.

She also wanted the girl to hug her.

–Watch out!

Yachi was startled to hear the exclamation and the ball hit in front of her, which Hinata had stopped.

–Yachi! You ok?

–That's for not receiving the ball well, dumbass– Kageyama scolded him.

Hinata came back with the ball, sticking his tongue out at Kageyama.

–Are you okay, Yachi?

The girl was startled again upon hearing Kiyoko and blushed, embarrassed by her thoughts from a moment ago.

–Y-yes, I'm fine! I would have to... be more vigilant!

Kiyoko smiled softly.

And Yachi blushed more.

And it was becoming more and more common.

–Hey Yachi, let me help you with that.

–O-oh, thanks, Yamaguchi.

–Are you ok? I have seen that lately you were somewhat distracted.

–Sorry! I'll be more attentive, sorry if ...

–Hahaha, I don't mean that!–Yamaguchi exclaimed, laughing at the girl's reaction.–I want to know if you are well, if there is something that worries you or if you feel uncomfortable.

–Oh... sorry... Yes, I'm fine, don't worry.

They left the things they were carrying in the warehouse in silence.

–You don't have to apologize for everything, Yachi. We are all wrong. I am wrong all the time! It is normal.

–Sorry, is only that...

–There you go again.–Yachi seemed to panic without knowing what to say and Yamaguchi smiled –Don't worry, I know it's difficult. I asked for forgiveness all the time, but I learned to do it only when necessary.

–Thank you.

–If you ever need to speak here you have me, I know that maybe I am not the best person, but you can tell me anything!

Yachi smiled, calmer. Yamaguchi always inspired her calm, and now that she knew she could speak to him, she felt relaxed.

Although it's not like she had anything to tell him either, is it?

It was true that she could generally speak to his companions. They were all very friendly, although she had so much respect for heh third-grade senpais that it was difficult for her to start a conversation. And Noya and Tanaka scared her a little, although she knew they were very good to everyone. With Hinata and Kageyama she had a lot off confidence, but she felt that they were too energetic for her. Tsukishima was still scary and... Yamaguchi was calm. She felt that she could talk to him and that she would want to do it without feeling nervous.

So she dared to speak to him on Saturday when they met on the street.

–Hey Yamaguchi!

–Hello Yachi! How are you? Have you gone shopping?

–Very well thanks. I needed drawing material... how are you?

–I went out for food for Constellation. My little dod –He clarified, realizing that Yachi did not know his pet. – Do you want to have an ice cream?

–H-eh? Well yes, the truth is that it is very hot.

Both sat in a place that offered artisan ice creams, and once they each had their candy, they began to chat about different things. They talked about how the next games would go and who would be the next opponent. Yamaguchi showed Constellation photos to Yachi.

–It really looks like she has a constellation on her body!–Yachi exclaimed, seeing the little dog full of blond dots on the black fur.

–I have had her since I was 9 years old, and she is very good. Surely you would love to meet her.

–I would love to, I adore animals!

–I'm sure you'd like her very much.

After chatting for a while, and with the finished ice creams, Yachi thought about entrusting her doubts to his friend.

–Yamaguchi... Can I ask your advice?

–Of course! Depending on what it is, I don't know if I can help you, but you can ask me or tell me whatever you want.

Yachi moved the spoon against the rim of the glass, thinking. She was not clear on what she wanted to say. The feeling that made her want to say something to him was made of fuzzy feelings.

–Mmm ... What do you think of Kiyoko-senpai?

–Mm? Well ... –Yamaguchi was thoughtful for a few moments – I think she is very responsible and hard-working, and although she is very quiet, I think she is very friendly and cares a lot about everyone on the team.

–Yes! She is a hard worker, is always attentive to everyone and is really kind.

–I'm glad that she spoke with you so you could come to the team, thanks to her you are with us – added Yamaguchi, smiling.

Yachi blushed with a soft smile.

–I'm also glad I joined the team.

–What did you want to ask me for advice about?

Yachi bit her lip and mustered the courage to say it, still not quite sure what she intended by telling Yamaguchi.

–You promise me that you're not going to tell anyone?

–I promise.

–I think… I think I like K-kiyoko-senpai

Several expressions passed over Yamaguchi's face: first his eyebrows rose and his eyes widened, then his mouth opened silently. He took a breath, as if to say something, and sighed with a smile, putting a hand to his forehead. He closed his eyes briefly, still smiling, and looked at Yachi again.

–Do you plan to tell her?

Yachi, blushing but somewhat calmer after seeing that Yamaguchi's smile was still intact, shrugged.

–I don't know, I don't even know if I really like her. I mean... I don't know if I want her to feel the same or if it's just a great admiration...– Yachi's nervousness reigned as she spoke – and you're the first person I told, I was very afraid to say it, because Kiyoko-senpai is an incredible person, and she is very beautiful and perhaps it is crazy that someone like me pretends to...

–Hey, take it easy.–Yamaguchi said, taking her by the hand, before she could say anything else and the tears that appeared in her eyes from the nervousness could escape.–I understand, it is normal to be nervous. But you can be sure that Kiyoko-senpai will never think anything bad about you for this, nor I. Nor anyone on the team. Kiyoko-senpai is great, yes, but you are too! Don't underestimate yourself like that. "Someone like you?" We are all lucky to have you on the team, right now I am lucky that you have decided to trust me and tell me this little secret. You are a very kind and considerate person, who wouldn't think you are great? And if not, let them see how hard you work daily in the club and the poster you made to get funds! And you're one of the best freshmen, isn't that super cool? Because I think so.

They were silent for a few seconds, in which Yachi had calmed down and no longer seemed about to cry.

–What I mean is... I just don't know what Kiyoko-senpai will answer you if you decide to tell her, but I'm sure everything will be fine. What I want is for you to understand that you are worth as much as she is, that you are neither less nor inferior to anyone. Do you understand?

Yachi nodded slowly, and Yamaguchi relaxed his expression at last, erasing the seriousness from his face and smiling again.

–I will support you if you decide to confess. And if not also, but only if it is because it really is not something you want.

–Thanks, Yamaguchi –Yachi answered, after a few seconds without knowing what to say. –Thank you very much.

–You don't have to thank me for anything, Yachi. This is what friends are for!

They paid for their drinks and left, walking together until they had to separate, and Yamaguchi hugged the girl.

–You can count on me for anything, okay?

–Thank you. You too with me, okay?

They separated and each one went his own way, with the pleasant feeling of knowing that you can trust someone and that someone trusts you.

Yachi came home with a smile on his face, happy to have spoken to Yamaguchi. She felt that she really had a very good friend. He had encouraged her to confess! She still didn't know if it was what she wanted, but she felt euphoric. He had not judged him, and he had given her precious words.

He was right, she had to value herself more. Although Hinata and Kageyama had already told her that, Yamaguchi had said it in a way that had touched her heart. And she felt a pleasant warmth in her chest at the memory.

Yamaguchi was a very good friend.

Yamaguchi, meanwhile, came to his room with a thoughtful expression. Had she noticed? He hoped Yachi hadn't realized how hard it had been for him to smile upon hearing her secret.

He sat on his bed, stroking Constellation as she approached asking for attention.

–She likes Kiyoko-senpai–he said to the dog, holding her in front of his face–It's normal, she spends a lot of time with her during club hours, and she's a great girl. Yachi is great too, so surely it will turn out well...– the dog wagged her tail and barked –I said I would support her…

He dropped onto his back, and Constellation layed on his belly.

–It's funny, I pay a lot of attention to Yachi, but I didn't realize that she was looking at someone else…

He closed his eyes, feeling like crying for a moment, but recovering quickly.

–Not! If Yachi is happy it is what counts. We are friends! And I said I would support her, so I will. That's what friends are for!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! I'm sorry I'm updsting this late, but I hope you like it!! I had so little time to writte and translate, so I hope everything is good and understable enough
> 
> Thanks for sll the kudos, I'm super happy and wishing to write this story so much. I'm having a lot of fun!!!
> 
> Sorry if you wanted to read about Hinata, this chapter is not about him. And this chapter could be perfectly fron a non-AU, but I feel like sometimes I need to talk about other characters and relationships, I hope you understand it!!! And I hope even more you like it!!
> 
> Love you and hope everyone is fine out there, feel free to comment and ask whatever you want~
> 
> See you~


	8. Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata realices how the rivaley he and Kageyama have is a lot better than the one Kageyama and Oikawa have.

Hinata respected Oikawa. After the matches they had played against Aoba Jōsai, and knowing that he was Kageyama's senpai, number 10 had nicknamed him "Great King" and had respect for him.

He was a great setter, his serves could be scary and he knew how to adapt to any spiker.

However, all that respect was in that moment overshadowed by the confusion that Hinata felt at that moment.

A few minutes earlier, he and Kageyama were shopping for new shoes. They were calm, talking about the training of the next day and the upcoming spring tournament.

And now they were in the park. They had met Oikawa, and after greeting each other, Hinata had felt an overwhelming pressure, almost like a silent glare in the air. But he didn't understand where it was coming from, and it hadn't made him submit, so he said nothing.

—Kageyama, what's the matter with you? Doed your belly hurt?

Kageyama was sitting and leaning forward hugging himself. He shook his head at Hinata's question, saying nothing.

Hinata meanwhile noticed the sweat on the neck of his partner. Something was wrong with him.

–Hey, stupid-Yama, are you okay?

Saying that, he placed his hand on his shoulder, and Kageyama cringed at the contact, emitting a grunt that startled Hinata in turn.

He noticed his instincts alert, not understanding why until he realized the subtle aroma that Kageyama emanated.

Rivalry.

He didn't know why he had thought of that word, but it was what he felt. However, it was not the rivalry between him and Kageyama. No, it was a different rivalry, more... Visceral.

—Kageyama, does this have something to do with Oikawa-san?

Hearing the name, Kageyama cringed, but turned his head to look at Hinata.

—It has happened to me since I found out I'm dominant– he murmured—. I know that Oikawa is too, and since the game we had when we entered Karasuno, whenever we coincide, he does that... And it's as if my inner dominant is twisted.

—Is he giving you silent glares?

—I think he does it unintentionally... I don't know, but he always manages to upset me.

Hinata put a hand on Kageyama's back, who tried to separate.

—Hey, I think he was the same— he whispered, reassuringly. — He was tense. I think you inadvertently emit hormones to him too.

—Why would I...?

—I noticed. It was like a blow to the stomach, really. As we passed him, I felt a very strong, unknown pressure. But I also noticed yours, although it was so... Different, that I had a hard time recognizing it.

—I did not...

—Kageyama, I almost fell to my knees instantly. If I didn't, it was because it wasn't directed at me and I could hold on. But both of you were quietly glaring. And if you are like that I think it is because of the rivalry you two have. 

Kageyama looked at him blankly.

—They say that when two dominants try to glare each other, their instincts make them rebel. As if the inner dominant became violent. And they say that containing it is difficult... That's why I ask you if you're okay.

Kageyama remained sluggish until Hinata touched his shoulder again.

—Don't touch me, please— he whispered. —I have a hard time controlling it right now.

Hinata broke away thoughtfully.

—Does it really rebel?

—I want to do things that normally wouldn't even cross my mind.

Hinata blushed, seeing Kageyama hide his face in between his hands.

He felt a little guilty, since a small part of him was enjoying seeing Kageyama without the control he almost always had in everything.

—Do you want me to go for cold water? It sure will help you.

—Please...

Hinata stood up exclaiming that he would not be long and ran energetically to the nearest store. He went to the drinks area and chose a bottle of cold water. He paid, left the store, and stood still.

There was the Great King.

Iwaizumi-san was with him, and seemed to be scolding him. Oikawa was drinking from a bottle like the one he had just bought and looked like a different person under his partner's scolding.

—When are you going to leave that childish rivalry with Kageyama? It's not very mature of you to release hormones like that every time you see him.

—Iwa-chaaaan, but he started it —Oikawa complained, trying to hug him. Iwaizumi dodged him with his arms crossed. — And I do it unconsciously, really. It's just... It bothers me.

—Oikawa, I know you started it. I recognize your hormones and believe me, I noticed them before anything else. And, in second place, you should overcome that fear that you have.

—Fear? Iwa-chan, I'm not afraid of him.

—Yeah, and I'm not Japanese.

—Iwa-chaaaan, don't be bad.

—If you don't recognize things, I can't help you.

—But I... Hey, little boy, what are you doing here? Weren't you with Kageyama?

Hinata stopped dead. He had tried to pass by without being seen, but it was useless, there were few people on the street.

—I'm going to give him a bottle of water, he's not feeling well ...

—I wonder whose fault it is. —Iwaizumi muttered, glancing at Oikawa.

—Hey, it's not my fault.

—I didn't say it was.

—But you thought it.

—Hmm... Oikawa-san... You are not feeling well either, right?— Hinata dared to venture. — I think you both should stop doing that, or in games it will be difficult for you.

—What do you mean? He is who...

—You are both.— Iwaizumi interrupted.

—Anyway, it's not something I do on purpose.

—I think it's because of your rivalry—Hinata murmured. —Why don't you try to enjoy it instead of suffering it?

Suddenly, at that phrase, Hinata felt his legs tremble under Oikawa's glare. No, it was not a conscious thing. The setter felt something that automatically aroused his instincts against Kageyama. He swallowed, silently. It was easier to hold on, but the pressure of the Great King's hormones was overwhelming, and it wasn't until Iwaizumi scolded him that it decreased.

—Sorry... I just wanted to help.— He managed to say.

—No, I'm sorry—Oikawa apologized, rubbing the back of his neck at Iwaizumi's blow. — It is true that I have no excuse for this. Sorry, little one.

—I am not that small.

—Well, it's kind of cute to call you that, don't you think?

—Not at all!— Hinata exclaimed before running away.

Iwaizumi sighed and looked at Oikawa.

—You have to overcome that fear you have for Kageyama.

—Mmm ... someday. I would not like to feel like this forever, I plan to beat him in the spring tournament and in the future, when he has fully matured.

Iwaizumi sighed and put an arm around his shoulders.

—Are you better?—He whispered in his ear.

Oikawa was startled and looked at his partner.

—Iwa-chaaan, give me a kiss.

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes and held the captain's chin.

—You are so whimsical... You better apologize to those two the next time you see them.

—I promise.

Iwaizumi sighed and gave him a small kiss on the cheek before parting.

—Come on, let's go home. Your hormones are still all over the place.

—But... Iwa-chan... I want a kiss on the lips!

As they both headed home, Hinata caught up with Kageyama.

—Hey Kageyama, sorry for the delay. Here.

Kageyama picked up the bottle silently and started drinking.

—I ran into Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san. I think you have the same problem, so I told him to stop doing that and that you would stop too.

—I don't control it.—Kageyama protested.

—Come on, you can control it, I know. You are the one who controls the ball the best, how can you not control this?

—The ball ... It's easier than my instincts sometimes.

—You control yourself with me, you've never done anything strange.

—At training camp, yes.

—That doesn't count. It happened because we were idiots! But after that we have never had to use the safe word or anything...

Hinata fell silent as he noticed Kageyama's hand holding his.

—Do you need...?

Seeing the blush on Kageyama's ears, Hinata did not continue. He took his friend's hand and slowly brought it to his head, over his wild hair.

Kageyama began stroking his hair gently, without looking up or moving. And Hinata stared at his feet in silence, until gradually a purr began to form in his throat.

The exchange was silent and calm. They didn't budge, and Kageyama simply stroked Hinata's orange hair, gradually feeling more relaxed.

—Thank you... —he whispered when Hinata opened his eyes and looked at him sleepily. The exchanges always made him return with a somewhat dull mind. — I am much calmer.

—I'm glad—Hinata replied with a smile, rubbing one eye.

Once recovered, they both got up to go back to their respective houses.

—Get plenty of rest, stupid-yama.You can't afford this in training tomorrow!

—Look who went to speak, as if you weren't going to need it.

—But I'm used to it! And it affect me less, but look at you. It is clear that your body is not used to needing help with its dynamics.

—Moron...

The hug caught Hinata by surprise, but he said nothing. He just patted Kageyama's back gently before separating and continuing on his way.

That night he thought about his rivalry with Kageyama. Yes, he considered him his rival. But also his greatest ally. And a great friend. The setter always helped him, both with advice and actions. Yes, he knew he was horrible with words, but gradually he had become more understanding. Kageyama at first intimidated him a little, but now he was one of the people he felt most connected to. Why couldn't he and Oikawa have that kind of rivalry? In Hinata's opinion, it was a lot of fun to have a rival. He made them improve and he always wanted to beat Kageyama, even if he was not able at the moment.

He hoped that someday they could have something like that, and not suffer from having conflicting feelings about each other.

After all, volleyball was about having fun, wasn't it a waste to stop enjoying it for someone else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!!! Sorry for the delay, I didn't havemuch time :S
> 
> I'm not happy with this chapter, but I hope you like it enough to not stop reading my story ;-;
> 
> I like Oikawa, but it is SO difficult for me to try and not write him too OOC. And it made very difficult for me to write this.
> 
> Anyway, don't hesitate to comment what you think and whatever you want. Which characters would you like to read about? Any specific situation? Whatwould you like to know about whats happening or will happen? 
> 
> I read you!! 
> 
> See you bext week~


	9. Conffesions and consolations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi decides to confess!! How will it turn out? Consolations will be needed.

"Come on, you can! I'll be cheering for you, so be calm, okay?"

Yachi nodded nervously, her face red. She was twisting her uniform sleeve and was not able to look at the same point for a long time. Yamaguchi smiled, sighing, seeing her so nervous, and reached out to hug her.

"Everything will be fine, Yachi. You are a great girl, and Kiyoko-san already knows that."

"T-thank you... really, for supporting me... I promise I will do it!"

Yamaguchi watched Yachi walk away, waving goodbye and responding in the same way. When she had turned the corner of the courtyard, he dropped his hand and sighed.

They had finished practice earlier than normal that day because the gym was to be used by the school that afternoon. And Yachi had decided that it was time to confess as soon as she knew it.

He started walking to go home, until he reached the exit of the school grounds.

"You're ok?"

Yamaguchi stopped when he saw Tsukishima.

"Tsuki! What are you doing here?"

"Waitting for you, I think you need someone with you, right?"

"Tsuki... since when have you become so considerate?" Yamaguchi asked excitedly. Tsukishima frowned and clicked his tongue, turning and starting to walk home. "Sorry, Tsuki! I just didn't expect it. Thank you very much."

"Next time I won't wait for you."

"So cruel! I honestly hope there is not a next time."

“Are you okay?” Tsukishima asked again after a while walking in silence.

"Yes..."

"Do you feel like coming home to watch a movie?"

Yamaguchi nodded, crestfallen, and Tsukishima sighed, ruffling his hair in silence.

They were friends from a very young age, and it was common for them to go to each other's house. Yamaguchi placed his backpack directly on his friend's chair, before sitting down on the bed.

"Tell me, what happened with Yachi? You were talking to her and it seems that you have lost all your energy."

Tsukishima tidily put down his backpack as he spoke.

"I cannot tell you..."

"Hmm... You obviously like her." Tsukishima said as he turned on the computer.

"Hey?!"

"Do not shout, please."

"But how do you know?"

"It's obvious, you observe her more than anyone and you're the one who helps her the most. In addition to that it shows when you're talking to her."

"Okay, okay, enough." Yamaguchi said, blushing.

"Is this movie okay?"

"Perfect."

Tsukishima sat next to his friend on the bed.

"If you need anything, you can ask for it."

"I know... Thanks."

They started watching the movie, and soon their legs were tucked up on the bed, and they were leaning against the wall.

Suddenly, Yamaguchi's cell phone rang, and Yamaguchi picked it up to view the message.

Tsukishima immediately noticed the sudden pressure and looked at his friend.

He was biting his lower lip and was curled, hugging his knees with his free arm.

“Are you okay?” He asked, although he knew the answer.

"Yes... No... I don't know, I feel like an idiot, because I should just be happy... And..."

Tsukishima could glimpse the photo of the two managers of the team smiling at the camera and some letters that said "Thank you, everything went well".

And just when he fully understood the situation, Yamaguchi's drop hit him, sparking his protective instincts.

"Hey, Yamaguchi" he whispered, hugging the sub, who had begun to tremble. "I'm here, Hey..."

"I am... a bad friend" he whispered, clinging to Tsukishima when he hugged him. "I should..."

"Ssh... you're not a bad friend, I know that a part of you is happy for her." Yamaguchi started to sob.

Tsukishima cursed silently. He had gotten used to dealing with Hinata and had forgotten that number 10 was a special case. Even when he and Kageyama had helped him in a complete drop, it had barely lasted half an hour.

He had gotten used to Hinata's mild symptoms.

Typically, a drop would last for hours if not treated on time. And if it was intense and there was no way to avoid it, immediate attention was needed to reduce symptoms.

He knew Yamaguchi was having a hard time. It probably hurt, and from the way he clung to him, he would soon cease to be aware of his surroundings.

Tsukishima began to protect him and tried to initiate an exchange, noticing how his dominant interior twisted screaming to protect him. That he needed his help.

Although he didn't need his instincts to know that.

Yamaguchi clung to him, trembling and crying, and his gaze quickly emptied, a sign that he had completely dropped

Only instinct remained.

"I'm here, sssh..."

Tsukishima silenced the film, to reduce the amount of noise in the room. He repositioned himself so that he could hug his friend better, stroking his back and patting his body. Yamaguchi was neither short nor small like Hinata, but still managed to have him practically wrapped with his body.

The submissive clung to him between cries and tremors, and Tsukishima did not understand why it was so difficult to reach him with his protection.

Damn Hinata and his mild symptoms.

"Yamaguchi, hey, I'm here. You are a good friend. It is normal that you do not feel happy at all, but you are not a bad friend for it." He told him, trying to release his hormones with all the force he was capable of.

But Yamaguchi could not catch the outside world as he dropped. Tsukishima bit his lip and began to caress his friend's cheek, slowly, trying to convey calm. He brushed his hair away from his face and sighed in concern. He pressed him back against his body, massaging his back and shoulders, trying to relax him.

He cursed his dominant interior for complaining so much. He already knew that Yamaguchi needed help, he didn't need to have his instincts with all the alarms on at the back of his head.

"I'm going to try something" he whispered in his ear, still stroking him. "I'm so sorry, I know it's not something you wanted to do, but I hope it works."

Slowly, he pulled him away to hold his friend's face in front of him. He wiped away his tears, which were wetting his entire face, and kissed his forehead, caressing his cheek.

He blushed at what he was doing and what he was going to do. He knew from dynamics and sexuality education classes that dynamics were a natural part of each once they manifested and could function independently of other body functions, but they had also been taught that they had a sexual component.

The dynamics were also related to intimacy. They were neither necessary, exclusive, nor obligatory. But it was undeniable that physical contact was essential when treating certain states. And when closer, more suitable.

That's why the dynamics were a factor in many cases when choosing a partner.

Again, they were not necessary. Nor exclusive. Nor obligatory.

But they were there. And they could make things easier or more difficult.

Tsukishima kissed Yamaguchi's forehead again, drying his new tears with his fingers, and went down to kiss his cheeks.

"You have to get back on this, please."

He kissed his cheeks several times, embarrassed, and slowly kissed his lips for the first time.

He did so in a shy and respectful way, in a chaste kiss, pressing his lips against his friend's. And he noticed a small change in the tension of Yamaguchi's body. He had suddenly relaxed part of his body.

"Very good" he whispered, moving closer to heis ear, stroking his neck.

He approached his lips again, slowly, attentively to everything, assessing if it was necessary to repeat the action or if it was enough.

No, he was still trembling.

He kissed him again, repeating the chaste kiss from before, but slower, and following from another and another. Each time he did so and stroked heisneck and back gently and softly, he felt Yamaguchi's body calmer.

First he started to shake less. In the second he stopped doing it and in the third he stopped crying.

"Very well, Yamaguchi, you are doing very well."

A purr struggled to get out of his throat, but he didn't want to. He didn't want to give in to his instincts like that, he wanted to remain just as aware and alert.

When Yamaguchi purred, anyway, his irretrievably escaped in instinctive response.

He struggled not to close his eyes. He wanted to make sure everything was going smoothly, the exchange could be one-way. But feeling the submissive's response to his protection, his dominant interior now pushed him to abandon himself in an exchange.

He did not want to. But Yamaguchi seemed to be better. He breathed easier, still with a look of pain on his face, but more relaxed, purring. He wouldn't let go.

Sometimes he complained or stirred, but from a safer place.

"You have done it very well" Tsukishima whispered to him one of the times he shuddered.

His partner was improving slowly, but there was still a long way to go. Tsukishima stroked his hair, breathing slowly to focus on staying alert.

He had to be alert in case Yamaguchi got worse. Ready to react rationally and not instinctively. He had to...

amaguchi's kiss startled him. He pulled away abruptly, flushed and embarrassed. He moved closer again to keep it from getting worse, but hid his face over his shoulder.

Yamaguchi made some erratic and unconscious movements, in an instinctive search for relief. But he was better, it would take longer, but he was already in a state from which he could recover. Tsukisima didn't want to do more than necessary.

"Sorry ..." he whispered. "Just a little more..."

He really didn't know how much. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the computer screen no longer film. He estimated that they had been like this for an hour.

He sighed, beginning to feel tired from not letting go.

"Just a little" he thought. "Nothing will happen..."

He began to feel his will weaken, until slowly his purring grew stronger, his embrace closer and his eyes closed.

Meanwhile, Yachi was at home, happy and nervous. She was chatting with Kiyoko and she was feeling great.

Yamaguchi was right! It was worth a try.

Kiyoko had said yes with a beaming smile, slightly flushed, and replying that she liked her too.

Yachi was sure that at another time she would have exploded from hearing that. But now a smile crossed her face from ear to ear, her cheeks warm.

He looked at the chat with Yamaguchi, who had not yet replied. It was strange since he used to respond almost immediately.

He was probably busy.

"On Monday I will bring Yamaguchi a drawing!As thanks for supporting us."

"I think it is a very good idea" Kiyoko replied. "You also draw very well and he deserves something for helping you."

Yachi's cheeks flushed red, and she began to draw excitedly.

It was almost ten at night when Yamaguchi began to be aware of his condition.

He tried to open his eyes, but was unable. His head ached, and his eyelids were very heavy.

He focused on breathing at a calm pace. Where was he? He tried to remember. They had finished training prematurely and ... Right! Yachi had decided...

Suddenly he remembered everything and mentally cursed. Wasn't he capable of embracing a broken heart? No... it wasn't that... he had felt guilty for not being happy for his friend.

How long had it been? The way he felt, it had been a serious drop. But despite the inconvenience, he felt comfortable.

Suddenly he felt the need to open his eyes. He had to do it. It was difficult, but he felt warmth on his cheek and seemed to hear a murmur that helped him.

"Hey, Yamaguchi, you have to come back."

A groan came from his throat in protest. But still, after a few moments, he managed to open his eyes, slamming them shut by the light.

"Hello, are you ok?"

He opened his eyes again and saw Tsukishima watching him, with a worried look.

He tried to answer, but no sound came out of his mouth.

"Don't worry, do you hear me well?"

He nodded slowly, and looked around as much as his body would allow.

They were still in Tsukishima's room, and the light source was the lamp. Outside it was already night.

"What a scare."

Yamaguchi was startled, and only then did he notice the presence of Tsukishima's mother. She was sitting there with a bottle full of water.

"I'm sorry I startled you, Yamaguchi. I've been here for a while. When I got home I noticed your condition right away, it was a very intense drop. I'm glad Kei managed to prevent it from going further." She got up and walked over to them reassuringly. "I want you to drink water, okay? I don't know how long you've been here, but at least three hours."

"Five," Tsukishima whispered.

His mother then looked worriedly at the boys. She crouched down beside them and offered his son a glass.

"Drink"

"Yamaguchi first"

"Listen to me, I need you to release him. Drinking is going to help you do it, his drop is still putting a lot of pressure and it's going to be difficult to you."

Yamaguchi watched his friend drink in silence, feeling his body shudder the moment one of his arms no longer surrounded him.

"Very well, Kei. Now I want you not to put your arm back around him, okay?"

Tsukishima nodded, already noticing how his inner dominant protested.

"Yamaguchi, now you. Are you able to move your arms?"

The aforementioned denied slightly after trying. Then the woman brought the glass over to him.

"Slowly, don't be choked. This will clear your throat." Yamaguchi drank slowly. "Very well, boys. I know it's not easy, yu are doing very well. I'm going to call Akiteru to bring me something. I'll be right back."

"Do you feel better?" Tsukishima asked when they were alone.

"A little ..." Yamaguchi murmured slowly. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize. Everything is fine."

Yamaguchi resisted the need to rest his head against his friend's chest.

"Wasn't your mother a teacher?"

"Biology teacher. And since Akiteru showed symptoms of being submissive, she investigated a lot. Or so they explained to me."

"Hello, it's me," his mother said when she opened the door "Are you better?"

"I'm fine from the beginning, Mom," Tsukishima reassured her.

"I'm better, thanks," Yamaguchi replied softly.

"Well, you're going to take this. It is an emergency suppressor. Nothing will happen to you, don't worry. Although they are not recommended for your age, specific uses do not pose any danger. It's like taking something for an anxiety attack, nothing happens."

Yamaguchi accepted and took the pill. His friend's mother stayed with them until he began to notice the effects, half an hour later.

"Wow... I can move now... They work very fast" he said. His body suddenly felt relaxed and his mind was no longer dull. That feeling of heaviness and fear was fading.

Tsukishima was also relieved, but said nothing. He let all the air out for the first time in hours and relaxed, releasing his friend. His mother looked at him askance and smiled proudly.

When they said goodbye to Yamaguchi after his parents came looking for him, she hugged him tightly.

"You did very well, Kei! I'm so proud of you."

Tsukishima went to bed thinking about what had happened. And not knowing if he should tell Yamaguchi something about kissing.

Yamaguchi went to bed tired, responding to Yachi before falling asleep.

"I told you everything would be fine! Congratulations!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! How are you? Those who are in quarentine, how are you living it? 
> 
> I hope you like this new chaptwr, I enjoyed A LOT writting it (had it planned since a long time ago). 
> 
> I changed the quote style because one of you told me the way to quote dialoge in English. Sorry if it was that hard to read before!! Hope it's okay now :3
> 
> I'm looking forward your comments. Haikyuu is comming to an end, but even if it makes me a little sad, the last chapters are so beautiful that I want to read the end. This encourages me a lot to keep writting, I want to help the HQ!! fandom !!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like thos chapter, it was written with love!
> 
> See you next week~


	10. Supressants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's doctor gives him supressants despite his age. What does it mean?

"Come on, Shoyo, we're going to be late."

"I'm coming, mom!"

Hinata ran down from his room, carrying the backpack with the volleyball things on his back.

"Why are you carrying so many things?"

"When we're done, they'll still be training!"

His mother sighed with a slight smile, and they both got into the car. Natsu was already at school, and they were heading to the hospital.

He had an appointment with his doctor.

"Tell him everything you always tell me. That your friends are helping you and that you have fewer spontaneous drops, ok?"

Hinata nodded, walking into the office by himself after a long time in the waiting room.

The doctor asked him routine questions at first, and when these were answered, he took off his glasses and looked at his patient.

"Tell me, Hinata. How have the last few months been?"

"Much better, thanks to my friends," he replied.

He explained everything to him: that when he had drops, his companions always helped him. That he made deliberate exchanges often and that he used to be calm the rest of the day.

"Mmm... I'm glad to hear that you have friends without prejudice. It is a very good thing." He put his glasses back on and typed something. "Are the symptoms of your drops still mild?"

Hinata nodded.

"On days when you are not with your friends, what are they like?"

Hinata thought. Almost every weekend he saw Kageyama. They used to train in a park.

And then he realized that he had spent months making exchanges with Kageyama on the weekends. Before playing. After eating something. Sitting on a bench or lying on the grass. Or in each other's room on rainy days.

"I do not know."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been... making exchanges even on weekends. It's been a long time since a day went by without doing it. Sometimes I still have a drop before and I have an emergency exchange. But... Yes, every day I make one."

The doctor was thoughtful.

"Even doing them every day, do you have drops?"

Hinata nodded.

The doctor sighed.

"Hinata… It's wonderful that you have the support of so many people. Of course your quality of life improves a lot in this way. Your mother can't always help you and there are many spaces and times when your condition can hinder your normal life. So I want you to understand that you are very lucky to have friends who help you like this." Hinata smiled, according to the doctor. He was much better thanks to his friends.

True, his symptoms were mild. But they were still annoying or even painful when they were stronger than normal. And before having so many people to help him, two years before entering the Karasuno to be exact... When his condition had manifested as submissive...

His first week had been intense. He had had his first fall at recess, practicing alone. His friends had found him when the doorbell rang, in a complete drop, on the ground crying and trembling.

The next day, his mother had made an exchange with him in time to avoid dropping.

On the third day, they called their mother from school for repeating the scenario from the first day. They had gone to the emergency room and his doctor had been following him ever since.

After the first week with daily drops, they had begun to spread out. He had them every other day. Sometimes every three. And with the passing of the weeks, the time increased until it was limited to two or three times a week. It was tough, but much better than at first.

Those two years had been tough. And before training, he was nervous ever since. Because he had been alone so many times. Lots of drops with no one next to him.

When during the last year of high school he has the option to train with classmates, he went to the bathroom before all the training sessions with indescribable nervousness. Panicked to spoil the opportunity.

Somehow, he influenced himself. He went to the bathroom and had his drop alone before training began. Then, he could focus only on volleyball. Before workouts. Before games.

Even today, despite everything, before games he went to the bathroom out of habit.

Until one of the first days in the Karasuno team, when he had been late for an errand from his teacher, and had had the drop in front of everyone. And Tsukishima had helped him.

And since then, he had never had to do that again. To hide. To pass full drops alone.

To train alone.

His teammates supported him. His friends had made him lose his fear of his drops. Now he fully enjoyed volleyball. He even enjoyed the exchanges even though at times he still felt somewhat embarrased.

He had had very few complete drops since then. And all accompanied.

"I know, I am very, very lucky. I have not been worried about my condition for a long time. It is one more part of me... And my friends have accepted it in a way that has made me accept it myself"

The doctor smiled at the boy's happy expression in front of him.

"I'm glad you understand that. Still, not everything is totally positive, Hinata. What I like about all this is that your life has improved thanks to the support around you. It has improved both physically, since you suffer less drops, and psychologically, because you are happier and accompanied. But I am concerned that despite all the exchanges you have, you are still dropping."

He typed something on the computer and spoke again.

"There may be several reasons. One is due to your irregular dynamics. It is perfectly possible that you are going through a time like your first weeks, when you had daily drops. Or like a year ago, when you got to have more than one a day for five days. It is very likely that you are going through another similar stage and that you hardly notice it because of your daily exchanges."

Hinata listened carefully. Yes, a year ago he had had to miss class due to the intense episode of deops he had experienced.

"It may also be that your dynamics are altered by all those exchanges. That a dependency is being generated by your body, instead of adapting to the usual lack of possibility of exchange."

"That's possible?"

"Yes, and I need to know. Hinata... Would you be willing to take suppressors for a while?"

"I thought that at my age it wasn't..."

"They are not advisable in most cases your age. Because your body is still adapting to the changes, and taking them can lead to more misalignments. But it can do the opposite and help your body regulate itself."

"I want to try them. If they work, will I still be able to take them?"

"That's the idea. I would like you to take suppressors for three months. And to check its operation, I want you not to make exchanges beyond the emergency ones. If at any time you show strange symptoms or see that there are no changes after the first week, stop taking them and come see me."

"What strange symptoms?"

"They vary according to the person. The most normal and expected is drowsiness. It is a symptom that only occurs in adolescents and young adults, do not be alarmed if it occurs, it is normal. If you see that you have more drops than normal, or if your drops are different in any way... Let me know about anything out of the ordinary. Agree?"

Hinata left the consultation with the recipes in his hand and emotion in his eyes. They had finally given him suppressors! He had wanted to try them for a long time, but they always told him he was too young.

When he and his mother got to the car, and Hinata told her everything, there was a strange silence.

Her mother was not sure it was a good thing. If they were giving suppressors, it meant that her child's dynamics were working worse than she thought. Still, seeing him so excited, she smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

"I'll drive you to school and go buy the pills so you can start tonight, okay?"

Hinata nodded, full of energy and excitement. He practically jumped out of the car when they got there, and only stopped when his mother called him.

"Warn your classmates of everything, okay?"

"Yes!"

By the time he got to the gym, training had already started. Coach Ukai, Professor Takeda and Daichi had already been warned, so he quickly prepared to join the practice, not without first asking if he could communicate something to them at the end.

"What did you want to tell us, Hinata?" Daichi asked once they had collected everything.

“Starting tomorrow, I'm going to stop making exchanges!” He announced with enthusiasm and energy.

"And that?" Kageyama asked.

"Tomorrow I will start taking suppressors. The doctor has told me that I can continue to make emergency exchanges, but that I should not make any intentional exchanges. Hopefully, I will stop dropping!"

In everyone's eyes, Hinata's smile was more radiant than ever, as if the boy was shining brighter than usual.

"There may be side effects," he added, calmer, "He told me that above all I can be somewhat drowsy, so I want to apologize before anything if you notice that I have less energy."

"I think we'll even appreciate it," Tsukishima said sarcastically. "You have too much energy, we'll be calmer if you are too."

"True! The rest of us will not feel lazy next to you" added Tanaka smiling.

Everyone was happy about the news, and went to change. The first to leave were Daichi and Sugawara, who had been silent for a long time.

"Are you worried?"

"Yes, it is not a good sign that they were given so soon," Suga replied.

"You take them too."

"My case is different, you know that. Cases where someone is imprinted have only two solutions: suppressors or exchanges. And in our case..."

"I know, I'm sorry. But why are you worried?"

"Because he is very excited. I am afraid that it will not turn out well, it can be a very strong blow for him."

"Everyone on the team will be there to support him."

Sugawara stopped and looked at Daichi with a mischievous smile.

"Do you want to come home?"

Daichi blushed and took his hand, looking away.

"You are evil" he murmured.

Suga laughed.

"What happens? I just want to get intimate with my boyfriend. Does that make me evil?" He asked, pouting. Daichi blushed more and looked away.

"It makes you the most evil of all."

Meanwhile, Hinata and Kageyama were walking together. It was the first time that Hinata had not ridden his bike after training.

"You better not be affected by those pills and fall asleep in training."

"What are you saying? Just being a little sleepy isn't going to make me fall asleep jumping, stupid-Yama."

Kageyama looked away, frowning, and when he spoke Hinata barely understood.

"Then we won't make any more exchanges..."

"Hey? What have you said?"

"Shall we not do more exchanges?" He repeated, louder and nervous to say it, without quite understanding why.

Hinata stopped and Kageyama stopped two steps in front of him, turning to look at him.

"I guess not..." he said, as if he had just realized. He looked at Kageyama and was suddenly sad. Why did he dislike the idea of not having exchanges with Kageyama so much?

Before trying to understand it, he looked at the park they always passed through, and an idea occurred to him.

"Would you make one now?"

"Now?"

"In the park. It is still daylight and you know that there are usually no people in the area where we usually practice... We can do the last exchange if you want."

Kageyama felt his heart race and nodded, feeling happy about the proposal. Why did he enjoy the exchanges with Hinata so much? He didn't know, but now that wasn't important.

"Let's go."

Smiling, Hinata walked past Kageyama to where they used to practice on the weekends, and sat on the grass, enjoying the hot air.

"Come on, stupid-Yama, sit here. It is great."

"Dumbass, I know that."

Kageyama sat down next to him. From there they were in the elevated area of the park, and could see the rest. There were people walking with their pets or children playing. Kageyama looked at Hinata.

"Do you think it's okay from here?"

"You always ask. They are very far, if you do not give a very strong glare there should be no problems, right?"

"Right... what do you want?"

"Hmm..." Hinata layed on hid back and put his head on Kageyama's legs. "I wanted to try to be like this," he said, smiling. "Anytime!"

Kageyama blushed, and felt his heart pound. That had been happening to him for a long time before making exchanges with Hinata.

He took a deep breath and thought about his order. He looked at Hinata and crossed his eyes, which looked at him expectantly.

They stared at each other in silence for a few seconds that lasted forever. Time seemed to slow down and Kageyama found himself stroking his friend's hair before saying anything.

"Close your eyes"

The glare was smooth. So soft that it only affected Hinata because he was ready to receive it.

At once he closed his eyes with a relaxed expression, and felt his mind begin to go numb in a pleasant way. Soon he stopped listening to the children further away or the wind. There was silence, and he only felt Kageyama next to him.

It was great to be there. He felt the dominant's hand in his hair, stroking it. He felt the purr coming from his throat and Kageyama's purr in response.

He felt comfortable, calm, and in the right place.

Kageyama was hypnotized. He was watching Hinata's face, and his purr made him hold his breath before answering.

With the other hand he began to caress the boy's face, still looking at him.

He liked these exchanges very much. Since the incident at training camp, his orders had always been soft and unobtrusive. The possibility of having to use the safe word scared him. He preferred to spend the exchanges relaxed, with that feeling of protecting the submissive.

Why was it so cool? The exchanges with his sister had never been anything special. Hinata, however, gave that act a sweet flavor, a special shine.

He was somehow disappointed with the idea of stopping. But Hinata would be better, right? They could focus entirely on volleyball, and that would be perfect.

Kageyama leaned towards Hinata slowly, marveling at his calm expression. He closed his eyes when his nose touched the orange hair, and he breathed. Why did Hinata feel like he was smelling of tangerine?

He started stroking his cheek, purring, and kissed his forehead gently, instinctively driven. He gently rubbed his nose against Hinata's skin, as if caressing it. Hinata reached out to stroke his hair, and Kageyama left.

“Do you want to lie down on the floor?” He asked, seeing that he was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Hinata nodded almost imperceptibly from the subspace to the simple question, and Kageyama helped him lie down, doing the same, next to him. Hinata then turned to hug Kageyama, and he wrapped his arms around him.

He kissed his forehead again, calmly, and let his nose and Hinata's touch. Hinata smiled and shook his head slightly, responding to that small touch.

Kageyama shuddered and also replied.

And they were a few minutes like this, slowly moving their heads to brush their noses in small caresses that drew smiles on their faces.

They were both calm, and at the same time something was boiling inside them due to the sensation that invaded their bodies. Satisfaction. Waking and pleased instincts. Indescribable comfort.

And a hunger that lay beneath it all.

Hinata moved until he kissed Kageyama's nose, who immediately responded by doing the same instinctively. Smiles escaped their lips after each one, and the hug was tight and comfortable.

Until Hinata's lips brushed Kageyama's. Something inside them startled, but their instincts, their dynamics... They shuddered with satisfaction. Kageyama repeated the gesture, timidly, totally carried by more and more awakened instincts, and Hinata answered him.

And they kissed chastely. And they sighed, repeating it. Their consciences stopped working and the exchange turned into a hug full of chaste kisses.

Without realizing it, their bodies were close together, holding each other tighter and tighter, until a kiss stopped being chaste and made them gasp when they separated.

"Mine"

The thought in the dominant's mind made him react, just before receiving another kiss from Hinata that confused him, now aware of everything.

He parted and loosened the hug, noticing his warm body and instincts pushing him towards Hinata.

"Hinata, come back," he said slowly, holding back, and Hinata opened his eyes, still in the subspace.

None of them said anything about the kisses. But neither did they undo the hug when the exchange was over.

None of them thought of anything else that night before sleeping.

And none of them did find an explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! I LOVED to write this chapter, so I hope you like it!! If there is anything that is confusing tell me, there are a lot of info in some parts!!
> 
> I hope you are doing well, here it is so hot that I'm a bit ill because of it (I love cold, I can wrap myself in compfy clothes... But for hot weather I cannot take off my skin!!)
> 
> I wsit for your comments with a smile, it feels amazong to read your thoughts!!
> 
> Love you all!!


	11. Neutral.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, Hinata's dynamics are at level of a neutral's. Like Suga, who has been taking supressants since second year and faces life from there.

Hinata woke up with difficulty after his first shot of suppressors. It didn't use to be difficult for him to get up in the morning. Not so much at least.

The first thing he was aware of was that that feeling was because of the pill. He struggled to his feet and sat, yawning and blinking repeatedly, to fully wake up.

The second thing he was aware of were the thoughts of the night before.

He had kissed Kageyama.

Why?

He had had more exchanges than he could remember, with many different people. He had never felt or done that.

He put a hand to his lips. Kageyama had said nothing. Well, neither did he really.

Why?

He got up and ate his breakfast calmly, before going to school, as always, on his bicycle.

He had had exchanges dozens of times with dozens of different people. Almost all emergency exchanges. Was it because of that? Kageyama was the only one with whom he had exchanged under glares. And he was the only one he had felt that way with.

He had never kissed anyone. He had liked it, at least from the numb state the subspace was causing him.

He felt his heart pound when he thought about everything that had surrounded the kiss: the hug, the smiles, the feeling of comfort, the caresses with their noses ...

"Hinata!"

Sugawara's voice brought him out of his thoughts, and he greeted his senpai.

He didn't think about it all morning.

And throughout the week, he stopped doing it.

"Hinata! Have you done any exchanges?" Tanaka asked him during a break.

"Eh? No" he replied, caught by surprise.

He had been like this all week: he was able to do things when he was focused on them. And he hadn't slept in class, although he had trouble waking up in the morning and fell asleep right away at night. But when he stopped doing something, he found it difficult to be aware of everything around him, he was distracted.

"That means you haven't had drops for a whole week!" Exclaimed his senpai, patting him on the back.

Hinata widened his eyes, understanding what that meant.

"They do work!" He exclaimed, jumping with joy.

"Didn't you notice?" Nishinoya said, joining the conversation.

"The truth is, when I'm not focused on doing something, I'm pretty sleepy," Hinata acknowledged. "But it's the first time I've endured so long without drops" he added excitedly.

"Wow, Hinata. It still seems incredible to me that you could withstand so many deops" Yamaguchi said, hearing that.

Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi. After their last drop, they had both discovered the reason: it had been months since Yamaguchi had made a productive exchange. And more time without droppig. His body had reacted negatively to the strong emotions of the moment and that was why such a sudden and heavy drop had been triggered.

"It's because his drops are quite smooth" said Tsukishima. "At least in that he is lucky."

"It's true!" Hinata stated, "I endure because they are soft. Even an unattended drop usually lasts... half an hour, more or less. The strongest were the first, but I think because I was not used to it yet. Anyway, it is also because you have all helped me" he exclaimed with a smile.

Kageyama looked away and caught a ball.

He was happy for Hinata. But he was unable to tell him anything about it.

Autumn was ending, and winter break was approaching. After the new year, intensive training would begin for the spring tournament.

The weeks passed with unusual calm. The team was used to the making-exchanges-with-Hinata routine. Now it was strange, though rewarding, to see number 10 active throughout all the training.

The side effect of drowsiness had not gone any further, and it was worth having more sleep than normal so as not to have almost daily drops.

"It seems to be working fine" Sugawara said, approaching Daichi as they picked up.

It was the last day of class before winter break.

"Yes, I'm glad to see him so happy. And to see you calmer."

"You know I tend to worry... But this time it wasn't necessary. It has been a month and a half and everything has gone well."

When they finished picking up, everyone sat down to talk.

Yachi and Kiyoko had already changed, and they were wearing street clothes, since after training they would go to the movies together. Their teammates loved seeing them together as they smiled more.

Coach Ukai and Professor Takeda wished them a happy holiday, recommending rest and disconnection. They explained that on the way back the training would be oriented to the spring tournament and they said goodbye.

"Daichi ..."

Daichi looked at Suga when he heard his name in the club room. Everyone was changing and Noya was being very noisy with Hinata and Tanaka. Suga was looking at his cell phone, already wearing his school uniform.

His expression was one of concern and tension.

Daichi approached and Suga turned the mobile slightly, revealing the message.

His parents were coming back.

Suga's parents spent a lot of time away for work. They traveled the world because of their business, and Suga was alone most of the time.

And it was appreciated.

They had not accepted their relationship, but in a way that could be classified as abuse. His parents had spread the relationship to the entire family. And to Suga's old friends. They insulted and called him things that Suga preferred not to remember.

His former friends had insulted him after knowing about his relationship with another dominant. They had spit on him.

The only reason Suga had endured was because Daichi was always there. Protecting him. Healing him.

His parents had not allowed him to emancipate himself as he wished, but Suga had resisted thanks to the fact that they were hardly home.

Daichi had told him that he could go home, that his parents agreed. Unlike Suga's parents, they had supported them.

But Suga didn't want any more trouble. As soon as he finished high school, he could run away from home. He had worked during the summers to have savings, and was planning to start working upon entering college. And Daichi would be with him.

"Do you want to come to my house?"

Suga kept everything quiet, without answering. He said goodbye to everyone and left first.

Daichi followed him.

"Suga! Come to my house, please. We can spend together these days."

Suga stopped when they were away from school, and looked at Daichi, finally looking up. He was nervous, scared.

"I don't want to go home, Daichi."

"You do not have to do it. Come with me, you know that my parents want to help you."

"I have to get my things."

"I can leave you my clothes, and we'll buy what you need. You don't have to go back ..."

"My suppressors are at home. The recipes too."

Suga trembled, scared, and Daichi hugged him.

"I'll be with you."

"It will be worse."

"I don't care, I need to know that you'll be fine."

They both tried to calm down. Daichi was trying to be confident to help his boyfriend.

When they reached Suga's house, they approached the door. It was open.

They entered slowly, and listened to the television on in the kitchen.

In silence, they went to Suga's room and entered, closing behind them. They took the pills as fast as they could, and all of Sugawara's recipes and study material.

When they opened the door, incredibly aggressive dominant hormones hit them.

In those moments they appreciated being dominant.

His parents climbed the stairs to where they were. Even being dominant, they felt the need to instinctively submit to them.

"Koushi, we haven't heard you arrive. Neither you nor Sawamura."

"The TV was on" Suga managed to say.

"What have you got there?"

"My class stuff."

"Doesn't vacation start today?"

"That's why I take them all... Because I couldn't leave them at school." Suga reasoned nervously.

The pressure grew, and Suga's father approached. He was as tall as his son, but much larger. Much more intimidating.

"Where are you going?"

The question was formulated with a glare, and Suga swallowed hard, resisting. Daichi approached him, not wanting to leave him alone.

"Sawamura, I'm talking to my son. Go away."

This time, the glare was intense and threatening, but Daichi just clenched his fists, bit his cheeks inside, and held on.

"We have nothing to talk about," Suga said, looking his father in the eye and walking towards the stairs. His mother, taller than he, intervened.

"You cannot leave this house, Koushi. Not without our permission."

"You're wrong. I cannot emancipate myself, but I can leave the house whenever I want. Don't worry, the studies are going well."

"Oh, of course you can emancipate yourself. Do it, come on. Don't you like Tokyo? It is a good place to live."

Suga bit his lip. He had resigned himself in order to continuing to attend the Karasuno, for remaining close to Daichi. For continuing with others. Because the only house he could go to if he was emancipated was in Tokyo. And no, he wasn't willing to go that far.

His school was one of the most important places for him. And his companions the most important people.

"I'm going."

"Prostrate"

Daichi felt a chill when he heard a direct glare to Suga, who did not kneel, but did stop. The aura of domination they emitted was so intense that it managed to induce submission in other dominants.

Suga took a deep breath, on the spot. He squeezed the handle of his backpack tight and closed his eyes. His inner dominant had long been asleep from suppressors. His instincts were more like those of a neutral, and under normal circumstances he hardly noticed the hormones of others.

But not in front of his parents. Those were suffocating. They used them against him in a violent way, trying to subdue him, to make him surrender.

But Suga was very strong.

"I said I'm leaving."

Daichi ran towards him, glaring at the adults in front of them. All his instincts pushed him to protect Suga. And he couldn't hide it.

They started down the stairs, and when they reached the front door, Daichi noticed the dizziness. It was as if the pressure exerted by those hormones were strong enough to physically affect him.

Suga grabbed his wrist and walked out, blood on his lips from how much he had bitten them.

When they were a couple of streets away, running hand in hand without saying anything, Suga dropped his backpack and leaned against a wall to vomit.

Daichi was also nauseous, but he held on, helping Suga.

"You ok?"

"Now I do... I hate them" Suga said, wiping his chin with the handkerchief his boyfriend had given him. "It's horrible, like something inside me twists and ..."

Another archway interrupted him. Daichi hugged him, protector.

"It is done. You have faced them resisting their orders. I did not manage to move and react."

"I want to turn 18" Suga began to cry, with a thin voice. "I want to forget about them forever."

"Let's go home."

Daichi carried Sugawara's belongings and took him by the hand. They walked in silence to the Karasuno captain's house, where they could spend the entire winter. And all that remained of course if necessary.

And along those same streets, Hinata and Kageyama walked, on their way after taking some meat buns at Tanaka's invitation.

The air was cold. Soon the first snow would fall, and it would be difficult to practice outdoors, so they decided to practice in the usual park before it started to get dark.

"Are you happy?"

Hinata awkwardly received the ball and looked at his partner, not understanding.

"Now?"

"I mean... In general. With the pills and your dynamics."

“Sure!” Hinata's face lit up in response. It had been a month and a half without dropping and without making exchanges. His body was calm, it did what he asked and he didn't notice other people's hormones. His dynamics were now at the level of neutrals. "I don't have to bother anyone and I don't have to make exchanges. It is perfect! I wish I had started earlier with suppressors."

"You couldn't before."

"And not now, either. And look! It's great."

"I'm happy for you, then," Kageyama said quietly.

"What? Speak louder, Stupid-yama."

"That you still suck at receptions, Idiot."

They started arguing in their own way, but Kageyama had psyched himself up.

He didn't understand why he wasn't completely happy knowing that Hinata wouldn't make any more exchanges with him. It seemed that inadvertently, he had gotten used to them. But if Hinata was better like this, there was nothing to worry about.

Once they returned home, they did not see each other until after the holidays.

But Hinata was someone restless and sociable, and he wouldn't waste the opportunity to see Kenma that Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! Thanks a lot for all the kudos and kinf comments, I'm VERY happy and motivated :')
> 
> I hope you like thos chapter even if there isn't a lot of things. I feel this is like a "soft" chapter. I feel like there is not a lot to say about it, but at the same time, that I needed to show what happens. For the future. Idk, I'm not happy with the result but hope you feel better about it. If not, I'm sorry ^^"
> 
> I'm writting down in a note all the ideas for the future, in order to not forget them, and I want to write them NOW, but I have to take my time and it is very difficult xD
> 
> Keep comme ting, it makes me write faster!!!
> 
> Read you!!!


	12. Christmas Hollydays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata goea to Kenma's house some days on Christmas Hollydays, in order to know Tokyo with his friend and to spend more time with him.

"Do I go up these stairs?"

"Yes, the ones in the photo. I'm upstairs waiting with Kuroo."

"There are many people, how am I going to find you?"

"Kuroo carries a Santa Claus umbrella."

Hinata reached the top of the stairs, exiting the station. Christmas music was played, everything was decorated and there were many people walking from one side to the other.

It was cold, and he wore a yellow scarf, a light blue jacket and white ear muffs that contrasted with his tousled orange hair in all directions. A small cloud of steam formed in front of his face each time he breathed.

He looked around for the couple, and saw the Santa Claus umbrella in the middle of the crowd. He laughed when he saw it as it was funny to see Kuroo wearing something like that.

"Kenma! Kuroo-san!"

"Hey, little guy, how are you?" Kuroo said laughing. "What donyou think about my umbrella? Don't you think it's perfect for Christmas?"

"It's a horrible umbrella," said Kenma, hiding his nose under his scarf. He didn't like leaving home when it was so cold.

"It stands out a lot! It has helped me find you" Hinata replied, smiling.

Kenma had invited him to spend a couple of days at his house in Tokyo, so that he could visit the city. Now that he was not dependent on his drops, he could go carefree.

When they got to Kenma's house, Hinata greeted his parents with energy, thanking them for letting him be there for a few days. He was surprised to see Kuroo's parents there too, in the living room, all four having tea together.

"We've been neighbors since we were little," Kenma said once in his room, taking off his scarf. His nose and cheeks were flushed with cold. "Do you want to play Mario Kart? Surely you'll beat Kuroo, he sucks."

"Hey! I'm not that bad, you'll see."

Leaving their things on the bed, they began to play, ending up dividing the victories always between Kenma and Hinata.

Kuroo ended up getting bored and suggesting they go for a walk, and Kenma reluctantly agreed upon seeing Hinata's illusion of seeing Tokyo.

The day consisted of Hinata scampering back and forth with excitement, Kuroo laughing and thrilling him even more as he told him about more places to visit and Kenma behind them, his hands buried in his pockets and his shoulders hunched, covered up to his nose.

They stopped for a snack in a cafe that had many sweets. Everyone ordered a hot chocolate, and Hinata had a crepe filled with strawberries and chocolate.

"This is delicious! Kenma, do you want to try it?"

"Well ..." The boy made a bit of a plea, but he really wanted to try that. And having Hinata offer it to him in such an enthusiastic way made him want even more. "Okay, but only a bite" He agreed.

Hinata held out the pancake, and Kenma bit into the corner. The chocolate was almost liquid, so it stained his lips quite a bit as he did so. Hinata laughed when he saw it and put the crepe on his plate to lick the rest that was on his own fingers. It would be a waste to throw it away!

"Kenma, you're so stained," Kuroo chuckled.

Hinata looked up, licking one of his fingers, and blushed.

Kuroo was kissing Kenma, licking the chocolate from the corners of his lips.

Hinata didn't know what to do, and he looked away again, so he couldn't see how the two boys were glancing at him as they separated.

"Silly, I could clean myself," Kenma protested, using a napkin next.

"Mmmm... That chocolate had to be used" Kuroo said playfully, licking his lips.

"Hmm, Kuroo-san, do you want to try too?" Hinata offered, hearing that. Kuroo smirked, noticing Kenma's gaze on him.

"Oh, I'd love to, little one" Kuroo replied.

Hinata repeated the action he had performed on Kenma, but Kuroo didn't just bite into his pancake.

He also held it with his hand, touching his, to avoid staining. When he took the bite, he looked at Hinata, who blushed, not quite knowing why.

Was he uncomfortable seeing them kissing? No, he already knew they were together, Kenma had told him. And it was normal, wasn't it? Couples kissed all the time. He had seen Yachi and Kiyoko do it sometime inadvertently.

If couples kissed, why had he kissed Kageyama?

He pushed that thought away quickly. Obviously, it had been because of the exchange. Definitely.

Merely, Kuroo was looking at him in a way that he had never seen in anyone. And it was a look that for some reason gave him goosebumps and made him hold his breath. And... he... liked it?

That instant when Kuroo had looked at him as he bit his crepe had been full of chaos in his mind.

"Mmmmm, next time I have to ask for that," said the boy, leaning back in his seat, releasing the crepe.

Hinata blinked, confused. He continued to eat in silence, looking at his mug. Was he nervous? Why?

Kenma and Kuroo looked at each other, shaking hands under the table. Kuroo was smiling and Kenma looked at Hinata askance.

He and Kuroo had talked a lot about Hinata after training camp. Kuroo knew that his boyfriend liked number 10 in a special way, and he himself had thoroughly enjoyed that three-way exchange.

"We can tell him," Kuroo had said.

"What!? No! He will think we are weird, I doubt he is interested in anything other than volleyball... Also, he is used to do many exchanges with different people..."

"But we don't lose anything, do we? He doesn't seem like the type of person to accept something unintentionally, nor does he seem like the type of person who will stop talking to you for confessing something like that. Why not give it a try?"

"He is my friend..."

"Hey, if you don't want to no, but it can be fun to see how he reacts if we do something subtle."

Kuroo was too naughty. Subtle? Had that been subtle? Kenma saw that Hinata was red, he had certainly noticed Kuroo's actions. But it had not been anything subtle.

And still he hadn't kicked Kuroo yet.

Because he liked to see that embarrassed side of Hinata.

After a few more laps, they returned home, ready to play another round of video games before going to dinner, with Kuroo going home for it.

When Kenma and Hinata were in their room again, Kenma summoned up the courage to discuss topics he didn't know whether or not they might be uncomfortable.

"Shoyo... can I ask you something?"

"Of course!"

"Hmm... what were your dynamics like before the suppressors? You never got to tell me too much..."

"Oh, because I thought you weren't interested" Hinata said, sitting down. "It really was like what you saw at camp. I had spontaneous drops two or three times a week. The good news is that everyone on my team has helped me from the beginning and my symptoms are quite mild, so even a complete drop could last as little as half an hour. I recovered quickly."

“Is everyone on your team dominant?” Kenma asked, confused.

"What? Of course not."

"But then they couldn't all help you with the drops."

"Oh! Sure, I didn't tell you." Hinata smiled. "I can make exchanges with anyone. They are not productive for the non-dominant, but they are for me."

"Wow, I didn't know that was possible."

"Still, with heavy drops I need a dominant. But now I don't need to make exchanges anymore!"

Kenma smiled at seeing him so excited. He remembered his exchange with him and Kuroo and started twisting the sleeve of his sweatshirt.

"Shoyo... Do you remember the exchange we had at the camp?" Hinata nodded. "Until then I had never made an exchange with anyone other than Kuroo.nWell, he has done them with more people, for emergencies like that time." He looked at Hinata, who was listening intently, and looked down.

He took a deep breath before continuing.

"First of all, I want to tell you this because we are friends, and I think hiding things from you would be... bad. I hope it doesn't seem bad to you or you look strange to me..."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you can tell me what you want."

"I like you" Kenma said in a whisper. "Not in a romantic sense... I really like you as a friend, of course, and I consider you a rival I want to play against and I'm motivated to face off for the first time in a long time, but... I like you too... You attract me a lot."

Kenma's voice volume had been going down, but Hinata had heard it all. He was both confused and deeply ashamed. His cheeks were red and he didn't know what to say.

"Kenma..." Hinata started "But... You and Kuroo... I thought..."

"He knows. He encouraged me to tell you, and..."

Just then there was a knock on the door, and Kuroo entered smiling.

"Hi, I thought I'd come over before I sleep. Everything's fine?"

Kuroo asked that upon seeing them so quiet. But noticing the color of their cheeks and the nervousness in their looks, he smiled mischievously.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"I told him," Kenma said, tossing him a cushion. "You could have warned before you were going to come back."

"Okay, okay, sorry." He took the cushion and sat on the bed in the middle of both "Well, what did he say?"

"Oh! Uh... What... I..." Hinata became very nervous, and Kenma and Kuroo could see how he seemed to have a short circuit. Kuroo laughed and ruffled his hair reassuringly.

"Don't worry, it sure was a shock to suddenly discover that your friend and his boyfriend are attracted to you."

"Eh?"

"Oya?"

Hinata, who was already red, passed a darker shade of carmine on his cheeks, and passed his gaze from one to the other in disbelief, mouth open and without breathing, without words, until he covered his face with both hands, overwhelmed.

"Kuroo... You always go ahead" Kenma said, putting his hand to his face, embarrassed.

"Oya, oya... sorry, now you're really in shock. Didn't you tell you had told him?" He asked Kenma.

“I told what I had to tell, not what YOU had to" Kenma exclaimed, getting up and hitting him with the pillow. “You've made this more embarrassing than it already was, stupid!"

Hinata looked into his hands, shrugged, and saw Kenma in a way he had never imagined: embarrassed and energetic. He was cursing Kuroo and puffing out his cheeks completely red, making fuss, and the image was very funny to the orange hair.

Kuroo was trying to cry out to Kenma, apologizing, when they were both surprised by Hinata's laughter. They both stopped and looked at him. He was laughing.

And they both thought it was ravishingly charming.

And fun.

The three ended up laughing on Kenma's bed and the floor. The situation was absurd, but somehow the tension had eased.

In the end, they were silent, catching the air.

"Sorry if we scared you, little one" Kuroo said, breaking the silence.

Hinata looked at them and sat up.

"Do not worry. I really... I'm embarraded. A lot, to tell the truth. Especially since it is the first time that someone has confessed to me" he acknowledged, rubbing his neck. "I really don't know what to tell you, because… Well… I had never thought about it. Neither you nor anyone else. Merely, with my condition and volleyball, thinking about these things was not a priority."

Kenma sat up. He was on the floor, and he just sat there, listening to Hinata. Kuroo was lying on the bed, looking at him from there.

"I don't know how these things work, and I find it strange that... Well, that you are two people." He looked at them, raising an eyebrow. "It's quite confusing, really."

His cheeks were red again, and he didn't know what to say.

"You don't have to say or do anything you don't want" Kenma said, taking his hand. "But like I told you before... I don't want to hide something like that from you if we're friends."

Hinata looked at Kenma at his feet and smiled. The setter played with his fingers, distracted. Then he noticed Kuroo sit up.

"Think on the bright side: You have attracted two gorgeous boys without your dynamics," Kuroo said, ruffling his hair. "You are quite attractive, Hinata Shoyo. No wonder Kenma noticed you so quickly. I am just an extra who has later added to all this."

"Don't lie, you were the first to propose telling him."

"What can I say in my defense ...?"

"Thank you for telling me. I suppose it was hard for you to decide, and well... I don't think it's an easy thing to say. Thank you."

"You are great, Shoyo."

Hinata blushed, and looked at them.

"I can't give you an answer, I'm still confused and I don't want to tell you anything other than... Sincere."

"We get it" Kuroo said.

"You aren't mad!" Kenma sighed, releasing all the air at once. "After what Kuroo did in the cafe, I have been very nervous."

Hinata blushed, because he knew exactly what he meant. Now he knew it was not a coincidence. He looked at Kuroo sideways, flushed, and the older one looked with a mischievous smile at Kenma, surprisingly kissing him.

Hinata didn't look away.

It made him feel curious to see them. And it felt like something was fluttering in his stomach.

Kenma frowned at Kuroo as they parted, puffing out his cheeks.

"Sorry, Shoyo, Kuroo is very impulsive with the displays of affection" he began to apologize.

"It doesn't bother me" Hinata acknowledged, red. "It makes me... Curious. How long have you been together?"

The two Nekoma boys looked at each other thoughtfully. It had happened naturally, being always together. They could not say exactly when they had begun to feel different things about each other.

"We started before we realized what it meant. But I guess since last year... that's when we really put a name to it" said Kenma.

"If you're curious, you're welcome" Kuroo invited, laughing. "You don't need exchanges to hug each other. In fact, I prefer to do things without exchanges, I don't like the feeling that I'm doing something for someone just by instincts. When I protected you at camp, it bothered me that I wasn't able to act rationally rather than instinctively."

"But it was a great help" Hinata said.

"I guess so." Kuroo spread one arm, hugging Kenma with the other. "If you're curious, you can. You don't have to give us a clear answer or do anything special. Do whatever you want."

Hinata blushed, looking at them. Kenma then got up to turn off the television and the console.

Hinata stared at Kuroo with open arms. What did he want? After the initial shock, he realized he didn't know. He had been hugging many people countless times, it was not something new.

Or it was. Because he had never hugged anyone that was not his sister like that without being an exchange.

And he kind of missed that feeling. Not spontaneous deops and interrupting any activity continuously. No, he missed that dynamic of being around someone. To have his hair stroked. The warmth of being in someone's arms.

Sometimes he stopped to think about it and it was the only thing he missed. Would it feel the same way without making an exchange?

He saw Kuroo's kind gaze, mixed with his mischievous laughter, and thought, his heart ringing in his ears, that there was nothing wrong with trying. He knew je wouldn't do anything he didn't want to do, so...

Hinata looked at Kuroo and approached hesitantly. How was it so easy for him to hug someone when he dropped? He had never stopped to think how difficult it was to do it without being driven by instinct.

Kuroo, seeing him approach, smiled and took the first step, seeing how the number 10 of the Karasuno hesitated.

Hee hugged him with one hand in his hair to caress him and reassure him in case he became nervous. Hinata, once glued to him, responded to the hug, finding it much easier.

Kenma then moved to his side and hugged him too.

As they were, they dropped onto the bed. Hinata was more comfortable, though he still heard his own heartbeat. He hid his face against Kuroo's chest, embarrassed, and he noticed Kenma gently caress his hair. He recognized that touch, and that relaxed him.

"I've never done this without being an exchange" he said, laughing softly.

"Not so bad, is it?" Kenma said.

Hinata shook his head, relaxing. He was unexpectedly comfortable. He turned to face up and be able to speak to Kenma as well.

Hee stroked his hair gently, watching him. And smiled as he met his eyes.

"Your hair is very soft" he said, as if justifying himself.

"Natsu always tells me to use her shampoo to make it so" Hinata explained.

“Is that why it smells like tangerine?” Kuroo said. “It seems to be because of the color" he added, laughing.

"Natsu has the same hair as me, and yes, she always chooses that shampoo because of that."

Kenma hugged Hinata, resting his head on his shoulder, with an expression of comfort and satisfaction. Hinata thought it was pretty, and stroked his hair back.

"Kenma is cuddly even if he doesn't seem like it" Kuroo said, turning to hug Hinata, putting his arm around his waist, and stroking Kenma's hair at the same time, bumping into Hinata's hand. "He will fall asleep using you as a pillow all night. He has been wanting to do it for a long time."

Hee smiled at Kenma's protesting grimace, and reached down to squeeze hisncheeks gently.

"Oh, Kuroo, please" he stammered, not opening his eyes, and moving his head to kiss his fingers, brushing them with his nose.

Kuroo bit his lip. He was weak at times when his boyfriend was so loving, and he wanted to hug him with all his might. But instead, he hugged Hinata a little tighter, who had seen that exchange of affection in the foreground. On the one hand he felt like an invader, and on the other hand he felt very lucky to be able to witness that.

"Shoyo... If Kuroo is ever a fool with you..." Kenma said without opening his eyes. He yawned before continuing "Tell me and… I'll kick his ass…"

Hinata giggled, and heard a snort from Kuroo.

"Sometimes it seems like I'm not your boyfriend" he protested.

Hinata started to feel sleepy, and Kenma's yawn spread.

He could get used to it, it was comfortable, warm and nice. He felt the breaths of the two beside him, and soon the three fell asleep, with their breaths paced.

The next day they would each wake up in a corner of the bed, their blankets tangled and their legs intertwined as if they had fought for their place while they slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! I'm very excited and nervous about thia chapter, because is the fist approach to a rareship involving Hinata and I know some people don't like these thing.
> 
> I tried to make the character not too much oc, but it may be some differences, so I hope it is good enough.
> 
> Also, I translated this chapter kinda in a rush, so tellme if there is something that makes no sense, please!!! 
> 
> I put a lot of effort and love in this, so I hope you give it the same love you have been giving me until now, because it makes me VERY happy to see all your comments and kuros.
> 
> I wanna share with you something abou how important the love you give with your feedback and comments is: I'm writting an original light novel to enter a competition on august 19th. There will be no results until november, but it's thanks to your words, kudos and comments in general that I took the courage to do it!!!
> 
> So... Tahnk you a lot, love you all a lot and hope you are the best you can be. 
> 
> Again, I hope you like this chapter. I have finished the next one already~ 
> 
> Read you!~♥


	13. Christmas Hollydays (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is Hinata, Kuroo and Kenma's morning after what they talked about last night? How are other mornings?

Suga woke up to sunlight streaming through the window. He opened his eyes, and didn't see Daichi next to him in bed. He blinked several times, sitting up, and realized that his boyfriend was not in the room. He yawned and got up, dressing in the pajamas that he had ended up forgotten on the floor the night before.

He opened the door and went to the kitchen. There was no one. Daichi's parents didn't rest until Christmas and New Years, so they were at work in the mornings.

"Daichi?"

The atmosphere was rarefied, but he did not quite understand why it was. He went back upstairs to his room, and heard a noise in the bathroom.

"Daichi, are you okay?" He asked, moving closer.

"Suga! Don't come in!" Daichi yelled from the bathroom.

Suga froze in place, surprised by the urgency in his boyfriend's voice. He walked over to the door, and leaned against it gently.

"What happens?"

He heard heavy breathing and connected the dots.

The air was thin with Daichi's hormones. And he didn't want him to come in. He had a dom drop.

He took a deep breath. He knew how horrible that was. He knew he was walking away from him to avoid hurting him until his father arrived and he could make an exchange.

And he knew Daichi wouldn't forgive himself if he did something to him. And how difficult it was to control.

He took another deep breath, resting his forehead on the wood.

He knew it had cost him a hell to not make the previous scream a glare.

"You need something? Do I call your parents?"

A growl sounded from the other side of the door, and Suga sighed, crouching down and sitting with his back to it.

What could he do? Even if he tried to help Daichi, they couldn't make an exchange.   
They had checked it in a similar way. With the difference that Suga had no way to stop Daichi.

He wished to not be a dominant.

Still, he did not move from the door. The air felt heavier and heavier, and now he knew why. He wrote to Daichi's father from his mobile, explaining what happened. He preferred that at least he was warned.

He closed his eyes, not wanting to part with his boyfriend any more than he was.

"Koushi, are you okay?" Daichi's father arrived half an hour later, worried. Suga got up and smiled, nodding. "Good thing. I'm going to help him, you can come in but wait a minute, okay?"

Suga nodded, understanding that if he went in first, it could be worse.

"Daichi, I'm dad."

The door opened after a few seconds and Suga held his breath as he felt the pressure in the air.

"I wish I was a submissive. I would be able to help him." Suga thought.

"Dad..."

Daichi was taking a deep breath, and that word had left his lips in a trembling way.

Suga knew that he was holding with all his might the glares that were struggling to come out of his mouth.

"I'm here, come on, you've done very well."

Daichi hugged his father urgently, wanting to protect him from himself before losing control.

After a few minutes, Suga entered the bathroom, noticing how the air was no longer loaded with the droo of a dominant.

Daichi hugged his father tightly, and he was close to subspace, but still conscious.

Adults mostly took suppressants that did not make them neutral, but reduced their dynamics to a minimum, to be less affected by them. In young people they could not be used, because they ended up out of control hormones that were already out of control. And because most of the dynamics problems in adolescence needed a total neutralization of their effects to be solved.

Daichi's father could make exchanges without entering subspace. Thanks to the suppressors.

"Come closer" he indicated.

Suga approached and saw Daichi relaxing little by little.

"It will be enough in a little while. Hold him tight and take him to bed without making a sound, okay?" He whispered. Suga nodded. "I have to get back to work, but I'll come at lunchtime. It will take him a long time to get out of the exchange even if I separate, when he has deips, he gets hooked. I think it may be something you enjoy."

Suga nodded again, his eyes crystal clear. He was immensely grateful that he offered him the opportunity to accompany Daichi on an exchange, even if it wasn't real between the two of them.

After a few more minutes, Daichi was totally relaxed, and Suga took him to his room, without releasing him in the least, hugging him tightly. Daichi immediately hugged him back protectively, and Suga watched him until his eyes slowly opened.

"Good Morning."

"Suga... are you okay? Have I done nothing to you?"

Suga shook his head and kissed his forehead.

"You held on very well... Thank you. I know how hard it is. Your father came and helped you. He had to go back to work, but he will be here soon."

Daichi buried his head in Suga's chest, relieved.

"Thank you... I woke up early noticing the drop and ran to lock myself in the bathroom. I was dying to... to glare you a thousand times, but I know it wouldn't work, and I didn't want to hurt you."

"I know. Take it easy, that's it." He stroked him and looked at him with some concern. "How long have you been without making an exchange?"

"Four months."

"Daichi..."

"I know, I know. I was letting it go, and it is not the first time that I have endured more than three months. But I hadn't made exchanges with Hinata in a while, and I hardly noticed. I'm ok now."

"When I can take pills for neutrals I won't let you forget you again" he scolded.

"I'll take them. I'm not going to let you take more pills if I can."

They hugged each other again, tightly.

"I love you."

Right at that moment, Kenma woke up, his legs tangled with Hinata and Kuroo's and his head at the foot of the bed. He sat up, yawning, and saw the other two boys in worse positions than he had a few seconds ago.

A small smile spread to him as he looked at Hinata. His cheeks colored slightly at the thought of what they had discussed the night before. And when thinking about the hug. It was enough for him, it was not necessary to do more to calm the nerves that he felt whenever he talked about him or with him.

He leaned over to lie down beside him and stroke his hair, but before that he suddenly noticed Kuroo's hug.

"Good morning." He yawned, before kissing Kenma on the cheek.

"Good morning," he replied, kissing him on the lips.

"It's quite nice, isn't it?" Kuroo said, hugging him fully, resting his chin on Kenma's head. "He sleeps disastrously."

"It's no worse than you or me," Kenma said, smiling. "And yes... It's very nice."

"I told you nothing would happen."

"Are you going to scrub it all the time?"

Kuroo caressed his waist and pulled him close to kiss him.

"I love you."

Kenma blushed and kissed him back, not taking his hand away from Hinata's hair.

Kuroo clung to him, his hips pressed together, and Kenma sighed into the kiss, breathing a bit rough, searching for more kisses.

"Hey, you're going to wake him up" Kuroo said. "It's not like I care much either, but I think you'd die of embarrassment."

Kenma puffed out his cheeks, turning to turn his back to his boyfriend, who laughed before moving closer to his ear and kissing him, stroking his neck.

"You can also try to seduce him, imagine what it would be like..."

"Kuroo... no..."

"Mmmm...?"

Kenma noticed his hot face, racing heart and heavy breathing. All because of Kuroo's caresses, the way he grabbed his waist and the kisses he was distributing around his neck, his ear and his shoulder, as well as the freshly awakened look of the orange-haired boy in front of him.

"Mmmm... Shoyo... Good m...!"

He was interrupted by a moan, and Hinata's eyes widened, embarrassed and surprised. Only then did he notice Kuroo and how he touched the Nekoma setter, who closed his eyes in embarrasement.

"Good morning, little one. I'm sorry I woke you up, I wanted to play a bit with Kenma, but he turned out to be very noisy."

Hinata, half asleep, looked back at Kenma and bit his lip. He was very curious about the boy's condition. Kenma flinched at every touch from his boyfriend, and the expression on his face was a mix between embarrassment and something he didn't know.

Suddenly, Kenma opened his eyes in a louder moan, looking at Kuroo in surprise.

"N-no... Shoyo is here."

"Hmm... let's ask him. Tell us, Hinata. Would you like to see what expression can Kenma make when he feels good?"

Hinata, flushed, gulped. He felt that what was happening was wrong, but at the same time he was very curious. Something inside him wanted to see more of this disturbed Kenma.

He swallowed hard and nodded slowly. Kuroo smirked and right after another groan came from Kenma's lips.

Kuroo had been in charge of pulling the blanket over them before hugging him, so that Hinata, concentrating on Kenma's expressions, didn't know what was happening underneath.

Hinata actually felt strange. Kenma's face was very close to his, and between them, his hand was gripping the sheets tightly.

Not knowing why, Hinata took his hand, and Kenma looked at him.

In that moment, he understood that in addition to embarrassment, Kenma's expression exuded pleasure.

"Shoyo..." He groaned, squeezing his hand as Kuroo kissed his neck again. "It's embarrassing... Don't look" he asked, raising his other hand to his face, covering his eyes.

Hinata's and Kuroo's hand moved at the same time, exposing Kenma's face. The older man smiled, kissing Hinata's fingers, which were holding Kenma's hand.

Hinata let out his breath, fascinated. He felt his own pulse and breathing quicken, and inadvertently leaned closer.

Watching it all, Kuroo moved his hand under the covers in a more devious way, and went on to hold Hinata's hand and kiss it, still looking at the boy.

"Kuroo..." Kenma protested, tears in his eyes with excitement, embarrassment and pleasure.

"Hmm? Do you like it?" He asked, suddenly in a sweet, caring voice in Kenma's ear.

When he nodded, biting his lip before closing his eyes, Hinata moved closer to his face and they brushed their noses. Kenma was startled, but immediately responded, until, unexpectedly, he noticed the kiss he was immersed in.

Hinata had kissed him, and his hand, now free, circled the neck of the number 10, hungry and wanting more.

Kuroo took advantage of that moment to play under the covers without limiting himself, and Kenma moaned on Hinata's lips, his hair tangled between his fingers.

The next few seconds were of intense breathing from Kenma, kisses from Kuroo on his cheeks and a slow return to calm full of shame for Hinata.

"Sorry!" Kenma said, very embarrassed and apologizing to Hinata.

Hinata still felt out of place, and covered his face.

"I'm sorry. I have kiss... I..."

Kuroo's kiss to his fingers stopped him from saying anything else.

"Don't you think Kenma is the sexiest when he's feeling good?"

The older's voice was not playful this time. On the contrary, Kuroo looked at him with great illusion and his words were full of adoration for his boyfriend. Hinata liked seeing Kuroo like that.

He nodded, embarrassed.

"Even though it's the first time I've ever seen someone... like this" he added, unable to meet their eyes.

"Hey, Shoyo" Kenma said, stroking hid hair again. "Do you regret it?"

Hinata mustered the courage to look at him without looking away, and understood that the question was serious. Did he regret it? He had kissed his friend in a... Very intimate situation, right?

But Kenma's expression had made him want to do it, as each time he moaned or clutched his hand tighter, a warmth inside him grew.

"No" He said, shaking his head. Kenma's expression relaxed and he smiled. "I don't quite understand... why I did it. But I liked it."

Kenma blushed and held Hinata's hand again, kissing it.

"Me too" he said between his fingers, smiling.

Hinata didn't understand that feeling, but he listened to his urges and moved closer.

In what seemed like an eternity, he kissed Kenma's fingers, between them, and pulled them apart to kiss him.

It was a chaste and quick kiss, but Kenma returned it and it soon became more lasting.

"Mmm... don't leave me out" Kuroo whispered in Kenma's ear, moving closer. The setter parted his lips from Hinata's and with a sigh of pure pleasure kissed his boy.

Hinata this time didn't look away. He saw that kiss up close, and felt like claiming his attention too, so he kissed Kenma's neck, who gasped on Kuroo's lips. He smiled, he was just kissing him where he had seen the other do it before.

Kenma, who had put an arm around him earlier, pulled Hinata closer, and Hinata leaned closer, now kissing his jaw. Kuroo pulled away slightly when Kenma kissed number 10 again and, far from leaving them, moved closer again, competing for kisses.

Then his nose brushed against Hinata's, and in a perfectly natural and fluid way, he kissed the boy.

Kenma watched that kiss in front of him with fascination. Not in his greatest fantasies had he imagined that seeing a kiss between Kuroo and Hinata would feel so amazing.

Hinata, for his part, sighed in the kiss, much more intense and demanding. Kuroo did what he wanted and Hinata struggled to keep up, gasping for air.

"Aaah..." he gasped, as they parted, and the couple felt their hearts race at the expression he wore.

Hinata was full of desire, although he still didn't know it.

"Kenma! Won't you come to tale your breakfast?"

Kenma's mother's voice startled the three of them, who immediately parted with red faces.

"We're coming down, mom!" Kenma replied, getting up to go quickly to the bathroom.

He needed to change.

Hinata got up not really sure what to do, but Kuroo ruffled his hair and, before he could say anything, Hinata noticed his hand on his chin and the chaste kiss.

Kuroo looked at him as he pulled away, leaning over him and grinning from ear to ear. Hinata blushed.

"It was my pleasure, Hinata" he whispered in his ear, stroking his chin apart. "I'd better go home, we've slept in street clothes and I need to change."

Hinata was left alone in the room, and put his hands to his head.

Was all that normal?

He thought of the kisses and touched his lips. He had liked them, very much. And he had given them without the influence of their dynamics.

He remembered the kisses with Kageyama. They had not been the same. Yes, they had felt good, but... It had been because of the exchange. And these kisses had been conscious. He had given and accepted them because he wanted to.

Hinata smiled. He did not understand the meaning of the kisses. Kuroo and Kenma were a couple, but they had welcomed him in those acts.

Hinata understood that you didn't have to be in love with someone to want to kiss them. And it wasn't something only couples did either.

And that kisses were the gateway to new sensations that he did not know and that he would not mind exploring.

But in the meantime, he cleaned up and went downstairs for breakfast when Kenma returned from the bathroom.

He would have time to think about all this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I am very excited for posting thia chapter, I had a lot of fun writting it (and yeah, making that "blanket censorships")
> 
> I'm at 60% with my short novel, I have to finish it before monday, so wish me luck!! Fortunately, I have already written next chapter, so you won't have delays and the fic will not slow me~~~
> 
> I'm very tired today, so I won't say a lot more... Love you, thanks for the comments and kudos, they make me smile every time ♥
> 
> Read you next week!!!


	14. Christmas Hollydays (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Christmas holidays allow everyone to reflect, live and observe things different from the usual.

Christmas holidays started for Kageyama with his cell phone full of messages congratulating him on his birthday.

They were messages from all his teammates, even Tsukishima had written him a simple "happy birthday".

And when he left his room to go to breakfast, his parents and his sister said good morning with a cake and garlands.

"Tobio, are you excited?" His sister asked surprised, seeing him with crystalline eyes.

"No..." he said sheepishly, frowning. But soon he looked at her and said in a low voice "This is the first time I've received so many messages congratulating me on my birthday."

His parents and sister, excited, hugged him tightly.

"That's because you've made a lot of friends this year! Isn't it cool?"

Kageyama nodded happily.

As a general rule, he did not receive congratulations from anyone except his family, and this year, with his grandfather missing, he thought that his birthday would not be anything special.

He was wrong.

Although his friends were not there and he could not practice, that day was being special because his classmates had remembered him.

After eating, blowing out the candles, and opening hid presents (a cow-shaped keychain and some new sneakers) he went for a run.

As he ran, leaving a cloud of steam with each breath, he thought of the spring tournament. In what he would have to practice to ensure your optimal state. In which Hinata should improve his receptions. And that they would have to practice their quick attack so as not to lose practice. Hinata surely wouldn't want to practice more than that, and his receptions would be left unattended as always. And his serves.

"Damn, he really has to improve a lot" He thought, turning a corner.

Why did he always end up thinking about Hinata? There it was again, like an orange ball bouncing around his head.

He was always in charge of turning everything upside down. Always asking for passes. To practice. Competing for everything.

Kissing.

Kageyama stopped, blushing. He was near the park where he used to practice with Hinata. Or eat meat buns, or ...

He shook his head, stretching next to a bench.

It had been the exchange. It was clear that the exchanges with glares were not to be done on a regular basis. They had kissed because theis instincts had led him to it. They had made too many exchanges by glares Hinata didn't need them. Neither did he.

He became convinced that this was the logical reasoning.

He kept running back home, clearing his mind and thinking about other things, and about five minutes later, Nishinoya walked by.

He was texting a certain Nekoma libero with whom he had started talking more after training camp in the summer.

He had discovered that Yaku could be incredibly funny, but also that he was very disciplined.

At first they only talked about volleyball. They had started by commenting on their matches, and then by commenting on professional matches that they saw on television. After the first two months, they had started talking about other things, commenting on movies that were on television after the games, and little by little about them.

They discovered that they were both very interested in languages. Although they were both pretty bad at it.

Yaku had gotten into the habit of talking to Nishinoya every day, and Noya was happy to share a piece of his day with him.

"Noya! Are you coming to buy?"

He looked up and found Asahi, very bundled up and in front of him, by the door of the supermarket.

"Asahi-san, yes, I have come to buy."

"Me too, we can go together if you want."

They walked into the store together, chatting about the meals their parents would make for Christmas.

There was a moment when Noya's cell phone vibrated, and Asahi discovered a new smile on his partner's face. He looked at him with some surprise, since he had never seen him with a smile so... calm and loving.

He looked away when he felt he shouldn't keep looking at him.

They said goodbye at the end, each one going home.

Those who were in the same house were Tsukishiima and Yamaguchi. His parents, being long-time friends, usually organized meals together.

"Tsukki, you have to take more care of yourself" Yamaguchi said, in his room.

"Tch..."

"It's been a while since he needed help at home with this" Akiteru murmured, being hugged by his brother. "I am glad to help you"

Tsukki hugged his brother stronger, protesting. For several minutes, they were silent, Akiteru with a smile on his face.

Yamaguchi was sitting in the chair, looking at his friend. He had been irritable for a couple of days, and after eating, his brother had told him about the possible reason.

It had been a long time since he last had an exchange.

When they finished, the two friends stayed in the room.

"Tsukki... You know you can ask for help whenever you want. Why did you wait so long?"

"I didn't realize it" Tsukishima lied. Yamaguchi got angry.

"Oh, come on. You always keep your dynamics perfectly measured. Do you think I don't know you? I'm not going to believe you if you lie to me like that."

Tsukishima looked away, embarrassed.

"I don't want to... do anything I don't want to do just because my instincts tell me to. It bothers me enough to be so sensitive to submissive drops."

"But there is nothing to do about that, they are our dynamics, it is part of us and we have to accept them. Each in their own way. But to my knowledge, you always control yourself very well. Yes, you react to the slightest drop, but you barely stop being aware of what is happening around you. Isn't it cool? I think it is, you are able to keep a cool head even in a moment like this, with your instinct screaming a thousand things at you. I lose the absolute notion of everything, I think your control is great, Tsukki.

"We kissed."

"What?"

Tsukki hugged his legs, on the bed. Yamaguchi had never seen him this nervous.

"The last time you dropped."

Yamaguchi, from the chair, sat up straight, worried, seeing how his friend trembled slightly.

"Hey, Tsukki. You're ok?"

"I don't know... It makes me very nervous to think about it."

"About what?"

"Exchanges."

Yamaguchi got up and sat next to Tsukishima on the bed.

"Tell me what you mean."

"I couldn't get you out of the drop" he murmured, his face hidden. "It was very strong, and you were... Very hot, and you were shaking. And you were crying. And... I kissed you."

"You did it to help me."

"I know. I did it many times in a row, but then as soon as you were able to recover, I stopped doing it. And it took you four more hours to wake up, damn it! And my dominant wanted to kiss you more, and abandon himself, but I didn't want to, I wanted to help you."

"Tsukki..."

"And you kissed me because I know your sub was looking for more help. And I got scared and... I don't know. I was afraid. I am afraid. When I make exchanges, I find it hard to let go of the other person. And... It's not because it's you or not... But it didn't seem right to me to kiss you. It's supposed to be something that you do with the person you like, and when you both want. And you... You didn't even realize it, it wasn't you, it was your submissive who asked for it, and I..."

"Tsukki, uh... Look at me." Yamaguchi took his hands gently, encouraging him to look up. "Are you afraid that something like this will be repeated?"

Tsukishima nodded, looking at him embarrassed.

"Tsukki, you helped me. I really appreciate it, and I'm never going to say anything bad to you for doing it. You did the only thing you could do. I'm sure if you had tried to leave me to go get help it would have been much worse. I highly doubt that I would even let go of you." Tsukishima lowered his gaze again, trembling slightly.

"I'm scared by the possibility of... Having to resort to that again. For you and me, I don't want... I don't want it to be that way."

"Hey, it doesn't have to be."

Tsukishima allowed himself to be embraced by Yamaguchi, who stroked his back reassuringly.

"I'm glad it was you" he said softly. I mean ... I don't think it's bad. If you ever have to do it again, I want you to know that I am not going to blame you for anything. You are my friend, and I will never blame you for helping me, in any way.

Tsukishima then hugged Yamaguchi tightly for a couple of minutes, both of them falling silent.

"Thank you."

"Thank you for sharing it with me."

"Do not tell anybody..."

"Ok, Tsukki, it's our secret."

Tsukishima seemed much more relaxed, and Yamaguchi smiled when he saw him being himself again. Before leaving his room, he received a message from Yachi.

The girl asked him for advice on her Christmas date with Kiyoko-senpai. She didn't know what to wear and was very nervous. Yamaguchi replied that she would be breathtaking with whatever she wore.

Yachi's response, after blushing emoticons, was that it was of no help to her.

Yamaguchi laughed, and Tsukishima looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"I think tomorrow I'm going to help Yachi choose her clothes for Christmas."

"You really are a good friend, Yamaguchi," the blonde said, smiling.

Yachi breathed in relief upon receiving her friend's offer. She was afraid of choosing something inappropriate for the occasion, and Yamaguchi always gave her his honest opinion.

On Christmas Day, Yachi wore the clothes they had decided to go on her date with Kiyoko-senpai, who was as pretty as ever.

"You look beautiful, Yachi." She said when she saw her, smiling.

Yachi blushed long before returning the compliment, and they walked hand in hand among the Christmas stalls in town.

Hinata has go to Tokyo on December 26, and it was already his second day there.

At times it was difficult for him to process what had happened with Kenma and Kuroo.

Then they would hold his hand or hug him, while visiting the city, and he realized that it was real.

At the end of the day, he found himself being the one who sought the hands of the boys, or the one who asked for kisses.

Kenma hugged his arm, loving Hinata's presence. Kuroo would sometimes hug both of them suddenly, or shoot them glances that turned their cheeks red.

When they were back in Kenma's room, Hinata hugged Kenma from behind, embarrassed.

"Shoyo, are you okay?"

"Hmm... yes. Kenma, would you kiss me?" He asked, embarrassed and eager.

The pair took a deep breath, not wanting to scare the orangehead by throwing themselves at him.

Kenma held Hinata's face with his hands on his cheeks, and kissed him gently. The other responded enthusiastically, with the energy of someone who enjoys exploring something new.

Kuroo interrupted them, drawing Kenma's face to him and kissing him deeply and passionately.

"You have a lot to learn, little one" he said playfully, stroking Kenma's cheek gently.

"Teach me" Hinata whispered, approaching the older one and kissing him.

And they gave him all the kisses he wanted until he was satisfied, discovering that Hinata really loved kisses.

"You don't get tired, eh?"

"You both kiss so well you make me feel like... Fffffuaaaaa. It makes me want more and more."

"Well, you don't do it wrong either" Kenma said sheepishly.

"Hmm... Can I tell you something?"

"Sure" they said at the same time.

"I... I thought only couples could kiss. I thought it was something that could only be done with the person you are in love with... But you have taught me that's not the case! That it can be enjoyed in many ways, and this is one of them, so… ” He bowed to them. "Thank you very much for teaching me something like that, and for letting me be between the two of you."

"You don't have to thank us, Shoyo. We would have to thank you for trusting and accepting us."

"Deep down... I was very curious" Hinata acknowledged.

"And you wanted to satisfy your hunger for anawers " thought the couple without saying anything.

They knew that Hinata had an hungry monster inside him. Hungry of everything he liked.

And he loved kisses.

"By the way, I suppose it's logical, but just because we do this doesn't mean you can't do it with other people" Kuroo said, hugging him and wrapping his body around him. "And surely with time you will discover even more things that you like” he added, whispering in his ear, wrapping Hinata around the waist and caressing his belly.

Hinata blushed, sighing.

"But there's no... No one I really want to do this with" he sighed. "With you it is more than enough. Can I kiss you whenever I want?"

"As long as it's not in public" Kenma said, coming over to kiss his neck. The image of Hinata sighing under Kuroo's embrace was irresistible to him.

"Mmm... Guuuys, I want to kiss you too" he protested, puffing out his cheeks.

Kuroo then, in a more abrupt way than normal, grabbed Hinata's jaw to turn his face up and kiss him from his place behind him. He kissed him in a chaotic way, biting his lips at times, and caressing the skin of his belly, hugging him tighter.

Kenma didn't stop kissing Hinata's neck, holding his hands, until he bit him gently on the shoulder and Hinata flinched, startled and making a frightened sound.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" Kenma asked, surprised and concerned.

Hinata was breathing rapidly, but calmed down quickly, now being comforted by both of them, completely putting aside the desire that until a few moments ago consumed them.

"I'm fine... I'm sorry, it's just not... I don't like bites."

"I'm sorry, I should have asked you."

"No, do not worry. It's just... I didn't know this was done too."

"If you don't want to, no. You just have to do what you want and like."

"No biting," Kuroo said solemnly.

"Thank you. I don't like them at all, they hurt."

"Hinata..." Kuroo said curiously, stroking his hair in a reassuring way. "Has someone bit you? I mean, it seems like you don't like them because you've already experienced them.

Hinata nodded, embarrassed. He didn't know if Kageyama would be okay with him telling.

"Once in an exchange" he said, without much further detail, the voice low.

"Hmm... Do you know the good thing about doing these things without it being an exchange? That we can stop whenever we want without any consequence. If an exchange ends abruptly, it can have a negative effect, but not here. We can stop whenever we want." Kuroo kissed Hinata's cheek. "And absolutely nothing will happen."

Hinata then hugged Kuroo as he was closer to him.

"Thank you."

"Don't give them again, little one. The point of all this is to have fun, right?"

That night the three of them also slept together, but this time, in pajamas.

The next day, Hinata returned home, taking something new with him.

Kuroo and Kenma went home hand in hand. It was very cold, and halfway there, it started to snow. It was three days before New Year's Eve.

"You don't think we've released a beast?" Kuroo said, once at home. They were alone.

"Hmm ... Shoyo is the type of person who wants to do whatever he loves." He snuggled up beside him, grabbing a controller from the console. "I'm sure the next time we meet we have to remind him not in public" he added, chuckling.

"Are you happy?"

"Yeah"

Kuroo hugged Kenma as he played, happy to now spend time alone with his boyfriend.

"I love you."

"Mmm, love you too, Kuroo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! Sorry I'm late in updating, I've been very busy finishing my short novel, but it's already out, so I have time again ~
> 
> I hope you like this chapter. In the next one the holidays will be over and there will be new things ~~~
> 
> The truth is that I really want to write more about other characters. Would you be interested in spin-offs oneshot about other couples? I would write them when I felt like it and without haste, but set in this story: 3
> 
> I hope you are very well and that you like the chapter ~
> 
> Read you next week ~


	15. Dropping.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spring tournment arrives, and a lot of changes will happen to our loved characters.

The return from the Christmas holidays was marked by the Kageyama and Tsukishima camps.

Hinata sneaked in as a ball boy in the second one, while Kageyama met many new players who made him realize many things. Among them, how much he loved playing with Hinata, and how used he was to passing the ball to him with his demanding way of playing.

Hinata assumed that his behavior had been childish by sneaking into a camp that did not belong to him.

In fact, his sleepiness from the suppressants really started to be noticeable as he came home very late after every workout, and had to ride his bike alone from school to there and then back home.

He began to fall asleep in class, and also during breaks, unable to stay energetic all day without those extra hours of sleep.

His review with the doctor was at the end of the camp.

"Do you notice a lot of drowsiness?"

"Just this last week, I've been very busy and had less rest."

"About everything else, are you okay?"

"I'm Great! I have not had any drops and I hardly notice anyone's hormones."

"That's because suppressants reduce your dynamics to neutral ones. I'm glad it works so well despite your age, Shoyo."

"I'm very happy!" Hinata exclaimed, before asking "Why doesn't it usually work?"

"It's not that they don't work, they are prescribed for adolescents when necessary, but you are in a growing season and over time your dynamics may regulate themselves. And sometimes it is because the problem is not a real problem, but the normal functioning of your body. But it is very difficult to measure, and in your case, you had many difficulties and it seemed that you were having more and more drops despite having a lot of exchanges, so I considered it necessary to try with the suppressants"

He wrote a few things and looked at him.

"We'll continue another three months and see how it goes, okay? Remember that before any different symptoms or strange sensations, you should contact me, ok?"

Hinata nodded, happy to get on with the treatment.

And everything seemed normal as the spring tournament approached.

Well, actually the drowsiness that had affected him so little at first had grown more intense since he'd sneaked into Tsukishima's camp. He hadn't been able to get over it since then, and after two weeks he was still asleep in many classes.

"Hinata, hey, Hinata. Wake up, you dumbass"

Hinata opened his eyes in a start, sitting upright.

"Kageyama? Is it training yet? I have fallen asleep again..."

Kageyama sighed and sat down next to Hinata before he got up.

"I was just worried."

"Worried? Why?"

"You sleep too much."

"I can't help it, it's the suppressants."

"They didn't affect you that much before."

"Well... Since I went to Tsukishima's camp, I haven't been able to rest quite well. It was quite tiring going so far every day and getting up early to come to class ..."

"You're an Idiot."

"Do not say more! I know it was stupid, but that's it. I've learned new things and that's what counts, right?"

Kageyama looked at Hinata and leaned against the wall.

"Will you be okay for the tournament?"

"Of course! Am I not okay in training? I am just resting earlier to regain sleep."

"Hmm... if at any time you need help..."

"Do not worry!";Hinata exclaimed, jumping up. "I'm always ready for volleyball."

Kageyama got up and smiled softly.

"That's better. It's rare to see you without energy."

When the day came to go to Tokyo, Hinata was a nervous wreck that was hard to contain. He explored the hotel up and down with enthusiasm.

To be fair, almost everyone was nervous and excited on a par with Hinata.

They were going to play in Tokyo! And if they got it right, they would fight the Nekoma, having the long-awaited battle of the Trash Heap. Everything was new and magnificent, and they couldn't wait to play the first game.

They won it and then Hinata met Atsumu Miya.

Atsumu and Kageyama were talking and as he approached, he froze for a moment, looking at the boy who was looking at him curiously.

He was slow to react to the exchange of words between him and Kageyama. And he was surprised that Kageyama was showing off about him.

Hinata looked back at him, letting go of holding her breath.

"We will win!" He exclaimed in defiance.

But that boy's gaze stayed in his head during the day. While watching the other games, while preparing to rest. For some reason, something in that gaze kept him awake.

"Aren't you so sleepy anymore, Hinata?" Suga said when seeing him have dinner animated.

"Not anymore! It happened to me suddenly. I'm not sure why, but this is better, I can concentrate better on everything."

"I'm glad, don't forget to let us know if you need help with anything."

And they were all watching Hinata, out of habit. Even though he hadn't needed exchanges for months, the team had grown used to taking care of him.

And the next day, in the match against Inarizaki, Hinata felt strangely energetic. He seemed to be filled with an energy that kept him going. And his opponents were good, and he loved that.

It felt great.

And when they won, it felt even better.

"Shoyo!"

A chill ran through his body when he heard his name. Atsumu Miya pointed at him, and he felt his knees shake. But it was normal, right? He had just played a 3-set match.

"Someday I'll toss for you."

Hinata held the air in his lungs, seeing Atsumu's gaze.

He swallowed hard.

Atsumu, seeing Hinata's eyes, also felt himself burning. But it was normal, right? He had just played three sets.

To both of them, that instant seemed frozen, and just before Hinata's legs gave out and Atsumu said what was about to come out of his throat, they were interrupted, and that sensation faded for both of them as quickly as it had appeared.

"Hinata?" Kageyama said, calling out to him.

"Hey?" Hinata looked at him confused, breathing hard again, catching his breath from the match.

"No... nothing."

That night, Hinata was the last to fall asleep. He was full of energy, fully prepared for the next day.

He would face Kenma and Kuroo.

He could not wait.

Everyone was encouraged to see Hinata with such energy, something that had been rare in recent weeks.

They faced the Nekoma in their long-awaited battle of the Trash Heap.

The game was exciting, full of excitement and energy. Everyone was full of adrenaline, and when the Karasuno won, Hinata was overjoyed.

Everyone was exhausted after the three sets of the match, and as they waved at the end, Kenma and Kuroo felt chills as they shook hands with Hinata.

The gaze of number 10 was intense.

Hinata was hungry, and they both knew not just about volleyball.

Ten minutes later, after picking up, Hinata had sneaked away to meet the couple in one of the less crowded bathrooms in the stadium.

"Hinata, are you okay?"

"I am full of energy!" he exclaimed, approaching them and hugging them.

Kuroo, as soon as he touched him, gulped. He looked at Kenma, biting his lip, and hugged the orange haired boy back.

"Hmm... Can I kiss you?" Hinata asked, looking at them without breaking away.

Kuroo responded by holding his chin and kissing him, wrapping his other arm around his waist.

The kiss was long and full of desire. For some reason, Kuroo felt like he needed to be close to him. It was strange, as if throughout the match the nerves and excitement of the game had been mixed with the attraction for Hinata. And with a sudden hunger for him.

"Aaaah..." Hinata gasped as they pulled away. He looked at Kenma, who immediately lunged to his lips, holding his face between his hands.

Kenma noticed that Kuroo was more aroused than usual, and that made him feel that way.

"More..." Hinata said, pulling away. His face was hot.

"Shoyo... are you okay?" Kenma asked, before giving in to the boy's request.

"I've never been better, it was an incredible game, and now I'm with you, and I love it, because I really wanted to kiss you both"

"You're very hot, are you sure you're okay?" Kuroo said.

"It's because of the game" he replied.

"You have another match after eating, right? You should go to rest."

Hinata looked at Kenma and kissed him again.

He felt his chest burning with excitement, nerves, and joy.

"Hey, little guy" Kuroo whispered, approaching him and kissing him to get his attention."You must rest, two games in the same day are not a joke."

Hinata stood on tiptoe to seek Kuroo's lips again, but pulled himself away.

"You're right, but... I'm really looking forward to playing now" he said, smiling. He hugged them again.

"Come on, take some rest. We'll be watching you from the outside, Shoyo" Kenma said.

"Hmm... Do you know Atsumu Miya?"

Kuroo looked at Hinata without understanding that sudden question. Kenma understood even less.

"Well... He's Inarizaki setter, right? He is pretty good."

"Yeah, but..." Hinata looked thoughtful and shook his head. "Nothing."

"Go rest, little one."

Hinata ran out of the bathroom and headed over to where his team was, looking for him.

"Hinata! Where were you?" Yamaguchi asked when he saw him.

"In the bathroom!" He exclaimed with energy.

"You left so quickly and without warning..." Tanaka said, laughing. "I see it was urgent!"

Hinata covered his face laughing, and Kageyama watched him without saying anything.

When he looked up, he saw Tsukishima looking at Hinata as well, and their eyes met.

They both frowned. There was something weird about Hinata, but they couldn't explain what.

Hinata, for his part, looked like a hyperactive kid. But everyone was too nervous or too busy to notice anything else.

It was during the third set against Kamomedai. Kuroo and Kenma were in the stands, watching. Bokuto and Akaashi were at the side of the court. Atsumu in a hallway above the stands.

It was like an explosion.

Suddenly, Hinata's body gave way, and his dynamics got out of control.

The moment Tanaka went to shake his hand to help him stand up, everyone watched with concern as he dropped in more ways than one.

He collapsed back onto his knees and arms, panting, and began to blur. He didn't understand what was happening, he just felt his whole body trembling and very hot.

Tsukishima, Kageyama, Nishinoya, and Daichi were the first to notice.

"He's dropping" Kageyama said, breathing hard, barely holding the need to protect him.

"What? Not! I'm taking suppressants, it's not taht!" Hinata exclaimed, finally standing. However, he felt dizzy, and, while Coach Ukai asked for a break, Tanaka and Asahi helped him to the bench, while Kiyoko took his temperature "You know what my deops are like, I would no longer be conscious, I drop very fast!! It has to be that I'm tiref, but I can play, I'm not injured!"

"It's a drop" Daichi reaffirmed, backed by the others.

"Even I can feel it... my God." Told Asahi, worried.

Hinata's breathing was very heavy and he couldn't stand upright.

He insisted that he could keep playing, and Takeda-sensei spoke to him seriously.

"This is still volleyball right now."

Hinata left there with the help of Yachi. They went to the infirmary, and Kenma appeared there while he was waiting for the car to go to the hospital.

"Kenma..." he whispered, on the point of sobbing.

"Shoyo... Kuroo can't come, if he does he won't let go of you" Hinata nodded.

"You have something so I can watch the game?" He asked, his voice weak.

Kenma had come to give him that.

Meanwhile, on the court, the dominants tried to suppress their instincts and focus again on the game. Kuroo, from the court, clenched his fists tightly.

Atsumu was sitting on the ground, accompanied by Kita and his brother.

“Sumu-chan, what's wrong?” Asked Osamu.

"I don't know, but... It seems that Shoyo-kun is a submissive."

"What's that about?"

"My dynamics are reacting to him."

"So that was a droo... Wait, from so far?" Kita shook his head. "You shouldn't be able to react from here."

"You know I am very sensitive to submissives. But yes, this is over the top."

"But you noticed something yesterday, didn't you?"

Atsumu breathed, now that Hinata was gone, his instincts were calming down.

"You're right. Something similar happened yesterday."

Everyone was upset in some way by that drop, and sone students closer to the court noticed that.

Hinata dropped slowly, but with an intensity he had never experienced before. He kept his gaze attentive to the court through the screen, not letting go, shaking and clinging to it. He didn't want to look away.

When the game ended, the worst began.

He was in the waiting room with Yachi, who was attentive to his every move.

When he had put the tablet away, Hinata grabbed Yachi's sleeve, shaking harder. She hugged him immediately.

"I'm sorry, Hinata. Surely it won't do any good…”nShe apologized, hugging him tightly.

When the doctors treated him, he had completely lost consciousness.

"We need a high dose of suppressants!"

"He's taking them!" Yachi warned. Hinata's body was holding onto her, despite being unconscious.

The doctors then consulted his info, alarmed.

"Bring blockers! We need to stop the drop and provide him with an urgent exchange."

Yachi listened to everything carefully. Blockers? She had never heard of it. She had only heard of suppressants and hormones. What were blockers?

A male nurse approached them and took Hinata's arm, rolling up his sports jersey.

"Easy, he'll be fine" the nurse said, smiling at her as he injected something into Hinata.

"This has never happened to him" Yachi said, concerned.

"It's a very serious drop, you don't see something like this other often. But you brought him in time."

"We were in the middle of a match... And..." Yachi fought not to cry. She was very worried and sad for Hinata, and feeling him trembling and the heat that emanated from him worried her more "No one could stop to help him..."

"It's normal, calm down. He is are in good hands. And even if you can't provide an exchange, his body will stay more relaxed hugging you than if he were alone. So yes, you are helping him."

Yachi squeezed hes eyelids together, letting a couple of tears escape, hugging her friend tightly.

"What are blockers?" She asked, suddenly.

The nurse looked at him.

"They eliminate the effects of suppressants. And they slow down deops. Generally, before a serious drop, suppressants are administered, but if these are already in the body, and even so the drop is strong, an emergency exchange is necessary, for which it is necessary to block the effects of suppressants and let the dynamics return to work. As it is now, he cannot make a useful exchange. So to speak, he is having a drop, and it emits hormones that demand protection, but his dynamics are inactive. Your dominant partners have probably noticed the drop, but you can tell them later that even if they protected him, it wouldn't have worked."

Yachi listened carefully. She looked at Hinata and stopped crying.

"Who will he exchange with?"

"That will be decided by the doctor, but there are exchange assistants. Both dominant and submissive, they are health personnel specialized in treating cases like this. There are suppressants that work in many adults that do not completely block the dynamics. But still, these are weaker. Exchange assistants don't take suppressors and keep their dynamics active and controlled."

"How long will it take?"

"In a few minutes, your friend can get that help."

The nurse came out and the doctor immediately entered.

"Hello, are you ok?" She asked Yachi, who nodded. "Well. Hold on a little longer, I'll call an auxiliary dominant. It will help him to be stable."

"Hmm... If I can... Help with something... Whatever! Just tell me, please..."

The doctor looked at her, while taking Hinata's temperature. It was at 40 ° C.

"Are you neutral?" Yachi nodded and the doctor smiled. "We can provide you with a dose of dominant hormones."

Yachi widened her eyes and instantly nodded.

"Please! I've never taken them, but if I can help Hinata, please give them to me!"

The doctor agreed, since she knew that Hinata would not let go of the girl, and having a multiple exchange would probably be the most appropriate. She gave the girl a pill with the peace of mind that she was giving her possibly the safest drug when it came to dynamics.

It took Yachi a few minutes to notice the effects, after a woman in a robe walked through the door and approached them.

"Hello, my name is Samantha. I'm going to make an exchange with your friend, okay?"

"O-okay... But... How do I do it?"

The doctor quickly explained what had happened and Samantha smiled.

"Let yourself go. When you are ready, you will notice the exchange flow through your body. You are already hugging him well, and his body is receptive, which is very good for him. What is his name?"

"H-hinata."

"Well. Hinata is receptive so it's not going to be more serious than it is."

Samantha then sat down next to her and patted Hinata's head gently, starting to purr. Little by little she hugged him, and immediately she was stroking his back gently, purring.

Yachi noticed it after a few minutes. A visceral urge to protect the boy in his arms, a feeling and sensation so internal that she felt her whole body emit a purr as she made sure he was tightly wrapped in her arms.

Herbhands began to caress the nape of Hinata's neck, gently. She closed her eyes, feeling Hinata loosen his legs a bit.

A few minutes later, Hinata shook his head, hiding his face against Yachi's neck, who felt her heart race with joy when she saw him move.

Instincts that weren't hers guided her, insisting that it wasn't enough, but that it was going well. Hinata responded, and the shaking was no longer as violent.

The purr, after forty-five minutes of exchange, was the best of the signals.

Yachi held back the tears, kissing his friend's forehead in a burst of joy. He would be fine! Her newly acquired instincts churned in satisfaction.

"You're doing great" Samantha whispered, when Hinata started purring. She looked at Yachi smiling. "And you too."

Yachi did not stop caressing Hinata's neck and cheeks at any time, wanting to convey as much protection as possible. And without realizing it, words of encouragement began to come out from her lips.

"You're doing great, Hinata. You will recover and everyone will be happy to see you well. Yes? You are very strong."

Hinata did not stop shaking and breathing normally until almost two hours after the start of the exchange. Yachi knew that she didn't feel uncomfortable without shifting position thanks to her instincts, which kept her alert. Yet for several minutes, she had been fighting the numbness in his mind.

Samantha intervened when her eyes snapped open as she felt her head drop and start, startling Hinata, who flinched.

"You can let yourself go" she told her. "It is normal and nothing will happen. Your body wants to sink into the exchange, and that's okay. Do not be afraid."

"But... that way I won't be able to react if something happens to him."

The words came out of Yachi's mouth, but it was her instincts that spoke. She had hugged Hinata closer as she said it, and looked at Samantha alerted. She smiled.

"We are in a hospital, and I will be vigilant all the time. Nothing will happen to him, trust me."

Yachi wanted to protest. But she ended up giving in, closing herbeyes.

It was not the same as sleeping. Her body was relaxed, but she was aware of Hinata at all times.

She opened his eyes when she heard her name.

Hinata was looking at hernwith half-open eyes and hot face.

"Hinata! How are you?"

Yachi realized then that her dynamics were neutral again.

"Mmmm... better..." He murmured, laying his head against her chest, shrugging. Yachi, instead of feeling embarrassed, surrounded him. Samantha then entered followed by the doctor.

"Hi, Samantha says Hinata is better."

Yachi nodded, and Hinata just cringed further, wanting to be held tighter.

"That's good" Samantha said, chuckling.

"Hinata, I need you to listen to me, okay?" Said the doctor. Hinata stood up and looked at her. "I've spoken to your doctor. He has explained your case to me, and from now on, until he calls you, you have to stop taking suppresants, okay?"

Hinata nodded slowly.

"You're going to feel unwell for a while, and you"ll probably have a fever. It is also not surprising that you have more drops until your body stabilizes. Is someone in your family dominant?"

"My mother" he replied, in a low voice.

"Perfect. I will give you a paper with all the indications, but if you feel like today again, do not hesitate to go quickly to a hospital."

Hinata nodded slowly. His body ached and he felt slow thinking. His head ached.

Yachi calmed him down.

The doctor was saying something else, but he was no longer listening. He closed his eyes, holding onto Yachi tightly.

Samantha approached, alerted by the new drop, but did not touch him when she saw the new exchange that was before her eyes.

"This is the first time I've seen this" she whispered, surprised, looking at the doctor.

"His doctor told me it was a special case."

"But... are they productive?"

"Yes" Yachi replied, stroking Hinata's hair. She felt much more comfortable helping Hinata in an exchange as she was used to. "For him it is. And with submissives too. He generally only needs a dominant when he has a strong drop.

When they left the hospital, they returned to the hotel, where everyone was waiting for them.

Yachi explained to Professor Takeda and Coach Ukai what had happened, as Hinata was too weak to explain everything.

They were all relieved to learn that he had stabilized, and they ate calmly, trying not to overwhelm him.

Everyone felt in a way, sad that they had lost. And at the same time happy to have come so far.

That day, Kiyoko let Tanaka carry her bag for the first time.

Suga and Daichi decided to talk to everyone.

"I want to tell you something" Suga said. "You are a wonderful team. You are all people who do your best not for volleyball, but to be the best possible people, and that will make me miss you very much" he said excitedly. "But I want to... Share with you something that only third-year students know, because I didn't dare to say it before. And I want to trust you, because I have known for a long time that I will not suffer rejection from you. Neither is Daichi." He took Daichi's hand, squeezing it tightly. "We have been a couple for a long time, and I suppose that some of you are not caught off guard" told, looking at Ennoshita and Tanaka, who had suspected it since a long time agor "But ... We are both dominant."

Ukai and Takeda were in the room, a little apart to give them space, but listening. They both knew instantly why they had hesitated to speak up to that day. Society moved on, but not everyone accepted homotypic relationships. And Takeda knew that Suga had certain problems with his parents. Now everything fell into place.

"Hinata recounted his circumstances at the beginning of the year. Now I wanted to share mine. Hinata" he said, looking at him."Thanks for being so brave. Because among all of you you have normalized something that today would still be a matter of harassment in many places. And I want you to transmit that in the future. I've been taking suppressants for over a year" he explained. "And I know what you've been through at times. I don't want you to get discouraged if you can't use them anymore. You will find a way to live with your dynamics."

Hinata nodded gratefully.

Everyone hugged each other, and at the end of dinner, the third years shared their concerns and dreams on their last day on the Karasuno volleyball team.

Nishinoya slipped away and met Yaku on the street, in a nearby park.

"Noya! Congratulations on your matches. You played great."

"You too, Yaku."

They sat down and for a moment did not know what to say.

"I suppose now it will be my turn to see you from outside."

"Yes... what will you do?"

"Hmm... I think I'll focus on the languages, and keep training. I'd like to try my luck in Russia" he said, laughing.

"Sounds good."

"You don't seem surprised."

"It suits you."

They were silent for a moment, and Noya spoke.

"Yaku... I like you very much."

The Nekoma Libero looked up and smiled.

"At the training camp, I couldn't shake your presence off me" he said, glancing at the Karasuno Libero. "And I don't know if I'm ready to have something, but... I'd like to try whatever you want to try."

Nishinoya's eyes widened, surprised by the answer.

"Really?" Yaku nodded.

"I would like to try."

They both ended up with hands clasped and hearts racing. It was an important day, and that made it even more memorable.

Yachi and Kiyoko slept together. The youngest shared with her girlfriend everything that had happened in the hospital, between being proud of having been able to do it, and scared by the fear that she had felt.

"You did great, Yachi" Kiyoko said, brushing her hair back from her face, and kissing her. "You will be a great manager."

"I'm going to miss you when you go" Yachi said.

"And me to you. But everything will be fine. Whatever happens, I don't regret anything" Kiyoko said, before clasping her hands with Yachi and kissing her forehead, her cheeks, and finally her lips.

At the same time, in the living room, Hinata was sitting with Kageyama, leaning against him.

" I promise I'll get better" he said, tired but determined. "Next time I will win."

"Dumbass" Kageyama said, stroking his hair. "Next time I'll win too. But yes, you will improve. I told you, you can still fly higher, and I know you will. I am looking forward to seeing it."

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry for the suppressants."

"No... When everything is back to normal... I'll need everyone's help again. I think it will be better that way."

"I wanted to help you."

"I know. I saw you. But I was so desperate..."

"I'll help you whenever you need it for the next two years. And after whenever possible."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!! I hope you liked the chapter, a little longer than normal.
> 
> The truth is that I am in a discouraged time. The fanfic encourages me and distracts me, but I almost did not post today because of the stress.
> 
> I am an actress, and I am preparing a cabaret show for this Saturday in a bar where we will not be able to wear masks (because of the show) and it makes me very nervous not being able to use them being surrounded by so many people. And well, along with other things, because I feel very anxious.
> 
> But right now I feel satisfied sharing this with all of you, so I hope I feel better. Do not hesitate to tell me your impressions! I love reading your thoughts about it and it always makes my day a lot and gives me strength to read you.
> 
> I hope you are great, thank you very much for your kudos and comments. 
> 
> Read you!!!


	16. Exchanges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's dynamics need to stabilize after leaving suppressants. Will he need exchanges with glares again?

The end of the course marked a before and after in many people.

The games were over, and soon the third-year members of each club graduated, leaving a gap on every team.

Hinata lived through the changes with the decision to get stronger. To convey to all new and future members of the Karasuno the importance of respecting each other's circumstances. He made the decision to do it all so he could play more volleyball until the end. He would never miss an opportunity like the one in the spring tournament.

His relationship with Kuroo and Kenma was not interrupted even though the older one had already graduated. In fact, that allowed Kuroo to visit the orange-haired man more often on his own, something the three of them agreed to be fine. Other times the couple would visit him, and other times Hinata would go to Tokyo to see them both.

But before that, Hinata had to get used to his dynamics again, which after months of taking supressants had become more irregular than they were before and had taken a long time to stabilize.

Sugawara, Daichi, Asahi and Kiyoko continued to attend the club for the past few weeks, even if it was not for general practice. They participated in a game at the last minute, but they were no longer part of the club.

Ennoshita was the new captain.

And they all helped Hinata with his daily drops during those last few weeks.

"Welcome back" Noya said, watching Hinata slowly open his eyes. He had suddenly hugged him, and his protective instincts had instantly kicked in. "You've been quick with this one."

"Hmm... how much?" Hinata asked, flustered.

"Just ten minutes."

That was too little even for him.

"They're still very irregular, mmh?" Tanaka said, moving closer to them. "Are you okay, Hinata?"

"Ryuu, let me" Noya protested, still under the influence of his instincts. When he asked Hinata the same question, he did so gently.

Hinata got up right away, taking a deep breath and thanking the help as always.

His drops were very uneven now. Not only did he dropped every day, but he did so several times, and for very different periods of time. Fortunately, having his companions close by, he suffered no ill effects.

He preferred that than risking a serious drop again.

As he helped clean, he winced at the memory. How his body did not respond to him, how the drop was slow and agonizing until he reached unconsciousness, how his entire body felt incapable of doing something as basic as breathing. And also, with the need to go to the hospital, without anyone being able to make an exchange with him until he had blocked the effects of the suppressants.

No, he didn't want to go through that again. He had told his doctor: he preferred to live with his dynamics.

That day, a few days before their classmates' graduation, Hinata returned home with Kageyama.

Hinata's mother had been taking him to school and picking him up for days, fearful that he would have a serious drop again. It was the first day he was back on his bike after the incident.

Kageyama bought him a curry bun.

"Thank you very much! Tomorrow I will invite you to one!" He exclaimed, happy for that unexpected gift.

"Are you fine?" Kageyama said, concerned. "It's been three drops."

"Four" Hinata corrected, biting into the bun and raising his hand with four raised fingers. "At home I had one before coming."

"It's a lot" Kageyama said, biting his lip.

"But they're mild, they don't bother me."

"But... don't you think that if you do some exchange with glares, maybe...?"

Hinata blushed upon hearing that. Not from the words themselves, but from Kageyama's gaze.

The setter seemed demanding, his voice sounded restrained, as if ...

"Kageyama... How long since you have done an exchange?"

"Hmm..." Kageyama looked away, embarrassed.

"Weeks?" Kageyama shook his head. "Months ?!

Kageyama looked into Hinata's eyes, red as a tomato, and Hinata frowned.

"Don't tell me that since the last time you and I did one" he said, seeing his partner's statement. "Kageyama, you need one."

"I have a lot of endurance, I can still hold out for a couple of weeks before it affects me..."

"It's getting to you already, fool-Yama."

"It isn't!"

"Oh please. Your words sound more contained than my dynamics these months. You're struggling not to order me anything, right?"

Kageyama sat with his hands on his head.

"I want to do it, glare you. I want to order you things. I want to have an exchange with you, but last time… We kissed" Kageyama said. "And I don't know how to avoid it if this time it happens again."

Hinata looked at Kageyama and realized that there was something that had changed in his perception of this after his experience with Kuroo and Kenma.

"It doesn't matter, it happens in many exchanges, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"They have explained to us many times that it is related. It is normal that it happens if we play with glares".

"And you don't mind?"

Hinata shrugged.

"It's not that I don't care. It's just that if it is something normal..."

"It's not something that has to happen."

"But that doesn't make it any less normal. Surely adults make kissing exchanges all the time."

"But..."

"Do you want an exchange or not?"

Hinata wasn't sure why he was insisting, but remembering the kisses with Kuroo and Kenma, he felt a sudden urge for something similar.

He also thought that he wanted to make an exchange with Kuroo. One with glares. God, how wonderful could it be? His gaze was filled with desire for what he was thinking, and Kageyama looked at him holding his breath.

"Hinata... Are you..."

He was emitting hormones. But not of help as it happened in his drops. No.

He was conveying his anticipation to a situation like the one imagined.

Kageyama held his nose in a futile attempt to stop feeling that, but Hinata was calling out to him unconsciously.

"Come, Kageyama."

Kageyama winced at the sound of his partner's voice. It was not a glare, the submissives did not have that ability. But the effect on him was similar.

Kageyama approached slowly. They were in the usual park, alone.

"Hinata…" Kageyama whispered, noticing his inner dominant roar in anticipation. "Kneel"

Hinata knelt down with a satisfied sigh, feeling a tingle run through his body. No, it wasn't the first time, just a few months ago that was normal between the two of them.

But now he was excited about what might happen. Memories of Christmas with Kuroo and Kenma floated to his mind, and ...

The feeling of desire, of wanting more, no longer frightened him. No, now he was totally happy to feel that way. Not just his inner sub, but him. What would Kageyama order him to do?

Kageyama, for his part, swallowed and caressed Hinata's cheeks. Watching him kneel in front of him had been far more exhilarating than he would like to admit. And his sigh had made him shudder.

They hadn't done that in months, and Kageyama was frightened by the wishes that were piling up in the back of his throat, struggling to be spoken in the form of glares.

He didn't want to let them out.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, noticing how his dynamics asked him to be satisfied after so long.

He stood in front of Hinata and stroked his hair.

"Look at me."

That glare was slightly more intense, which made him sigh again when he met Hinata's eyes, who began to dive into subspace. Kageyama could tell by the vacant and eager expression he wore, his parted lips, rosy cheeks, and blank eyes.

Kageyama liked it.

"Hinata" he growled. The boy's gaze responded by focusing on him. Inside his mind everything was mixed up, and he struggled to decide what to do. He wanted to order him something he wanted, not his instincts.

What did Kageyama want?

"Kageyama..." Hinata sighed, drawing his attention. His voice sounded like a plea. The setter bit his lip. What were they doing?

Against everything his instincts screamed at, he crouched down at Hinata's height and stroked his head. The boy closed his eyes with a smile and a soft purr, but immediately opened them expectantly.

"More" he said, looking at him as if that request were the most logical and innocent thing in the world.

"This is enough" Kageyama lied, tensing his muscles not to give in to that request.

Hinata tilted his head, dazed, and leaned towards Kageyama, getting very close to his face until he ended up with his hands on the ground as well, leaning completely towards his friend.

His inner sub wanted more. He wanted more.

He had learned from Kenma and Kuroo that there was nothing to fear, and nothing to be ashamed of. And he could tell how Kageyama was holding back.

"More" he repeated, looking into his eyes.

When he looked down at the setter's lips, Kageyama's will broke. In an instant, he brought his lips to Hinata's in an awkward but eager kiss.

For both of them, that moment was perfect.

The release their dynamics felt as they kissed was an adrenaline rush that made them shake.

Hinata began to kiss Kageyama with more depth and hunger, who was carried away by both his instincts and what Hinata did full of security.

"Ah... Hinata..." Kageyama sighed, into his ear, hugging him.

Hinata was surprised by the sudden hug, immersed in a much more stimulating subspace than he remembered. He was barely able to think of anything other than "more." He felt his body in a different position, as if he were not already on the ground, but he barely registered anything other than his sensations and Kageyama, who was hugging him silently.

He turned his head to kiss the setter's neck, purring. Kageyama was startled, but immediately held his chin to kiss him urgently.

Hinata allowed himself to be kissed this time, letting Kageyama show him how much he wanted this.

"Down."

The glare came out without thinking, and Hinata layed on the floor, face up, with his arms and legs spread wide and ready to receive anything (except a serve).

Kageyama shuddered with the order carried out and threw himself at Hinata's neck, kissing him, ruffling him more, bringing their bodies together.

Hinata then noticed the soft bite and felt paralyzed, remembering the last time. His consciousness came back a bit, noticing his body tense, but he said nothing. The second bite didn't hurt either, and for some reason, he winced with pleasure.

"Like this" he gasped, noticing the third bite. This time his entire body shook and he hugged Kageyama, who noticed how Hinata craned his neck, welcoming him.

Hinata moaned with the fourth bite. His consciousness plunged fully into subspace again, making him shiver with pleasure. He had never felt like this, he was in such a pleasant intoxication that he could not help his voice coming out of his throat in the form of broken moans.

The fifth bite was strong, but he felt no pain.

Actually, the opposite.

His entire body tensed, hugging Kageyama tightly, crying, moaning, and breathing very fast. There was only Kageyama and that feeling, nothing more. Only that pleasure and the dominant that subdued him.

Kageyama, for his part, opened his eyes an instant after the bite, as if suddenly regaining consciousness of his actions.

He blinked several times, noticing his body very tense, and relaxed his muscles slowly, noticing Hinata's tight hug.

The next thing he noticed was that his dynamics no longer bothered him. He was satisfied, more than he had ever been.

His head still felt a little lost, but he could already think clearly. He stroked Hinata's hair, sitting up and placing the boy on his lap, so as not to continue on top of him. He realized then that they were both purring.

A smile spread across his face and he took a deep breath.

The next thing he noticed was the metallic taste.

He frowned in surprise, and pulled away slightly from Hinata (with a lot of effort) to look at him.

His neck.

His neck had bite marks all over it, but the problem was the mark almost on his shoulder.

He had hurt Hinata.

Kageyama tensed, this time worried. He looked at Hinata feeling guilty. Had he hurt him again? Hadn't they decided no biting? Why? Why had he done it? He hugged the boy tightly with a strong protective instinct. What if Hinata had tried to stop him and he hadn't noticed? Why hadn't he said the safe word? Had he forgotten it? Or hadn't it worked?

"Hinata..." he whispered, stroking his cheek, close, in a tone of maximum protection. "Hinata, you can come back."

Hinata regained consciousness with those words, but it took him a moment to open his eyes. He felt better than he had ever felt. He was relaxed, comfortable, satisfied… He even felt protected, and his inner submissive purred with joy and satisfaction.

When he opened his eyes, he noticed Kageyama's concern and looked at him curiously, struggling to stay well conscious and not remain submerged as his body requested.

"Hinata, are you okay?"

He blinked, smiling and nodding, hugging the dominant's neck again and planting a kiss on the lips as he approached, feeling happy.

Kageyama pulled away nervously, and Hinata frowned, trying to wake up.

"Hmm... Kageyama... What's wrong?"

"Are you ok?"

"Hmm..." Hinata nodded "better than I've ever been" he answered smiling.

Kageyama relaxed a bit.

"I haven't… hurt you, have I?"

Hinata shook his head.

"It was... wonderful."

Moving a little, now more conscious, he blushed. His pants were... sticky.

He separated from Kageyama as red as a tomato.

He looked to the sides, confirming that they had no people around, and as he did so he noticed the pain in his neck.

"Ouch..." he exclaimed with a grimace, reaching for the spot.

"I'm sorry" Kageyama said before saying anything. Hinata smeared his hand and got up off the ground scared.

"You bit me."

"Sorry."

Kageyama's voice sounded in a way that made Hinata look at him without saying anything. Fear? Repentance?

Hinata touched his wound again and sighed, sitting down on the ground again, next to Kageyama.

"I forgive you" he said, smiling. "Truth be told, I've enjoyed this in a kind of scary way" he admitted. "I was scared by the first two bites, but they didn't hurt. And the next ones made me..." He looked at the setter, who was looking at him attentively "I've never been in subspace like this. Never. It was as if there was only pleasure. I really liked it, Kageyama."

"Me too. But I didn't want to bite you, I did it on instinct."

"I liked it."

"It hurts."

"Now, yes" he admitted, "but at the moment..."

He blushed and cleared his throat, getting up again.

"We should go home, right?"

Kageyama stood up and pointed at his neck.

"You should.. Cover that ... Don't you think?"

Hinata blushed more, zipping his jacket all the way up. Only one mark appeared on the collar of the jacket.

"Are you fine?" Hinata asked, glancing at him.

"Yeah... I've never noticed my dynamics so ... Asleep. It is as if they are more satisfied than ever."

"I'm glad it's so."

"Hinata... Isn't it wrong for us to kiss?"

Hinata turned around and looked at Kageyama smiling.

"Of course not! I told you before, it's normal, right? Many people kiss, especially when the dynamics are at stake. It's not weird at all! If neither of you have a problem with it, it's perfect, don't you think?"

"But... shouldn't it be something you do with your couple?"

"I don't think it's necessary" Hinata replied. "You don't have to be a couple to kiss someone. And if it also helps us satisfy our dynamics, I don't think it's a bad thing, right?" He added, spreading his arms wide. "I don't know about you, but I feel and have felt infinitely better than with other exchanges."

"So... do you want us... to go back to do exchanges with glares?"

Hinata nodded happily.

Now that he had assumed he would have to live with his dynamics, why not enjoy them? Kuroo and Kenma had taught him that he could enjoy someone else's warmth without being a couple. And with Kageyama he had discovered the dynamics with glares.

The exchange they had just had was a mixture of those two things, of those two discoveries: he could enjoy the exchanges to the fullest by mixing the two.

When Kuroo and Kenma came to visit him three days later after the eldest's graduation, Hinata did not miss the opportunity to test his new discovery with the boys.

"Now? An exchange?"

"Yes! We can try! It sure is great to get carried away by the dynamics without fear of doing something wrong, and with you I do not have that fear!"

They were walking to Hinata's house, taking advantage of the fact that Natsu had just been dropped off at a friend's house and his mother was away.

"Shoyo, are you sure? It might be nice, but so far we haven't done much more than kissing either" Kenma and Hinata both blushed slightly "and the dynamics may inadvertently lead us to do something you don't feel right about."

They got home and Hinata took off the scarf around his neck.

Kuroo and Kenma widened their eyes and mouths, surprised by the markings that adorned the entire right side of Hinata's neck, from shoulder to jaw level.

"What happened to you?!"

Kuroo's protective growl came out instinctively at the unmistakable markings.

"Don't worry It's just the marks, it didn't hurt." He said reassuringly. "It was an exchange."

"But you don't like bites" Kenma said.

Hinata blushed.

"Well... I think... That was because... I was afraid? The truth is that at the moment they didn't hurt at all... And I liked it" Hinata acknowledged, playing with his hands.

Kuroo bit his lip, cursing under his breath. His instincts wanted... to pounce on Hinata and replace those marks with new ones. And ask who was responsible for them ...

Kenma glanced at him, sensing what was happening.

"Shoyo... I'm not going to ask you who you did that with, because it's up to you. But... Those bites are made under the effects of dynamics, it is usual to do that if you are not careful. Even fully immersed in the exchange, there may be times that are not pleasant and the safe word is used in those cases. We want to know if you really didn't need it... I mean... Is the person who made them someone you can trust?

Hinata smiled and nodded without thinking, which relaxed the Nekoma couple. If he was really okay, that reassured them.

"Besides... It's been three days since this... And I haven't needed exchanges in that time," he added. "I have not had falls in three days. It is as if with that exchange, my dynamics had been satiated."

"I was forgetting your condition" Kuroo said. "The truth is that now that you don't take suppressants, it's true that we may unintentionally make exchanges. I mean, physical contact can make you fall into subspace as a pure physical reaction."

"Then there's nothing to worry about!"

Kenma bit his lip at the sight of him smiling like that, and leaned over to kiss him. Hinata was pure light.

"Hey, wait. Kenma, you and we already have it, but..." He looked at the other boy. "Hinata, we have to decide on a safe word."

Hinata blushed, having forgotten something so basic again, and thought for a moment.

"Nekoma?"

Kuroo chuckled at the word.

"Okay, little guy. I've already told you before that what I don't like about exchanges is that my instincts can handle me, right?" Hinata nodded, and Kenma held his breath, looking at him eagerly. "Hope you enjoy it."

He kissed him playfully, stroking Kenma's cheek at the same time and gently pushing them against the wall. As they parted, he licked his lips mischievously.

-Kneel

Both two boys fell to their knees with a sigh, and Kuroo gasped in satisfaction as he saw the two fall in front of him.

For their part, both Hinata and Kenma stared dazedly at the dominant, ready to follow all his orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! I hope all of you are well!
> 
> I writed this chapter enjouint it a lot, because it helped me to relax when I was stressed (a lot this week). My cabaret show was a succes, but they don't want to pay more in the future, so I dropped out of future projects, because as a proffessional I cannot allow underpaid work. And it was stressfull :(
> 
> Anyway, I'm waiting for my dubbing practices, and I'm dying to start them!!!
> 
> I hope you like this chapter. Now Hinata is starting to experiment with things, while Kegeyama doesn't fully understand the same as him. Will they be able to communicate correctly? Chanchanchaaaaaaaan
> 
> Don't essitate to comment!! It will give a lot of motivation!!
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and love you give me, read you!!!


	17. Relationships.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different relationships evolve in different shapes for our beloved characters.

"Come back, Shoyo."

Hinata opened his eyes slowly, feeling like in a cloud. It took him a few seconds to focus his gaze, and when he did, he saw Kuroo's face in front of his, with a kind expression. He blinked a couple of times, trying to wake himself up.

Looking back, he realized that Kuroo had no shirt on, and that he was kneeling next to him. Oh, he was kneeling himself.

He didn't have a shirt either.

He looked around slowly, seeing Kenma also shirtless.

To be more specific, the three of them were only in their underpants.

Hinata blushed, gradually becoming aware of everything. Kuroo smiled at him awake gaze, and kissed his forehead.

"Welcome back. Did you like it?"

Hinata blushed, nodding, before covering his face with his hands.

"It was… I don't think… We…" He couldn't get a word out, embarrassed by the memories of what they'd done.

"Kuroo gives very pleasant glares, right?"

Hinata nodded, red as a tomato.

It had all started with direct orders of submission, but soon it had all turned into a succession of kisses, scratches and ...

Hinata went to touch his neck and noticed the new marks, blushing more. None of them were bleeding, but there were bites and hickeys all over his neck, shoulders, chest and, although he didn't know it yet, his back.

"How can they feel so good?"

"It's because of the dynamics. Your sub wants to be dominated. That means glared, ordered, marked, subdued... And for me it's the opposite. Although it could also be that you are the one who enjoys it without having anything to do with your instincts" Kuroo said, with a mischievous smile at the end, kissing his cheeks.

"Mmm... Kuroo..."

Kenma protested, stepping between the two and hugging the dominant. Hinata was surprised to see Kenma like this.

"Hey... I haven't forgotten about you, Kenma" Kuroo whispered in a loving voice, stroking him and kissing his forehead.

Hinata got up, just to sit on the bed.

He was remembering everything they had done, and his body was hot and his face was flushed.

Kenma had ...

"What are you thinking about, Shoyo?"

Kenma was hugging his boyfriend, needing some degree of protection from Kuroo after the exchange.

"What you did... With..." He cleared his throat and sat up straight, looking at them very flushed. "When you used your... Your mouth... With Kuroo... And Kuroo... With me... That ... Why... what...?"

Kuroo laughed, sitting up, still on the floor, and leaning his back on the bed, with Kenma in his arms and resting his head on Hinata's leg.

"That's oral sex, Hinata" he said, looking at him from his position, kissing his leg. Hinata blushed even more.

"I know... But... I'm the only one who didn't... Did nothing. And both of you have... Oh, how embarrasing!"

He covered his face without knowing where to look, and Kuroo got up, with Kenma in his arms, and left him on the bed next to Hinata, to lie down between them.

The two boys hugged him silently. Kenma relaxed and protected. Hinata hiding his face on the older man's chest.

"I didn't want you to do something like that for the first time under the influence of an exchange."

"But surely nothing would have happened" Hinata murmured.

"I know. But still... I didn't want it to be that way. And we still ended up doing it ourselves because... Well. Let's say that Kenma and I are used to it, and we did it without thinking, and when you looked at us with such a wishful expression... We wanted to make you participate, but in the way that you could enjoy the most."

"Mmmm... Thank you. But next time... I want to do it too!"

Kuroo blushed and Kenma hugged him tighter, also red.

"Sorry about the bites, by the way. You will have to wear a scarf for a long time."

"Hmm... don't apologize. I insisted on doing this... And I liked them."

"Really?" Kenma asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I don't understand, it surely is because of my instincts... But..."

Hinata covered his face while the other two hugged him laughing.

The memory of sitting on the bed, with Kenma behind him and Kuroo between his legs, playing with his mouth... And Kenma's bite on his neck as he felt the greatest pleasure of his life...

"I might get addicted to this" he murmured, his face hidden.

After a few minutes of gentle hugs and caresses, the boys showered and got dressed.

There would be many encounters like that in the future.

And it is that the new course was marked by something important: the arrival of new members to the team. New training sessions, new plays and new friends, as well as new dynamics during club hours.

Having come this far in the spring tournament, six new members entered the Karasuno men's volleyball club. Hinata was excited to be the senpai of the new team members and help them with whatever they needed. But of course, among the second-year boys, Yamaguchi was the most approachable guy.

Tsukishima and Kageyama scared the new guys, though little by little they turned out to be good at teaching and supporting them during training.

"You're a very nice senpai, Kageyama" Hinata said, laughing.

They were back home after training, and the reason Hinata said that was because minutes before Kageyama had bought meat buns for everyone and had been very shy about giving them to them.

The truth is that after two months meeting theis seniors, the initial fear had turned into respect and admiration.

"Shut up, idiot."

"It is true!"

"I know it's been ridiculous, I haven't been able to tell then anything..."

"Hey, you're a good senpai and teammate, Kageyama."

The setter blushed and looked down.

Since that time he had bitten Hinata's neck in an exchange, the relationship between them had... Changed.

They were still companions, friends. They were still just as competitive and collaborative. Kageyama kept helping Hinata in his drops when necessary.

And from time to time, almost every week, they played with glares.

It had started with those bites and had continued into the new year.

Exchanges full of kisses and bites that had made scarfs a regular part of Hinata's wardrobe. Even when Kageyama had told him that he intended to avoid biting him, Hinata had asked.

That change in their relationship had been strange at first for the setter, who could not quite assimilate that this was fine even without being a couple.

In time he no longer thought about it. Now every time they exchanged with glares he felt satisfied and energetic.

And increasingly full of desire.

He looked up, walking behind the boy, and forgot what he was going to say when he saw marks on Hinata's neck that he hadn't left there.

Suddenly he understood what it meant that they were not a couple. It meant that what the two of them were doing was not exclusive. Someone else knew the experience of dominating Hinata and having him at their mercy. Someone else was marking him. Someone else...

"Kageyama... what are you thinking about?"

The setter stopped abruptly and looked at Hinata, who was breathing heavily, trying to stay upright. Two drops of sweat fell from his forehead, and he was clutching his bicycle.

Lost in these thoughts, he had begun to release hormones, letting himself be carried away by an instinct for possession that was little known to him. Hinata could feel them, and it was almost as if he was feeling a silent command. A silent glare.

"I'm sorry" Kageyama said, calming down. "It's just that... You have..."

Instinctively he reached out and touched the boy's neck where the unknown marks were, under the scarf.

"Before it moved and..."

"Oh... that's right, I should put it on better" he said, repositioning the scarf.

Kageyama instead took it off.

"Hey!"

"Let me put it on you."

Hinata let himself go, and Kageyama spoke.

"Do you do it with more people?"

Hinata blushed and nodded.

"Mmmm..." Kageyama bit his tongue. He wanted to ask with whom, but if Hinata didn't tell him already, he thought it was because he preferred not to do it."Is... Someone trustworthy?"

Hinata nodded, looking the boy in the eye. Once he finished putting the scarf on, he smiled.

"Each person is different. You would be surprised how different it feels with different people."

"I... I don't need to do it with other people."

"Oh, it's not mandatory, of course" Hinata stated, laughing.

"No... I mean... I just want to do it with you, Hinata."

Hinata was silent, looking at the boy, who was looking at him serious and red as a tomato.

"Oh..." He blushed. "You don't have to do it with anyone else if you don't want to."

"And you?"

Hinata looked away. This situation was something new and he did not know what to do. But he didn't want to stop exchanges with Kageyama. Not with Kenma and Kuroo either.

"I... I really like doing these things with you... But not just with you."

Kageyama clenched his fists, biting his cheeks.

"And... can't it just be me?"

Hinata blushed nervously and shook his head.

"Right now, at least... No. I'm sorry."

Kageyama sighed.

"No... I'm sorry I asked you that. I have no... Right to tell you what to do or not do."

They were both feeling nervous. Their cheeks were flushed and they felt their hearts beating very hard. Their hands were shaking.

"See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

It was the first time Hinata considered what he wanted to do with his relationships. That day, he thought that perhaps he should have told Kageyama that he also exchanged with glares with more people. Tell him and then let him decide if he wanted that or not.

It was the first time that he realized that, perhaps, everything was more complex than he thought.

Meanwhile, more people were experiencing changes in their relationships.

Yachi spoke on the phone from home with Kiyoko, who was studying in another city.

"I miss you, Yachi" Kiyoko said, and the younger one blushed, hugging her legs.

"Me too. Do you get used to living outside?"

"Slowly. Sometimes it's harder... Although college doesn't give me much time to relax."

"It must be very hard..."

"How have you been being the only manager?"

"I think I'm doing well, I've learned from the best" Yachi said, laughing softly.

"You will be the best manager for everyone."

"Kiyo..." Yachi said, calling the older girl by the affectionate name that came so naturally to her now. "Would you like me to come see you?"

Kiyoko was silent for a moment.

"You shouldn't come... I'd love to see you, but the course has just started and I think we could hardly spend time together. Idon't want you to come to be alone most of the day."

"I do not care..."

"See you on next break, okay?"

Yachi nodded and answered yes before saying goodbye.

She looked at the wall of her room and sighed, discouraged.

She missed her girlfriend a lot, and felt like the distance was taking a toll on their relationship. It had barely been a month and a half, but it was enough to notice that they weren't ready to part ways for that long.

Yachi decided to get up and wash her face to ward off negativity, but when she saw the markers that Kiyoko had given her for Christmas, tears came to her eyes.

There was nothing to be sad about, yet she felt that something was wrong, and that made her cry.

For their part, Noya and Yaku had barely met a couple of times. One being in third year of high school and the other in first year of career and with intensive training, it was difficult to find time to travel to a remote city.

"I don't think it works" Noya said, sitting across from Yaku in a cafe. Yaku took his hand, nodding.

"I think so too" he whispered. "If we were closer..."

"Do you think we should keep trying?"

The older one leaned across the table to kiss Nishinoya's hand, who blushed.

"I really like you, but we know it's going to get harder and harder. It's not like next year is going to be fixed... I plan to go to Russia, if all goes well, next year. And if not, the next one. I don't know for how long, but... It's not going to be easier than now."

"I should have dared to tell you before. At least we would have used more time."

"Hey, nothing is stopping us from taking advantage of what we want. I want us to be friends. You are a person that I do not want to disappear from my life."

"You speak very well, Yaku-san."

"Oh please, you know I want you to call me Yaku."

"You speak very well" Noya said, nodding. "Someday I'd like to travel the world, you know? Maybe... Who knows... I'll find you one day in the middle of Russia."

Yaku laughed and got up to pay.

"Let me invite you."

"Invite me tonight" Yaku suggested, showing the keys to his apartment.

Noya blushed more, feeling between sad and excited. He watched the boy pay the bill and bit his lip as he shook his hand to go home.

They did not speak, but they did feel each other's instincts to wake up and anticipate the night.

It was the weekend, and the next day, Noya would return to his city. And their relationship would not continue to be like this.

But as they entered the house, they both knew that tonight they would forget about it and let their bodies speak as if everything was fine.

The kiss Noya gave Yaku after closing the door was hungry and full of desire. A desire that overflowed and took control.

Sighing, they parted. They looked into each other's eyes and Yaku spoke.

"You can do whatever you want."

Those words were enough for Noya to get carried away.

"Kneel."

The night began with that order, and ended with all the clothes thrown on the floor, an empty condom box, and the two boys hugging each other in a smooth and quiet exchange after all their agitation.

"Don't stop talking to me" Yaku said softly from the vulnerability of the exchange.

"I won't"

"I don't want to lose you as a friend."

Nishinoya kissed his forehead and nodded.

"Me neither."

They both felt sad, but at the same time they had already assumed that it was going to end like this since a few weeks ago.

The first love, the first relationship... Sometimes it is something that inevitably fades. Other times, it is something stronger than all adversity.

Each one lives it in a different way.

And Daichi and Suga lived it together in their student flat in a new city.

They had found the small apartment a week before classes started. It was barely made up of a small kitchen connected to the living room, a bathroom and a room with a double bed. Two windows opened to the outside and one to an interior courtyard. They had made this their home in two days: the sofa had a huge blanket to watch movies together. The refrigerator and kitchen cabinets were stocked with their favorite foods and they had bought new utensils. A coffee maker had been the biggest investment, and in his room, the bed had plenty of cushions from Suga, who had also used a heavily padded duvet.

At the entrance there was a shoe cabinet and a coat rack, and the kitchen table was used for studying.

They did not have a TV, but would use the computer to watch movies or series.

Daichi had tough training to go through every day, and he went to the academy in the mornings. He was grateful that he had played volleyball until the end, as it had kept him in shape. He aspired to be a policeman and to be able to protect people in situations like the one Suga had suffered with his family. He wanted to acquire the ability to help, to be able to act.

Sugawara went to class every morning and spent part of the afternoon studying. He had decided to be a kindergarten teacher, and he really enjoyed the classes. He wanted to be able to make sure that he taught children to respect everyone from a young age, help them with their problems, help them grow and give them the love they might need. He wanted to treat them as his parents had not treated him.

Suga planned to go back to work during the summer break. He had money saved from his summer jobs during high school, and now he hoped to rest.

And that day in May, he had good news.

"Daichi!" He exclaimed, coming home, walking in and slamming the door. Daichi, who was cooking, was startled.

"What happens!?"

"The doctor is going to assess my case!"

They stood still in the middle of the doorway. Suga with papers in his hands, the mobile in another and the backpack hanging from one of his shoulders. He was panting, as if he had been running.

Daichi was at the door that led from the kitchen to the entrance, with an apron over his comfortable clothes to walk around the house, dirty hands and a knife in hand.

"What are you doing with that knife?"

"I'm cooking! Don't go in like that, you've scared me."

"Sorry! It's just... Daichi, the apron looks great on you." Suga changed the subject, using a playful voice.

Daichi snorted, going back to cutting the fruits for dessert. He was startled again when he noticed Suga hugging him from behind, resting his hands on his hips.

"Suga, I'm cutting the fruit..."

"Hmm..." Suga shook his head and kissed the back of his neck. "I just got home and you're preparing the meal... We're really living together, and sometimes I don't believe it."

Daichi shook his head, smiling, and turned to kiss his boyfriend on the lips.

"Set the table and serve the food, okay? I'm going to prepare the fruit salad and I'll sit down with you" Suga took the utensils "and tell me what the doctor told you" he added, smiling.

"He says he's going to assess my case, that he wants to talk to both of us and study the use of hormones in me and you if possible."

"That's good news" Daichi said, wiping the counter.

"I know! He says that sooner or later I would have to temporarily stop using suppressors, because everyone needs breaks. That if it were possible for us to alternate hormones and suppressors, we could keep our dynamics in balance without external help."

Daichi sat down with the food already served, and shook Suga's hand.

"I love you."

Suga kissed him before starting to eat.

At last their lives were beginning to move in the direction they had long wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! How are tou? I hope you're doing fine, I'm less stressed thia week because I could relax at home with my kitties ♥
> 
> I would give you my instagram for you to be able to see photos of them, but It would be very pretentious of me, I feel like it wouldn't be appropiate. Idk if it is common thing to do, to put social network in here... 
> 
> Anyway!! My kitties gave me peace of mind, so I obly has to fight against Hinata's sexual awakening. Yeah, it is difficult for me now to slow down about it, but I cannot say no to him!! T.T (actually I can, but it is very difficult )
> 
> I hope you like the chapter!! I really wantes to talk about Yachi, Noya and their relationships, (yeah, don't blame me, I felt my heart broke too, but those things happen) and to tell more about Dachi and Suga. There will be more of them next chapter!!~
> 
> Aaaand, yeah, I'm very talkative today, because I'm happy and excited about tomorrow, when I'm going to meet my bf :') (we live in different towns, 3h apart).
> 
> Hope you like thia chapter and sorry for all that, if you read until here, you're such a good person and I'm sorry and thank you at the same time ♥


	18. New things.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi and Suga take the first step towards having a relationship that maintains their dynamics healthy. Hinata and Kageyama have given their relationship free rein, without thinking too much about what to call it, and Kenma feels a special chemistry with another person we all love.

"I am nervous."

Daichi looked at Suga. They were in the doctor's waiting room. They had left before their classes, to go late in the morning of that Friday in June to take the tests.

Two days after the news that a doctor would take over his case, the two had come to his office.

Daichi had given all the details about each characteristic of his dynamics: the strength of his instincts, the intensity of his commands, his resistance without exchanges, his number of drops and his ability to anticipate and control them...

Suga gave the details he remembered of his dynamics before the suppressors. He did not have to give more details because he had already done so in his first consultation.

"We'll have to do a controlled test. It is risky for you to do it alone at home, especially being such a complex case, and Sugawara has been with suppressors for so long at his age. We will arrange an appointment in two weeks. You are studying, right?" The boys nodded. "Then maybe you prefer it on Friday."

And there they were, waiting to enter the plant to perform the test. They had explained that they would need to enter them to guarantee their safety when carrying out it. However, if all went well, they could go home.

"Everything will be fine" Daichi said, shaking his hand. "You'll see."

"I hope so."

"Sugawara Koushi and Sawamura Daichi."

A nurse called to them and they both took a deep breath and went inside.

The area of the hospital where they were was the Dynamics and Exchanges unit, where there were treated and carried out tests related to the dynamics of people.

They entered a smaller room, with a few chairs, two gurneys, and all the usual tools for hospital wards. The doctor entered shortly afterwards along with the nurse.

"Hi, how are you? Nervous?"

"Actually, yes" Suga said.

"It's normal, don't worry. Now we are going to do what I explained to you the other day. Sugawara, did you stop taking suppressants yesterday, like I told you?" Suga nodded. "Very good. We're going to give you blockers in case Sawamura needs an exchange as a side effect of taking the hormones and your instincts aren't back. Sawamura" he turned to him "now we are going to proceed to administer suppressants, and once they are assimilated and your dynamics are neutralized, we will give you the submissive hormones. If at any time you notice anything strange, let us know, okay? For now, this is the method that has given the best results when it comes to ensuring healthy dynamics in homotypic relationships. It is safe, the worst that could happen would be that some of you do not assimilate correctly some of the substances, which would have to be balanced by modifying the doses. I need patience and positivity on your part, okay?"

The boys nodded nervously. The doctor smiled.

"Here we go, then."

Daichi took the pill the nurse gave him, and they were alone. They had to wait between half an hour and an hour and a half for their dynamics to being neutralized, something that they would have to warn when it happened. Meanwhile, they were free to watch TV or use their cell phones while they waited. Suga sighed.

"Do you notice something strange?" Suga asked nervously. It made him so nervous that Daichi assimilated the suppressants badly, and he himself not having taken them. The last time he hadn't taken them, he'd had a rather violent deop towards Daichi. He didn't want to experience that again.

"Hey, Suga." Daichi took his hand, bringing it to his lips. "Everything will be fine."

Daichi didn't feel the effects of the surweights for an hour. Suddenly, he felt as if part of his senses were... Asleep. Not his normal senses, but those related to dynamics. He couldn't explain exactly what had changed, but he knew that at the moment he was like a neutral.

He warned of this, and five minutes later they came to administer the hormones. A little green pill that would make him temporarily submissive.

Daichi took it a little nervous, but, above all, determined to do everything possible to have a healthy and complete relationship with Suga, who hugged him, also nervous.

"It could take between forty minutes and an hour and a half."

And there they were, waiting. Suga rested his head on Daichi's legs nervously, watching television.

"Do you notice something?"

"Not yet. 45 minutes have passed, there may still be time."

"Hmm... why is there always so much publicity?"

He asked that question under his breath, trying to distract himself with the television.

"Are you fine?"

"Hmm..." Suga nodded, distracted now by the images on the screen. Lying there with Daichi doing nothing was making him sleepy.

"Hey, Suga, you can't fall asleep here."

"I know, it's just..." Suga frowned, and turned to lie on his back and look at his boyfriend. "Don't you notice anything?"

"No, do you notice something?"

"Yeah... like... like..." Suga blinked and straightened, looking at Daichi. "Are you okay, Daichi?"

Daichi nodded, and it was that gesture that made him rectify.

"Okay... No... I just got dizzy... But..." He blinked several times, noticing his heavy body "Suga... Warn the doctors..."

Suga got up immediately to lean out the door and give the warning. A male nurse quickly entered.

"It's a drop, but it's smooth, don't worry" the nurse said, approaching Daichi. "Do you think you can help him? Your instincts may still be asleep, in which case we can call in an exchange assistant."

"I think I can. I noticed the drop before it happened, but I'm not... Reacting with protection."

"Try it. Your dynamics may be back but your instincts are still numb."

Suga approached Daichi, who hugged him, looking at him with a disoriented smile.

"Suga... This is... Weird" he murmured, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Easy, Daichi. I'm here" he whispered, stroking his head. His instincts seemed not to have returned, so he was grateful for having made so many exchanges with Hinata as he was neutral. He knew how to protect without instinct "You're doing well, darling... I'm with you..."

Then he felt the connection, the beginning of the exchange, and his heart skipped a beat when he felt that with Daichi. He hugged the boy, stroking his back, sitting on the couch, and tears came to his eyes.

He kept protecting Daichi with tears rolling down his cheeks. He would never have imagined that feeling that connection between the two, an exchange, something so normal, would be something so special, something that would make him feel so complete.

He had had exchanges with classmates as a dominant before being with Daichi. They hadn't been like that, not at all. Never.

"I love you" he sobbed into his ear, continuing to stroke him. Noticing Daichi's purr made him smile in tears.

When he had calmed down, a half hour later, Suga noticed Daichi's body relaxed and calm.

"Daichi... Come back."

The boy opened his eyes slowly, stunned, and smiled when he saw his boyfriend look at him with a smile and reddish eyes.

"Suga... are you okay?" He asked worried when he saw him.

"Yeah... I'm... I'm great, Daichi. I'm just overhelmed, it has been..."

Daichi hugged Suga again, but this time seeing the tears.

"I love you" he whispered, noticing the other's trembling. "I love you, Koushi" he whispered softly.

It wasn't until a few minutes later that they both calmed down and were able to speak with the doctor.

"How are you?"

"It was amazing" Suga said excitedly.

"I'm glad to hear that. Daichi... How did you feel?"

"Mmm... good. It was weird, really... It was a whole new set of sensations. I felt... Vulnerable. Very vulnerable. It does not look like droppimg as dominant, it is more like... Begin to lose the strength of the body, feel the consciousness fade and the will disappear little by little. But for some reason, knowing that Suga was there, I was not afraid. I felt the need to ask him for help, to hug him... for him to protect me. And when he did it was like a connection that welcomed tranquility."

They shook hands, smiling, still nervous but excited.

"I'd like to explain what we're going to do now. You will have to be extremely careful not to forget to take the corresponding medication when necessary, to avoid accidents, irregular drops and non-productive exchanges. You are going to use suppressors in shifts, month after month. This is to avoid that after a couple of years you need to stop. The goal is to keep your dynamics active and healthy the longest. Ideally, now, Sugawara" he said, looking at him "don't take suppressants this whole month. And that you, Sawamura" he added, looking at the other "take suppressants on a regular basis. Next month, it would be the other way around. Do you understand it?" The boys nodded. "Now the question, and the experimental part in all this, is whether whoever is taking suppressants should take daily hormones. The doubt arises from the fact that, if not, you would have to schedule certain days to do it and make an exchange. However, given Sugawara's little resistance without exchanges as a dominant, this is difficult. You could find yourself facing the situation of one of you trying to make an exchange without a suitable person until the hormones take effect" Suga and Daichi looked at each other, understanding very well how that felt "the ideal is that the one who takes suppressants, takes also daily hormones."

The two boys looked at each other, and Daichi spoke.

"Will we have a follow-up during the first months?"

When the doctor indicated that this would be the case, they were able to go home with the medications and instructions for taking them.

They didn't know it, but they were part of that small social advance. They were a little demonstration of what could be done. An example to follow for similar cases.

Meanwhile, the Karasuno team was going through its second training camp.

It was strange that some people were no longer around. However, Hinata was one of the people he took advantage of to spend time with whom he did not see often.

He could count on Kenma for free practice despite the older boy's protests, and Akaashi, despite not being pushed by Bokuto's enthusiasm, was still one of the most trusted senpais of all.

It was during that camp that Akaashi and Kenma discovered that they were getting along better than expected. And all thanks to a certain energetic boy who wouldn't leave theis side.

"Hinata looks a bit like Bokuto when he has so much energy" Kenma said, next to Akaashi, as they drank water and Hinata challenged Tsukishima and Aone to block their next shot.

"Actually yes, although he seems to have learned things from Kuroo as well" Akaashi said as he watched Hinata provoke the boys to do what he wanted. He wore a victorious smile.

The two third grade boys looked at each other, and just then, Hinata turned to see them, asking them to join the game.

He froze, feeling strange to see them.

Kenma's gaze was different from when he looked at him. Different from when he looked at Kuroo. It was... A look that Hinata was unaware of, but that for some reason made him bite his lip.

Akaashi had a similar look, and Hinata didn't understand why he was suddenly so nervous looking at his two senpais.

Luckily, Tanaka broke in in a scandalous way, pulling him out of that strange trance.

It wasn't until later, in his free time at night after dinner, that Hinata thought about it again.

"It's definitely weird to see you with wet hair."

"Hmm?"

"I prefer it when it's fluffy and pointing in all directions."

Hinata looked up and saw Kageyama behind him.

"Hello fool-Yama. Why are you saying that?"

"I don't know... I went out to get some fresh air and saw you here lying on the grass, with your hair wet... And I thought that."

"I don't know if it's a compliment or not."

Kageyama sat next to him, saying nothing, and kissed him gently.

"It is."

"You've gotten less shy" Hinata said, laughing, before kissing him back. He wrapped his arms around Kageyama's neck and bit his lower lip."I like your kisses" he whispered, looking into his eyes.

Kageyama sighed, totally caught up in what he had come to consider Hinata's "spell". Over the weeks and months, he had gotten used to his kisses, his caresses. To his tantalizing looks at the least expected moment. To his lips calling him with gestures that stole his attention.

He had gotten used to, from time to time, finding foreign marks on Hinata's body.

Although it should be noted that these were much less. Kageyama knew that was because Hinata asked for it every time.

Hinata himself was not clear if he had started asking for fewer marks because he could play volleyball without worries or because he did not want to see anything like Kageyama's hurt look when he discovered Kuroo and Kenma's bites on his neck.

Be that as it may, at that moment, Kageyama was facing the usual demanding Hinata. The difference was that on the court he demanded his attention and his passes. There, alone under the night sky, he demanded his body.

"I like kissing you" he replied, kissing Hinata again, but this time more hungrily.

For weeks there had been more than just exchanges between them.

At that moment, Kenma was walking down the hallway back to his common room.

"So it was Kageyama" he murmured. He had seen Hinata on the grass from his room, and had come down to be with him. Seeing him with the Karasuno setter, he hadn't dared approach, and seeing them kiss...

He sighed and decided to go to the bathroom earlier, where he ran into Akaashi.

"Oh hi Kenma! Our bathroom is messy, that's why I came to the Nekoma one" he explained apologetically. "Are you okay? You seem discouraged."

"Yeah... it's just..."

"Everything's okay with Kuroo?"

"Yes! It has nothing to do with it."

Akaashi smiled and approached the boy.

"You know you can tell me anything, right, Kenma?"

Kenma held his breath. He remembered his long conversations with Kuroo about the people they liked. About their relationship. About what they could do. About what they wanted to do.

He swallowed hard.

"I really like you, Akaashi" he said, looking into his eyes, embarrassed.

Akaashi smiled in surprise, and walked over to the Kenma, laying a hand on his cheek.

"I can't say it's not reciprocal" he said, before leaning down and kissing him on the forehead "I understand that if you tell me this it's because you and Kuroo have that kind of relationship. However, I know Bokuto, and I know that he would be very jealous if I did anything with someone without him being present." He leaned toward Kenma again, and this time he kissed his cheek. "The four of us should meet some day, what do you think?"

Kenma blushed, his heart racing, and nodded.

Once alone, he called Kuroo on the phone, to tell him everything. The older one laughed at how much fun it was to be with Kenma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! Thanks for all your kudos and comments, they make me VERY happy!!
> 
> I'm sorry for the mistakes of "expression" of thid chapter, it was very difficult for me to translate it, and I felt like I had forgotten how to speak English T.T Idk why, maybe because I am a little stressed and I am not able to concentrate a lot.
> 
> If you don't understand something, tell me!! I'll try to correct it!!!
> 
> I wanted to write about Daichi and Suga and what happens with them in this chapter since a long time ago. I love the thought of them being some of the first homotypic couples with good results with hormones treatments!! They being the example for future couples...🥺
> 
> Also, I wanted to introduce that ~sparckle~ feeling between Akaashi and Kenma. And showing Hinata and Kageyama, as allways, not spending a lot of thinking about what worried them somehow. Just letting themselves flow because they are enjoying~ (that's what makes problems appear again in the future xD)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, I couldn't do better :T
> 
> I hope all of you are fine and safe!! Love you and hope to read you!!
> 
> Read you next week!!!


	19. Tears.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected tears from different people.

"Yachi, what happens?"

Yamaguchi hugged his friend when she started crying. She had just knocked on his door, and there was a summer storm.

"Yamaguchi" Yachi hugged him tightly, crying.

"Sshh, Yachi. I'm here. Come in, you're soaked."

"I'm sorry, I know I should have told you I was comming, and I should have grabbed an umbrella, but I didn't know what to do and I didn't want to be alone and..." Yamaguchi held her face in his hands and leaned over to look at her.

"Yachi, calm down. Don't worry, okay? Now you are going to go up to my room, I am going to give you a towel and you are going to shower before catching a cold. I'll leave you a couple of spare things, and then you tell me, okay?" Yachi nodded, hiccupping with tears. "All right, come with me."

Yamaguchi gave her a towel and a change of clothes, prepared a tea while Yachi showered, and carried it up to his room with a handful of cookies. Once there, he sat down to wait.

"Yamaguchi... Where do I put my wet clothes?" Yachi asked, peering shyly through the door. She was wearing the clothes he had left her: sweatpants and a T-shirt, both of which were huge on her. But that was better than nothing.

"I got this!" He exclaimed, getting up and holding Yachi's clothes. "I'll hang them down. You sit down and relax, okay?"

Yachi nodded and sat down on a cushion in front of the table where the infusion was. When Yamaguchi returned, her hands were around the cup, her head down.

"Thank you very much..." said the girl. "You didn't have to prepare anything for me, nor..."

"Don't give them, that's what friends are for, right? Now try to relax and tell me what you need" Yamaguchi said, approaching her. "Your hair is soaked..."

"Oh, I didn't realize."

Yamaguchi, before she finished her sentence, was already sitting on the floor behind her and gently rubbing a towel with her hair.

"It is not necessary!"

"Let me pamper you, Yachi."

Yachi blushed gratefully and looked at the cup she was encircling with her hands.

Yamaguchi's hands gently drying her hair slowly relaxed her, until tears welled up in her eyes again.

"Kiyoko has broken up with me" she said after a few minutes of silence.

Yamaguchi paused his hands for a moment, staring at Yachi's hair. Had they broken up?

He took a deep breath and continued drying her hair until it was no longer dripping.

"I'm Sorry."

"No... It's... something I saw coming. Since she went to study abroad, little by little the distance was taking its toll, and it was no longer the same. But still..."

"Yamaguchi hugged the girl, who was crying again."

"I'm sorry, those are... Things that happen. I'm sure you and Kiyoko will still get along."

Yachi nodded, and once she had calmed down, he undid the hug.

"I didn't know what to do. Thanks, Yamaguchi."

The boy smiled and got up.

"I think you need popcorn and a movie."

Yachi looked at him and for the first time, she smiled.

"Thank you."

Kiyoko, for her part, was also crying, hugging her mobile phone. She felt lonely, sad... And knowing that she kept Yachi waiting for her, missing her... It had made her feel horrible.

They barely saw each other, they barely had time to speak. And little by little there was only the bitter feeling of hurting themselves.

That didn't make it hurt less.

Still, she knew they would both get over it. That they would be ready to meet again without resentment.

"Good thing we got in before it started to rain" Hinata said, laughing.

"Well, I think it would have been very sexy to see you soaked in the rain" Kuroo said, hugging him from behind.

Hinata had gone to visit the older one. They were in his apartment.

"Hmm... It's a shame Kenma couldn't come" Hinata said, throwing his head back and looking up, seeing Kuroo. "You are very tall" he added, laughing.

Kuroo put one hand on his waist, and he brought the other to his chin, to lean in and kiss him.

"Don't you like having fun with just me, little one?"

"Will you never stop calling me that?"

"Mmm... Someday" Kuroo said playfully.

"And tell me, Kuroo-san" Hinata said, pronouncing the suffix mischievously. "What do you want to do?"

Kuroo laughed and pulled away from Hinata, who turned to face each other. Kuroo placed his hand on his chin, stroking the boy's lips with his thumb, and said a single word.

"Kneel"

Hinata shuddered with a smile, anticipating that. He knelt in front of the dominant, and looked at him, his cheeks tinged with the blush that the submission provoked.

"Take off my shoes, Hinata."

Hinata shuddered hearing his name from Kuroo's lips, and leaned to his feet.

The action was slow and full of anticipation. Kuroo stroked the other's hair meanwhile, smiling. Sometimes he would order Kenma things like that, and that day, when they had their flat to themselves, he thought to explore Hinata's limits.

When he had removed his shoes, Kuroo leaned in to kiss him again.

"Very good, little one. I'm going to mess you up today... Is that okay?"

Hinata nodded with his gaze into the boy's eyes, and a little gasp left his lips when he heard that phrase.

Still, there was one thing that Kuroo and Kenma hadn't done with Hinata yet, and it was a line that he didn't plan to cross yet.

They had never reached the end with him, because it had not emerged yet. Because it was fun exploring. And he was not going to do it that day, because even if he loved to play and his relationship with Kenma was open, he considered that Hinata sleeping with someone for the first time would habe to be with someone... More appropriate.

And for now Hinata hadn't asked for more either (apart from oral sex after not letting him do it the first time), so he didn't have to explain.

He took Hinata to his room, excited, and ordered him to undress, slowly.

The boy did it without any shame, happy to carry out the order of the dominant. Kuroo kissed him, stroking his back, and they both purred.

"If at any point you don't want to do something, tell me, okay?" Hinata nodded, and Kuroo spread soft kisses down his neck, continuing to stroke his waist and back. "Is it okay to bite you today? You didn't want bites lately" Kuroo asked, feeling his inner dominant roar. Hinata nodded, his cheeks flushed. "Okay, then don't complain about the marks later" he added playfully.

From one moment to the next, Kuroo let out his internal dominant, and gave free rein to his desires.

Hinata's moans when he felt the older's teeth on his body were the loudest he had ever emitted in his life.

Kuroo took it upon himself to mark his entire neck, clavicles, shoulders and back, hard, wildly. He could feel Hinata's nails on his back, his hug strong and trembling, and that made him bite harder.

Oh god, how wonderful it was to unleash his instincts.

With Kenma, even though they both liked bites, it was different. He would never change his boyfriend and how he felt in the exchanges and sex with him with anyone, but it was true that between them they had agreed not to do that. First because Kenma didn't want too many marks. And neither did Kuroo. And second, because normally their sex was not based on their dynamics. No, they used to use dynamics for quieter moments.

This is why releasing his dynamics completely with another person during that situation was so enjoyable.

He felt his instincts satisfied, his body shuddering, and when he pulled away from Hinata and looked at him, he was suddenly confused.

A part of him marveled at the sight of Hinata's body totally scarred, his chest rising and falling in an accelerated way with marks on it, his lost gaze from subspace and his soft moans that came out even though Kuroo was not doing anything at that moment.

The other part of him, the more rational, was horrified to see what he had done to the boy's body. As much as he enjoyed it, it would hurt. He had even drawn blood from several of the bites, something he hadn't done since the first few times he had bitten Kenma.

However, Hinata was breathing heavily, moaning, shuddering. He couldn't think of anything but the pleasure he was feeling, how sensitive his body was.

He closed his eyes, lost in the sensations, and when he opened them, he focused his gaze on Kuroo, who forgot his concern at a stroke.

Taking off his clothes as well, he kissed Hinata's legs, lifting them up, and moved closer to his hips.

He devoted himself entirely to Hinata's pleasure for the duration of the exchange.

It was a long time.

Hinata, opening his eyes, found Kuroo hugging him protectively. The boy stood up as soon as he moved and looked at him carefully.

"Hinata, are you okay?"

Hinata took a deep breath, feeling his mouth dry and his throat sore. He had moaned a lot.

"Here, I thought you would need it" Kuroo said, sitting up and handing him a glass of water. Hinata smiled gratefully, and when he sat up so he could drink, a pitiful groan came out of his throat that tensed and worried Kuroo.

"Aah! It hurts..."

"I'm sorry" Kuroo said, moving closer to him and helping him up, trying not to put pressure on any of the marks. He felt bad, worried. Fearful. Nervous.

Hinata drank silently, still thirsty and dry-mouthed. When he had finished two glasses of water, he looked at Kuroo curiously.

"Is it the bites? Does it hurt because of that?" Kuroo nodded, fighting the visceral need to hold him and protect him. "I should avoid them... As much as I like them, they hinder my volleyball practice, both because I want to cover them up and because of the pain that sometimes occurs the next day."

"I'm sorry for making them today..."

"I gave you permission, and I didn't complain, did I?" Kuroo nodded and they both fell silent. The older boy then gave in to his protective instincts and hugged the other boy. "Wow, it's weird that you do this."

"No, not really. It's just that I don't like it. Give in to my instincts. But if I've given in to hurt you, I want to do it to help you" Kuroo said softly.

He started purring and caressing Hinata. Those gentle gestures, that care, that prudence, and that warmth used to be for Kenma. That kind of calm exchange used to be with him. But right now he felt... Responsible for what would probably be days of pain for Hinata.

Hinata blushed when he felt the older man's caresses on his face. He felt his soft kisses on his cheeks, his careful hands hugging his torso.

For some reason, he felt more embarrassed now, feeling Kuroo so close, so calm, so careful and so quiet. He hugged him back so he wouldn't see his face.

Right there, in that moment, he noticed the new exchange, but it was a smooth, quiet one. Similar to the protection ones, but with the difference of not dropping.

"Kuroo... what is this?"

"Hmm... aftercare" the older man purred, kissing his cheek again, and slowly laying him down before covering him with the sheet.

Hinata was not cold, but the gesture was pleasant and reassuring.

It wasn't until they both fell asleep that Kuroo stopped purring and pampering him. And when he woke up, his head seemed clearer.

Hinata woke up moments after the dominant, who was dressed and had placed a towel and a glass of orange juice next to him.

"Hi little one" he greeted him, again with his usual playful tone. "Take a drink and a shower, okay? I'm going down a minute to buy something. I'll be right back."

Hinata nodded, and seconds later he was alone.

He stood up, not without wincing in pain, and took the glass. The juice was freshly squeezed.

He decided to get up to go to the shower, and again he couldn't help groaning as he moved.

He dropped the towel when he got to the bathroom and saw himself in the mirror.

He had had many marks in the last few months. He had had days of more marks than normal. But that was exaggerated.

The entire area of the neck, shoulders and clavicles was full of marks, some were even stained with blood.

He walked over to the mirror, incredulous, and touched one of the deepest marks on his neck, closing one eye and grimacing as he did so. He cocked his head to one side and looked at his back.

It was... full of marks and wounds. How was it possible that it hadn't hurt? At that moment, Hinata started to feel scared. He realized that his body was tense, and he tried to calm himself. But... This was not normal. The first time Kageyama had bitten him... It had hurt a lot. So much so that he had cried, and it had taken him time to forget that fear. In fact, the first time Kenma had bitten him, he had been very scared.

It hadn't been until that... Different exchange with Kageyama that he had begun to feel pleasure.

"This should have hurt right away" he murmured, taking a deep breath and placing the towel next to the shower before entering.

The hot water made him more aware of the injuries on his back.

He washed from top to bottom, trembling, clenching his jaw every time he pressed a painful area.

The time under the hot water was allowed to extend a little longer than necessary. He felt nervous, very nervous. It was scaring him what his dynamics could do.

When he came out, he toweled himself off slowly, breathing slowly. He dressed and walked out of the bathroom, noticing a pleasant smell in the air. He walked to the kitchen, where Kuroo was cooking a pizza.

"Oh, little one. How do you feel?"

"Nervous" Hinata said, after hesitating for a few seconds. Kuroo stood up from the oven instantly, looking at him.

"What happen?"

"The marks..." he whispered, tightening the towel. "There are... a lot."

"I'm Sorry..."

"It's not your fault! It's... It's me, there's something wrong with my dynamics. Apart from what is already rare in itself. It is not normal that they have not hurt me, there are many, too many, and... And I should have reacted..."

Hinata spoke looking at the ground, scared, not realizing that he had started to shake and speak faster and louder, almost without breathing.

He stopped and breathed when Kuroo touched his shoulders. Hinata looked up, startled, and seeing Kuroo's worried gaze, felt the wave of emotions overflow.

Kuroo saw at the forefront the transformation in Hinata's expression, from a face of fear to one of surprise and, finally, tears forming on his face all of a sudden.

Hinata broke down, crying, nervous, not understanding his feelings, hurt and scared.

The older one felt his heart sinking when he saw him like this, something he never would have thought possible. But there it was.

Hinata, the little sun that spread so much brightness wherever he went, was crying in a totally disconsolate way, pushing the tears away from his face as more came out of his eyes to replace them.

"I'm scared, Kuroo-san... I'm scared... I don't want... I don't want to do this again... I don't want my body to fail me again because of my dynamics..." He hiccupped several times, still crying "i'm afraid my instincts will tell me this is okay, because it isn't... I can't keep doing this!" He looked at Kuroo, scared, trembling and...

"Small" Kuroo thought. Yes, he always joked with him calling him "little one", but this time the thought was because of how fragile Hinata looked at the time. Like a broken doll.

Kuroo hugged him gently, trying not to hurt him, and stroked his wet hair, trying to calm him down. He thought that perhaps that intense emotion would make him drop, but no.

He'd had a couple of exchanges a short time ago. Enough to avoid a drop.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want, Hinata" Kuroo told him, once the boy calmed down a bit. The older man brushed away the last tears with his hand. "It won't seem bad to me, or to Kenma. Nothing happens, okay? You have nothing to fear, we can stop, if in the future you want to return, we can also talk about it. Whatever you need. The goal is to have fun, not suffer. We'll be here to talk, and if we can help you... Oh, I know Kenma will help you even if you don't need to."

Kuroo took the pizza out of the oven and placed it on the table. Hinata still hiccupped at times, his eyes sad.

"Hey, Hinata" Kuroo said, in a soft tone. "You sure will feel better after eating."

Hinata nodded and sat down at the table.

"Hey, Hinata" Kuroo called again, moving closer. Hinata looked up, and the older man kissed his forehead "Don't worry. It will not happen again. Really."

Kuroo took the cream he had brought, recommended for the kind of wounds Hinata had. They were more usual than it would seem. 

"I'll trat them with this. And if you do so tomorrow and the days after, it will heal soon"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to everyone. I hope that you are well.
> 
> I post very late because I've been so busy, stressed, and generally not time to come here.
> 
> I hope you like the chapter, although I feel that something is missing.
> 
> Greetings !! Read you!!


	20. You can stop.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama is now more mature than last year. It shows when he opens Hinata's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!!! Do you know what day it is today? Today's chapter is number 20, and I publish once a week, so... Today has been 5 months publishing and writing this fanfic!
> 
> I am SUPER happy and the truth is that I would like to thank the support of my readers, each little comment has made me and makes me very happy and makes me want to write more :)
> 
> To celebrate I offer you... answers !! Ask me whatever you want about the fanfic, me or any other thing ^^ I love to read you! I will also publish my instagram if someone asks me, although I doubt that anyone is interested xD I have one for drawing and another more personal / professional :3
> 
> I hope you like this chapter! Next week I will take my first break, so there will be no chapter until October 14. I hope you don't forget the story in this mini-break ;-;
> 
> A very strong hug and I hope you are great and enjoy this story to the fullest. Read you!!

Hinata was at home. Snuggled up. Hugging the pillow. It had been two days since he had gone to Kuroo's house, and he had not left the house since his return.

His body ached and he felt sad. He felt fear run through his mind and block him.

He was scared of its dynamics, again. A fear that he had never had before since his drop in the nationals.

Since he had come home, he had not spoken to anyone other than his mother and Natsu. And yet, he had told them he felt bad. He barely left his room to go to the bathroom or eat.

He hadn't been able to stop thinking during those days, wishing he had never taken suppressants. Before doing so, he was not afraid of his dynamics. They were annoying, yes. And many times they were inopportune. But he was not afraid of them. He had lived with them for years, he had gotten used to it.

The big drop had made him fear them. For months now, he had managed to get used to his particular dynamics again. The first weeks he began to tremble with fear when he noticed a drop, scared, fearing that it was the same as that one. But no. His dynamics had returned to normal: his drops were soft and brief. Irregular during the first months, but soft.

Hinata shrugged, hugging a cushion. Now he was afraid of dynamics for different reasons.

He was afraid of that way of losing control. At first... No. In fact, he really enjoyed the exchanges with Kuroo, Kenma and Kageyama. He liked orders, and following them. He liked kisses, caresses, sex... At least what he had experienced of it. He felt a pleasure that he had never felt before, and he had fun exploring. It was fun, interesting, and enjoyable.

But little by little he had realized that the bites, after the excitement of the moment, hurt. And at first he didn't care. No, they were worth it. But when they meddled with volleyball, he decided he had to stop.

He had thought that while on vacation, he could afford an exchange with bites with Kuroo.

Hinata clenched his jaw.

He was afraid.

Not of Kuroo, not of the dominants. He was afraid of his inner sub happy at those wounds. He was terrified that something inside him would feel good under that extreme. He couldn't let his body fail him anymore. Takeda-sensei had told him, he would have fewer opportunities than others, and he had to make sure that his body was always prepared to use any opportunity.

That implied... Ignoring everything that his inner sub asked of him.

But Hinata was still scared, and thought that he wished his inner sub would shut up.

"Bro!" Natsu knocked on the door, and Hinata was startled "You have a visit!"

"Natsu... Say I'm not home..." Hinata said, not moving. It was hot, but still he was wrapped in a thin sheet, feeling the need to snuggle.

"Dumbass, I heard you" Kageyama said from the other side of the door.

Hinata was startled, his eyes widening. He heard Natsu scold Kageyama for saying that word, as he opened the door.

Kageyama looked at the girl apologetically, with a serious face, and then his eyes shifted to Hinata, his expression changing to one of surprise and then concern.

He said nothing, but entered with the girl, who spoke happily and energetically. She had someone to learn from.

He sat on the floor with Natsu without taking his eyes off Hinata, who had looked away and covered himself with the sheet completely, sitting on the bed.

"Natsu, can I speak to Hinata alone?" Kageyama asked, with an assurance he wouldn't have in any other situation.

"Ok! But... Tell him he has to get out of there! I'm bored without him playing with me!"

Natsu left the room, saying something about going to the pool in her new swimsuit. When they were alone, with the door closed, they looked at each other in silence.

"What are you doing here?" Hinata asked quietly.

"The question is, what do you do? Are you sick? We are at 30° C, are you cold?"

Hinata shook his head, but didn't say anything.

"I wrote to you yesterday in case you wanted to go train in the park, but you haven't even opened the message. And that is very rare, you always respond immediately."

"I haven't been looking at my cell phone" Hinata said apologetically.

He hadn't wanted to talk to anyone.

Kageyama frowned and stood up, startling Hinata, who flinched.

"Hinata, tell me what's wrong with you."

The boy shook his head, tense and nervous.

"Nothing, really. I'm just... I'm a little tired these days, nothing to worry about, really..."

But Kageyama came over and sat beside him on the bed, silently. He noticed the force with which Hinata was holding the sheet around his body. The tips of his fingers were white from the pressure he was exerting.

"I'm not going to leave without knowing what's wrong with you."

"Nothing's wrong with me..." Hinata repeated, not looking at him. Kageyama went to ruffle his hair, but seeing his hand, Hinata shrugged again. "Nothing's wrong with me!" He yelled, startling Kageyama.

He opened his eyes realizing the mistake. Now Kageyama wouldn't leave until he knew what was really wrong with him. He opened his mouth to excuse himself, looking up at him, but the voice didn't leave his throat. Instead, a high-pitched groan coupled with the feeling of everything overflowing.

No, he didn't want to cry again, not in front of Kageyama.

He was about to lower his gaze, but Kageyama held his face, concerned.

"Hinata, please... It's not normal for you to be like this."

The boy tried to speak, but his breathing had become irregular trying to hold back the tears, and a sad grimace spread on his face that made Kageyama hug him immediately.

He knew nothing of his wounds and marks. At least until then.

Hinata began to cry with the hug, but because of the pain that it generated. Kageyama pulled away noticing him so tense after touching him, and looked at his partner confused. What could he do? He had never seen Hinata like this, so broken.

That changed in seconds.

When Hinata inadvertently dropped the blanket and Kageyama pushed it away, he saw Hinata's body more broken than ever.

Unmistakable bite marks reached up to his elbows, and his neck was full of those marks too, some of them turned into healed wounds.

Kageyama didn't know what to feel, other than... Rage and, at the same time, an urgent need to protect the boy who was crying in front of him.

And so he did.

He hugged him carefully, but with all his protective instincts alert. Hinata started hyperventilating then, trying to push him away, cowering, telling him "no" to stay away.

"Stay" Kageyama glared, and suddenly, Hinata stopped pushing him, shaking and shaken, but not moving.

"Ka-kageyama... No, no... No... Don't order me things... Please... Kag... Kageyama..." Hinata cried, between hiccups and ragged breaths.

"I'm not going to do anything to you, I just want you... to listen to me..." Kageyama said, saying the last as an order.

Kageyama pulled away a bit so he could look at his face, and spoke in a soft, reassuring voice.

"I don't know... What happened, or how they did that to you... But if you need us to go to the police or talk to someone..."

"NOT! It's nothing like that! It wasn't any of that, Kageyama! Hinata exclaimed, worried that his friend thought something like this had happened to him. "It was something consensual..."

"How do you want me to believe that?"

"It's true."

"Hinata, you've been locked up at home for days without talking to anyone, and when I see you you're like a different person: you're sad, scared and full of marks and wounds. What do you wan't me to think? If you don't explain anything to me, I'm not going to understand it, and I'm certainly not going to leave here as if I hadn't seen anything."

Hinata cried again, hunched over himself, brushing away the tears and trying to calm himself, but his breathing was getting more out of step.

"I'm sorry..." he sobbed, without looking up "I don't want to worry you, sorry... I just... I don't know what to do, I'm scared, Kageyama..."

Kageyama this time silently waited for Hinata to calm down, stroking his hair and hugging him gently.

He listened patiently to all his fears, between hiccups and cries. He heard about the fear he had of his dynamics and the panic he felt to be touched since he had done this.

"Who did it?"

"He didn't do it on purpose... I told him I was fine, and I didn't use the safe word..."

Kageyama looked silently at Hinata, who bit his lower lip.

"It was... With... With Kuroo-san. I am usually with him and Kenma..."

Kageyama hugged Hinata and kissed his cheek.

"Was it really consensual?"

Hinata nodded, hiccupping, now hugging the dominant.

"He apologized many times... We did an... aftercare exchange... he made me food, bought me a special cream for these wounds... And he... He was very apologetic, and he seemed... Worried..." Hinata spoke with a ragged breath without letting go of Kageyama "I didn't want to look at the phone because I know he wrote me... And Kenma sure as well. And I don't... I don't want... I don't know what to say to them. I'm afraid, Kageyama... of me, of my dynamics..."

Kageyama then took a deep breath, trying to stay calm, since Hinata needed him. He was trying not to look at the marks.

"Everything will be fine, Hinata. You told me that, that you can live perfectly without controlling one hundred percent of the dynamics or your body. You will be fine, because, anyway, you will learn to control your instincts little by little. Everyone does it, right? You will not be less."

Hinata clutched Kageyama's clothes, trembling.

The dominant then noticed the beginning of the deop in his friend, and hugged him.

For the first time, Hinata didn't calm down immediately. No. He tensed and began to tremble harder when he felt the hug, pushing him again and asking him to separate.

"Hinata, I'm not going to do anything bad to you, really."

"No... Please... Let go... No... Don't bite me, please... don't glare or order me anything..."

Kageyama bit his tongue and knocked the boy down, surprising him.

"We're going to do a protection exchange, nothing more. I'm not going to do anything to you, Hinata. I just want to help you."

Hinata closed his eyes, scared. Kageyama transmitted calm to him, his hormones transmitted protection and calm, but his body seemed blocked and he was unable to calm down. He nodded slowly, knowing he needed it. That the drop was only making his condition worse.

Kageyama then kissed his forehead and began to purr, stroking his cheek.

"I'm here, and nothing's going to happen to you, Hinata. Everything is going to be fine." Hinata nodded, not opening his eyes. Kageyama took a deep breath, resisting the urge to hug him tightly. He stroked his hair slowly, leaning at his side, his other hand holding the boy's."See? Everything is fine, you have me here, right? I already told you that with me by your side you are invincible" the setter said with a brief smile.

Hinata slowly opened his eyes, and looked at the boy next to him, lying on his side, caressing him with a kind look.

He stopped shaking as tears spilled from his eyes, but this time, tears not of fear, but of release. Hinata felt his body relax, responding to the dominant's protection, and began to cry from sheer tension released.

Kageyama didn't say anything, his heart sinking seeing Hinata like this.

"Thanks..." Hinata whispered, turning to hug him, lying on his side now. Kageyama was surprised by the gesture, but settled in so he could protect the boy.

"You don't have to give them. I just want you to be okay."

It was the first time that a Hinata drop lasted more than forty minutes.

From the subspace, Hinata purred against Kageyama's chest, slowly, already calm and without crying.

Kageyama was also purring, not taking his eyes off the boy for a moment, now settled on his chest.

He was worried about him, but he wasn't going to say it. No, the truth is that he needed to clarify his feelings himself. For a moment, he had believed that Hinata had been the victim of some kind of assault. It was not the most common, but in the news you would hear from time to time of cases like this, in which dominant criminals subdued submissives by force.

He had been so relieved that this was not the case, that he had not thought about how he felt about what had actually happened.

He thought of Kuroo and Kenma. If he wasn't wrong, they were a couple. Was that what Hinata meant? If indeed the usual marks on him came from them... Kageyama understood Hinata's words when he told him that these things could be done for fun, that it didn't have to be with the couple.

He stroked his cheek, brushing back a couple of strands of hair, and sighed. He had no right to tell him nothing about it.

"Hinata, you can come back" he whispered, brushing his nose against the boy's forehead gently.

Hinata shifted a bit, tightening the hug before slowly opening his eyes and yawning. He blinked several times, looking at Kageyama, still in the subspace.

"Hey, welcome back" Kageyama said, stroking Hinata's cheek, who moved his face to the hand, seeking the caress. "Are you better?"

Hinata nodded silently, his gaze finally focussing on him.

"Thank you."

Kageyama then broke away from the boy, who for a moment felt lost with no one to hold, and sat down.

"Hinata... You have to take more care of yourself."

"Uh?"

"I know I have no right to tell you this... But you need to hear it. I'm not talking about your training or nutrition, as far as I know you are doing much better than before. I mean... Exchanges."

"That's why I want to stop" Hinata said with a shaky voice.

"No... You can't stop. Your body needs regular exchanges, it is not something you can give up. But I mean... how and... who you do them with."

Hinata was silent.

"I know that coming from me is not appropriate! I'm not telling you to just do it with me... No... I mean... I understand that you wanted to have a good time, and you like it. But it gives me the feeling that you have entered a dynamic that you did not know how to get out of. I mean... You can stop whenever you want, right? When you need it. If the goal was to have fun... why do something when it is no longer fun? It's as if instead of choosing to do what you wanted, you let yourself go because it was what you had to do. And it is not like that!"

"I thought I wanted more..." Hinata whispered, nodding "but... It all went so fast. I liked it, I can't say otherwise. But I have had the feeling of doing things... By inertia, at one point."

He looked up and looked at Kageyama worriedly.

"Can I stop?"

Kageyama hugged him softly but suddenly, moved.

"Of course. You can always stop. Always"

"Won't I be selfish stopping?"

Kageyama shook his head.

"It was confusing..." he whispered "I liked it... But... It was as if once I got started on it... I had to keep going. But it was fine with me. No... I didn't see it as a bad thing. It was fun... But I didn't know where to stop, or if interrupting it would be fine..."

Kageyama looked at Hinata, who was looking at his hands, lying on his side and in a fetal position.

"You should talk to them, don't you think?"

Hinata was startled and looked at Kageyama ruefully. After a few seconds, he nodded.

"You're right... But I'm scared."

"Hinata, they don't seem like the type of people to blame you of anuthing. Talk to them, they are probably worried."

Hinata sighed, nodding, and hugged Kageyama's leg, sitting next to him.

"Since when are you so understanding of social relationships, Kageyama?"

"Idiot, I've learned a lot in the last year, Kageyama said, blushing "if it wasn't for you and Suga-senpai... And the others... I wouldn't have been able to enter your house guided by your sister."

Hinata smiled.

"Would you stay by my side while I turn on the cell phone? I feel like I'm going to feel... Overwhelmed."

Kageyama nodded as Hinata picked up the phone and turned it on. After a few seconds of silence, the device vibrated several times for all pending notifications.

He had two missed calls from Kuroo, one from Kenma, and many messages from both of them. Also a couple of messages from Kageyama and other people.

He took a deep breath and looked at Kageyama.

"It'll be fine" he said reassuringly.

He opened the messages, and read them slowly.

Kuroo was worried about him. He would ask about his condition, apologize, and offer help and support. He also said that Kenma was worried.

Kenma, indeed, was. He offered help and asked him how it was. He apologized for Kuroo and told him, finally, to take the time he needed, that they would both be there when he wanted to talk.

Hinata wrote to them, leaning against Kageyama, seeking support.

He told them he needed time. That he had realized that he had reached a point of inertia where he did not know if he was doing things because he wanted to or because it was what he was supposed to do. That he was better. That he didn't blame Kuroo for anything, and that he would be ready to talk shortly.

Kageyama remained seated the entire time, staring at Hinata's knees against his chest, who was breathing at a normal rate.

"Done..." Hinaga whispered, after a while. "Thank you."

"You taught me that, by talking, many things can be solved. Don't forget your own advice, you dumbass".


	21. Kageyama.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama goes for the second time to the special training camp, where there are other players loke Sakusa... And Atsumu Miya.

After talking to Kageyama, Kenma, and Kuroo, Hinata felt better. He accepted that he could not give up the exchanges with orders, as they helped him prevent drops at important moments like games. But he understood that he could do them whenever he wanted and that the exchanges didn't have to be... sexual. They could be like before. As before discovering the bites, kisses, caresses and more.

Kageyama struggled to remind it to him. Before training, they began a brief exchange in the club room. Quiet exchanges consisting only of a hug, purrs and strokes of Hinata's hair.

And it worked. After a week since they had returned to class, they both felt comfortable. Everything was normal again because they were trying hard to make it so.

"Thank you."

Kageyama stood up with the milk carton in hand. Hinata was next to him, next to the vending machine.

"Why?"

"For all your help. I wanted to give you something to thank you" he said, handing him what he was holding.

"You didn't need to... Wow ... Thank you."

It was a T-shirt with a phrase about being the best setter that Kageyama thought was great.

"I thought if I like the Aces shirts, you would like this one."

"Is a smile what I see, Kageyama?" Yamaguchi said, smiling. The other two were startled to see him, Tsukki and Yachi, who were looking at them smiling as well.

"Definitely!" The girl exclaimed excitedly.

"Although I don't know if it's because of the milk, the shirt or something else in front of him."

They all looked at Tsukishima. Yamaguchi and Yachi embarrassed that he was so direct saying that. Hinata not understanding what he meant, and Kageyama with a serious face before telling him to be quiet, leaving.

"Tsukki, you should be more subtle," Yamaguchi said.

Almost all the members of the second and third team noticed what was the new interest of Kageyama towards Hinata.

While it was true that when they had both been making regular exchanges no one had noticed, now that they only made exchanges agreed upon before training, everyone seemed to sense the setter's feelings.

Everyone except Hinata. And, of course, Kageyama himself.

And that's how the months went by, between training sessions and friendly matches. Until winter came.

And, again, Kageyama was summoned to the special camp.

Hinata, this time, just accepted it and continued training on his own and with the team.

"You better come back stronger, Kageyama!" Hinata exclaimed as he said goodbye.

And Kageyama turned out to be Atsumu's new interest.

"Tell me, Tobio-kun, how did you manage to tame that beast? I'm sure it wasn't easy."

"I don't know what you are talking about..."

They were on a break, both in the cafeteria.

"I'm talking about Shoyo-kun, of course. He seems difficult to handle, but I would love to toss to him one day..."

"You yelled that at him in the middle of a crowded sports hall, I think Kageyama-kun realized that" Sakusa said, passing by.

"Oh come on!" Atsumu exclaimed embarrased.

As Sakusa walked away and Atsumu grumbled, Kageyama smiled slightly, remembering the puzzled face Hinata had made when the twin had said that to him.

"Hmm? So you are able to smile, Tobio-kun."

"I have not tamed any beast" he said, serious again "you should have noticed better."

Atsumu was silent looking at Kageyama. For an instant, they both felt a heavy atmosphere.

"It's impossible, isn't it?" Atsumu muttered expectantly. Kageyama nodded proudly.

"He's the person you should be most careful of on the court."

Atsumu shuddered seeing Kageyama's gaze, who unknowingly let out a fierce protective instinct.

"You are interesting."

"Eh?"

"You like that boy" he added, moving closer to him to whisper in his ear.

Kageyama blushed, looking at Atsumu with wide eyes, surprised by those sudden words. He looked away nervously, but the other smiled again.

"I'm interested in him too... But I find you more interesting."

The voice with which he said that made Kageyama shudder, he felt his heart pounding in his throat.

Atsumu's laugh brought him back to himself. The boy laughed aloud, and there was no trace of that heavy atmosphere from a few seconds ago. He blushed, embarrassed by the situation. The twin calmed down and looked at him, before ruffling his hair.

"Your reactions are very cute, Tobio-kun."

That happened on the first day of camp.

From that moment on, Kageyama was aware of the twin whenever they were in the same room, which was most of the time.

Atsumu seemed to behave as usual, but Kageyama felt nervous somehow.

Arriving to his room at night after showering, he was grateful that they had individual rooms. Being alone made him calm down and forget about everything until the next day.

It was not an easier day. When Atsumu looked at him, Kageyama felt like the boy was checking him inside. Why had he gone from talking about Hinata to looking at him with so much...?

"Hunger" Kageyama thought, biting his lip and serving.

Hearing the hard hit of the ball against the ground, he felt an intense gaze on him, and he swallowed hard, without turning his head, since he knew that he would meet that cunning fox look fixed on him.

Still, when he went to pick up another ball, he couldn't avoid the boy's close, direct gaze. They said nothing, neither of them. Twin Miya just walked away with his ball, to position himself and take a deep breath.

Kageyama held his breath as he watched that serve. It was beautifull.

Atsumu Miya was great.

"Did you see that, Tobio-chan?" he asked amused, looking at him with a big smile.

Kageyama blushed, nodding raptly.

"You are very honest when it comes to volleyball."

Kageyama realized what he was doing and went to get his ball, trying to ignore the presence of that boy. He was attracting his attention in a way that only two people had done before: Oikawa and Hinata, in different ways.

He admired Oikawa. And Hinata... He still didn't quite understand what he felt like giving it a name, but he was the best rival he had. The best ally. The person he couldn't unhook from.

Atsumu was giving him a similar sensation. It was good. Very good. And he was smiling and fooling around in the same way as Hinata, but... At the same time .. He had a much more enveloping atmosphere. He felt that since he had arrived at the camp and talked to the twin, something had been slowly catching him.

He couldn't look away. And Atsumu realized that, that's why he smiled more maliciously.

At lunchtime, Atsumu sat down next to Kageyama and didn't give him a break either.

"Tell me, To-bi-o-chan" he said, pronouncing his name playfully. "Why are you so flushed?"

Kageyama swallowed the mouthful nervously and shook his head, not speaking. Atsumu laughed and sat closer, moving closer to his ear, making Kageyama wince.

"Do I make you nervous?" He whispered, and Kageyama started the movement to get up, but Atsumu stopped him, looking at him and enjoying the boy's nervous, surprised and confused expression. "You look so cute when you're so nervous. Would you show me more?"

Kageyama held his breath, caught by the twin's eyes.

Why didn't that bother him? Why was the place where Atsumu had put his hand on his body burning him? Why was his heart pounding so hard? Why...?

He swallowed hard. Was he ... Enjoying that? He thought of Hinata and the kisses and moments they had shared that made him feel so well. They hadn't done anything like that for months, but... Something inside him felt like one of those exchanges was going to happen right now.

He swallowed again. Did he want to show Atsumu more? Rather... He wanted the twin to continue whatever it was what he was doing.

"I think... You should show me..." Kageyama whispered, keeping his eyes embarrassed.

Atsumu bit his lip. Had he called him goody-two shoes? Maybe he was shy, but the boy in front of him was more of a beast willing to get it all.

He laughed and separated from the boy, who looked at him blankly, embarrassed.

"Do you want to come with me at break?"

Kageyama knew that the look the twin had was that of a dominant letting his desire escape. He swallowed hard and nodded, not understanding why. His internal domineering growled, and he was eager for more.

Half an hour later, they found themselves in Atsumu's room.

"I didn't think you would come, Tobio-kun. Do you really understand what's going on?"

"I understand... And what I don't know is why."

"Why? Hmm... I find you interesting, and the truth is that I love how innocent you seem sometimes." Kageyama was going to protest, but Atsumu advanced towards where he was, at the door. "But then I realize that you know very well what you do. Are you going to stay there, or are you going to come in and close the door behind you?"

Kageyama took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, and entered, closing the door.

"You see? You are determined, even if you are nervous. Tell me... why do you think you're here? You could not have come perfectly."

"I... admire you as a setter" Kageyama said, momentarily confusing Atsumu. "And at the same time... I can't look away from you and feel my body warm. There is something that pushes me towards you and, although I do not understand it, I know that I want more."

Atsumu gasped, flushed, and cleared his throat several times, sitting up.

"Wow... You're sincere. You know? I think that to put it in less words, you could have said that you are attracted to me, don't you think?"

Kageyama frowned and immediately nodded, his eyes widening.

"Yes! I think you could say that."

"And you are not embarrased?"

"I've been in more embarrassing situations."

Atsumu laughed and walked over to him, looking into his eyes.

Instantly, Kageyama felt overwhelmed, trapped. But in a way he wanted. He was suddenly aware of the desire emanating from the twin, and he gulped. His dominant was very intense.

He gasped, refocusing his gaze on Atsumu's eyes.

"How is it?" he whispered in his ear, not touching him.

"It's... strange" Kageyama said, panting again "but I want... more."

Atsumu laughed and the atmosphere grew even heavier. Kageyama felt his inner dominant stir, growl and want to go out and face that strong presence.

He didn't, but panted again, feeling Atsumu's breath on his neck.

"You know? I'm attracted to you too, Tobio-kun. Show me your reactions, I want to see them."

Kageyama, overwhelmed, took a step back, staying between the boy and the wall. Atsumu looked at him smiling mischievously, with a look of domination and hunger.

"You know you can't control me, right?" Kageyama said, sighing.

"Oh, I know that well. But... Isn't this feeling exciting for you? Come on, give it back. I'm sure your dominant is strong too."

"But... isn't it dangerous?"

"Hmm..." Atsumu leaned closer "Tell me... Don't you like it like that?"

He kissed his neck after saying that, and Kageyama let his instincts slip away, letting his hormones openly manifest as well.

Atsumu gasped and laughed.

"Isn't it wonderful?"

"It's suffocating" Kageyama said, overwhelmed by the tension between their instincts. He felt a compelling need to... Attack. But mixed with desire.

"And that's the best part."

Atsumu pinned Kageyama against the wall, leaning both arms on it, and they looked into each other's eyes for an instant. Kageyama breathed with an open mouth, flushed cheeks, a defiant look and a wishful expression.

Atsumu looked at him amused, also breathing hard and blushing. Why had he noticed him? Why were they like this? Of course, Atsumu wouldn't have bet at all that that would happen. But there they were both, and he was enjoying it.

He moved closer to Kageyama's lips, and the kiss turned out to be a lull second after the storm.

Kageyama felt at peace for an instant, as if his instincts had been silenced, and there was only the hungry and curious kiss.

However, everything came back suddenly, and in his head he felt again the exciting need to attack, to mark, to... Ah... It had been a long time since he did that.

The bite took Atsumu by surprise.

"Hey... That was on purpose, right?"

"Didn't you say it was better if it was dangerous?"

Atsumu smiled. He wasn't able to decipher what Kageyama was thinking, but this situation was... Perfect. He hadn't been wrong, Kageyama really was interesting. Beneath that goody two shoes facade was a hungry beast.

How satisfying would it be to satiate the beast? He thought of Hinata and the impression he had left on him. It had been so intense that he hadn't let him focus on the boy in front of him now, panting and looking at him defiantly and eagerly.

He smiled, amused. Surely, Kageyama did not know that being in that situation he had noticed in him a trace of the spiker. How strong did the impression have to be, or how often, to a trace of Hinata being on him?

Kageyama, for his part, remembered what he had talked about with Hinata. They had said that this was fun. That you could stop whenever you wanted.

But that also meant that you could step forward at any time, right?

And so he did. The Karasuno setter took a step toward the twin, without warning, pulling him towards himself, holding him by his jacket.

He kissed Atsumu like he used to kiss Hinata, and instantly stopped thinking about his friend.

Atsumu, although taken by surprise, responded to the kiss, growling and circling Kageyama's waist.

They kissed between grunts and gasps, in the middle of the room, struggling to subdue the other without success, until Atsumu gave a glare to Kageyama.

"Kneel"

Kageyama ignored him, but he did froze in shock. The command had been so intense, so strong, that his knees had shaken. He looked at Atsumu, confused and gasping, and the boy laughed, kissing his jaw.

"Did I surprise you? Well... I have a lot of confidence in my glares, I know I can't submit you, but... Doesn't that feeling you just had seem wonderful?"

"It's... weird" Kageyama acknowledged, shuddering from the kisses on his neck, still unable to react.

"Among dominants we cannot submit, but we can block ourselves if the glares are too strong." He stood up in front of Kageyama and looked at him."Try it, I want to know what you're capable of."

Kageyama grunted excitedly at those words, but took a deep breath, swallowing hard.

"I don't want to risk... a drop" he said, his voice calm.

"You don't know if..."

"I know... But... I prefer not to play with dynamics like that. I have a hard time controlling my inner dominant sometimes. I don't want problems..."

Atsumu cocked his head and nodded. An instant later, Kageyama noticed that there was no trace of his hormones left in the air. The atmosphere was lighter.

"You're right, sorry. But for the record, I'd love to receive glare from you at some point, I'm very curious, Tobio-chan."

Atsumu kissed him, biting his lower lip as he pulled away.

"Don't stop getting nervous when I'm around, you're so cute when you can't stop looking at me."

With that said, the twin broke away and opened the door.

Minutes later, they were back in training, and Kageyama blushed after assimilating what had happened.

That boy was a monster at the height of Hinata.

The next day, they met again in Atsumu's room after a morning of stares and blushes.

This time there were no dynamics involved.

But there were bites.

When Atsumu bit Kageyama's neck, leaning against the wall, Kageyama groaned.

"Oh, do that again" Atsumu said, chuckling before biting back next to the previous bite.

Kageyama groaned again, letting out a growl, and Atsumu responded with another excited growl.

"I love it, Tobio-kun" he whispered in his ear, bringing their hips together.

Kageyama gasped upon noticing the other boy and kissed him, before going for his neck and biting back. Atsumu groaned and Kageyama smiled.

"I also want to listen to you" he said, advancing, both of them pulling away from the wall.

The bad thing about the breaks was that they were short.

Therefore, two days before the end of the camp, they saw each other at night.

"Wow... look how excited you are..." said the twin, when after kisses and bites they had sat down on the bed, touching each other. Kageyama blushed, feeling the other's hand, and touched the twin.

"No more than you."

And they both continued kissing, sitting on the bed, facing each other with their legs intertwined. The gasps turned into moans as they advanced, and Atsumu attacked Kageyama's neck, but this time to mark him, leaving kiss marks scattered across his body.

They began to kiss to contain the moans as their hands began to move faster, until, after the ecstasy, they stopped, panting, with their heads lowered.

They looked up at the same time, face to face, and kissed calmly, without thinking.

"I think we need to clean up" Atsumu said, laughing as they parted.

He got up to go get some paper, and Kageyama stared at him rapt. When the twin smiled like that, for some reason, it gave him the feeling of looking at Hinata.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Have you fallen for me?" Atsumu said, laughing when he saw Kageyama's gaze.

"Eh?"

That word threw him off. No, he was not in love with Atsumu Miya. But...

"Of course not, stupid. It's just... I like your expressions" Kageyama said, getting up to wipe himself as well.

No, of course he was not in love with Hinata Shoyo. No. He liked him, but it wasn't love, was it?

The next day, the last night of the camp, Kageyama wanted to give Atsumu what he had asked for the first day. If his dynamics were sensitized, the next day he would be home to solve it.

Therefore, when they were alone in their room, kissing, Kageyama caught the other by surprise.

"Kneel."

Atsumu gasped, feeling his knees shake, and felt paralyzed. Still, an excited smile spread across his face.

"I thought you would never do it" he sighed, feeling the rebellion of his inner dominnant at that glare. He gasped feeling the bite on his shoulder, and looked at Kageyama "You are full of surprises."

And, although neither of them understood why that attraction had arisen between them, the truth is that they enjoyed it every day.

And of course, what Hinata did not expect when he ran into Kageyama the next day, was to have a spontaneous drop as soon as he felt the presence of another dominant in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm back, and... Yeah. I'm not crazy, I swear. I only thought about this ship and had to make it happen somehow... I'm sure nobody expected that the next appearance of Atsumu Miya would be like this ^^"
> 
> But I said "rareships" on the tags !! Soo... I hope you can enjoy it xd Don't worry, we are at the middle of the second year, there's plenty of things to happen~
> 
> Hope you're well, I'm well rested after this week of hiatus.
> 
> Don't forget to comment what your reaction was to this chapter!!~~~


	22. Friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama worries a lot about what he just triggered on Hinata. Will he talk with Atsumu about it? Andhow are the others?

Everyone in the Karasuno was startled when they arrived that winter morning at the gates of the gym and found Hinata in the arms of Kageyama in full drop.

That morning, all the second-year members had arrived at the entrance of the school at once. Snow covered everything, and it was cold. Kageyama and Hinata, as soon as they saw each other, ran in a race to see who made it to the gym first.

Tsukishima yawned when he saw them like this, with his hands in his pockets, while Yamaguchi laughed at seeing them compete as always, and Yachi greeted Tanaka, who had just arrived.

They were the first to find the couple in that situation.

"It doesn't work!" Kageyama exclaimed, in panic, looking at Tsukishima, who had become alert to see Hinata like this. "Protection doesn't work. He's dropping more and more."

Tsukishima ducked instantly, realizing that he was indeed dropping despite Kageyama and his attempts to help him.

The situation was chaotic.

Kageyama was exerting a very intense protection on Hinata, hugging him tightly and trying to help him, and Yamaguchi, approaching them to try to help, suddenly entered subspace feeling the protection of Kageyama and Tsukki, just activated.

Tsukishima held Yamaguchi as he felt him unsteady, and a slight growl came from his throat, seeing the situation as he helped the sub to kneel.

Yachi approached quickly, trying to help hold Yamaguchi, hugging him.

"Help Hinata!" Tanaka said, interrupting and approaching. Tsukishima instantly stepped up to the submissive and pulled him out of Kageyama's arms on sheer instinct.

Kageyama growled out of instinct. It was not a good idea to separate a dominant from the sub they were trying to help. Tanaka approached him, trying to calm him down, while Tsukishima stepped away a bit to protect Hinata, who kept dropping and was very hot, shivering.

Kageyama was breathing agitated, nervous, not understanding anything. Why had Hinata dropped? Why wasn't he in his arms? Why had the protection not worked?

"Kageyama, calm down, Hinata will be fine, calm down..." Tanaka said, trying to calm him down, feeling a strong pressure emanate from the boy. Kageyama was shaking in confusion, wanting to go after Hinata.

And that adrenaline and fear ran through his veins as he felt how his protection did not reach the submissive who dropped in front of his eyes. And by not holding him. He was afraid, he needed to hug him, protect him, make sure he was okay...

"It's working!" Tsukishima exclaimed, noticing Hinata stop shaking little by little.

Everyone sighed in relief, and Kageyama collapsed, sitting on the stairs, nervous now from all the tension his instincts had caused him. Tanaka helped Yachi bring Yamaguchi closer to him. At that moment, not only did Yamaguchi need help, but Kageyama needed an exchange to calm down.

The boy hugged Yamaguchi instantly, tightly and with very intense protection. So, so much that Yamaguchi began to purr instantly, even though he usually took a long time to do so. Kageyama buried his face in his partner's shoulder, and all the chaos subsided.

Yachi and Tanaka sighed in relief as Ennoshita, Nishinoya and the other third grade members arrived.

Tanaka explained what happened, and Nishinoya and Ennoshita approached Tsukishima.

"It's he better?"

Tsukki nodded, lethargic from the exchange. He was standing, leaning against the wall, with Hinata in his arms, hugging him like a koala.

"It took him a long time to enter the exchange... And he was very low, I do not know how long it will take."

Nishinoya nodded, sighing, and commanded to start preparing the training.

Shortly after the first-year members were also inside the gym, while the exchanges continued.

Yamaguchi left the subspace slowly. He didn't know it was Kageyama who was holding him so tightly, but when he opened his eyes he understood. Kageyama hadn't called him... Nishinoya, next to them, had.

"Are you okay, Yamaguchi?"

"Yes... It was because I reached out to help and I wasn't expecting such intensity" he said, without moving.

"Kageyama" Nishinoya said, after nodding. "That's it, you can let him go."

Kageyama shook his head, tightening the hug. They had never seen Kageyama like this, but it was understandable. Trying to protect a submissive, Hinata, hadn't worked. It was probably a shock.

"Don't worry , Kageyama. Hinata is fine, and so am I. There is nothing to worry about."

Kageyama nodded, still tense, but released Yamaguchi.

"You know? You have a... strange scent. It's not like I'm very familiar with your dynamics and hormones, but they seem different than usual"

Kageyama tilted his head, not understanding what the boy was referring to.

When he saw Hinata in Tsukishima's arms, purring, he sighed, more relaxed.

"When he's recovered we can ask him" Nishinoya said, slapping Kageyama on the back, who started and stood up.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience I've caused" Kageyama said, leaning in, before running into the gym.

Until the middle of the training, Hinata was not able to return because of Tsukishima's call, who had tried a couple of times without success, thinking that he could.

Hinata stood on the ground, still hugged by Tsukishima to prevent him from falling, and looked around, confused.

"Are you better?" Asked the taller one, genuinely concerned.

Hinata nodded, somewhat dizzy.

"Kageyama couldn't protect you, do you know why that could be?"

Hinata nodded to the surprise of the other, who did not expect the answer to be yes.

"The drop was because I felt... Dominant hormones..." Hinata murmured.

"Did he glare at you? Or was it... Was he the one who was going to have a drop?"

Hinata shook his head.

"It was someone else's hormones."

He said nothing more and entered the gym, leaving Tsukishima thoughtful.

"Kageyama" Hinata called as he finished picking up. "Can we talk?"

"Is it because of before?" Hinata nodded, and Kageyama went with him to a corner of the gym. "Sorry, I don't understand why, but my protection didn't work, and I didn't know what to do..."

"You don't have to apologize" Hinata said. He was keeping a greater distance than normal with Kageyama "I don't know if it's normal or not, but the deop was caused by the dominant hormones you have with you."

"Eh? I don't remember releasing them in any way."

"No... not yours."

"Eh?"

"Atsumu Miya's."

Silence fell instantly, and Kageyama looked confused, as well as embarrassed by the mention of the twin.

"Still...?" Kageyama started to exclaim that, looking at his arm, but immediately got silent and looked at Hinata "I can explain."

"You don't have to explain anything if you don't want to. I didn't want to talk about it."

"Then, why?"

Hinata bit his lip, his face flushed, and looked away.

Kageyama frowned.

"How did you know it's Atsumu?"

Hinata looked up at Kageyama and nodded. That is what he wanted to talk about.

"Because I know them. During the spring tournament last year there was a time when we both got... hooked."

"But... the suppressors were still working on you, it's not..."

"I remember very well. I felt how my legs were about to give way to an order that never came. It was a moment, but... Atsumu's dynamics are very strong. When we finished the race this morning, we were so close that I recognized him instantly and my body suddenly gave way."

"Is that why you stay away?"

Hinata nodded, looking at the ground.

"I hope there will be no trace by tomorrow" said the setter. "I was... very afraid that I couldn't help you."

"It wasn't your fault."

"In a way, it was."

"Come on, Kageyama, you can't think that. You had no way of knowing it would affect me like this. In fact, it probably wouldn't have happened if it was anyone else. I have witnessed Noya-senpai's drop, and it wasn't that strong. And I've been hanging out in the gym with Tsukishima, Daichi-senpai and you and nothing like this has ever happened. Not even with the first years. The normal thing is that you did not know."

Kageyama nodded with a sigh. Hinata was right, but he felt guilty anyway.

And it is that throughout the day, he could not get rid of that feeling from his head. The feeling of having failed Hinata.

That night, when he got home, he wrote to Atsumu, telling him what had happened. Why? He didn't know it himself, but he felt he had to tell him. That he had to know.

He was startled when his cell phone began to ring, and as a result, the device fell on his face. He sat up, rubbing his forehead, and looked at the screen. Atsumu.

"Hello?" He replied, confused.

"Tobio-kun, how are you?"

"Fine... I guess... why are you calling me?"

"Because of what you've written to me! Sure you're okay?"

"Sure... Nothing happened to me, it was Hinata who..."

"I thought you might be discouraged. Not being able to protect a submissive is very frustrating, especially if it is someone important."

Kageyama was silent for a moment. Had he called because he was worried?

"Tobio-kun?"

"Yes I'm frustrated" Kageyama said, his voice thin "but it's no use. Everything is fine now, it was just a little accident. I should forget about it, but the thought of having failed him keeps popping up in my head."

Another silence followed the intervention of Kageyama, who did not understand why he had told everything, now nervous about it.

"It's normal" Atsumu said then, with a different voice than usual. He didn't sound playful or mischievous. He sounded serious "our instincts drive us when it comes to protecting a submissive in need. It yells at us to protect him, and if it's not something we can do we get frustrated. You probably felt it when Shoyo-kun had that drop in the middle of the match."

"Yeah... I had a hard time not leaving the party to help him" Kageyama said.

"I was about to have a drop, and I was on top of the stands," said the twin.

"But it's not the same as this."

"I know, it's worse, right? That time it was frustrating not being able to go help him. But this time you did. You protected him. And what happened? That it didn't work. Your protection was not enough."

"It didn't work" Kageyama repeated, affirming the other's words.

"That's why it's worse. Because your body was starting the process to protect him, but it wasn't working."

"Why do you know... how it works?"

"I have seen it before."

"Did it happen to you too?"

"No... It happened to my brother. The girl was nothing more than a classmate, but when he wanted to help her, it did not work. Osamu was ill the rest of the day, feeling very frustrated."

"Was it the same thing?"

"No, there are very strong drops, you know? Sometimes the protection does not work and you have to use emergency suppressors. But a dominant who cannot reach a submissive with his protection in that situation feels a lot of frustration. That's why I wanted to make sure you're okay. I've seen how bad it is."

"Thank you."

"You do not have to thank for anything. You know? Although it seems that we have talked more now than in the entire camp."

Kageyama blushed.

"At the camp... We talked about other things."

"Of course, but I don't dislike talking to you. We are sports partners, and we will probably meet more in the future. We can be friends, don't you think?"

Kageyama's eyes widened, and he felt warmth on his chest.

"I would like to."

"That doesn't mean I'm going to lose interest in Shoyo-kun" Atsumu added mischievously, "especially now that I know he reacts to me too."

"He said you were hooked for a moment last year."

"Yes. But I think there is a logical explanation. I am very sensitive to drops. Extremely sensitive: I can drop just by feeling a sub dropping. And my dynamics are very strong."

"I know" Kageyama said, remembering the intensity with which he had given him glare.

"Well... I think at that point, Hinata was already in the process of dropping. That made me react when I saw him, since I did not expect at all to feel a drop in anyone near me. And probably, when my dynamics were activated by accident, he felt them and that is how we were hooked. Luckily we were interrupted before our instincts kicked in. Trust me, if it had been a few more seconds, I would have thrown a glare".

"I had not thought of it..."

"It's what makes the most sense."

"But Hinata was with suppressants, they were supposed to still work at that time..."

"Trust me, the drop he had after had been building for more than a few minutes. His body had probably been on the verge of a drop for days and that's why it happened. And being so sensitive, I could feel it before anyone else."

"I wish I had known... to avoid it."

"If I knew, I would have said something. But I couldn't know what was really going on."

The boys talked some more, and hung up, wishing each other good night.

Atsumu smirked when he hung up, happy that he was able to speak calmly with Kageyama, and that he was okay. When he had written that message so concerned, he had not been able to avoid calling him, remembering how badly Osamu had been in a similar situation.

Now he wanted to see Kageyama again. And also getting to know Shoyo-kun up close. Although what he wanted most was to see and witness what those two were like together. He had a feeling that he would really enjoy witnessing their timeshare.

Kageyama, for his part, was relaxed. He had finally managed to stop thinking of what had happened as something he was guilty of.

He fell asleep at once, weary from the worry that had reigned during the day.

That same afternoon, Tsukishima had also spoken with Yamaguchi on the way home, accompanied by Yachi.

"Sure you're okay? You falled onto subspace very suddenly."

"How many times do I have to repeat it, Tsukki? I'm fine, really. I already told you that you and Kageyama caught me off guard with such active dynamics. Any submissive would have dropped into my situation."

"Nothing happened in the end, right?" Yachi said, smiling. "What I don't understand is why Hinata dropped suddenly."

"He said that Kageyama had hormones from another dominant" Tsukishima said.

"Oh? What does that mean?" Yachi asked.

"Makes sense! He had... Like a different scent, and something about him was different besides his concern" Yamaguchi said "but his protection did work for me..."

"Guys, can you tell me what that about hormones means?"

"Probably Kageyama was in contact with a dominant during a drop or something like that..." Yamaguchi said, "and maybe some of the hormones released by giving orders stayed with him."

"And Hinata was affected?"

"You have to bear in mind that Hinata is very sensitive" Tsukishima said, opening the umbrella. It was starting to rain.

"Ah! I forgot mine" Yachi exclaimed, rummaging in her backpack.

"Me too!" Yamaguchi exclaimed, also looking at his backpack.

"Didn't you see that it was going to rain today?" Tsukishima said sighing, as he approached them to cover them.

The umbrella was large, but it was still somewhat awkward to be three under it. Tsukishima sighed, frowning, and pulled Yamaguchi closer when he saw that he was wetting his shoulder, trying to leave more umbrellas for him and Yachi.

"You can get closer, you know?" He said, and Yamaguchi smiled, thanking him and sticking to him.

"I have to part here, guys! But thank you very much for the umbrella" Yachi said, at a crossroads.

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima looked at each other, and Tsukki sighed, shrugging.

"We can accompany you."

It was funny to see the three of them walking, at first somewhat separated from Tsukki, and at the end both Yamaguchi and Yachi holding onto the taller's arms, laughing and chatting about different things.

Tsukishima, in the middle, protested from time to time, but did not tell them to stay away. It was actually quite comfortable.

"Aren't you going to tell her anything?" Tsukishima asked as they watched Yachi enter their portal. Yamaguchi looked at him.

"I think... I don't want to tell her yet. Don't you think that Kiyoko is very recent? I don't want her to think that I'm taking advantage..."

"She's not the kind of person who's going to think that, and you know it."

Yamaguchi sighed.

"I don't feel ready."

"And when are you going to feel ready? I think if you wait for the perfect moment, you are only wasting other moments."

Yamaguchi sighed again, and hugged Yamaguchi's arm, resting his head on him as they walked.

"I just don't want to ruin anything."

They walked in silence to their houses, and they separated to enter each in their own.

Upon reaching his room, Yamaguchi responded to Yachi's message as to whether they had come home.

And just then, Tanaka and Kiyoko were talking on the phone, catching up.

And Asahi met Nishinoya at the supermarket.

And Suga would come home right at that moment, panting and his face hot.

"Daichi," he called, his voice weak. The boy appeared, peering from the kitchen, and ran alongside him as he felt his drop.

"How long have you been like this?"

"Since I got on the bus..." Suga said, hugging Daichi as soon as he was close enough.

"You should have called me, I would have come looking for you."

Daichi hugged Suga tightly and carefully, protecting him and lifting him up in the air to let Suga hug him with his arms and legs.

"But now I'm home..." Suga whispered, starting to enter subspace, closing his eyes after kissing Daichi's cheek.

Daichi carried him while he went to put out the fire in the kitchen, then sat on the couch, settling in and allowing Suga to settle in as well.

They had been taking turns taking suppressants and hormones for nine months, and little by little, and with the follow-up of their doctor, they had been finding comfort in the changing dynamics of both.

When Suga was submissive, he sometimes had slow drops under a lot of stress, which used to end in the two of them cuddling on the couch and wrapped in a blanket, just like at that time. Daichi couldn't help but get excited when he felt the connection of the exchange with Suga from his own dynamics. Suga was purring a lot, and Daichi responded lovingly, stroking his back.

When he was the submissive, he dropped faster and more abruptly, but less assiduously. Still, his drops used to make him feel very lost, searching almost desperately for Suga, needing him. Suga always hugged him protectively and reassuringly, making him feel safe.

Not that they had a lot of drops, as they made glare exchanges almost every day. But at the beginning of each month, corresponding to the start of treatment, their dynamics were quite irregular.

Generally, they did not did glare exchanges on the days they had drops, as the sub was usually tired.

That day they spent half an hour on the couch purring, until Daichi felt Suga totally relaxed, and called him back.

When Suga opened his eyes, Daichi brushed his nose and smiled, kissing him.

The kiss was long on the part of the two, until they separated.

"Welcome back, Koushi" Daichi said, smiling.

"Hmm... Thanks, Daichi" Suga said smiling. "Is that curry what I smell?"

"Good thing it was done when you arrived," Daichi said, kissing his forehead before getting up.

Five minutes later, they were both eating in the kitchen, talking and laughing together.

What they didn't know is that something would happen that week that neither of them was prepared for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you're well!!
> 
> I thought I had published this yesterday late night, but I didn't hit the post button T.T
> 
> Anyway, I had a lot of burnout with this chapter, but now I'm dying to write the next one, since I want to introduce some things I have already thought since a long time ago! It's finally time to write some ideas I had from the early stages of this fic!!!
> 
> What dis you think about this chapter? What do you think will happen? Tell me!! I'm curious about what you think ~~~~
> 
> Read you next week~


	23. Abuse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi and Suga go back to Daichi's parents home, and they meet with sone friends from Karasuno. What will go wrong??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a certain amount of abuse and violence that may be inappropriate for a sensitive audience !!!
> 
> I prefer to put the warning, since although it may not be problematic for me, you never know who can read this. I make this explicit in case someone expects very violent and explicit content when reading the warning: no, it is not a very extreme degree, but it costs nothing to warn even if it is something "light".
> 
> This is the first time I have done this, sorry if I have written or warned it wrong, I have modified the work tags before publishing the chapter.
> 
> If you cannot read the chapter, there will be a summary of what happened later.

That weekend in February, Suga and Daichi returned home. Daichi's parents prepared a great meal to finally have them back after so many months, also with such good news about their dynamics.

"Does it really work? You don't know how happy it makes us to know that you've finally made it" Daichi's mother said, smiling. "Besides, it's something very important to set precedents. Other couples will take this path knowing your case, it will be something more and more normal."

"Everything went well? It is still something unusual, I hope doctors are following up correctly."

"Dad, it's like we told you. They are all very friendly, and every month we go to consult."

"You know? The dynamics unit is always like this" Suga said, smiling. "They couldn't do anything with me until I grew up, but those who work there... They usually specialize in that field because they really want to improve things. I always felt listened to when my doctor decided to follow me up."

"I wonder if Hinata felt equally supported by his doctor."

"Surely yes. It didn't work out, but being given suppressants at the age of sixteen indicates that he wanted to try to help him even if it was risky."

Going back to Daichi's parents' house felt somewhat comfortable and pleasant. This place was what Suga really considered home and, although now that they lived together in their own house, it felt like he already had its place, going back there, with Daichi's parents asking them about his life, his studies, his work... It was gratifying.

On Sunday, the two went for a walk to see Asahi, Nishinoya, Ennoshita and Tanaka, who were free. They all gathered at a coffee shop to talk and catch up, and when they were told about their new dynamics, everyone was very happy for them.

"I'm so happy for you guys" Asahi said excitedly. He was the only one besides Daichi who knew about Suga's circumstances from the beginning "You deserve it, you've been waiting for this for so long..."

"Come on, Asahi, if you cry, it will appear that we have told something bad" Suga hesitated.

"I'm sorry, I'm really happy."

"As always, you're a big sensitive guy" Noya laughed, slapping Asahi on the back.

"It's a shame Kiyoko couldn't come" Daichi said, to which Tanaka looked up.

"She's been very busy with studies and work. She's trying her best, as always" he said proudly.

"You sure miss her at the club, especially Yachi" Suga said, before drinking.

"Actually, yes, everybofy misses her... But Yachi and Kiyoko aren't dating anymore" Ennoshita said.

Asahi, Daichi and Suga heard that with surprise, since they did not know anything.

"Since when...?"

"They weren't together in the summer" Tanaka said.

Taking advantage of the fact that the subject had come up, little by little they were catching up with the club, training and everything that was happening.

They said goodbye in the middle of the afternoon, promising that they would all meet again in the future.

"I wanted to meet them" Suga said, smiling, as he took Daichi's hand.

"Me too"

They walked hand in hand, chatting and lengthening the walk by walking slowly.

Suddenly, Suga stopped, looking to the side. Daichi stopped talking and looked at him before looking in the direction Suga was looking: the street that led to his house. By walking without thinking about the route, they had ended up in that area.

"Suga, are you okay?"

"Yeah... It was weird realizing where we are."

"I didn't realize we were coming this way, sorry."

"No, don't worry, I didn't realize it either."

"We can go to the park, if you want, to keep walking away from here. Or go home, if you prefer."

"To the park" Suga said, looking away, "we can stop at a store and buy some meat buns, we haven't eaten them in a long time."

Daichi smiled and kissed his cheek before the two headed to a store a couple of streets later.

"Wait outside, I'll bring two flavored buns and you have to choose."

Suga laughed and sat on a bench outside, trying not to look inside so as not to see what Daichi was buying before his time.

Just at that moment, a car stopped in front of where Suga was standing, and he didn't pay attention until a few words made him wince.

"Oh, Koushi, I see you've had the audacity to come back here."

Suga tensed, turning his head and seeing his mother there, from the car, with the window down.

At once, Suga got up and took a few steps away, tense.

"Oh come on, won't you say hi to me?" She said, opening the door, with a smile that made Suga shiver.

"I don't have to talk to you" he said, backing away further. He looked around, and only then did he realize how few people were on the street despite the fine weather.

"Koushi, you should be more polite." Suga shuddered when he saw his mother's smile, as she took off her sunglasses and looked directly at him. "I still don't understand how you have been so bold as to leave without showing up at home. We thought you would come for your things, but you left without saying anything."

"You know I don't want you in my life."

"That doesn't matter, you're ours" she said, erasing her smile. Suga took a deep breath, trying to silence his instincts in the face of that threat "and offending us in this way is not something you should have done."

"I don't care, you shouldn't be offended by me doing what you knew I would do."

"You offended us from the moment you got together with that boy, wasting all the effort we put into educating you properly."

Suga turned around, intending to enter the store. He had to get away from his mother now, getting closer and more threatening. He needed to have more people around, to have Daichi by his side...

"Stay".

It wasn't the first time his mother had glared him, his parents abused the use of their strong dynamics. Despite being dominant, Suga always felt the paralysis that such intense commands generated. His parents used it all the time to intimidate him.

But now Suga was a submissive.

His body stopped immediately, but in a different way than when he was dominant. He felt his mind clouding over the intense hormones from his mother. Suffocating. He gasped, seeing everything blurry. His eyes were unfocused as his mind drifted to subspace at such a strong command.

He had to move and warn Daichi. He couldn't afford to face someone like his mother alone while under the influence of his treatment. It was impossible.

"I don't know why it surprises me." His mind woke up, and he saw clearly again, when his mother held his chin saying that, looking at him with contempt. "You have become a useless submissive, Koushi. I didn't know you could disappoint me even more."

"Leave me" Suga said, scared.

"Follow me."

The glare clouded his mind again, and he felt his body move by itself, moving toward the car.

"Enter"

No, he didn't want to go in. But his body moved, and his mind clouded even more. He didn't see anything, he felt like he was having a nightmare.

What was her going to do? Why didn't she ignore him? Why didn't she leave him alone?

"Daichi" he thought, scared "Daichi, help me..."

"Oh, Suga-kun, I didn't know you were back."

The new voice made him react and open his eyes. He felt bad, dizzy. Who...?

"I don't know who you are, but could you tell me what are you doing throwing glares to someone in a public place?"

"Precisely, you don't know who I am. So you should go."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Let him go."

"Koushi, don't listen. Go into the car"

"Suga, come back!" The other voice yelled, and Suga felt the hormones of another dominant reach him. Still, his mother's were much stronger.

He sat up, trembling, and his mother gave him a new order.

"Drop".

His body began to shake after the slam of the door and the silence that accompanied it. He felt his body cut off from the world, unbearable heat and cold, and indescribable panic.

His stomach turned, and he vomited blindly, not quite sure where he was or what was going on around him.

He soon lost consciousness, trembling and crying, scared, under the effects of the violent drop caused by an aggressive and direct glare.

When Daichi came out with a bun in each hand, the first thing he saw was Saeko Tanaka arguing with Suga's mother. And Suga wasn't there.

"Where is he!?" He exclaimed, running towards them.

"Daichi-kun! This woman has put Suga in her car with glares."

"If you don't let him go right now, I'm going to...!"

As he moved towards the car, he felt Suga's deop, and all his instincts went into a panic.

"What have you done to him !?"

"Sawamura, if it weren't for you, my son would be on the right track. Instead, you've scarred him for life."

Daichi ignored her and headed for the car door, to which the woman stopped him with an aggressive glare.

"Do you know that what you're doing is illegal?" Saeko said, walking over and opening the door. Suga's drop hit them "Gosh… did you order it? Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"Girl, get out of the car right now."

Saeko bit her lip, trying to overcome that strong command. She looked at Suga, inside the car, and grunted, feeling the need to protect him.

"This is the last time I'll tell you to release Sugawara for good" she said threateningly. The woman ignored her, heading for the front door.

"QUIET!"

Daichi's glare was so forceful that it made Suga's mother stop. Daichi opened the car door and tried to get Suga out, to which Saeko reacted and helped him, pulling the boy out between the two.

"Sawamura Daichi, I'm sick of your existence and your annoying habit of meddling in the affairs of this family."

Daichi hugged Suga tightly, trying to silence the aggressive instinct and the urge to attack that woman. He knew he couldn't win, and that Suga needed urgent help.

Saeko, for her part, also felt torn between the need to provide protection and the need to attack the threat posed by this woman.

The protective instinct always won out over the rest.

Daichi closed his eyes and focused on protecting Suga, releasing his hormones strongly, trying to make him react with caresses and a strong hug.

Nothing.

Saeko didn't hug Suga because she preferred to give Daichi that, but she did try to make him react, stroking his back and his hair. Still, she remained alert, attentive to the woman's movements.

The sirens began to sound at that moment, and Saeko let out the breath that she had been holding for long seconds.

"Police! Stay where you are!"

Two policemen got out of a patrol car, pointing at Suga's mother, who had tried to start the car as soon as she had heard the sirens.

Someone addressed the boys, quickly, but they did not remove Suga from Daichi's arms, even if Saeko voluntarily pulled away.

"He doesn't answer! It's serious!"

"Bring suppressants now!"

Daichi opened his eyes, feeling Suga's body drenched in cold sweat, starting to cool. That was bad, while the body was hot, the situation was serious, but if it began to cool, it meant that the situation was life or death.

Daichi began to breathe fast, nervous, scared. He held Suga's face and kissed him, ignoring the vomit, still hugging him and holding him close. He couldn't connect with him, and that only scared him more. He noticed the doctors inject something into him, and he just kissed him again, crying.

"Suga, please come back, don't listen to what she told you, she has no right over you. Suga, please..."

Saeko was talking to a doctor, explaining what happened. A policeman approached and also spoke with them. The girl struggled not to run to Suga and protect him, feeling the most serious deop she had ever felt in her life.

"What are their names?"

"The submissive is Sugawara Koushi... The dominant is Sawamura Daichi."

A policeman approached them and put a hand on Daichi's shoulder.

"Daichi-kun, do you hear me?"

Daichi opened his eyes, crying.

"Help him! Please, I can't reach him, he's very bad, please..."

"Daichi, I need you to tell me about Sugawara's dynamics."

"Help him!"

"The doctors are trying, but the suppressants have yet to work."

"He already takes them! They won't do! Suga is a dominant."

The doctor who was injecting a second dose of suppressants raised her head alerted by that comment, and ran to the ambulance.

"He needs hormone blockers!"

"What?";Said the other doctor "he needs the third dose of suppressants."

"This boy is on hormonal treatment, he's a dominant. We have to cancel the effects of his treatment now."

While one doctor administered the new substances, the other prepared a respirator, needing to temporarily separate Daichi from Suga.

Daichi was crying, now growling at not being able to kiss the boy, unable to lose any more physical contact with him.

They wrapped them in a thermal blanket, which slowed the drop in Suga's body temperature.

Daichi muttered between sobs, not pulling Suga an inch away from his chest. The doctor stayed close, helping, controlling Suga's temperature, oxygenation and tension until, after half an hour without changes, she sighed and sat on the floor (until now she had been squatting) relaxing her body.

"At last" she gasped, smiling, "he's out of danger" she announced.

Saeko also collapsed on the ground, panting with a relieved smile. She looked at her brother's two seniors and then turned to look at the policeman. He had stood there while his partner took the woman away in the patrol car.

She got up and approached the boys, no longer feeling the instinctive need to protect Suga, but worried.

"Thank you" Daichi murmured, not moving an inch.

"You don't have to thank me. I saw what was happening and there was nothing else I could do."

"Thank you" Daichi repeated, crying. "She would have let him die."

Saeko winced, with a thousand questions on her mind, but said nothing. She noticed Suga's breathing, supported by the oxygen cylinder.

"Now we should transfer him to the hospital," the doctor said, her voice soft. Daichi looked up and nodded. A few moments later, he was carrying Suga to the ambulance, laying him on the stretcher "I know you don't want to, but we need you to let him go. Right now he is no longer under the influence of hormones. He is a dominant, he no longer needs protection."

Daichi bit his lower lip, but agreed, sitting next to Suga.

"Daichi-kun!" Saeko called, from outside "I'll go to the hospital on motorcycle! What do you need me to do? Call anyone? Can I bring you something?"

Daichi looked at the girl, and he cried again, overwhelmed, unable to speak.

"... Parents ... My parents" he said, in a small voice, as the doctors allowed Saeko to come up to hear him "tell my parents..."

"Can you write their number here?"

Saeko put her cell phone in his hands, and Daichi wrote his mother's number.

"Clothes... For Suga" Daichi said, looking at the girl, who nodded.

"I'll take care of it" she hugged Daichi tightly, and when they parted he squeezed his hands. "Everything will be fine, Suga-kun is out of danger."

The ambulance left and Saeko called Daichi's parents, explaining the situation as well as possible and asking for the address so she could go home.

Forty minutes later, the three arrived at the hospital.

Suga was monitored, but his eyes were open, staring at Daichi, who had fallen asleep from exhaustion beside him.

"Koushi-kun!" Daichi's mother exclaimed, coming closer. Suga looked at her, just as Daichi opened his eyes.

"Suga?" He sat up suddenly, concerned, and took Suga's hands, looking him up and down. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok now. Just... Very tired."

Suga had recovered very quickly for how serious the situation had been.

"I see you are better," said the doctor, entering "It was fortunate that you are a dominant, Sugawara-kun."

They all looked at her as she checked the boy's constants.

"I'd like to have you one night for observation. You are out of danger, but your body has gone through a very strong shock."

"Will I be able to continue my treatment after this?"

"Yes, you must wait a couple of days to resume it, but this will not negatively influence your treatment."

"Isn't it dangerous to have drops like this?" Daichi's father asked.

"There is no possibility that you have a drop like that naturally, even less if your drops tend to be different. This has been a provoked one, which is why I say that he was lucky to be a dominant. As soon as we managed to block the effect of his treatment, the drop stopped. If he was a submissive, I don't know what would have happened."

Daichi squeezed Suga's hand, and looked up at Saeko, before standing up to bow before her.

"Saeko-san, thank you very much for helping us."

"Do not do that! The girl exclaimed, touching his shoulders to make him straighten. "I'm glad I passed by at the right time. I called the police as soon as I saw the situation, and tried to hold them there."

There was silence for a moment, and Saeko spoke again doubtfully.

"Who was the woman?"

"My mother."

Suga smiled at Saeko, who couldn't erase the voice and expression with which the boy had responded from her mind all day.

"Ryu... can you come down?" She said, when she got home. Tanaka peered down the stairs.

"What happens?"

"I think I should tell you what happened today."

Tanaka listened attentively, on the sofa, surprised by everything his sister told him, and cursing for having been minutes before with his senpais.

All the third and second year members of the Karasuno found out the next day, Monday, of the event through Tanaka. They all wrote to their concerned seniors, wishing them encouragement and offering help.

"Do you know what will happen to Sugawara's mother?" Professor Takeda asked Tanaka later, along with Coach Ukai.

"No... I know there is a complaint, and that Daichi's parents support them, but it is not yet known how everything will evolve."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Daichi asked Suga on the train.

"I'm fine. For real. I just need to have you close. I'm more worried about you" 

"I'm fine"

"No, you're not" said Suga, taking Daichi's hand, that stopped trambling with the touch.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry. Now... I only want to take care of you".

"Daichi..."

"Please... I don't want to think about it"

"We'll have to talk about it, you know it".

"Give me some time, please" said Daichi, hugging him and clossing his eyes "you're here, and you're fine. Now I only want to think about this"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy !! I hope you liked this chapter, it hurt so much to put Daichi and Suga in this situation T.T
> 
> I hope I have not pushed anyone back because of the warning at the beginning, but I thought it might be necessary, since although I personally do not consider what I have written very shocking, I do not want someone who may be triggered by it to be caught by surprise :(
> 
> Lately I've been reading a lot of webtoons, and I have gotten used to reading warnings before chapters of explicit or violent content, and I think they are good :3
> 
> How are you? Here in Spain, the coronavirus measures have tightened and everything is a bit... grim. But writing and drawing distracts me, so don't hesitate to comment on your impressions and share your opinions, you will make me very happy !!!
> 
> Greetings to everyone and I hope you are doing your best.
> 
> Read you!


	24. Changes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nationals. Three-years leaving. They are starting a moment in their lifes full of vital changes. More or less important, but changes after all.

"It must be horrible" Hinata said, lying on the bed. Kageyama was sitting next to him, they were both resting from practice, at Hinata's house.

"Daichi-senpai will probably take time to recover. It's horrible not being able to reach a sub when they are dropping".

"Is it that bad?"

"Yes, my instincts gave me an almost unbearable despair. And you were dropping, but Tsukishima immediately managed to help you. I don't want to imagine what it would be like if you were in mortal danger."

"But our senpais are strong, they'll surely recover soon" Hinata said, sitting up.

"Sure".

There was less and less time until the spring tournament, and they were both dying for the time to go back to Tokyo and play against all the wonderful teams they knew.

Although at that time, in Tokyo, there were two couples who had decided not to wait for the nationals to see each other.

At Kuroo's flat, both he and Kenma, Akaashi and Bokuto woke up after a long nap.

The four were scantily clad and tangled with each other on futons illuminated by the afternoon light. Akaashi was hugging Kenma, who was resting his head on Bokuto's chest. Kuroo woke up hugging Akaashi, his hands intertwined with Kenma's.

"Hmm... it's later than I thought..." he said, looking at his watch.

"Kuroo, keep sleeping..." Kenma said, snuggling closer between the other two.

"Sorry, I have to go to a lesson" he said, getting up. Akaashi widened his eyes as he stopped feeling the boy's heat on his back.

"Do you have ot now?"

"They moved it for the afternoon."

"Kenma is all ours now" Akaashi said, smiling and hugging the boy tighter, who purred in response.

"Fine, but don't forget to study."

"Kuroo... You can go now" Kenma said annoyed.

"Rest assure, we'll study together later" Akaashi whispered.

Bokuto then turned to hug Kenma as well, and kissed his still half-asleep cheek.

"I'm going" Kuroo said, already dressed and with his shoulder strap. "And Bokuto... Don't be late for training."

When Kuroo left, getting no answer, Bokuto opened his eyes and puffed out his cheeks, hugging Kenma.

"How does he remember everything we have to do?"

"Kuroo is like that" Kenma said, closing one eye to be against the other's chest, which was pressing him against it. "He's always been very responsible, even if he doesn't seem like it. Bokuto can you loosen up a bit? I can't breath properly".

Akaashi smiled as he saw Kenma take a deep breath at being released by Bokuto. He stretched out, purring, and sitting on the futons.

He only had his boxers on.

"We should start with the tasks if we want to get enough work done so that it doesn't bother us with the nationals" he said, looking at the other two.

"Hmm... But I want to stay with you" Bokuto muttered.

"Bokuto, you have to go to training shortly, you should get ready and take a shower" Akaashi said, sighing.

"Only if you come with me to the shower."

Kenma laughed, sitting up, and looked at Akaashi, who had an expression between blushing and serious.

"You can go alone."

"But if you come with me it's more entertaining."

"How can I refuse."

Kenma watched them leave the room in the direction of the bathroom, and lay back down, staring at his cell phone.

After the conversation he and Kuroo had had with Hinata months ago, they had returned to talking normally, although not seeing each other outside of matches.

For a while, he had been quite nervous, feeling guilty that he had not noticed that Hinata might have doubts. Over time, however, and after talking to him, that guilt had faded.

He took a selfie between the sheets, in response to the dynamic photograph of Hinata with hid sister, strolling.

He sighed and closed his eyes, reaching out and hugging Kuroo's pillow, which smelled like him.

That, and the sounds coming from the bathroom, made him blush, snuggling up.

Akaashi and Bokuto were having a good time in the bathroom, and Kenma was thankful that none of them was dominating, as he knew that he would be suffering the consequences of the game that the couple played carelessly.

"Kenma, get up" Akaashi said, kneeling beside him, his hair dripping and a towel draped over his shoulders, drying himself with it. Kenma groaned and Akaashi kissed his cheek "Get up, we have to study."

"Mmm... I hate you."

"You adore me. And now, get up, we have to finish before Bokuto come back and won't let us continue."

Kenma nodded, stretching, and stood up.

They spent two hours studying, and the truth is that both, once concentrated, were good students.

"Tomorrow Kuroo's companions are coming back" Kenma said, stretching, "we have to pick up."

"It is true. It was good to be able to be the four of us together."

"Next year we could try to make it all year. Make this our home, I mean"

Akaashi smiled and walked over to Kenma, held his chin and kissed him gently.

"Sometimes you say beautiful things without realizing it."

"And you take advantage of your pretty face" Kenma said, kissing him back. "It's not fair that you ask me for things being so handsome."

"Oh, I should ask you for more..."

Kenma wrapped his arms around Akaashi's neck and smiled before kissing him deeply.

"Let's go to bed" Kenma whispered.

"Anything to stop studying, huh?" Akaashi laughed before standing up.

"Don't be offended, but Bokuto has too much energy and sometimes... it drains me."

"It's normal, we all think that Bokuto has too much energy."

"But I love him just like that" Kenma rushed to say, blushing "I mean, it's not a bad thing, I have less energy and I'm always tired, and it's admirable that he's like that, I haven't said it as a bad thing..."

"I know" Akaashi said, kissing the boy. "You don't have to explain anything."

That year, they all met again at the spring tournament in Tokyo. Not all the teams faced each other, but all the players who knew each other took advantage of those days to see each other, chat and catch up.

During the first night, Atsumu and Kageyama saw each other without really knowing what to do: they ended up talking long and hard about volleyball, until Hinata phoned Kageyama to ask for an exchange.

"Is it an emergency? If Tsukishima or Noya-senpai are around you should tell them, I will take a while."

Atsumu fell silent, staring at the ground as he accidentally overheard the conversation.

"I'd rather... make the exchange with you, Kageyama" Hinata said, in a voice that made Atsumu look up at Kageyama, who blushed at that.

"I'll be right away, dumbass"

"Does he ask you for exchanges?"

"I already explained it to you... He has drops nearly every day and..."

"And he prefers you."

Kageyama sighed and blushed.

"It's only that Noya-senpai is probably already asleep, and Tsukishima... I don't know, even if he doesn't want to, surely he would help him without hesitation if his drop was serious."

"Then only you remain to help him."

"Not really."

And it's that Kageyama knew it didn't have to be him. Hinata sounded quite calm, indicating that he was not suffering a serious drop, and therefore anyone could help him.

But he didn't say any of that, and said goodbye to Atsumu.

When he arrived at the hotel, he discovered Tsukishima and Yachi hugging Yamaguchi in the living room, asleep. He was tempted to walk past, but came closer, patting the dominant on the head, before heading up the stairs.

Tsukishima woke up to the touch and sighed seeing Yamaguchi and Yachi in his arms. He purred, feeling the exchange with Yamaguchi, who was hugging him while intertwining a hand with Yachi.

"You should come back" he whispered, aware that it was late and he shouldn't speak aloud.

Yachi opened her eyes first, and Tsukishima gently ruffled her hair as she looked up still half asleep.

The girl no longer reacted shy or insecure around him. Gone were the first days when he reacted by being scared.

Yachi was no longer just friends with Kageyama and Hinata. She had already learned to relate to the boys without problems, and thanks to Yamaguchi, faster than she had expected.

She smiled at Tsukishima's gentle gesture, aware that the boy was much kinder and more considerate than he used to express.

"Mmm... Hello..." Yamaguchi whispered, opening his eyes slowly. They both looked at him smiling.

"Are you better?" Asked the taller one.

Yamaguchi had been very busy in recent weeks, and that day they had decided to do an exchange at Yachi's suggestion. If Kageyama and Hinata used to do it to prevent drops in matches, shouldn't they too?"

"Yes, thank you very much. I think it was a good idea" Yamaguchi said slightly blushing when he felt his hand entwined with Yachi's. "We should go to sleep, right?"

The three of them got up, and Yachi went to her separate room, with the new manager in first grade, already asleep with nerves. She sighed, flushed.

Why had she been so aware of Yamaguchi's hand the entire time? They were friends, and they were used to hugging, shaking hands, and all kinds of friendly physical closeness. But not this time. Why had she held onto him if the exchange was made by Tsukishima?

She sighed and got on the futon trying to sleep.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi entered the room seeing everyone asleep already. Well, except for Hinata and Kageyama, who weren't there.

Once he was lying down, the tallest man thought about how his friends had fallen asleep on his chest. Yamaguchi for the exchange, and Yachi... It was clear that he liked Yamaguchi, but he wouldn't be the one to get into it.

Still, he felt comfortable in the middle of those two indecisive idiots.

Meanwhile, on the living room on the hotel's second floor, Hinata hugged Kageyama purring, into subspace.

"You know? You could have asked anyone" Kageyama said, stroking his back.

"Mmmm..." Hinata made a slight protest, shaking his head, tightening the hug. Kageyama sighed, looking away.

"You are capricious."

Hinata's soft laugh from his state made him close his eyes. The truth is that he adored those exchanges, that connection that, since the kisses and bites had ended, had become more special. He felt that only he knew the current Hinata. He felt privileged to have such regular exchanges with him.

He felt so connected to Hinata that sometimes he thought they might get that feeling even on the court.

Although their connection in matches was no less special than that.

Suddenly, his phone flashed, and he read a message from Atsumu, smiling at the sight.

The twin said good night to him and challenged him to be the winners of their respective matches the next day.

Kageyama answered, and as he did so, Hinata felt the change in his breathing, his heartbeat, and he opened his eyes in time to see his face lit up by the mobile screen.

He seemed excited.

And, because of the exchange, he could feel that he was.

"Is it Atsumu?"

Kageyama was startled upon hearing Hinata. He looked at him with wide eyes, to sigh right after, hearing the shorter laugh.

"You could say you had come back, idiot."

"You should have noticed, or was it that you were very distracted looking at the phone?"

"Dumbass".

Hinata smiled and got up. They both went to the common room arguing in a low voice: Hinata was trying to get something out of Kageyama about Atsumu and Kageyama was telling him to shut up.

The next day, after the matches, Bokuto hugged Hinata tightly when greeting him, and Hinata, tired from the two matches they had won that day, just let him do, smiling happy to see him. Although while Bokuto spoke, he came over to hug Kenma and Kuroo in a warm gesture.

"You did well, little one" Kuroo said, laughing.

"I told you I had improved."

"You should go rest, Shoyo" Kenma said, his voice calm, also tired from his matches. "Tomorrow won't be easy."

"I plan to win" said Hinata, before everyone's smile.

"Do not call victory to the brain of our team" Kuroo said, leaning on Kenma.

"Kuroo, stop saying such embarrassing things, you're not on the team anymore."

"Oh come on, I belong to the Nekoma's soul."

"See you tomorrow, Hinata!" Bokuto exclaimed, hugging Akaashi, who waved goodbye.

Hinata said goodbye to them and ran over to where the team was, seeing Kageyama along a corridor.

He approached at a trot, already with more energy, and only slowed down when he saw the person accompanying Kageyama.

"Shoyo-kun! I thought I would not have the opportunity to talk to you."

"Hinata, do we have to go now?"

Hinata stood two meters from them, staring at the twin silently.

"No... There's no need to go. We have free time..."

"Hinata?"

"Kageyama, I think I already understand something."

"Shoyo-kun, are you okay?" Atsumu said, approaching with an expression that tried to mask his desire.

"Atsumu... What I'm going to say will sound very strange, but... do I attract you?"

Kageyama opened his mouth in surprise, while Atsumu laughed in amusement.

"Tobio-kun is right, you are very interesting".

"Answer me!" Hinata said, approaching him and staring at him expectantly. The two dominants shuddered, and Kageyama approached him instinctively, protectively.

"I am attracted to you, and you are attracted to me if I'm not mistaken. Mm?"

Hinata smiled and looked at Kageyama before nodding.

"It would be a lot of fun to see what happens if the three of us decide to have fun together! Don:t you think?"

Kageyama coughed in embarrassment, and Atsumu gasped, flushed.

"Let me guess" Kageyama said, laughing, "you thought you had embarrassed him, but it was he who left you speechless."

Atsumu put a hand to his face, smiling and covering his eyes. Hinata had said that with such an innocent and deluded look that the twin wasn't sure if he knew what it meant.

"By having fun, you mean..."

"Well..." Hinata lowered his gaze a little, rubbing the back of his neck and twisting his lips into a pout, a little flushed. "You know what I mean."

Atsumu looked at Kegayama, who nodded covering his eyes, blushing.

"I am very attracted to you. And my instincts are screaming at me to submit and... I know you and Kageyama like each other, and..."

"Tonight in my room?" Said the twin, smiling.

"Better before dinner" Hinata said. "Tomorrow we have to give it our all at the games."

Smiling, he trotted off to catch up with the rest of the team, and Atsumu and Kageyama looked at each other.

"I told you he was uncontrollable."

"I'll see that in person in an hour" Atsumu said, with a mischievous smile.

Kageyama rolled his eyes and said goodbye before returning to the Karasuno.

He was somewhat excited and worried at the same time.

"Hinata... Can we talk?" He said once at the hotel. They went to their corner on the second floor. "Are you sure what you said to Atsumu?"

"Yes! Seeing him I saw it so clearly... It was like... Like all my instincts are drawn to him, and... After what happened with his hormones last time... I want to have fun with him."

"You hardly know him."

"I know! But... But you will be there, and you do know him and you know how he is... I just want to know how our dynamics are together."

"And why do you want me to be there? To keep watch? To take care of you?" Kageyama said, hurt. "Do you want me to go see how it is and be able to help you if something goes wrong?"

Hinata was silent, shaking his head.

"I would like to do an exchange with you too... Like before."

Silence fell, and they both stood still, flushed.

"Are you sure?" Hinata nodded.

"I've been wanting it for a long time, but... I don't want to make it a habit, an inertia... That's why, if we do it like this... It will be something specific and special, don't you think?"

Apparently they agreed, since at the agreed time, they were going up the elevator with Atsumu, going to his individual room, in a hotel more expensive than the one his school could afford.

"Okay... we need a safe word" Atsumu said, handing each one a bottle of water. Actually, he was a little nervous.

"Kageyama and I already have it, but you and I can establish one now."

"And Kageyama and me too. Not as an instinctive safe word, it won't work like that. But our dynamics may get in the way of the other at some point, or something can feel uncomfortable... The dominant also have the right to say the safe word if we need it."

"I've never thought of it like that..." Kageyama said, thinking.

"Rice!" Hinata said. "My safe word with you, Atsumu. Rice".

"I love it" he said excitedly, before looking at Kageyama. "Is goody-two-shoes okay?"

Kageyama smiled, to Hinata's surprise.

"It's perfect" he said simply, before noticing Atsumu's kiss on his lips.

Hinata blushed at the sight of Kageyama being kissed by someone other than him, and leaned closer, hesitant, before kissing his setter's cheek and stealing it from Atsumu, who smiled, staying close, watching.

Kageyama and Hinata were kissing as if it was something perfect.

But he wasn't looking for perfection at the time, and he approached Hinata's lips, kissing his neck, his chin... And finally his lips.

It was different from what they both expected. There was no special connection, nor was there anything that fit when kissing. Just the pleasure of doing it.

And that pleasure was enough to continue kissing between the three, little by little, until the dominants noticed how Hinata began to release hormones in a demanding way.

"Shoyo, do you want me to tell you what to do?" Atsumu asked, purring in his ear.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"I think you should be more specific, don't you think, Kageyama?"

"Ask for it, Hinata" he whispered, lifting his chin.

"Submit me, please."

Both dominants growled, and Atsumu didn't miss the opportunity to give the first glare.

"Kneel".

Hinata moaned at hearing him, giving in and gasping once on the ground.

Atsumu's dynamics were especially strong, intense, and enjoyable to fulfill. He licked his lips, gasping, his gaze blurring at the subspace that was beginning to envelop him.

Kageyama, on the other hand, realized that Atsumu's glare had fallen far short of what he had done to him. Why? With him he hadn't.

He felt Hinata enter subspace and looked at him, to which he swallowed, excited.

The boy seemed so eager to that command, so... submerged and submissive, so hungry...

Atsumu had held back because Hinata was a submissive.

Kageyama bent down to kiss Hinata with hunger, and the boy responded eagerly. However, when Hinata went to hug him, he stopped him between grunts.

"Still."

Hinata dropped his arms, totally at the mercy of the two dominants, blinded and completely in subspace. There were only Atsumu, Kageyama and the possibility of pleasing them to feel more pleasure.

He felt a caress on his hair, and purred in response. Then he heard another word.

"Here"

He shuddered, bringing his hands to the ground to keep from falling, and began to tremble, not understanding the intense command he had just heard. He opened his eyes and saw Kageyama by his side, flushed, on his knees, growling and looking at Atsumu, who pulled down his pants, revealing his erection under his boxers. Why was Kageyama...?

"Here" Atsumu repeated, this time so hard that Hinata stopped thinking and knew instantly what to do with his mouth, moaning as he carried out the order.

Kageyama looked up, growling, and Atsumu stroked Hinata's hair, driving his head in a swing that Kageyama couldn't but envy and desire at the same time.

Atsumu's orders to him were... Much stronger than the ones he knew, and certainly stronger than the ones he used on Hinata. He had knelt before him without a second to resist. But his inner domineering protested, growling.

He loved that feeling.

He approached Hinata, separating him from Atsumu's erection with a deep, longing kiss, before Atsumu placed a hand on his head and directed him to the place Hinata had so dedicatedly worked.

Kageyama didn't think about it and opened his mouth, letting himself be carried away. Hinata half-opened his eyes, inattentive, and became more excited to see Kageyama doing that.

The glares followed one another, between simple freeze ones to Hinata, until Atsumu gave the glare that Hinata had never heard, but had read somewhere on the textbooks fron dynamics lessons.

"Present"

Something made a bad connection with that order, since when Hinata was placed in that vulnerable position, he began to get nervous.

Kageyama was very excited watching Hinata do what he had never seen him do, but when Atsumu brought his fingers to the place that even he hadn't touched, he growled, pushing him away.

"Hey Tobio-kun, are you mad?"

"Leave him" Kageyama glared, forcefully. Hinata left his position, affected by that glare, and groaned as he felt the protection that Kageyama's hormones began to emit.

Atsumu laughed, shuddering, and groaned before attacking Kageyama's neck and marking him.

"More, Tobio-kun" gasped the twin, who groaned when Kageyama gave him the order to kneel.

Hinata opened his eyes, noticing that struggle between dominants, and saw Kageyama holding Atsumu's wrists against the ground, kissing him, theis legs entwined, stimulating their erections.

He groaned when he saw that, excites, and both boys looked at him, smiling, before both of them going for him: Atsumu to take care of his erection with his mouth, and Kageyama to kiss him in a way that led Hinata to lose himself completely in subspace, fired with pleasure.

When he woke up, it was because of the growlings. Kageyama was holding Atsumu's hands against the wall, growling, showing his teeth in a threatening manner. Atsumu was grunting but laughing.

"He likes it, he does everything I tell him and doesn't use the safe word."

"He can't! He is very submerged, he is not aware of anything and he can only obey."

"Tobio, you look so sexy when you get mad."

"I don't want to get mad, but you must stop with Hinata. It has already been enough."

"Between you and me it wasn't. Kneel."

Kageyama was paralyzed by the glare, which Atsumu took advantage of to break away before Hinata spoke.

"Rice" the word came out of Hinata's mouth with an uncharacteristic serenity, sitting on the bed and staring at the twin.

Atsumu lost the strength of his arms, calming down and falling to his knees upon hearing the safe word. There were a few moments of silence before the breathing of the three was heard again.

"I'm sorry..." Atsumu whispered, looking up.

Hinata sighed, closing his eyes, and flopping down on the bed. He had just stopped Atsumu, out of control, and it felt strange. He had just cut an exchange in the bud, and that was never pleasant, but the connection with Kageyama was still there, and he was still somewhat numb.

Kageyama looked at the dominant on the ground and approached him, crouching down.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm sorry Tobio-kun" Atsumu whispered, hugging him. "I was... Confused. The glares between us began to be more..."

"Violent" Kageyama said, nodding. "I should have used the safe word" he added.

"I don't think it would have worked..."

"I should have tried. Are you fine?"

Atsumu nodded, pulling away, and Kageyama got up to approach Hinata, who was lying down and breathing slowly.

"Hey, Stupidyama" he said, smiling, albeit a bit nervous. "It seems you will have to give all the aftercare, eh?"

Kageyama took a deep breath and smiled, pulling the blanket over him, and whispered to him to wait a bit.

"Atsumu, can you get up?"

The twin was shaking slightly, but nodded, taking Kageyama's hand to stand up. The Karasuno setter accompanied him to the bed to help him lie down, and also covered him with the blanket.

"Tsumu-chaaaan" Hinata crooned, turning to hug him, purring. Atsumu smiled and Kageyama sat next to them, letting out a small laugh.

"Hinata, you're so submerged still" he said lovingly, stroking his hair.

Hinata turned around, not letting go of Atsumu, and smiled at Kageyama, inviting him to lie down next to them.

"We have to finish the exchange and go, Hinata" he said, kissing his forehead.

Hinata closed his eyes, frowning, and nodded after a moment, stopping his purr.

Kageyama smirked, muttering a "very good" before starting to dress.

"You do it very well" Atsumu said, huddled, watching Kageyama, when Hinata also got up to dress.

"I'm used to taking care of this dumbass" Kageyama said, already dressed.

"He used to panic" Hinata said sleepily. "It made him nervous to give aftercare... Although he did it well."

"Here, you're going to need it more than you thought" Kageyama said, handing Atsumu his bottle of water.

Atsumu huddled after drinking.

"Tomorrow I will win you" he said.

"We will win" Kageyama said, and the twin fell asleep.

Kageyama didn't let go of Hinata's hand at any point on the way to his hotel. It wasn't that late, they could still go to dinner without rushing.

"You did well" Kageyama said, patting the other boy's head.

"You did well, Stupidyama."

"Thanks for saying the safe word."

"Why were you angry with Atsumu?"

Kageyama didn't say anything, and Hinata puffed out his cheeks, stopping walking. They were in the middle of the street.

"Come on, we have to have dinner," Kageyama said.

"No, tell me what happened."

"Hinata..."

"Kageyama, I know you, you wouldn't be angry like that if nothing had happened."

"Atsumu was behaving very... Impulsively."

Hinata took Kageyama's other hand, standing in front of him, looking at him.

"You know I don't like doing anything you don't want to do. I've never done exchanges like this with another sub, but... It would be the same. I don't want to do anything you can regret, especially after what happened with the bites."

"I get it, I wouldn't want it any other way either."

Kageyama sighed.

"You were very submerged" Hinata nodded "and Atsumu glared you... to... You know... Show youself".

"I remember that."

"No... He did it more than once."

Hinata frowned, thinking. No, he did not remember that order more than once.

"You were very submerged, and you did not react, only your body, and when Atsumu... touched you... Down there..."

Hinata realized that Kageyama's voice had become shaky and weaker, and he hugged him.

"Thank you."

Kageyama hugged Hinata back, closing his eyes.

"Atsumu did not do it with bad intentions, playing with glares like that is simply dangerous... I was also more upset than normal..."

When they calmed down, they returned to their hotel for dinner, with all their companions. But, although the rest of the tournament passed normally, when they returned home, something had changed for everyone.

The third-year members would soon be leaving. Nishinoya, Tanaka, Ennoshita and the others attended their last training sessions at the Karasuno, while all the second members would soon be the oldest members of the team.

Those weeks were full of changes.

Tsukishima, for example, inadvertently witnessed Yamaguchi's confession to Yachi one day after training was over. They had all left and they were taking longer than usual, so he had gone to the gym to see what happened, since Yachi was in charge of closing the gym that day.

He leaned out, but before saying anything, he took two steps back.

"I like you, Yachi. And I would like us to go out together."

"I like you too, Yamaguchi" she replied excitedly.

"They've finally made up their minds," Tsukishima muttered before walking away, thus missing the rest of the conversation.

And it is that Yachi and Yamaguchi were talking about him, but he would not know that until a few weeks later, when the new course had already begun.

Kageyama and Hinata, since the exchange with Atsumu, had only made the essential exchanges, asking Hinata exchanges from others when he had drops.

And Kageyama had continued talking to the twin, now in a different way. Atsumu no longer spoke to him in that playful way that characterized him so much. No, he spoke to him in a sweeter way. And the twin had seen what Kageyama was really like in an exchange. How he was attentive, how he tried to stay in control. How he cared for Hinata. How he had cared for him.

Atsumu wasn't sure, but he could swear he had fallen in love with Kageyama.

The week before starting the new course, still on vacation, Hinata invited Kageyama for a walk, something that Kageyama accepted without problem, putting the ball in his backpack. They were hot days, and they would probably play in the park.

What he did not expect was that Hinata would take his hand and hug him when they reached their usual spot in the park. The purr and the look he gave him was also not expected.

"Is everything alright?"

Hinata nodded, and decided to break away and grab the ball.

"Wanna play?" he asked with a smile.

Kageyama would never say no to that.

The afternoon passed between tosses and passes, spikes and runs to collect the ball down the hill. Hinata's laughter filled Kageyama's ears, and that's why when the boy fell silent, looking at the ball, he looked at him worriedly.

"Kageyama" Hinata said, without looking up from the ball "I like you very much."

The setter, for a moment, wondered if he had heard correctly, but Hinata's cheeks were flushed, and that served as an answer.

"I like you too" he said, without moving from his spot.

After a few seconds, Hinata passed him the ball, and without saying anything, they continued playing.

"You still have to improve a lot at your receptions, idiot!"

They did not speak of that confession again, but they did return to daily exchanges.

However, their exchanges were full of calm, as if wanting to get away from the frenzy and impulsiveness that had reigned until that moment in all their previous ones.

Well thought out, the change was minimal. They kept meeting to train, competing for everything and arguing several times a day.

But now they kissed, and the kisses were different. They tasted better and it wasn't neccessary to make exchanges to kiss.

They could do it whenever they wanted without starting to think more than necessary. They liked each other, right? Well that was enough.

One day, while watching a volleyball documentary in Kageyama's room, Hinata hugged him.

"What do you like about me?"

"Your reflexes. And your speed. Although if I were as short as you I am sure that I would make better use of that stamina you have."

"Stupid! That's easy to say because you are tall."

"And what do you like about me?"

"Your height, of course! And you have a lot of strength, I wish I could make one of those serves of yours..."

"You could do it if you practiced."

"Idiot"

Kageyama smiled, and stroked Hinata's hair slowly.

"I like how fluffy your hair is" he said, without thinking.

Hinata looked up, flushed, and smiled.

"Really?" The other said nothing, and Hinata continued "I like your eyes."

They kissed slowly, savoring the moment, and Hinata began to purr at the touch of his hair.

"Really?"

"Mmm... I really like kissing you, and I'm so comfortable.."

"Do you want us to lie down in bed?"

Hinata nodded, starting to enter subspace, and Kageyama sighed, hiding a smile.

"Mmm... I'd like to do it with you, Stupidyama" Hinata muttered. "But no dynamics involved. I want to remember everything... All of it..."

"Dumbass" Kageyama said, hugging him so he wouldn't see hid embarrassed look.

"I'm going to be Stupidyama's first!" Hinata crooned, before fully immersing himself in subspace, hugging the other boy like a koala.

"And I'll be yours, idiot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!! How are you? I apologize for not posting last week and doing so without warning. I am going on a streak with some anxiety problems mainly due to the historical circumstance that we are experiencing, and I have not been able to finish the chapter in time for the past week. So I decided to skip a post, and the result is this chapter longer than normal.
> 
> I would tell you not to get used to this extension, but would you prefer chapters this long every two weeks or the usual weekly ones? I'm curious.
> 
> There are things that I do not like about the chapter, and at the same time things with which I am very happy and satisfied. I would love to hear your impressions and know what you liked the most !!!
> 
> Hipe you're well. This time I post without knowing very well if I will publish next week or in two weeks. I guess in a week we will find out !!
> 
> Read you!!


	25. Third year.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third year will be very important to Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, Yachi, Hinata and Kageyama. A year full of experiences and decissions.

Tsukishima would never acknowledge how proud he had been when Ennoshita had handed over to Yamaguchi the position of captain. He knew that his best friend was the best fit for the position, and that he had earned it through responsibility and hard work.

Now that starting third he was also beginning to perform his duties as captain, he was beginning to feel something he didn't like when he realized that he and Yachi spent a lot of time together talking, organizing everything for the younger members of the team.

Afterward, Yamaguchi would spoke with Kageyama, the vice captain, and the others. And Yachi with the other managers: a sophomore girl and a freshman boy and girl.

The team, despite not being the champion of any tournament, had grown a lot thanks to their high positions in the championships and the good games they offered to an audience that was more than satisfied to support them. In addition, they already had a faithful crowd, led by Saeko Tanaka and many members of the neighborhood and the school.

Thanks to their games and the hard work of Professor Takeda, they were once again a strong team considered by other teams when it came to training.

Tsukishima stretched out after changing in the club room, especially tired. He was frustrated and just wanted to go home and rest. It was Friday, and he could tune out the thoughts that were bothering him. It wasn't summer yet, but it was very hot.

"Tsukki! Would you like to go to the pool tomorrow?"

Yamaguchi suddenly appeared as he was walking towards the school exit, closely followed by Yachi, who trotted over to them.

"Yeah, Tsukki!" Yachi exclaimed, with her charming smile. Tsukishima avoided looking at them. "Let's go all three, we'll sure have fun."

"I have to study for the exams..."

"Come on, you've got all the work done" Yamaguchi said, patting him on the back.

"It will be good for you to relax, don't you think?" Yachi said, walking beside him.

Tsukishima gulped as the sun made her hair, pulled back in a low ponytail, glow.

"Yes... But not for too long" he agreed, looking away again.

"All right! It will be great" the girl exclaimed, hugging Tsukishima's arm. "See you tomorrow, guys!"

With that said, she said goodbye and trotted home, straying out of the way of the other two.

Her skirt flapped with her footsteps, and the two boys looked at her. One smiling and the other frowning.

"It's been a long time since we went to the pool together, isn't it, Tsukki?"

"I'm tired, I'm going home."

"Eh?"

Tsukishima stepped forward and entered his house, biting his lower lip. No one was home at the time, and he went to his room with tears in his eyes.

Why hadn't they told him anything? They hadn't told anyone they were dating, but... Didn't they plan to tell him? He had been supporting them from the beginning, they were friends... And neither of them had said anything to him.

It hurt.

Although it did not hurt more than the sensation that appeared when thinking of the two together as a couple.

The next day, in the pool, he decided to go in to alleviate the strong heat. There were not many people, since the holidays had not yet started.

Yamaguchi was putting cream on Yachi's back, who was holding her hair up. They were both smiling a bit flushed, and Tsukishima sighed, swimming backwards towards the other edge of the pool. He saw the clouds move slowly, and the sun was hot.

Too much.

His head hit the edge, and he cursed loudly, standing up. He perfectly reached the bottom of the pool in that area, something he was grateful for, since he was dizzy.

"Tsuki! Let's have a race!" Said Yamaguchi, from the edge.

Tsukishima looked at him silently. His friend's body was full of freckles. He already knew, but that day he couldn't help but see drawings on them, which made him blush and look away.

And as he did so, he saw Yachi, dressed in a red, open-back one-piece swimsuit with her hair tied up in a shiny bun.

Tsukishima found himself breathing hard, his body hot and more dizzy than before. It was very hot. A lot.

A lot.

He took a breath and plunged into the water, his eyes closed tightly and releasing air to stay underwater.

For an instant, all sounds softened, his head cooled, and everything seemed to slow down.

He wanted to stay there forever.

When he came out to breathe, the drop came suddenly.

Yamaguchi stopped a few meters from him, alerted by his hormones, and Yachi approached him, not noticing anything, clinging to the curb next to him.

"It's nice to be in the water in the heat, isn't it?"

"Why didn't you tell me anything?"

Yachi looked at the boy without understanding, but was concerned to see him hugging himself and shaking. He was digging his nails into his arms, trying to resist the abruptness with which he wanted to act.

Yamaguchi walked away slowly, knowing that getting closer would only be worse, as he risked droping under the influence of his friend's hormones.

"Why didn't we tell you... what?" Yachi asked, understanding what was happening, but not what he was asking.

Tsukishima growled and pulled away when she approached.

"You two are dating."

Yachi opened her mouth in surprise, and Yamaguchi frowned.

"I heard you before we finished second year  
I thought you would tell me, but... Even though I have supported you from the beginning, you haven't told me anything."

The contact of Yachi's hand on his arm made him jump, groaning.

"You're going to hurt yourself" she said softly, taking his hands gently to stop him from digging his nails into his arms. Luckily, he kept them short for volleyball. Still, it had left marks.

Tsukishima, distracted by Yachi's calm movements, was surprised to notice Yamaguchi's hug.

He immediately hugged him, instinctively and protectively, and cried during the exchange, feeling Yachi hug them both.

They were lucky in several things:

One, that there were hardly any people. There was nothing wrong with doing this in public, but it could be embarrassing.

Two, that Yachi was neutral, and with patience and calm, she was guiding them to get out of the water, slowly, and go to their towels, in the sun. The girl pulled down the umbrella to hide from idiscreet glances and have more privacy, and sat next to them, hugging each other.

She stroked Yamaguchi's hair, who began to purr, and rested her head on Tsukishima's shoulder, waiting for the two to return from the exchange. She had barely noticed a slight tension in the air, which was now dissipating, but if it weren't for Yamaguchi, she wouldn't have understood that this was due to a drop.

She thought about the exchanges with Hinata. All the times she had helped him as a neutral had been somehow special to her. The first one especially. She had been able to experience something firsthand that did not belong to her nature.

She also remembered the time she had been given hormones to help Hinata, and looked at her friends. She knew what the connection between them was like at the time.

Tsukishima opened his eyes slowly after a few minutes, relaxed. He took a deep breath, smelling the chlorine smell coming off Yachi's hair, leaning against his shoulder.

"Are you better?" She asked, continuing to stroke Yamaguchi's hair.

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"No, you don't have to apologize" the girl said, before looking at Yamaguchi, tapping him on the head.

He shrugged with a slight sound of protest.

"I think he can come back now, don't you think?" Said the girl, smiling. Tsukishima nodded, relaxed, and stroked his friend's hair.

"Yamaguchi... Come back..."

The boy opened his eyes, hugged against Tsukishima, and smiled seeing both him and Yachi watching him.

"Hi. Are you better, Tsukki?"

The dominant nodded silently, before apologizing. Then both Yachi and Yamaguchi formally knelt in front of him, who looked at them blankly, surprised.

"We have to talk to you" Yachi said calmly, "we didn't know how to do it, and we were afraid that ... you would react badly or get angry with us..."

"But we have unintentionally made you think that we don't trust you, when we do" Yamaguchi added apologetically "I'm sorry for not realizing that you felt that way, Tsukki..."

"No... don't apologize for that, you fools. How am I going to get mad because you are dating? In that case, I wish I could openly be happy for you..."

"The thing is... We're not dating... yet," Yamaguchi said, blushing.

"Uh? But if I heard you..."

Tsukishima stood silently looking at them, not saying anything else. They were both flushed, and for some reason, that vision was… beautiful.

He swallowed hard. He had noticed more times already, but he always tried not to think about it. At that moment, however, the silence of the other two made it difficult for him to think of anything other than... them.

To think how pretty Yachi was. Think how attractive Yamaguchi was. In how well the swimsuit fit her. How pretty his freckles were in the sunlight.

"We like each other" Yachi said, shaking Yamaguchi's hand and pulling Tsukishima out of his thoughts. The boys looked at him nervously.

"And we like you" Yamaguchi said, embarrassed but not looking away from the confused Tsukishima.

The taller's face turned various shades of pink and red, as he gave an exclamation of surprise and looked at them in disbelief.

"What? I mean... Are you kidding? It's not possible that the two of you... I mean, there are two of you, and I am... With me there are three, and that's... Why aren't you dating if you like each other?"

"This is not a joke, Tsukki" Yamaguchi said.

"We didn't want to start dating without telling you. We both talked about it when we confessed, because we felt it was necessary, and when we realized that we both felt the same, we decided that before we went out together we both had to tell you."

"And ask you to go out with us."

"All three" they both said at the same time, seriously, though nervous.

Tsukishima's mind went blank as he tried to absorb that. However, his body reacted before he could.

"Why are you crying, Tsukki? Sorry, it was strange, right?" Yamaguchi said, concerned.

"No... It's just..." he cried louder, feeling himself remove a knot from his chest that he didn't know was there "I also like you... Both... And... I feel very relieved."

That was the confession that made Yachi and Yamaguchi see Tsukishima's most vulnerable side together, at the same time as the day the three of them started dating.

It wasn't easy in some ways. But it wasn't that difficult either.

Soon they began to forge a relationship between the three of them that, little by little and fluidly, became the most natural thing in the world.

As if invisible pieces fit together.

The three of them spent time together, and sometimes just two. But it no longer felt like a betrayal of anything to anyone. Suddenly, Tsukishima didn't feel guilty for feeling his heart race as he saw Yachi tuck a lock of hair behind her ear while talking to the other managers. He was not embarrassed to notice Yamaguchi's freckles when they stretched and part of his back was exposed.

And he felt happy and warm to see the two of them talk alone.

No one looked away in embarrassment when they met another's eyes. Now they were smiling, accomplices.

Third year was a very important one for everyone.

"Hey Hinata, would you like to come over to my place this afternoon?" Kageyama asked one summer day, before training camp.

"Sorry, I have to go to the doctor for one of my checkups" the boy said, putting his things in his backpack. They were in the usual park.

"Oh... do you still need revisions?"

Hinata got up and looked at him strangely.

"Kageyama, even though I make exchanges with you almost every day... You know that I keep having drops, and that my condition is still the same as when I started. For now I have you and the others to help me, but..."

Suddenly, Hinata fell silent and sighed, looking away.

"Sorry, you haven't dropped for so long, and it has become so normal for me to have exchanges with you, that..."

"Don't worry"

That afternoon, at the consultation, Hinata spoke with the doctor about something that he had only discussed with his mother and his coach and teacher.

"Emergency suppressants?"

"I know being in treatment doesn't work, we've already checked it, and I don't want to risk a drop like the one I had, even though I may have a decent few months."

"But you know we could alternate for months, it could work."

Hinata shook his head.

"I appreciate it, but I really don't want to risk it. I prefer a thousand of my drops to just one like that."

He knew that the doctor was aware of how serious it had been.

"So you want emergency suppressors," Hinata nodded "you know we've already tried them and they hardly affect you..."

"But they can help me... I think it's better that I have them than not have anything."

"Why this sudden change? Until recently you didn't want any kind of suppressants"

"When I finish high school... I will go to live in Brazil for some time."

The doctor's eyes widened, before sighing and nodding.

"I'll prescribe emergency suppressants on a chronic basis. You can pick them up whenever you want."

"Thanks a lot."

Hinata was relieved, knowing he could count on emergency suppressants when he needed them. He looked at his watch and took a deep breath. He had time to go to Kageyama's house, and maybe...

He called him and the boy seemed happy about that call.

When he knocked on the door, Kageyama smiled as he opened it.

"In the end you finished early."

"I thought it would be nice to spend the afternoon together too" Hinata said, holding up a bag."Would you like to go to the pool?"

"Nah, I don't like it too much..."

"That's because you sure wouldn't beat me in any race."

Kageyama's face changed expression immediately, and he looked at him defiantly.

"I'm going to get my things, I'll teach you a lesson, idiot. Come in in the meantime."

Hinata went upstairs to Kageyama's already familiar room while he searched for his things. He sat on his bed, staring at the boy. They were a couple. Still, it's not like a lot of things had changed. They kissed more, they did those intimate things without having to think if it was right or wrong. But...

Maybe he should tell him that he planned to go to Brazil after finishing high school.

"Kageyama" he said, looking up, and seeing him shirtless, blushing. "What are you doing?"

"Changing my clothes, I'm not going... Wait..." Kageyama smirked and approached Hinata, who forgot what he wanted to talk about when he saw him with that expression.

"You're an idiot" Hinata said, before touching the taller man's chest with his hand, "but I really like you."

His hand traveled up Kageyama's chest, up his collarbone and around his shoulder, to draw him closer and kiss him.

Kageyama was letting his weight on him until he had the other under him on the bed, sighing with a red face.

"I think we can go to the pool another day," Hinata said, kissing him again and wrapping his legs around him, feeling how excited they were.

"Do you want to try?" Kageyama asked, blushing.

Although they had talked about sex, they still had not dared to reach the end, because after searching the internet for information, they had felt very ashamed about it.

"Hmm... we have the lubricant and the cond..."

Kageyama covered Hinata's mouth, embarrassed and red as tomato, and Hinata gave a soft laugh.

"Oh come on, stupidYama, you can't be embarrassed just because I say the word condoms."

"It is embarrasing"

"Do you want to try?"

Kageyama sat next to him on the bed and looked at him, before stroking his cheek, brushing away a lock of hair that fell gracefully on his forehead, and nodded, flushed.

Hinata rested his cheek on Kageyama's hand, closing his eyes, smiling.

"If you release hormones like that, I won't be able to avoid entering subspace" Hinata said, opening his eyes and raising an eyebrow.

Kageyama was startled, pulling his hand away and realizing that he was casting protection and desire on Hinata.

"I don't want dynamics to influence this" said the submissive.

"I know" Kageyama added, kissing him.

"What do you prefer?"

"I don't know... I wish I could try both with you. I'm a little afraid to bottoning in case it hurts... But I'm also afraid of hurting you" the boy acknowledged, ashamed but sincere.

"The same thing happens to me" Hinata replied, smiling.

"We can decide later" Kageyama said, kissing him.

And this time they kissed with no intention of stopping. The nerves faded as the excitement mounted, and when they were both naked, Hinata knelt in front of Kageyama's erection, making him moan as he stimulated him with his mouth, and Kageyama buried his hand in his boyfriend's tousled orange hair.

It was getting longer and longer, and he loved it.

"Aah... do you like it?" Hinata asked, pulling away, panting and gulping.

"I love it" Kageyama said before kissing him. "I want... I want you to use that lubricant on me" he whispered, embarrassed and excited.

Hinata held his breath, reaching for the things, which were in a drawer, and setting them on the bed.

"Together," he said, smiling reassuringly.

Together they looked for the way, clumsily but very carefully.

"It's... weird" Kageyama said, feeling Hinata's finger in that place that he had never touched himself.

"It hurts?"

Kageyama shook his head, groaning at the feel of Hinata's mouth on his erection.

"What...?!"

"You'll enjoy it more like that, don't you think?"

"Oh come on... Aah..."

"I like listening to you."

"It's embarrassing... Ah!"

Hinata wanted to make him feel good, so he took pleasure in trying to get him used to his fingers.

"Hinata... Hinata, please... If you continue I'll..."

The boy separated, licking his lips and smiling when he saw the other so excited.

"Are you enjoying it?"

"Idiot" Kageyama said, panting and throwing the pillow at him. Hinata laughed and kissed him "We can try."

"Are you comfortable? If you don't like it, we don't have to do it now..."

Kageyama interrupted him with a kiss, laying him down and positioning himself on top of him.

"I'll do it so I can go at my own pace" he said, red as a tomato.

"That's sexy" Hinata said, laughing, and circling Kageyama's waist as he gulped, positioning himself on Hinata's erection.

The truth was, he was nervous, but he wanted to know what it would be like that thing that was supposed to feel so good. With Hinata.

"Mmmmm..."

They both closed their eyes as Kageyama moved, slowly, trying to get used to it. He thought it would hurt, but no. Hinata had spend a good time preparing him. Still, it was weird and exciting at the same time.

"Ah..." He opened his eyes when he heard Hinata's moan, whose expression was full of pleasure, and he blushed more, staying still over him. "Are you... okay, Kageyama?"

"Yeah... I'm not sure what to do, but it doesn't hurt and... It's not uncomfortable. I think it can work."

Hinata bit his lip, fighting the urge to move his hips, and instead, he put his hand to his partner's erection, to help him. Kageyama groaned in surprise, and by moving his hips slightly, he made Hinata moan.

Clumsily, Kageyama began to move on top of Hinata, while he hand-jerked him. It felt good, although it wasn't until a few moments later that a moan took him by surprise.

"Hinata... Can you move?" He asked excitedly.

"I've been holding on all this time" he said, before moving his hips and making them both shudder.

Talking and observing each other's reactions, they got a satisfying first time that ended with the two boys gasping, full of sweat and other fluids, breathing hard on Kageyama's bed.

"That was great" Hinata said, looking at his partner.

"Yes it was... We have to do this more," he added, looking at him.

They both lay on their sides, looking at each other and smiling. Kageyama played with Hinata's unruly locks of hair.

The purr was surprising.

"Hey! I was just stroking your hair" said the dominant, letting out a slight laugh.

"Mmm... But it's so good..."

"We have to take a shower, you idiot."

"Kageyama..."

That whisper sounded like a request, an unconscious plea, which activated all the instincts of the dominant. Suddenly, he wanted to hug him and protect him from everything.

It didn't make any sense. He wasn't dropping, nor did he need protection.

He took a deep breath, trying not to get carried away, and sat up, stroking his cheek.

"Come on, we'll take a shower and then we can laze or play, whichever you prefer."

Hinata opened his eyes and smiled, raising his arms with a smile.

"What are you doing?"

"Carry me to the bathroom, Kageyama!"

The boy blushed, putting his hand to his face.

"You can walk alone!" He exclaimed.

"Come on..." Hinata crooned, looking into his eyes. Again that chill ran down Kageyama's spine, telling him to hug the boy.

"Hinata, are you doing something with your hormones?"

"Hmm? Not that I know of" he said, not lowering his arms until Kageyama carried him.

"This will be the last time!" He said, leading him to the bathroom.

They showered together, got dressed and then they were prepared for... Hinata's drop.

It wasn't like his old drops: quick and sudden.

No, this time, Hinata stayed still as he towel-dried his hair. He frowned and looked at the ground. He felt... On the verge of a drop, but like in slow motion. He was not feeling ill, nor did he still have any instinctual need.

He just knew he was going to drop.

"Kageyama" he called, without moving. The tallest one turned and looked at him, tilting his head. "I'm going to drop" he said calmly.

Kageyama approached him worried, since Hinata hadn't dropped, because of their daily exchanges, in a long time.

Hinata hugged him, and only then did Kageyama slightly notice that the boy was indeed beginning to drop.

But it was different: it was smooth and slow, like something that was been bulding slowly inside him.

Kageyama hugged him protectively, stopping that before it got worse.

Those drops were more common as the course progressed. Hinata sometimes suddenly stopped smiling, and told whoever was closest to him that he was going to drop.

Tsukishima was very sensitive even to those slow ones that never fully manifested. Over the year, he got used to protecting Hinata even before he realized he needed it.

Sometimes, if he was far away, he would point it out to others. He was nodding across the court for Yamaguchi to help him. He was calling Kageyama and, without saying anything, he already said it all.

Tsukishima was certainly very sensitive to drops, and Hinata was lucky to have him and all of his companions.

But he didn't understand why his dynamics were behaving differently. Why did he feel like he was droping daily despite all his exchanges with Kageyama.

The doctor told him that perhaps his body was maturing. After all, adolescence was the time of changes in the body, right? It made sense.

"Nii-chan, are you really going that far away?"

Natsu's voice interrupted him, and he crouched down beside her.

"Yes, and I will miss you very much. But you will see, when I come back, you will be proud of me, I will be a great professional volleyball player !!!"

"I'm going to miss you too" his sister said, looking at him with illusion. "But I know you're going to be the best! And look, I bought you this!"

Natsu raised her arms, which she had behind hee until that moment, and showed him a nice wallet.

"That way you will remember me and save your money! Mom took me to the market to choose it."

Hinata hugged hir sister before lifting her up.

"You are the best sister in the world, you know that, right?"

"Of course! I'm your sister, I have to be the best."

Little by little the end of the year was approaching, and Hinata discovered himself not knowing how to tell his friends... Kageyama... his decision to leave.

Each time he delayed it, it became more difficult for him to make the decision to tell it.

And when the Christmas holidays came, in his room with Kageyama, he decided to do it.

"When I finish the course, I'll go to Brazil."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone!! How are you? Sorry for the delay, it's been difficult for me to write due to stress and anxiety, but I want to keep doing it to fight over it!!
> 
> I hope you like and enjoy this chapter, I'm looking forward to read your comments! 
> 
> Hope you're fine and: read you!!!


	26. Anxiety.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A review of what different characters are experiencing during their winter holidays. And a sign of the anxiety that, in some of them, is beginning to surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!! I'm really sorry about the delay, lately, like the characters in this chapter, I'm dealing with anxiety, which sometimes doesn't let me do the things I like, or doesn't allow me to concentrate.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it, and if I don't post, don't worry, it just means that for personal reasons I can't do it on time.

"What?"

"I did not know how to tell you..."

"But... To do... what?"

Hinata smiled slightly. Kageyama asked what he was going for, not why. And it was that he knew there was something he was chasing.

"To train. I am aware that I have a long way to go to reach you, to reach higher. I'm going to... play beach volleyball. It will help me to improve."

Kageyama was silent and looked down, unable to hide his smile.

"I'm proud of you."

Hinata sucked in a breath, puffing out his chest with pride at Kageyama's words, and kissed him.

"Sorry for not telling you before."

"I suppose you had a lot to think about before telling me."

"I"ll tell the others at some point. For now I prefer not to think about it too much, it is very far."

It was snowing outside. It was a colder winter than usual, and they couldn't go out to train and risk catching a cold.

That's why they spent a lot of time reading sports magazines, watching matches, or playing with Natsu when she knocked on the door seeking attention.

Kageyama had gotten used to her, and now the girl adored being with him.

"Kageyama, are you going to sleep today?" she asked, after knocking on the door to play with them.

"Yes, it is snowing outside, it is better that I go home tomorrow" answered the boy.

"Then we can play longer!"

They put the console on and all three played competitively. Natsu, despite her age, played very well and sometimes beat them while the two of them competed with each other.

"Again!" she exclaimed, happy for her recent victory.

"It's too late, don't you think? We should brush our teeth and go to sleep" Hinata said, after seeing their mother lean out the open door.

"But I want to play more..."

"Well, miss, I think it's time to go to sleep, don't you think?" said her mother entering with a smile "So you can help me make a cake tomorrow, okay?"

That seemed to convince Natsu, who put the controller down, gave Kageyama a hug and a kiss on Hinata's cheek and ran away.

"Goodnight!" She exclaimed.

Their mother sighed and looked at them.

"Rest well. Shoyo, remember there are extra blankets in case you get cold" she reminded him, watching the snowfall beyond the window.

"Don't worry, mom. Rest well."

Once the door was closed, the boys looked at each other.

"How did they take it?"

"Mom was the first to know after talking to Coach Ukai. We spoke seriously and he accepted my decision after making sure I was serious. Natsu... We told her together and at first she didn't like it, but now she's excited because I'm going to be the best."

"That's a lot to talk about, don't you think?" Kageyama said, smiling "You will have to show me that you are the best."

"I will, you'll see."

They kissed, and Hinata sighed, getting up and preparing the bed.

"It's cold, it will be better to listen to my mother and use an extra blanket."

"Hey, let me help you, you don't have to do it all yourself" said the taller one, holding up part of the blanket to stretch it out.

"I'm a little nervous... I think I'm going to drop" Hinata acknowledged, when he finished placing everything.

"Why?"

"I don't know... I feel agitated. I know I always am, but... Here" he said, putting his hand to his chest "it's like having constant pressure."

Kageyama hugged him not knowing what to say exactly.

"I don't know if it's the same, but me... in the freshman year... Well. You know I was much worse talking to everyone" Hinata's slight smile confirmed what didn't need confirmation "It felt similar to what you describe. Sometimes my chest felt like... Full. Too full of something that shouldn't be there, and it made me nervous, sometimes I felt like crying... But little by little, thanks to everyone on the team... I stopped feeling that way."

"Sometimes I want to cry" Hinata said, nodding, breathing deeply and slowly.

"What I mean is that... I don't know how to help you, but you helped me a lot, and you know that you can tell me what you need, talk to me... If you think you'll feel better."

Hinata hugged his boyfriend and took a deep breath before looking up, his head resting on his chest.

"I want protection..." he said, in a whisper, ashamed. Despite the dozens, perhaps hundreds of times that he had made exchanges with Kageyama, requested or not, he now felt a strange shame to ask him. Like he was asking for something crazy.

Of course, it wasn't.

Kageyama kissed his forehead and placed him under the covers, letting his protective dynamics guide him and reach Hinata, who immediately, surrounded by Kageyama's arms, began to purr and felt more relaxed. The pressure in his chest dissipated as he entered subspace, and he fell asleep in the warmth of the embrace, lulled by Kageyama's purr and feeling safe.

Kageyama, for his part, fell asleep stroking the boy's hair, keeping him close to his chest and transmitting as much security as possible.

As long as he could reassure Hinata and help him with protection, he would do it.

Suga and Daichi were in a similar situation at that very moment. Suga was hugging Daichi, who, trembling and sobbing, clung to him with his eyes closed.

It was less than a year since the event that had endangered Suga's life. But the effects continued to affect them in various ways.

The hardest hit had turned out to be Daichi.

The first days after that, he hardly wanted to part with Suga. He was especially careful with him and barely slept, watching him, checking that everything was fine.

When, after a few days, Suga had returned to taking the treatment at the direction of their doctor, Daichi got worse. His continuous state of alertness and protection caused involuntary exchanges, causing Suga to enter subspace several times inadvertently.

They talked about it. Suga knew that Daichi was not well, but until then he had not brought the subject up again. Daichi cried for the first time when talking about that.

"I can't... let the same thing happen to you again, Suga..." he said, collapsing through tears, hyperventilating "I know I have to calm down... But... Every time you're away I think she's going to come back for you, that I'm not going to be there to help you... And I know it doesn't make sense! But I'm... I'm terrified to see you again about to..."

"Daichi, my love, look at me" said Suga, taking Daichi's hand and placing it on his cheek "I'm here. I'm fine, you can see it. My temperature is normal, I am talking and we are alone, in our house. At home. No one is going to do anything to us."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize, Daichi. You are not to blame for anything. Tomorrow we will call the doctor and tell him that it is important that we talk to him, he can surely help you."

Daichi nodded, and the next day, the doctor received them, listening carefully to everything that had happened.

"Everything indicates that what you describe are panic attacks, Daichi. It is normal and we can work to fix it. I have seen it more times, in similar situations, although less fortunate. Seeing a submissive drop and not being able to act is in itself a stressful experience. Not reaching a droping sub is frustrating and traumatic at times. Not reaching your partner in a provoked drop and seeing him in the situation Koushi was in... Most likely, you suffer from post-traumatic stress, but that must be determined by the psychiatrist and the psychologist."

And despite medication, therapy, and improvement, Daichi still sometimes had panic attacks.

At that time, they were hugging in bed, while Suga, who was not in treatment that month, protected him to calm him down.

"It's all right, Daichi. I am here with you."

"Suga... Sorry... Sorry..." Daichi repeated, clinging to him crying.

Suga kissed his forehead, continuing to caress him.

"You haven't done anything wrong, darling. We are at home, and we are together."

Little by little, Daichi calmed down, breathing more slowly, entering subspace.

It wasn't that much anymore, but his attacks almost always woke him up in a cold sweat, with a start.

"I love you, Daichi," Suga whispered, purring.

They fell asleep like that, and the next day, Daichi woke up earlier, discovering himself in the arms of his boyfriend, with the blanket covering them up to their noses. He barely moved, staring at Suga's sleeping face, who was breathing slowly.

"Thank you" he whispered. The other opened his eyes slowly.

"Good morning," Suga said, smiling.

"Good Morning."

"How are you feeling, Daichi?"

"Fine. Sorry about tonight..."

"Sssh... You know I don't want you to apologize for that. These things take time."

"You're very strong... It was you who got hurt, but I'm the one who doesn't know how to manage it."

"Hey, we've already talked about this. Sure it affected me, but... It wasn't a surprise. I wanted to deny it, but I knew my parents were like that. Now nothing is worth regretting. We are together, we are well, we help each other and we are doing what we want with our lives. And I couldn't wish for anything more. You will recover, and all this will be in the past."

That said, he placed his hands on Daichi's cheeks and kissed him gently, lovingly.

They had each other, and even if things took time to be right, together they would. He was sure of it.

"Do you want us to come back tomorrow or the day after?"

The question took Daichi by surprise.

"To your house for Christmas."

"Could it be tomorrow? I think it will be good for us to be accompanied."

"Sounds perfect to me, Daichi" he said, kissing his forehead. "I would love to."

They spent the day lazing in bed, covered, in pajamas, and cooking hot food together. It was good for them to be distracted, and spending the day watching series and having sex was a perfect way to do it.

Those Christmas were the first for Tsukishima, Yamagichi and Yachi's relationship. Although little by little they had gotten used to it, they knew that it was not something usual. It was not non-existent, there were cases of celebrities in relationships of three or four. But they were still cause for gossip and scandal.

They weren't very clear on how to tell their families or friends, so it was still a secret between the three of them.

That winter day they were in Yamaguchi's room, playing a board game. They were on the floor, next to the heater, and were more focused on their conversation than on the game itself.

"I think Hinata and Kageyama would understand" Yachi said, lowering a card.

"Those two are not the best example, I don't think they care about any kind of taboo or prejudice, they don't serve as a reference."

"But that's not a bad thing. They might be the best ones to tell first" Yamaguchi said, picking up a card.

"I suppose..."

"They told us" Yachi said, smiling.

"No, they didn't" Tsukishima corrected, "They kissed in the middle of the gym after dominating his new pass and shot, in front of the whole team. They are just idiots."

"Well, they didn't hide it" Yamaguchi added, leaving a card behind.

"I win!" Yachi exclaimed leaving her last card and raising her arms smiling.

Tsukishima smiled at her expression, and Yamaguchi circled her waist to kiss her cheek.

"You're beautiful" he said, making the girl blushing.

"You both are" Tsukishima said from his place, smiling with a look of adoration, making them blushing.

Yachi puffed out her cheeks and crawled over to Tsukishima, to kiss him on the cheek unexpectedly.

"We're not going to be the only ones with red cheeks" she said, smiling.

The truth was that although they were used to hugs, to falling asleep next to each other, to holding hands or caressing each other while watching a movie or studying... They went at their own pace, and in that rhythm the kisses on the cheeks were reason to be nervous.

Yamaguchi watched as Tsukishima stroked Yachi's hair, long and flowing over her shoulders. The smile of his friend... His boyfriend... He was full of adoration for the girl, and he couldn't help but feel his heart beat stronger when he saw them together.

And when they turned to look at him, he felt himself melt with love.

"What are you staring at?" Tsukishima said, somewhat sarcastic.

"I love you both".

The words came out of Yamaguchi's mouth without thinking, and the next thing he knew he was lying on his back and Yachi was hugging him tightly.

"I love you very much too" she said excitedly.

"You're still cooler than me in the end," Tsukishima said, sitting next to them.

He leaned over him and kissed him on the lips as Yachi hugged him tightly.

That kiss was for real, not like the one he'd given out of necessity during Yamaguchi's drop two years ago.

Tsukishima finally understood why that kiss had affected him so much.

It had taken him a long time to realize that he liked Yamaguchi.

As they parted, they looked at each other, blushing and smiling softly. Yachi looked at them, embarrassed but with her heart pounding fast and hard.

The boys immediately turned their gaze to the girl, and without thinking, Yamaguchi kissed her lips softly, and when they separated he felt butterflies in his stomach, which he let them flutter freely while Yachi now sought Tsukki's lips.

The girl didn't know how to describe that, and she understood for the first time why Hinata used both expressions like "WHOAAA" and "FFFUAAAAH". The first kiss with Yamaguchi had made her whole body tremble with nervousness and suddenly calm down, feeling that she wanted that. And when they separated, he did not hesitate to close that triangle by kissing Tsukki, noticing how everything fit together perfectly.

When they parted, they didn't move. They continued like this: Yamaguchi lying on his back on the ground, Yachi on him, now standing upright on her arms, and Tsukishima sitting next to them and bent at the height of the two, sideways.

After a few seconds, they laughed.

Relationships of more than two were something that, little by little, was emerging in society. A subject at the level of homotypic relationships, but less normalized.

That is why Bokuto, Akaashi, Kenma and Kuroo were finally living alone in a rental apartment. They had stayed in the one that belonged to Kuroo and, although in the eyes of others they were roommates, the truth is that this house was their safe space.

Kenma and Kuroo's relationship was known to their parents. And Akaashi and Bokuto's was for theirs.

In the case of the first couple, being childhood friends, neighbors and their parents friends with each other, the relationship was accepted, normalized and celebrated from the first moment.

In the case of the second couple... It was more difficult. It was Bokuto who, needing hormones to help Akaashi, had to talk to his parents. Although it seemed an extreme measure for their age, once they met Akaashi and saw how they talked together, they accepted the relationship without much hesitation. Akaashi's parents were worried about the fact that Bokuto was not a dominant, but everything was accepted and assumed little by little after seeing them determined to try.

Now there were four. With their differences, their moments of intimacy and their shared moments. And even if the world was still an unsympathetic place for them, everything else in there didn't matter.

Being a four-bedroom apartment, each one had their moments of privacy assured if they needed them. Kuroo spent hours studying, Bokuto also trained every day. Akaashi was in the first year of his career, and on that winter break he had time to relax, while Kenma had been streaming daily since he had finished high school. He was becoming a Youtuber with quite a few acquaintances, thanks to his perseverance for two years, and since that had started to give him money, he had decided to dedicate himself to it. So he could live on what he liked the most: video games.

That day, anyway, the four of them were home, determined to spend Christmas together without any further worries. They would return to their homes in the New Year, so those days off had to be taken advantage of.

Although Bokuto and Akaashi had a different way of living their sexuality than the other two.

They liked to use their dynamics, since between them they were something very special. They enjoyed the purrs and the sensations that ran through them as they satisfied the dynamics.

Kuroo and Kenma generally preferred not to use them for sex. Kuroo didn't like the feeling of letting go, and Kenma liked being more active than the dynamics allowed.

Of course, there were always exceptions.

The interesting thing was that all four of them worked well together. Like at that moment, in Kuroo's room, at the heat of the stove, on the futons spread out on the floor

Kenma greatly enjoyed kissing Akaashi, marking him, and making him cry with pleasure. Kuroo watched that scene excitedly, and Bokuto bit his lip before looking at Kuroo sideways, clasping their hands. Kuroo knew that, despite how explosive and extroverted the boy was, in those things he was more shy, still discovering new things in that relationship.

He turned to kiss him. Bokuto kissed devilishly well, something that had taken him by surprise in their first kiss. The two boys engaged in leisurely kisses and caresses that had nothing to do with what was causing Akaashi's moans.

Then the two submissives approached the other two, and sought their lips.

The kisses grew hotter and Kuroo flinched when he felt Akaashi's hormones.

"Akaashi, are you doing it on purpose?" Kuroo asked, holding back an excited growl.

"N-no... I just... I know I want..."

He groaned at Kenma's bite on his back, and Kuroo leaned closer.

"What do you want?"

"Being dominated" Akaashi whispered, before feeling Kuroo's hormones hit him.

The domino effect made Kenma also get carried away feeling Kuroo's dynamics active.

From one moment to the next, the two submissives were in an exchange with Kuroo. It was not the first time it happened, and they enjoyed it.

In fact, Bokuto loved being able to see Akaashi in that state without instincts blinding him. And he loved to shower him with attention in those moments.

However, that day, for some reason, when they finished and hugged each other, Akaashi started crying as he came to.

The other three were concerned.

"What's wrong, Akaashi?" Kuroo said, being the first to hear him.

"Akaashi, is it the tension again?" Bokuto said, hugging him, surprising the others by that question. Akaashi nodded, hugging Bokuto's chest, who looked at the other two without moving. "Sometimes he says he has... Tension in his chest. And after sex... Or exchanges... Sometimes he cries because he says there is no more place forthat tension inside him."

"I'm... I'm sorry... I loved it, really..."

"Sssh..." Kuro kissed his cheek, hugging him from behind. "It's normal. Many people cry after sex, especially when having orgasms, or even after exchanges. Because we release a lot of tension and it lets out. We do not doubt that you enjoyed it, don't worry about it."

"Kuroo is right, it's nothing strange, don't ask for forgiveness."

Kenma moved behind Kuroo, hugging his back, and murmured.

"It could be anxiety" he said. "I have it sometimes... And it looks like what you describe about the tension in my chest. I'm not sure and you would have to go to the doctor to find out if it happens a lot to you."

The three of them fell silent, stroking Akaashi to calm him down.

"I love you," he whispered when he was calmer. "Thank you."

They fell asleep in that kind of nest that welcomed them intertwined and hugged each other, breathing calmly.

Anxiety was in some way in the lives of many, but with the right company and the necessary actions to overcome it, little by little it would be less palpable.

Unless what caused it was getting closer and closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter !!! It was difficult for me to finish it, but I am happy with the result. I hope you enjoy it. And translate it was the biggest effort this time, It was as if my mind had forgotten all about English and it madd me struggle a lot.
> 
> Do not hesitate to comment! It gives me encouragement, strength, and motivation to keep writing and beat my anxiety. 
> 
> A very strong greeting, I hope you are healthy, happy and safe. I hope that by Christmas at the latest there will be a new chapter!!!
> 
> Read you !!!


	27. News.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When everyone meets, they share all the news. Happy news. Bad news. Surprises. News of love. News of hate. News of life projects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! Happy 2021, I hope you are well and have had a good holiday.
> 
> I apologize for taking so long to update. I was unable to continue the chapter, which has been half written since Christmas, for personal reasons, and thinking that I had to hurry and update was already overwhelming me, so I decided to breathe and give myself the time I needed to write without stress.
> 
> It has been a long time, but I hope you like it and give a lot of love to this chapter!! You would help me a lot simply by voting and commenting ^^
> 
> A very strong greeting, and thanks for reading me.

Tanaka was very flushed while talking to Kiyoko. The girl was even prettier than he remembered, but that was not what made the boy feel nervous. No, it was how much the girl had grown and matured, being less shy, more talkative and visibly enthusiastic.

"I'm so glad we met at the supermarket!" She exclaimed, smiling, wrapped in her warm coat.

"I wasn't expecting it either, I thought you'd come in a couple of days..."

"I decided I should take a vacation! No study these days, just see my friends and enjoy."

Tanaka and Kiyoko had been talking on the phone a lot since she had left. Now their connection was closer than ever before at the club.

"We can all meet for Christmas, I'm sure the others will love to see you" the boy suggested, his voice soft and friendly.

"What do you think if we leave that plan for the 25th and on the 24th we go out for a walk under the lights?"

Yes, Kiyoko was the first to propose a date to Tanaka, who came home that night feeling like he was floating on a cloud.

He wrote to Nishinoya about it. They talked a lot and he was one of his closest friends, despite having seen little in the last year. However, the ex-libero did not respond until the next day wishing him luck.

And it is that Nishinoya was very busy. He had never been very good at studying, but he was trying hard to learn languages and thus be able to fulfill his desire to travel freely in the future.

Asahi had been the first one to whom he had told it, and the oldest, a much better student than he, helped him on vacation with his English.

"Your cell phone is vibrating, are you sure you don't want to answer it?" Asahi had asked.

"No... I'll turn it off. If I start talking to people, I will lose focus."

"You're trying really hard," Asahi said with a warm smile.

"Thanks for helping."

"You don't have to thank me. In addition, while you do the exercises, I also take the opportunity to carry out work" said the older one, with a sketchbook in his hands.

"Show me the one you're designing!" Nishinoya exclaimed, rising from his chair and sitting down on the floor, on the soft carpet, next to Asahi.

"You've already lost your concentration..."

"It's late, I wasn't going to study much longer anyway."

"I have not finished it..."

"Oh come on, Asahi. I want to see it, please..."

With a sigh, the tall one pulled the notebook away from his chest and showed his friend the advancement in his costume design. He was studying pattern making and tailoring, and one of the tasks he most enjoyed was designing new outfits.

"Wow, you should make it."

"What?"

"Sew it" Noya said, looking at him "really, do it. For you. It would look great on you, Asahi."

"I've never used anything like it, and I still don't know how to sew..."

"But you're going to learn! Right?"

"Yeah..."

Nishinoya laughed as he saw the ambarrasment on the older guy's face.

"You have to stop underestimating yourself, it's a great design, and I'd love to see you wearing it."

Asahi finally smiled.

"Thank you for always giving me the encouragement I need, Noya."

Nishinoya then fell silent, seeing the boy smile, and he looked away, returning it to the notebook.

"It'll definitely look great on you."

He bit his lip, trying to ignore the suddenly racing beat of his heart.

"Hey, Kiyoko says for the group if we can all meet on the 25th in the afternoon. Does it suit you?"

Noya nodded, and glanced at Asahi, who was writing relaxed on his cell phone.

"Asahi..." he said aloud, but with an unusual hesitation in the way he spoke that caught the attention of his friend.

"Yes?"

"I like you."

There were silence, and for long seconds, neither dared to breathe. Then Asahi blushed and looked down, opening his mouth and closing it immediately, not knowing what to say.

"You don't have to say anything," Nishinoya hastened to say then, "I just... I wanted to tell you. I don't know exactly since when I feel like this, but lately I feel my heart race when I look at you and... I just realized what these feelings are. But I want us to remain friends, please, Asahi..."

"I will never stop being your friend, Noya. But now... I'm sorry I can't..." Asahi took a deep breath and stared at him. "Thanks for telling me. I feel... honored that you feel this way about me, but right now I can't reciprocate."

"I know, it's okay" Noya said, smiling, knowing in advance that that was the answer. "I just wanted to... tell you. To not hide anything from you."

"Thank you."

"I hope to see you in that suit when you learn how to sew" Noya said, getting up. "See you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow" Asahi said with a nod, before Noya left for his house.

Neither of them fell asleep early that night, their faces hot and their thoughts agitated.

And the ex-libero didn't turn on his cell phone until the next day, answering Tanaka and wishing him luck.

Noya still felt scared to start a relationship. His with Yaku had been... Brief but intense. And it was hard for him to imagine what that process would be like with another person. Because he imagined that it too would end at some point, and he still did not feel ready to experience that feeling again.

That was why he had been quick to clarify to Asahi that he wanted to remain his friend. Because he was afraid of losing him for having expressed his feelings aloud.

The older one, on his part, was confused by that sudden confession from his friend, whom he had once looked at that way in the past. He had locked up feelings for a long time, fearing to damage the very special friendship he had with Noya.

Now, in the middle of the night, the 20-year-old Asahi would get up to take suppressants to stop a drop triggered by feelings that the 18-year-old Asahi had buried.

That same night, Hinata would wake up Kageyama with a kiss to be the first to congratulate him on his birthday.

"Couldn't you wait until morning?" The setter asked, half asleep.

"No, I had to make sure I was the first!"

Kageyama yawned and hugged Hinata, smiling and pulling him close to his chest.

"Thank you."

They fell asleep hugging each other and woke up in a corner of the bed, as always. Natsu burst into the room as soon as morning came, exclaiming "happy birthday" and waking up both boys.

"Natsu! You can't come in like that, apologice!" her mother exclaimed, apologizing with her eyes.

"But... I wanted to be the first to say Happy Birthday to Kageyama!"

"I'm sorry, but I got ahead" Hinata said, winking at her and sticking his tongue out at his sister.

"It's not fair! Next year I also want to sleep with Kageyama to be the first to congratulate him."

Between laughter and congratulations, they all went down to breakfast. It wasn't snowing outside, but a thick white blanket covered the landscape as far as they could see.

On the 24th, Suga and Daichi arrived at the Sawamura home to spend Christmas there. The snow was still there, and when they arrived before noon, it was snowing hard.

They greeted Daichi's parents, settled in and allowed themselves to relax, feeling somehow protected.

They were meeting their friends the next day, and they were looking forward to seeing them, knowing that this too would be healing.

Still, Daichi couldn't get rid of his problems overnight, and even though he was relaxed and calm, his mind and body still needed time to recover. So when, in the middle of the meal, Daichi started to drop, Suga reacted calmly and gently, hugging him and starting the protection exchange right away. Only once Daichi was in subspace Suga allowed himself to look at his parents.

"He still needs time to recover" he said apologetically, "he's much better, but this still happens sometimes..."

"We know, Suga. You don't have to explain us, you have told us" Daichi's father said, smiling.

"We know that you are doing things very well, and we are proud of both of you," added the mother. "Do not hesitate to ask us for help whenever necessary."

Suga smiled, nodded slightly, and started stroking Daichi's hair upon hearing him purr.

They were in a safe place, and that gave them calm and helped them calm down.

Still, the phone call Suga received in the afternoon was unexpected.

"Sugawara Koushi?"

"Yes, who is talking?"

Daichi's parents knew what was happening when they saw the boy's face, which had gone pale as he responded in monosyllables. When he hung up, he seemed gone, and he stared at the phone screen for a few moments.

"We have a trial date," he said in a small voice "January 5th..."

"Suga, calm down" Daichi's mother said, giving him a hug, "we'll be with you throughout the whole process."

"Leave the paperwork and looking for a lawyer to us" said the father, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"They say I have to testify... But... My father will also be there, and... And they have a lot of money, they will pay for a defense that..."

"Don't think about it now, we're going to help you. You are like our son and, of course, part of our family no matter what."

"I will never be able to thank you enough for everything you do for me" Suga said, crying, hugging tightly to what was more of a mother than his own. "You have welcomed me with open arms from day one, without judging us. Daichi and me, without asking us to change, giving me a love that you didn't have to give me..."

Suga was crying, and the two adults looked at each other, perfectly understanding everything.

Daichi slept on the couch, tired from the sundown of noon. Suga's sobs woke him up and alerted him.

And he realized again the damage that the parents of his boyfriend had done to him.

He intended to be by his side until the end. He wouldn't let anyone hurt him more.

That December 24th, Tanaka and Kiyoko found themselves next to a Christmas tree illuminated by a multitude of golden lights. The streets was full of people, and everything sparkled with Christmas decorations.

Kiyoko was bundled up in a long black trench coat. She was wearing high boots, and a large scarf that helped protect her from the cold. Tanaka was also warm to the ears.

They both had the tip of the nose red from the cold, but their cheeks red from something else.

"You look very pretty," said the boy, with his hands in his pockets.

"Thank you, you are too," the girl said, smiling. "Don't you find the lights beautiful?"

"Yes! They are" They were silent for a few seconds and Tanaka cleared his throat nervously "Do you want us to take a walk and have something hot?"

"I'd love to," Kiyoko said with a dazzling smile.

And they did that: walk. They began to speak more calmly as they discussed different things. When they stopped to order some crepes to go, they finished relaxing and spoke in a relaxed way, laughing and looking at each other with smiles drawn on their faces.

"I missed you," Tanaka said when they stopped to look at a shop window. The girl smiled at him.

"And I missed you. We've talked a lot these last few months, right?"

"I'm glad I can talk to you like this, Kiyoko."

Kiyoko hugged Tanaka's arm, silently.

The sound of Christmas carols in different stores echoed in their ears, and when it began to snow gently, they both walked slowly back.

"I know I've told you this a thousand times in high school, but..." Tanaka said, pausing nervously, taking the girl's hands. "Would you go out with me?"

Kiyoko managed a smile, and let out her breath in a cloud of steam.

"I think we can try," she said, smiling.

And the thing is that Tanaka was going to move to the same city in which she studied, and when talking about it, both had seen that relationship possible.

Now it was official.

They went home happy, smiling and excited. Tomorrow they would see their friends and they couldn't bear the excitement.

That meeting was full of surprises for everyone.

The first to meet were the oldest. Asahi and Kiyoko arrived at the cafe a few minutes before Daichi and Suga, and they hugged happily to see each other again.

"How are you?" Asahi asked, taking the two boys by the hand.

"We're fine, don't worry," Suga said.

"You've called us every week, Asahi. Take it easy" Daichi said, patting him on the back.

"But, really?"

"Well, sometimes it's still hard..." Suga said, after a few seconds of silence, sitting down again "but little by little... We are being able to overcome it."

The others sat down, and they all started talking about their stuff, catching up and being honest.

Later, the others arrived. First it was Tanaka, who hugged Suga and Daichi as soon as he saw them.

"My sister sends you many hugs," he said, before parting. "How are you?"

"Fine, thanks. We'll see her later" Daichi said, smiling. "How are you?"

"Well..." Tanaka glanced at Kiyoko, and smiled. "Great!"

Shortly after, Kageyama and Hinata arrived running at the race, competing to see who would arrive first. However, at the door of the establishment they had to stop and walk in silence so as not to disturb. They saw them approach arguing who had won.

"I see you're still the same as always," Asahi said upon seeing them.

"It's like going back to high school!" Suga exclaimed.

The two boys laughed and greeted them, happy to see their senpais.

They didn't take long to talk about volleyball, and soon the others arrived.

They chatted for a long time, sharing laughs and moments, until Tsukishima asked Suga and Daichi about what had happened to them.

"Has everything ended?"

"Well... The truth is that the trial begins on January 5" Suga said, not smiling. "I'm a little nervous, really."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" Tsukishima started to apologize, feeling bad for bringing it up.

"Don't worry, we wanted to tell you. We were going to talk to Saeko Tanaka later" Daichi said, looking at Tanaka "in case... she can help us as a witness."

"I know she will help you" Tanaka said seriously. "She's been wanting to do it since everything happened."

"Thank you" Suga said, before sighing, stretching and smiling, "let's stop talking about things like that... What do you have to tell us? Sure there are many interesting things that you have done."

"Hinata and I are dating" Kageyama said, before biting into the meatbun.

"I wanted to say it, stupidyama!" Hinata exclaimed indignantly.

The elders were silent watching them.

"Congratulations," Asahi said, happy for his Kouhais.

"You've finally made up your mind," Suga said laughing.

"We've started dating too," Kiyoko said, putting her hand over Tanaka's and smiling. The boy blushed at the unexpected action, and nodded at the surprised looks of the others.

Yachi looked at the girl when she said that. As all of his senpais reacted to that news, their gazes met, and Yachi gulped.

It was the moment.

"We also have something to tell you," Yachi said, her face flushed and her gaze on the table. They all looked at her, letting her talk. However, she didn't know how to say it.

She then noticed Tsukishima's hand on her hand, on the table. And almost at the same time, those of Yamaguchi. She looked up at the boys, feeling calmer.

"We're dating" she said.

"The three of us" Yamaguchi added.

There was a few moments of silence before everyone smiled and congratulated them. Kiyoko looked at Yachi and smiled warmly at him, happy for her.

"We didn't even know that!" Hinata exclaimed enthusiastically. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks for telling us," Suga said.

"You helped us understand that there were other ways of love... If it weren't for the respect that always existed in the team, I doubt that we would have come to this conclusion."

They all looked at Tsukishima, nodding at his words.

"Actually, it was thanks to Hinata, that we had to live daily with issues related to dynamics and relationships..."

"No, you accepted me from the beginning without prejudice. I thank the entire Karasuno team" Hinata said, smiling. "And since we're giving news... When the course is over, I'll go to Brazil."

After explaining what he was going to on the other side of the world, Nishinoya laughed.

"This was a news blitz, huh? Who knew that Shoyo would go that far."

"You sure learn a lot" Asahi said, smiling.

They ate together, laughing, chatting and enjoying the reunion. It was like two years ago, when the entire team was walking home after a tough workout. They were all who were two years ago, and it was wonderful.

In the afternoon they said goodbye and each one went to where they belonged. Suga and Daichi went with Tanaka to his house, with some chocolates as a gift for Saeko.

When she arrived, the girl gave them a huge hug, happy to see them.

"Merry Christmas! How glad I am to see you, how are you?"

"Much better, thank you," Suga said, responding to the hug.

"Saeko, you will help them in the trial, right?" Tanaka said, putting his coat on the rack.

"Tanaka!" Daichi said, embarrassed.

"Of course! Don't be shy about it, I'll help you in any way I can."

"Thank you very much..." Daichi said gratefully. "We don't know exactly how it's going to be, my parents are taking care of the paperwork..."

"Sit down, do you want a drink?" Said the girl.

"I'll do it," Tanaka said. "You have a lot to talk about."

"Thank you, Ryuu."

Tanaka made tea for everyone while his sister talked to his senpais. They explained details about the date, place, appointments with the lawyer...

"Don't worry, I'm ready for anything," she said, reassuring and energetic. "How are you doing?"

"Sometimes it's uphill," Daichi said, with a resigned half smile, "we're better, but it hasn't disappeared."

"It's normal, it was a very big shock," Saeko said, tilting her head, "I'm glad Suga made a full recovery, but I understand the impact of how you felt. I was there and it was almost impossible to resist the need to give you protection" she explained, looking at Suga "I don't want to imagine how you felt, Daichi."

"We'll get over it," Suga said, taking his partner's hand. "We're stronger than this. It's just a matter of time."

"I agree" Saeko said, smiling.

Meanwhile, at Yamaguchi's house, Yachi had her legs tangled with those of the boys under the kotatsu as they studied. The girl, a very good student, soon closed her notebook and stretched out before lying down and hugging Tsukishima.

"Hey, are you done?"

"Mmm... Yes. Now I'm going to relax here," she said, smiling with her eyes closed. She opened them when she felt a hand in her hair, gently caressing him.

"Rest" Yamaguchi said, not taking his gaze from his book, but still stroking Yachi's hair gently.

It was quiet and pleasant.

Not like Hinata's drop when he got to his house.

"Damn" he muttered, gasping for the suddenness of that drop. He had just parted ways with Kageyama, couldn't he have had the drop earlier? "Mom!"

No one answered, and Hinata bit his lip. It had been a long time since he had a drop alone.

"Suppressants," he murmured, remembering that he now had them.

He climbed into his room as best he could and took one, before lying down, shivering and sweating, dizzy.

He was trying to take a deep breath, but it was difficult to control his breathing. How had he endured this before the Karasuno helped him?

A few tears escaped as he cringed in pain.

Everything went dark as a thought introduced a new fear to his body.

"Will it be like this in Brazil?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it!! I hope you liked it! If you leave a comment, remember that it will make me smile, so don't hesitate!! I'll be happier and write more ^^
> 
> Thank you for be there and reading me ♥


	28. Support.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding support on the people you love and loves you allways always helps. Friends, lovers or family, it doesn't matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! How are you? Thank you so much for all the love you are giving to this story: ')
> 
> Every time I see a comment or kudos I feel super happy ♥
> 
> This week I am happy because I have found telepresence work and I have done my first drawing commission, and I am super proud of those two achievements! And 2nd of february is my birthday!!! 
> 
> I hope you like the chapter. I feel like there's something left... Is it somehow... Empty? Leave me your opinion, you will help me improve :)
> 
> Bye bye, read you, I hope you are great <3

When Akaashi opened his eyes, it took him a moment to realize he was asleep on the table and his notes. He sat up and yawned before checking the time on the phone.

It was 9 am. When had he fallen asleep? Now he understood his back pain.

He stretched out and only then did he feel the blanket slide to the floor. Who had covered him?

He got up, sorting his notes before, and put on a robe, since it was cold.

He had returned to the flat the day before from his parents' house, where he had gone to spend New Year's Eve, and had started studying for his exams as soon as he had arrived.

When he opened the door he noticed something in the air that he was slow to recognize. Something familiar... But that he couldn't decipher.

He walked slowly down the corridor until he reached the side of Kenma's room, with the door open.

Bokuto was doing an exchange with Kenma, on the ground. They both appeared asleep, but peering out, Bokuto looked up, alert.

"Akaashi?"

His voice sounded confused, and Akaashi hurried inside and closer to them.

"Bokuto, what happened?"

For a moment, seeing the boy approaching, Bokuto tensed and hugged Kenma tighter. But after hearing his voice and feeling his hand, he relaxed a little.

"I arrived at midnight, and I went to your room, but you had fallen asleep and I didn't want to wake you up..."

Akaashi smiled and nodded understanding that part.

"And I went to my room to get ready for sleep, but then I heard a noise in Kenma's room, and I walked in and saw him on the floor... I didn't even know he was home already, I thought he would come tomorrow..."

Akaashi looked at Kenma, and bit his lip. He didn't know he was home either. He brushed Kenma's hair from his face, which was hot.

"I went for hormones... To make an exchange... But... But I was very scared," Bokuto said, shrinking protectively for Kenma. "When I noticed the drop I was very scared because it was so strong... And he still hasn't woken up... But I wasn't able to move, because if I move, he's going to drop..."

"Sssh... Stay calm, Bokuto. You have done very well" Akaashi said, stroking his cheek "he is still in subspace, but he doesn't seem to be in danger" he said reassuringly.

"Are you sure, Akaashi?"

Akaashi noticed that Bokuto's eyes reflected tiredness. He hadn't slept all night, watching out... Wait... How?

"Bokuto... How did you hold out all night?"

"I took more hormones when I felt like I was starting to stop noticing the exchange..."

Only then did Akaashi realize that on the floor, next to the two boys, was the blister of Bokuto's hormone pills, with several empty holes.

"How many have you had?"

"I think... three..."

Akaashi took a deep breath and stroked Bokuto's hair before touching Kenma's forehead again.

"I'm going to call Kuroo, okay?"

Bokuto nodded, and Akaashi went to get his phone, calling Kuroo's number.

"Hello?"

"Kuroo... Where are you?"

"Akaashi? I'm going back home. What's wrong?"

"Kenma has had a drop and Bokuto has taken hormones to help him... But this has happened at night without me knowing... They are still in exchange, and Bokuto cannot take more doses today."

"I'll be there right away, thanks for calling me, Akaashi."

Kuroo's voice sounded concerned, and Akaashi took a deep breath before re-entering Kenma's room.

"He is coming" he said reassuringly.

"Shouldn't we call a doctor?"

"Leave it to me, okay?" Akaashi said in a calm voice.

The boy sat next to them and stroked their hair.

"I'm here."

Half an hour later, Bokuto reached for the blister, but Akaashi pushed it away from him.

"Akaashi... The effects are wearing off, and Kenma needs it..."

"You have taken the maximum dose for one day, Bokuto. You can't take more."

"Akaashi, nothing's going to happen, please..."

Bokuto was getting nervous, feeling little by little how the exchange was getting weaker.

Akaashi shook his head, trying to keep his cool.

"Kuroo will be here shortly, try to endure it."

"But..."

Right at that moment the entrance door was heard opening and closing, and Akaashi let out his breath, calmer now that Kuroo had arrived.

In an instant, the dominant was there, and he approached them with a worried expression on his face.

"Are you ok?"

"Just in time" Akaashi said, smiling, "Bokuto can't go on with the exchange anymore."

Kuroo reached over and kissed Bokuto's forehead, who was still under the influence of dominant hormones, and was still in the exchange desperately, feeling worse by the second from the feeling of losing connection with Kenma.

"Thanks Bokuto, you did great" Kuroo said, settling next to him, hugging Kenma and stroking the neutral's cheek.

"Hmm... will he be okay?"

"Surely yes. He was feeling tired lately, and he may have overreached himself working and sleeping little. It has happened before."

Bokuto slowly let go of Kenma leaving him in the arms of Kuroo, who lifted the submissive and placed him on his bed, lying next to him protectively, purring.

"Well done, Bokuto" Akaashi said, hugging him. The older one hugged him pouting.

"Hmm... If you have a drop today I won't be able to help you, Akaashi" he said, concerned.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to have a drop. And Kuroo could help me, right?"

Kuroo nodded, smiling before reaching out to stroke Bokuto's hair, who looked at him.

"You can come here if you want... We'll be a little tight, but..."

Bokuto didn't think about it before getting on the bed and hugging Kuroo, cuddly. Akaashi smiled and snuggled in next to Kenma, gently feeling the exchange between him and the dominant.

He could continue studying later, being there at that time was something much more pleasant and important.

He had a hard time not feeling guilty about relaxing, but he had made up his mind to try to be more flexible with himself.

The soft purrs of Kenma and Kuroo rocked him until he was sound asleep.

On his side, Daichi and Suga were at Daichi's parents' house. The next day was the trial and they were very nervous.

"Everything will be fine" Daichi said, stroking Suga's hair.

Suga, who until the news of the trial had remained strong in the face of that situation, had begun to crumble due to the fear of meeting his parents. Daichi had found the strength to support him now that was when he needed him most.

"I don't know how I'll react..."

"We will be there. My parents, Saeko, Tanaka, Asahi, Kiyoko and me. We will be supporting you, there will be security. Nothing will happen. Mrs. Sueko is going to help us a lot."

"I'll never be able to thank your parents enough that they have found such a good lawyer, and they are paying..."

"Shh... They do it because they want to help. If you want to thank them, just let yourself be loved."

"I don't know if I'll be strong enough..."

Daichi kissed Suga's forehead, taking a deep breath.

That month it was Suga who was in treatment, and they did daily exchanges to try to avoid drops due to nerves.

Still, when they got up the next day to get ready, Daichi's mother had to assist Suga when he had a drop while Daichi was in the shower.

"Suga! Is he okay, Mom?" Daichi exclaimed when he reached the kitchen and saw them hugging at the table.

"He's fine, it's the nerves. Go having breakfast, I don't think it will last long, it's a slight drop."

Daichi ate breakfast, trying to ignore the knot in his stomach. Everything would be fine. Mrs. Sueko was an excellent lawyer, known to his father. They had not talked with her for a long time, but he had asked for her help due to the long history of cases related to abuse of dynamics in the domestic sphere and between partners.

The trip to the court was silent and tense. Suga was scared, much more than he would like to admit.

"You don't have to say more than we have talked about, Koushi. I'll answer the other questions myself" said Sueko when she saw him, with a friendly smile. "Everything will be fine."

They entered the room in deathly silence. Suga walked slowly to his place next to the lawyer, and sat down, without looking up.

When his parents came in, he didn't look up either.

The trial began, and time seemed to freeze with each turn to speak.

Suga barely heard anything, deep in concentration not to despair.

"... total ignoranc ... alteration... dynamics of his son..."

Suga bit his lower lip, clenching his fists on his legs. It made his stomach turn to hear that he was her son. He wanted nothing to do with them.

"The use of dynamics for coercive purposes is illegal even between people of the same type" the judge said seriously.

"My client reiterates that she never tried to coerce her son, but the emotion of seeing him after so long significantly altered her and she was not able to fully control her hormones. His negative reaction just threw her off, since he didn't give her a chance to speak to him before trying to get away from her. It was an unfortunate mismatch caused by a misunderstanding with many feelings involved."

"Do you have something to say?"

Sueko got up.

"Sugawara Koushi claims to have received an order to drop, in addition to repeated orders to get into the car and ignore his friend when she tried to help him. Even if the shock had been so great as to forget it, we all know that a drop like the one he suffered is the same one that causes dozens of submissive's deaths each year due to abuse of power at the hands of dominants. A type of drop that can only be caused by a dominant."

"I protest!" Exclaimed the other lawyer. "You are hinting at lethal intent in my client's actions without proof. I repeat that she was completely unaware of the hormonal alteration of her son, and therefore could not know the danger posed by a lack of control of dynamics directed towards him."

Daichi was biting his nails nervously. He remained attentive, staring at Suga, who seemed small and frail sitting there. He hated every lie that came out of that woman's lawyer, and noticed that the same thing happened to Saeko.

They were called to declare: Daichi, Saeko, the doctors who had treated Suga, one of the policemen... However, despite how clear everything seemed in favor of Suga, there was something strange in the calm of his parents. As if they had won from the beginning.

"Sugawara Koushi, is it true that you have suffered abuse from your parents?"

"Yes."

"Can you indicate since when has it been like this?"

"Since I made my relationship with my partner known."

"You say that the use of dynamics to coerce you was common."

"Yes."

"By whom?"

"Both of them."

"You know your father is a neutral, right?"

"Yeah... But... he started taking dominant hormones."

"And tell me, if the harassment was so severe, why didn't you accept emancipation?"

Sueko, the lawyer, realized what strategy they were following, and she got up.

"I protest! The personal reasons for accepting emancipation or not are not relevant."

"The truth is that it does have relevance, since it was he who requested it and later rejected it."

"I only had the option of going to Tokyo, where I didn't know anyone. My partner, my friends and my life are in this city, or at least it was like that back then. And my partner's parents welcomed me into their home with open arms. My parents traveled a lot for work, so I preferred to endure their presence and mistreatment while away from home I was still surrounded by the people I loved."

Daichi bit his lip, feeling a knot in his chest.

When Suga sat down again, he was shaking. He stopped listening, trying to mentally get away from that place.

The end of the trial was bitter.

His mother was bailed out for two years in prison... And the bail would be paid before the day was out.

As he left the room, he felt the gaze of his parents, but did not dare to meet their eyes.

"Koushi, calm down" Daichi's mother said, hugging him. "You did very well."

But Suga was afraid to see them again. Daichi too.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get more" Sueko said, apologetically.

Suga knew that she had done well, however, his parents had a lot of influence and strings to pull to avoid problems.

Even so, when the next day they were back at their house, as they started classes the next day, they felt liberated from a great weight that they carried.

"Daichi... Let's try to move on, ok?"

"Yes. From now on, we will think about the home we want to build together, is that okay?"

"I can't think of anything better."

And although no wound heals from one day to the next, that day they took the first step to recover.

As the days passed, everyone at the Karasuno prepared for the new spring tournament. Yamaguchi struggled as captain, organizing everything together with Coach Ukai and Professor Takeda.

Yachi was in charge of coordinating the managers' work, and the others trained non-stop.

Well, at that specific moment, Hinata was hugged by Tsukishima while they made an exchange.

Hinata's new slow drops had gotten worse, and he suffered from them every day despite his numerous intentional exchanges with Kageyama.

The doctor had not been able to understand the cause, since everything seemed the same as always. However, it was clear that something was wrong.

"I'm going to give you low-dose suppressants. Let's start in the morning. Let's see if they can keep you stable for a few hours."

"Won't the same thing happen to me again?"

"No, these are emergency suppressors. They are softer, since they are designed to have a quick effect. The ones you took were designed for the effect to be long-lasting, but slow."

Hinata kept his head down, holding the hem of his shirt.

"I understand that you're scared. But we should work to find a solution before you go, right?"

Hinata nodded.

It had worked. Taking emergency suppressants in the morning gave him about four to five hours of stability. He continued to have drops the rest of the day, but at least he could control a time slot.

"Is he okay?" Yachi asked Tsukishima, crouching down beside them.

"As usual..."

"I noticed you worried..."

"Hmm... I'm worried about how he's going to manage in Brazil."

Yachi sighed slightly, equally concerned about that.

"He'll find a way. He always finds it."

Tsukishima nodded, stroking Hinata's hair, which was now completely covering his eyes.

"Don't tell that idiot I told you this."

Yachi laughed and got up.

"I don't promise anything" the girl replied playfully.

"Tch..." Tsukishima clicked his tongue, and Hinata shrugged startled, to which the dominant reacted immediately by hugging him closer to his body "Sorry... Sssh, everything is fine..."

When a few minutes later he called him back, Tsukishima saw Hinata's teary eyes as he looked up.

"Are you fine?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

Hinata looked still in a trance, and it took him a few seconds to respond.

"Don't say anything to Kageyama, please."

The submissive got up rubbing his eyes, wiping away the tears.

"Hinata, do you need help?" Tsukishima asked, gently grabbing his elbow.

"No... It's allright"

"You won't expect me to believe that."

"Tsukishima... Really, it's nothing. Lately, when I come back from a drop or subspace, it always happens to me..."

"It's not normal for you."

"I know... But I don't want to worry anyone anymore. The doctor says that everything is as usual, and... It may be the suppressants, I don't know."

Tsukishima released him and sighed.

"Even if I don't tell him, he's going to find out."

"I know... but the later the better."

Hinata walked away, took a deep breath and went back to running and jumping as usual, helping his Kouhais.

"We can try two schedules" said the doctor when he went to consult a few days later. "Try to make an exchange outside of those time intervals, and it is possible that you can have some free-of-dynamics hours in the morning and others in the afternoon without affecting the intensity of your drops".

"Thanks... I wanted to ask something else" Hinata said doubtfully.

"Tell me."

"I cry during drops. And sometimes during exchanges. When I return I notice..."

The doctor raised his eyebrows before frowning.

"I'll try to find out what it might mean. I'll call you on a date when I know something. You can come earlier if you need it, whenever it may be"

As Hinata left the office, the doctor contacted the psychologist at the medical center.

He had his suspicions.

Taking suppressants twice a day, in effect, helped him increase his hours of stability without affecting the intensity of his dynamics. He had talked to Kageyama about it, and during lunchtime they had an exchange every school day, trying to minimize the chances of dropping.

"You have very long hair" said the setter one Saturday when he woke up next to Hinata, at his house.

"Hmm... Isn't it soft?"

"A lot. Doesn't it interfere with your play?"

"Mmmm... It's starting to do it a little..."

"I love you."

Hinata blushed and snuggled against his chest.

"And I love to you too."

"Hinata... Can I ask you a question?" Hinata nodded, without opening his eyes. "Why do you cry during exchanges and drops?"

Hinata snapped his eyes open, feeling a chill, and hugged the boy tightly.

"Since when... do you...?” he managed to ask.

"I noticed a few days ago, but... At first, since you were fine, I thought it was because of your new drops. But... It happens more and more, and... I think something happens to you."

Kageyama's voice sounded concerned and kind, and Hinata took a deep breath, closing his eyes again.

"I don't know... I feel... Sad" Hinata finally said, his voice weak "every time I drop I feel my chest overflow, and I end up crying without realizing it."

"Does it have to do with what happened to you at Christmas?"

Hinata nodded slowly.

"Is there something that worries you?"

Hinata shook his head, but stopped short when he realized that he had thought of something.

"It scares me."

"What?"

"Going away."

Tears started to flow, and Kageyama said nothing, protecting him the moment Hinata started to drop, crying.

He was afraid of the moment to separate himself from everything he knew. The closer he was to it, the scarier it became.

He wanted to chase his dream, but he was also scared to leave his family behind. To leave his friends. His house. To leave Kageyama.

"It doesn't matter if you go to the other corner of the world. I'll make sure you hear of me. And I know that you will work hard to be able to face me in the future."

"I'm going to miss you" Hinata whispered, between crying and subspace.

"And I'll miss you too. But volleyball will always unite us, don't you think?"

Hinata held on to that phrase, a phrase that he would repeat to himself for a long time whenever he missed Kageyama.

A phrase that Kageyama firmly believed in. Volleyball had linked him to that unruly and energetic boy with whom he had ended up falling in love. Volleyball had matured him. Volleyball had taught him to trust.

Hinata had accompanied him on volleyball with the same enthusiasm as him. It was a presence that ran after him to catch up with him, and that was now always present.

Next to him.

"The day will come when I'm the one who runs after you to catch up with you. And I know you will work hard to get it."

But Hinata didn't hear that whisper, totally immersed in subspace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!


	29. New life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new stage. A new life. At least, a new life under construction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!! How are you?
> 
> Sorry for the delay in updating, lately with the work (I have gotten a job!) and the new restrictions I am more tired and discouraged and I find it difficult to write often, so I move slowly.
> 
> However, I am very happy to have reached this part of the story, as I am looking forward to writing what comes next, and what I have thought since the beginning of the fanfic!
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you like the chapter, and do not hesitate to leave me comments with your thoughts, questions and / or impressions. I always read and answer you!
> 
> Read you all~

"You should cut your hair" Kageyama said when Hinata received his floating serve.

"Yeah, it definitely bothers me" Hinata replied, pushing it away from his face.

"It's a shame, you look beautiful."

Hinata blushed and walked over to him.

"See you as soon as possible, Kageyama" he said, smiling, handing him the ball.

Kageyama placed both hands on the ball, looking at his boyfriend.

"I will strive."

"Me too"

They kissed, trying to contain the sadness that invaded them.

Hinata was leaving that afternoon. The day after graduation.

They parted and looked at each other in silence.

"I'm going to surpass you."

"Prove it" Kageyama replied playfully.

"I will, just wait."

"I will wait whatever time is necessary."

They separated and, that afternoon, Hinata went with his mother and Natsu to the airport, with all his luggage in two suitcases and a well-equipped backpack, with all his recipes and the directions, data and information provided by Coach Ukai and the rest of the group. Coaches whom he had asked for help to make this possible.

"Call me when you get there, Shoyo" his mother said, hugging him, "and whenever you need it. We will pass you photos and we will tell you every day how we are doing, do the same, please."

"I will, Mom. I love you. Thank you for allowing me to do this."

"I know you will achieve your goals, I am very proud that you have things so clear, darling."

"I love you" Hinata said, hugging his mother and his sister.

He got on the plane after saying goodbye, and prepared for the long journey.

The last few days had consisted of goodbyes, and now that it was all beginning, he felt a strange calm thinking of all the people he would not see in a long time.

The beginning of his journey was spent looking out the window, enjoying the sensation of flying. However, it was difficult for him to be still for that long, so he decided that sleeping would be a better option to make time pass faster.

And while he slept, on the way to his new life, everyone was also preparing to move forward in their life little by little.

Kageyama would start playing for the Olympic team, not as a starter at the moment, but he was willing to train hard to get to the top.

What he did not expect was to meet known people in that place.

Bokuto, Ushijima, Sakusa and Atsumu were also part of the team, although only Ushijima was a starter at the moment.

"I knew you would make it, Tobio-kun," Atsumu said in a playful voice when they met at the exit of the first meeting to find out what the training schedules would be like.

"I did not know you were here..."

"I wanted to surprise you," Atsumu said, smiling. He was genuinely glad to see Kageyama after a whole year without doing it. They spoke from time to time on the phone, but nothing more. "How are you?"

"Good, looking forward to starting training."

Atsumu cocked his head.

"Sure you're okay? I notice you off."

Kageyama glanced at the boy and smiled slightly, shrugging.

"It's nothing."

"If you need to talk..."

Kageyama took a deep breath, thoughtful, before twisting his lips and looking at Atsumu.

"Hinata left today and... I know I'm going to miss him."

"Shoyo-kun? Where has he gone?"

"To Brazil."

Atsumu's jaw dropped, not knowing what to say, until he sighed and hugged Kageyama.

"You can talk to me whenever you need to. I will not stop competing with you on the court, don't worry about that. But outside, you can tell me anything."

"Thank you, Atsumu."

It would take Kageyama a few weeks to find a true friend in Atsumu, as their friendship deepened much more from the moment they began to train together on a daily basis.

Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Yachi had decided on the university they would go to, and although their campuses were separate, the three of them decided to live together on the same floor. Wasn't it the best way to strengthen their relationship?

Saying goodbye to Hinata had been brief. Although the boy had smiled as always, everyone knew that he was nervous about this adventure into the unknown. But they also knew that he would be fine.

"This one is cheap" Yamaguchi said, showing them a photo of a flat, "and it appears to be in good condition. It's old, but surely we can decorate it in our own way..."

Yachi looked at the photos and smiled excitedly.

"It would be great if the three of us could live in a cozy place together! We should take a look at this ine, don't you think, Tsukki?"

Tsukishima stared at the floor data for a few moments, before nodding with a slight smile.

"I think it's a good option."

"Then the three of us are in agreement!" Yamaguchi exclaimed, saving the contact information for that apartment to call and request information. "If they give us an appointment, the three of us can go see it one day."

Their parents still did not know anything about their relationship, but little by little they were feeling more prepared to say it one day.

Yachi sighed, letting out all the air and relaxing against Tsukishima's shoulder, lacing a hand with each boy.

"I really want to live together."

The two boys blushed when they heard those words, and leaned towards her to kiss her. Tsukishima on the lips. Yamaguchi on the cheek. Then on her lips as Tsukishima lowered himself to the girl's neck, caressing her back.

"You're beautiful," Yamaguchi whispered before kissing her ear, while Yachi shuddered for the lips that caressed her neck and those that played with her ear, while still feeling the boys' hands around her waist.

Both Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had discovered how much they loved to fill the girl with attention between them. Make her voice escape in small involuntary gasps and moans with just caresses and kisses.

Yachi was beautiful, of course. They were both in complete agreement.

"Mmmm... ah! Guuuuys..." Yachi stirred, flushed, and looked at Tsukishima with her body warmb"my mother... she's home..."

Instantly, the boys blushed and stopped, realizing they had gotten carried away.

"Sorry..." they said at the same time, embarrassed, and Yachi laughed, also embarrassed.

"I was on the verge of forgetting myself" she acknowledged, shrugging.

"I just... I love hearing your voice when..."

Yachi jumped up, embarrassed, and interrupting Yamaguchi.

"I'm going to get something to drink!"

And with that said, she ran out of her room, her face red.

Tsukishima hugged the boy, smiling.

"You know she's embarrased of it."

"But I want to tell her everything I like about her" Yamaguchi protested, puffing out one cheek. The blonde kissed him slowly and tortuously, and they both relaxed, playing with each other's hair in the kiss.

"I like that part of you" Tsukishima said as he separated from him, "how do you tell us what you think, how do you look at her..."

Yamaguchi bit his lip, understanding Yachi's embarrassment at hearing those things.

"Here it is, orange juice for the three of you," Yachi said, entering with a small tray, and smiling when she saw them. "I love seeing you like this" she said, once she had closed the door.

Far from reacting embarrassed or walking away, Tsukishima continued to hug Yamaguchi, stroking his hair with one hand.

Yachi knelt beside them after setting the tray on the table. She pushed her hair behind her ear and leaned toward Tsukishima before kissing him softly on her lips.

They looked at each other in silence, calm, and then Yachi kissed Yamaguchi softly, caressing his cheek.

"When we live together, we can do these things without being alert" she whispered, with a tone of illusion.

Indeed, living together gave a different freedom in certain respects. That was something that Akaashi, Bokuto, Kuroo and Kenma had enjoyed for a year now, when the four of them had started to live together.

Kenma had gone to say goodbye to Hinata at his house. The flexibility of his schedule allowed him to make this trip, something that did not happen to Bokuto with training, or Kuroo and Akaashi with exams.

He had told Hinata that he would be his sponsor. That he would help him with some of the money he made from his videos.

"Kenma, you don't have to do that, I'm going to work for myself..."

"Then I'll just help you in volleyball" Kenma said, "I'll help you with equipment, special foods and tournament fees. Let me be your sponsor, Shoyo."

"Thanks, Kenma."

"Promise me that you won't get tired of volleyball."

"Of course! I will never get tired!"

Kenma smiled, nodding.

"Then I will have no reason to leave my channel."

They made that promise: Hinata would never quit the sport, and Kenma would sponsor him whenever he needed it.

Returning home, Bokuto was training, and Akaashi was in class.

"Kenma, how was it?" Kuroo asked from the kitchen upon seeing him arrive.

"All good. He has accepted."

"I'm very happy" said the older one, approaching him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.b"I'm going to take care of dinner, you can rest if you want."

"I should do a streamming today"

"Kenma, we've arranged for you to take days off" Kuroo said with a serious expression.

"But if I only do it for two hours..."

"Please take your rest seriously."

Kenma bit hir lip and nodded, sitting down on a chair.

"It's been a long time since the two of us were alone," he murmured, watching the older cook.

"It's true..." Kuroo said, putting the food in the oven.

"Kuro..." The boy felt a current run down his back as he turned to see Kenma. "Can you hug me?"

"Of course" said the dominant, coming over and hugging him. Kenma started purring instantly, before starting to kiss Kuroo's neck "hey, are you okay?"

"Mmm... I want to do it, Kuro."

Again an electric current seemed to run through Kuroo's body, who bit his lip at that request accompanied by the release of hormones.

"Now?" Kenma nodded, and Kuroo looked at the oven. They had time "But later I'll have to take care of dinner" he said playfully.

They devoured themselves right there, as they had not in a long time. It was wonderful having a relationship of four, but they were grateful for that moment just for the two of them.

Kenma groaned when Kuroo placed him on the table, totally immersed in the swaying of his hips and the pleasure it generated.

"Ku... Ro... More" he gasped, tilting his neck, emitting more hormones "bite me..."

"Later... it'll hurt" Kuroo said, trying to resist his instincts.

But Kenma hugged him between groans, pulling him closer, and their instincts went out of control.

Akaashi, as soon as he walked through the door of the house, felt his knees shake at the feeling of Kuroo's hormones.

"Don't move" Kuroo whispered to Kenma, before biting his ear and grabbing his wrists.

Kenma froze, still moaning with pleasure as he plunged into subspace hard.

Akaashi froze at the entrance, panting. He listened to the sounds coming from the kitchen, and Kuroo's command had caught up with him because of the intensity used with his dynamics.

His mind began to feel dull, trying to enter subspace, but unable to do so.

"Aah..." A whimper came out of his mouth in protest, flushed, excited and on the edge of subspace.

He found it hard to think, and when Bokuto's face appeared in front of his, he leaned in to kiss him eagerly.

"Akaashi... are you okay?"

"When I arrived they were doing it and..."

Bokuto kissed him, also excited, and began to caress his body.

"I want to do it too" the neutral said, before popping a pill of hormones into his mouth. Akaashi blushed, at the prospect of sex with an exchange with Bokuto. "Let's do the same as them, Akaashi."

And when Kenma and Kuroo finished, between gasps, heavy breathing, sweat and exhaustion... The moans and hormones of the other two boys reached them.

They blushed at the realization of what was happening, and Kenma still sighed across the kitchen table.

"You should get up..." Kuroo said with an affectionate tone.

"Kuro, do you really think I can?"

Kenma's gaze was enough for the older boy to put his hand to his face, embarrassed by the mess he had wrought on the submissive.

Kenma had no strength, he had bites spread all over his body and... he needed a shower.

"I'll help you" Kuroo said, reaching over to carry him.

Kenma, beginning to need the aftercare he loved so much, closed his eyes when he was in the older boy's arms. He started purring as they walked out of the kitchen, running into the image of unbridled passion between Bokuto and Akaashi.

Kenma gasped at the sensation of Bokuto's hormones in full swing, being instantly drawn back to subspace, making Kuroo jump, re-engaging with him.

"Sssh... Let's go" he whispered, trying to resist Akaashi's hormones. Not that joining was wrong. No, it would probably be fun. It was what the four of them used to do together.

But in that moment, he knew those two were having a couple moment just like he and Kenma had. And besides, Kenma needed a shower and aftercare after the out of control they had both experienced.

He bit his lower lip, walking away with Kenma purring in his arms.

He entered the bathroom and closed the door, taking a deep breath, stroking the hair of the submissive, who was hugging him, totally submerged.

Kuroo began to gently caress him and wipe him with a damp towel slowly, purring and accompanying him in the exchange.

He took a deep breath, relieved, when he stopped hearing moans coming from the hall.

He turned on the hot water, more relaxed, and helped Kenma calmly shower.

"Mmm... Kuro... I love you..." the boy murmured, hugging him under the stream of water.

"And I love you, Kenma. But now we have to wash, yes?" He said, with a kind and loving tone. "I'll help you wash your hair, okay?"

And said that, he began to massage Kenma's hair carefully, creating a lot of lather on his head, letting the boy lean on him.

"Very well... Close your eyes."

Little by little he was lathering and refreshing the soap, until they finished showering.

"Ready! Now you can rest, Kenma" he said fondly, wrapping a towel around him and kissing his forehead as he helped him dry off.

"Hmm... where are they?" Kenma murmured through half-open eyes.

"I guess they went to the other bathroom."

"Mmm... I want to hug them" said the submissive, looking up at Kuroo, sleepily.

"Sure" said the older one, kissing his forehead. "I'm sure when they're done we can do it."

The dominant came out of the bathroom with Kenma in his arms, still under the effects of the exchange and his body tired.

Kuroo headed to his room, as Kenma only used his for work and play. He lowered him onto the bed and gently helped him into his pajamas, kissing his skin at times with soothing little purrs.

"Guys" Bokuto said, leaning out the door a bit. "I turned off the oven, the food was ready. Do we eat in a moment?"

"Sure" Kuroo said, smiling, "thank you, I forgot about the oven. How is Akaashi?"

"Hmm... He... Needs... Aftercare" Bokuto said somewhat embarrassed. "Do you think the four of us could be here?"

"Sure" Kuroo said, smiling.

A few moments later, the four of them were on Kuroo's bed, huddled and cuddled, purring and helping Akaashi and Kenma recover from the intense exchanges they had experienced.

"You could call next time" Akaashi said, laughing softly. "You took me by surprise and I almost entered subspace as soon as I entered the house."

"I'm sorry" Kenma said, hugging the other submissive. "It's just... I needed it... I was discouraged..."

"Everything is alright?" Bokuto asked worriedly.

"Hinata has gone to Brazil" Kenma said, hiding his face against Akaashi's chest. "And I felt... Sad to think that it will take a long time to see him... But above all to think that he is going to be there alone..."

"You know he's a social butteefly, he'll do fine," Kuroo said, encouraging him, "he'd do anything for volleyball."

That's true, Hinata would do anything for volleyball. And he didn't regret making that decision, he just... he knew it wouldn't be easy.

So when he stepped onto the ground at the airport on the other side of the world, first thing in the morning, he knew he had to do his best.

He was greeted by a known coach of Ukai and other coaches, who was also Japanese, and made him feel comfortable knowing that there was someone with whom he could easily communicate.

He took him to his apartment, which he had kindly taken care of booking for him, and Hinata left his luggage there, before going to see the beach where beach volley was played, and the gym to practice volleyball on the court, since he could become unaccustomed.

"Thank you very much!" he exclaimed when he finished seeing everything "I promise to train hard!"

And he not only had to train: he also had to work. But not knowing the language, and having to focus most of his efforts on training and staying healthy, what could he do?

A temporary job. It would give him little money, but it was something, right?

So he decided to work as a rider, as it was almost the only option, and he knew how to ride a bike well.

He decided first of all to go to the market that the coach had indicated to buy the necessary things to start living in Brazil. There was a lot of movement, and many products that he did not know.

"Mmmm?"

He reached into his pocket to pay for a bag of vegetables, but he noticed his wallet was missing.

"No, no, no, no, no..." He began to get nervous, rummaging in his pockets, until he realized the stark reality.

His wallet had been stolen.

He apologized to the clerk and went to his house, agitated. From time to time he checked again that, indeed, the wallet that Natsu had given him was missing.

As he arrived to home, he noticed.

He had lost money.

He had lost the photo of Kageyama that he carried in his wallet.

He had lost money for a week of shopping.

He had lost Natsu's wallet.

When he reached the living room, he saw his partner. They had told him his name was... Pedro, right?

"Hi there!" He greeted him in English, smiling. But the boy looked at him without saying anything, shook his head slightly, and answered his phone again.

Hinata bit his tongue, taking a deep breath, and went to his room.

And then the first drop in Brazil happened, accompanied by tears.

He huddled in the corner of the room, dizzy, hot, and crying silently.

He was alone. And he had lost Natsu's wallet. And he didn't know anyone. And his partner didn't seem to want to talk to him. And he didn't know Portuguese. And he spoke bad English. And the work would not be enough to pay his expenses...

He jumped to his feet, remembering the suppressants, and opened the backpack to pop a pill in his mouth.

He couldn't let himself collapse. He had to deal with the drops now that he was alone.

That's why he huddled in a corner again, waiting for that drop to pass.

There would be no more exchanges for a long time.

"I must get used to it" he whispered, pressing his lids together, trying not to cry.

He began to tell himself that he should hold out. That would soon happen.

After all, he had been through that before, right? He had already lived through a time of lonely drops.

He could put up with that again, he just had to get used to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading! Hope you liked it!
> 
> (Comment "I go to horny jail" if you thought Yachi, Yams and Tsukki would do something more)


	30. Brazil.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life un Brazil is not easy for Hinata, but he will try and mature, grow and knew new people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!! I wanted to write this chapter for a long time, and the truth is that I like how it turned out, although I think because I have been able to write in a more relaxed way ~~
> 
> Anyway, I finished this chapter TWO WEEKS AGO and I had forgotten to upload it!! I'M SO SORRY!! But, good thing for you, you'll probably have double chapter this week xD
> 
> Don't forget to tell me what you think, I'm looking forward to seeing your reactions and opinions~~
> 
> Read you!! I hope reading this will distract you if you need it, entertain you or make you disconnect in a positive way :)

Hinata was awakened by the vibration of his phone in the corner of the room where he had passed his last drop.

He had been in Brazil for a week, and every day he had had one of those slow drops so different from his fast ones from before.

He took suppressants in the morning and at noon all the time, to stay in shape in training and at work. And then he would rush back to his house to let his drop hit him as the effects wore off.

Before sleeping was the best time, since he no longer had anything to do.

But that day he had fallen asleep during the drop.

He blinked several times, recovered, and looked at the contact on the phone.

It was his mother.

He took a deep breath and answered.

"Hi, Mom," he greeted, trying to sound as happy as possible.

"Shoyo, honey, how are you? You didn't call this morning."

"Yes, I'm sorry, Mom, I just got home late and I was very tired. I fell asleep like a baby." he said, laughing.

There were twelve hours difference between Japan and Brazil. Hinata would call his mother before bed, which was midmorning for her

"Are you getting to know the city? Or do you just dedicate yourself to training? Try to know new places and make new friends, Shoyo. And Natsu wants pictures of you at the beach!"

"I'll send them through, I promise. And yes, I'm training most of the time, but I'm starting to get to know the place little by little" he said, omitting the detail of the rider job. "You'll see, I'll learn to speak Portuguese."

They spoke for a few more minutes and said goodbye. Hinata then sighed, putting the phone on the bed, and got up.

His body ached from having slept in that position. And the truth was that being so aware of learning to live by himself in that country so unknown to him made him not concentrate on training.

He left his room after showering, trying to keep himself in the best possible shape.

"This is volleyball too."

He repeated that phrase continually.

He stared at the wallpaper photo on his cell phone.

They were all his Karasuno year mates. Taken in their last training together.

Hinata felt tears pool behind his eyelids as he closed his eyes, and he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He couldn't go on like this, he had to recover, to be animated again...

He couldn't go on alone.

He dressed and left his room to go to breakfast, seeing Pedro, his roommate, reading on the kitchen table.

He greeted him, receiving a nod from him, and made breakfast. He was fine, surely he could end up communicating with that boy, he just had to find a way...

Sitting across from him, he realized that what Pedro was reading was a manga, and one that Hinata was very familiar with.

"Do you like One Piece?" He said, in English, pointing to the book, smiling.

Pedro looked up and took a moment to nod, smiling for the first time.

"It's my favorite manga!"

Pedro answered in Portuguese, but Hinata could understand the meaning of the words from his gestures.

"And mine," Hinata said slowly. He was not good at English, but at least enough to make himself understood in that brief conversation. "My name is Hinata Shoyo" he said, smiling.

"I am Pedro. Can I call you Shoyo?" Hinata understood the phrase, spoken slowly and carefully so that he could understand him, and he nodded smiling.

They didn't talk much more, since Pedro had to go to class. But Hinata felt slightly better. He had spoken to his roommate for the first time, and they had understood each other despite the language barrier.

He took the suppressants and went out, ready to train. The sand was difficult, unruly. His legs weren't getting the support they needed to allow him to fly, as Kageyama used to say. But at the same time, the sand was kind, since the falls and the hits against the ground... They were soft, there was practically no fear of getting hurt.

It took Hinata several weeks to begin to move freely in the sand. Once he felt comfortable in that environment, people began to be surprised by his jumps. Despite not being higher than before, as he sought, they were still surprising in the eyes of others.

During those weeks, Hinata made an effort to always work after training, to talk to Pedro, to try to learn Portuguese, to call his mother, his friends, Kageyama...

Until the day he came home and collapsed, in full drop.

Pedro left his room when he heard the knock, and found Hinata on the floor, with the door to the house open, his things scattered on the floor and the boy breathing agitated, sweating and with cloudy eyes.

"Shoyo! Are you okay?" He asked, running to him, concerned.

"Drop..." Hinata whispered, in Portuguese. He had memorized those words before leaving Japan "Exch... Exchange"

"I'm neutral! I can't..."

Hinata started crying, weak, tired, sad. How had he come to this? Why had he gone so far from home? Why was he unable to take care of his dynamics? He was beginning to think that he was very wrong to have gone to Brazil.

He missed his friends, his family and his home.

His negative thoughts began to fade little by little as he felt his head clearer and his body less heavy. And it was that Pedro, despite not knowing what to do, had hugged Hinata in the same way that he had seen a dominant hug a submissive once in high school.

And thankfully, the drop that Hinata was experiencing at the time stopped.

Pedro felt the connection of the exchange, noticed the moment when Hinata stopped dropping, even though he had never done anything like that.

He noticed how little by little he stopped shaking, and stroked the hair of that boy who he hardly knew and with whom he had difficulty communicating because of his shyness and the difference in languages.

"Everything's fine, Shoyo..." he said, his voice soft and reassuring. "There, you'll be fine soon..."

It took Hinata a long half hour to open his eyes, and when he saw Pedro, his eyes got wet.

He hugged the boy, feeling incredibly grateful that he had helped him.

"Thank you... Thank you..." he repeated, several times, in three different languages. Pedro sighed, relieved to see that his roommate was conscious again.

A few minutes later, he helped Hinata up, since they were on the ground at the entrance to the apartment.

He slowly helped him into his room, and Hinata sat on his bed.

"Mmm... are you okay?" Pedro asked doubtfully in English.

Hinata looked at him and nodded slowly. He took a notebook that he had nearby, and tried to write in the best English possible while he took a deep breath.

"Does it really happen to you often?" Pedro asked, surprised. He didn't know anyone who could have exchanges with a neutral like him, so he understood that Hinata's case was special. "You can... Ask me for help if it happens again" he said, somewhat embarrassed.

Hinata looked at him with an expression that Pedro couldn't understand.

"It's just... It happens to me every day" Hinata confessed, embarrassed.

It hadn't been so difficult for him to talk about it since three years ago, when Karasuno had accepted him and normalized his condition.

Pedro frowned.

"And you haven't asked for help?"

Hinata shook his head, embarrassed.

"I don't want to be a bother..."

"You are not!" Pedro exclaimed, in English, and shyly added "You can... Ask me for help. Do you understand me?" Hinata nodded "I find it difficult... to speak to others, but... Since we are going to be roommates, we can help each other."

"Thank you, Pedro... Wait!"

Hinata got up and rummaged through one of his suitcases, where he had stored some of his things that were still unpacked.

He pulled out two volumes of One Piece and offered them to Pedro, smiling.

"Although they are in Japanese, I think you might like to take a look at them" he said, and instantly saw the boy's excited expression.

"Thanks! I had never seen any volume in Japanese!" He exclaimed, full of emotion, in Portuguese.

Hinata only understood the word 'thank you', but from the boy's tone and expression, he knew that he had liked it.

He gave them to him and, after exchanging a few words, promising to help each other and talk more, Pedro left excited and Hinata was left alone, but feeling much better.

He had spoken to his roommate. He had been able to explain his condition to him and Pedro had offered his help.

He put his hand to his chest, feeling much calmer than he had felt since his arrival in Brazil.

Less alone.

And this is how little by little the friendship between those two boys of such different origins began. Pedro taught him Portuguese by speaking to him, and Hinata spoke to him about his country, responding to the boy's curiosities.

"I don't fall so much in the sand anymore!" He exclaimed, talking to Kageyama on the phone. "It's turning out to be easier for me, although I still have a lot to control."

"Sure you'll get it" Kageyama said, smiling.

"How are your training sessions going?"

"Great, there are a lot of strong people, and I learn a little from everyone."

"It must be great..."

It had been three months since Hinata had arrived in Brazil. He already felt much better, having a friend, and learning to communicate little by little with the people around him. He no longer had to suffer the drops alone, now Pedro always helped him.

Kageyama trained every day to be an Olympic player. He and Atsumu had become quite close, rekindling their friendship once they started spending the day together.

"I miss you" Hinata said suddenly. "I know it's silly, but I'd love to see you."

"Idiot, you know it's going to take a while. Not until you're a good player".

"Eh! I'm already good."

"Not as much as me," Kageyama said mockingly, "I'm waiting for you."

Hinata was going to say something, but he heard Atsumu's voice calling for Kageyama, who quickly said goodbye.

Little by little, as the months passed, the calls between the two became more spaced.

"We don't talk so much anymore" Hinata said one night when Kageyama answered the phone.

"I know... It's just... I don't know what to tell you..."

"You don't have to tell me anything... I miss just talking to you..."

"And me too... But on the phone is..."

"Cold. I know."

"Hinata... Training is getting more difficult, I have to work hard to get to be a starter."

"I know, but... I miss you, Kageyama."

"Focus on enjoying the experience, surely you won't think about it so much."

"Hmm... I'm enjoying i..."

"But you don't stop thinking about me, about everyone... When you come back, I'll be waiting for you. But don't turn your time there into a countdown. Enjoy it."

And as the heat increased in Rio, Hinata began to understand that.

Yes, he should treasure that time, that experience.

Nights with beaches packed with people playing volleyball became more common, and Hinata found a moment that he adored. He began to meet people with whom he played often, and with his mix of Portuguese and English, in addition to using a blackboard to write what he did not know how to say, he was learning to relate to his new environment.

"You're like a ninja!" Exclaimed a boy who had joined a quick game one afternoon.

"It's Ninja-Shoyo!"

And Hinata liked that name, the name by which they began to know him on that beach. The name he started using on social media.

And one night in December, when he was playing enthusiastically with a group of people who had invited him to join in, he heard a familiar voice.

"Shoyo-kun?"

He turned around, surprised to hear a familiar voice, and also to hear that suffix.

And there he was, on the sidewalk next to the beach, someone who he did not expect to find on the other side of the world at all.

"Oikawa-san!?"

"What a surprise! What are you doing here, little boy?" Said Oikawa, laughing.

"I ask you the same! I didn't know you were in Brazil."

"Ah... No, I'm on vacation, but..."

"Ninja-Shoyo! You can play with your friend" said a man he was playing with, clapping him on the back.

"Hey? But I've never played beach volleyball."

"Come on, join us! It's fun" Hinata said, with a beaming smile.

And that's how Oikawa was drawn to play with Hinata.

"I think you reminded me of something important" Oikawa said when the match was over, lying on the sand, laughing.

"Oh, yeah?" Hinata said happily, holding out a hand to help him up.

"Yeah" Oikawa shook his hand, and when he stood next to him, he continued "Volleyball is fun."

Hinata smiled upon hearing those words, and, while speaking with the Grand King, Hinata received a Christmas greeting from his mother, and from the chat group of his fellow Karasuno.

"Merry Christmas, Oikawa" Hinata said, realizing, "I find it strange that it's so hot," he added, laughing.

"I have an idea for everyone to be surprised like us."

And that idea consisted of sending a congratulation through social networks with a photo of the two next to snowmen made with sand.

When Suga showed Daichi that image, he spit out the coffee he was drinking.

Yachi started laughing as he showed the image to Tsukki and Yamaguchi, who also started laughing, leaving comments on the post.

"Why were they made of sand? It looks like something else" Yamaguchi said, laughing.

Yachi passed the publication to Kiyoko, who showed it to Tanaka, and Tanaka took it upon himself to send it to Nishinoya, laughing.

Nishinoya passed it to Asahi.

Iwaizumi, who was in the United States, couldn't help but laugh when he saw that strange couple doing that extravagant pose next to two sand figures that looked like anything but snowmen.

Kageyama saw the photo because Atsumu and Hoshiumi were laughing when he walked past them, and they showed it to him.

It reached out to more people right away, but Hinata didn't notice all the comment notifications on that post that day.

No, he was busy catching up with Oikawa, who now seemed much more mature, and it was easier to talk to him.

Or maybe it was because Hinata missed talking to someone he knew, in Japanese, face to face.

Or because Rio de Janeiro was abuzz with people, music and a party for the Christmas date so strange for both of them.

There were people on the beaches in bikinis, costumes, Santa Claus hats and heat.

Argentina... Wow, I had no idea" Hinata said, laughing.

"I'll be an starter soon, and the truth is that it's a country that I do love."

They were surrounded by people, party atmosphere and alcohol.

No, neither of them used to drink. However, the atmosphere, the insistence of the people, the euphoria of the moment..."

It led them to drink without knowing how to do it.

And they danced to Christmas music on that hot night, laughing, talking about common things. That they had never been friends? They were rivals, and in that place, it was so incredible that they discovered that a friendship can be born at any time.

There was music in the streets in which they were after having gone to dinner, and the different bars filled the atmosphere with noise, people and lights.

Hinata had never experienced anything like it, and he was loving it. For the first time since he had arrived in Brazil, he felt euphoric, without a trace of sadness or melancholy.

Perhaps Brasil could also be his home.

"I've never done this before" Hinata exclaimed, over the loud music, to Oikawa. The older one did not understand him, and approached him, so that he could repeat what he had said. Hinata leaned closer and spoke in his ear, amused "I've never done this before! I Love it!"

Oikawa laughed, circling Hinata around the waist as they were pushed by the new people entering the premises.

"You're so small that if you don't hold on, people will drag you down" Oikawa said, leaning over him to speak into his ear.

"You're my personal shield" Hinata said, laughing into his ear.

A new push of people cornered them against a wall. The neon lights of the venue lit up them, and the bass of the party music rumbled in their ears. Oikawa leaned his arms against the wall, on either side of Hinata.

"I'm your shield" he said playfully, leaning over him.

The boys looked into each other's eyes, from a very close distance, and laughed. Hinata wondered if Oikawa had always been so handsome. Oikawa thought that perhaps Hinata Shoyo was more attractive than he would have liked to admit, more now that with his short hair and tanned skin from the sun he looked like an adult instead of the high school boy he used to look years before.

Yes, Hinata was definitely sexy.

Oikawa approached the boy's neck and kissed him there, noticing a mixture of the smell of sun, sea, sunscreen and sweat on the boy.

He liked it.

He clung closer to him, letting Hinata feel his weight against the wall, and climbed up to his jaw, feeling the other's arms around his neck.

He pulled away to look at him, and Hinata kissed him.

Neither of them thought more after that.

They found themselves incredibly attracted to each other, enjoying the contact immensely.

Oikawa put his arms around Hinata's waist, kissing him hungrily, allowing himself to be carried away by the desire that was invading him.

And Hinata responded with his characteristic energy and full of desire from him.

Many hours later, the next day, Hinata opened his eyes and the light made him close them instantly, with a headache. How had he been able to drink? Of course it was not healthy, and even less, suitable for training the next day.

He slowly opened his eyes, cursing himself for having drunk alcohol, and ran into Oikawa's sleeping face.

One second.

What?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!! This is my first Haikyuu work and also a translation to the same work in Spanish. I'm publishing the original and the translation at the same time :)
> 
> English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for the mistakes and also please, tell me if there is something you don't understand, I'll try to write it better.
> 
> Don't hesitate to comment if you like this work, It will make me VERY happy!! ^^

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [UNSTOPPABLE - Unique Abilities - Omega Hinata](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253295) by [ploiuiu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ploiuiu/pseuds/ploiuiu)




End file.
